Prohibida Tentacion
by Danii Belliner Cullen
Summary: ¿Que harias si alguien llega a tu vida pero es prohibido?
1. Primer encuentro

Prohibida tentación.

Primer encuentro

Bella POV.

Como todas las mañanas me desperté sin ánimos de ir al instituto, era tan aburrido pero no tenia de otra así que salí de mi cama, la que estaba muy calentita y por la forma en que mi piel se erizo hacia bastante frío.

Corrí al baño y me bañe con el agua caliente, cepille mis dientes y salí envuelta en mi toalla.

Me puse unos pantalones negros con una polera morada y una poleron negro, mi ánimo no estaba, para otra clase de ropa.

Baje las escaleras para encontrar a mi padre tomando desayuno, tome mi fuente sirviendo unos cereales con leche.

-Buenos días hijas.

-Buenos días papa.

Nunca pasaba más que de un saludo.

Así termine de comer y tome mi chaqueta junto con las llaves de mi camioneta para ir al instituto.

El clima era helado como cualquier día en Forks, pero ya estaba más que acostumbrada. Después de la separación de mis padres donde yo me tuve que venir a vivir con Charlie, mi rutina era la misma, levantarme e ir al instituto llegar y ordenar la casa, para después preparar la cena de mi padre.

No me molestaba vivir con el, ya que casi nunca lo veía pero me gustaría que el se preocupara mas de mi o de mis cosas. Las únicas veces que lo ah hecho es cuando lo llaman del instituto por alguna de mis caídas en gimnasia.

Me subí al mi camioneta la que me cubría de la llovizna que caía afuera. Maneje en dirección al instituto esperando que este día fuera mejor que los otros.

Me baje viendo como todos los alumnos pasaban por mi lado sin colocarme un poco de atención. Tampoco me importaba.

Camine hasta la primera clase y me senté en mi lugar de siempre viendo entrar a los alumnos que estaban en esta clase conmigo.

Tome mi reproductor de música y coloque mi carpeta de favoritos. Eran canciones muy movidas si alguien en estos momentos tomara un audífono y lo escuchara, pensaría que es una mala broma, ya que no represento ser una persona tan feliz.

Las clases continuaron con su normalidad, no me saque mis audífonos en todo el día, ya que no tenía deseos de estar por completo en el mundo real.

Al salir del salón, para ir al almuerzo Jessica llego a mi lado corriendo como si la vida dependiera de eso.

-Bella no sabes quien a llegado.

-No lo se.

-Es un nuevo alumno. Es muy guapo, pero al parecer tiene novia ya que viene una niña tomada de su mano.

-Mejor que ya tengan novia así no pasaran todas detrás de el.

-Que mala Bella ¿Por qué eres así?

-Jessica no me interesa saber nada del nuevo alumno.

-Bueno tú te lo pierdes, esta muy guapo.

-Si Jessica.

La deje en el pasillo para ir la mesa donde me sentaba con Ángela. Ella era muy buena conmigo me entendía y sabia cuando eran los días que debía conversar conmigo o cuando no.

Comí en silencio mientras escuchaba, Mike y Tayler hablaban de lo guapa que era la nueva alumna y las chicas comentaban sobre el nuevo.

No pude aguantar mucho y me pare dejando mi comida a medias.

Camine por el pasillo a la clase de biología, me senté en mi lugar de siempre y mire por la ventana.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y entro una pequeña niña. Pensé que era de algún curso menor pero al verla directamente a la cara se veía lo bastante madura. Su pelo era corto y las puntas indicaban en distintas direcciones. La piel era muy blanca, parecía como papel.

Yo era blanca, pero ella era más.

Ella se apoyo en la pared junto a la puerta, claro para esperar al profesor.

Solo al verla podía ver que era una persona pesada y un poco creía, no me importaba. Saco unos audífonos y se los coloco.

Deje de mirarla y me concentre en mirar por la ventana.

El salón se lleno y deje de escuchar su música ya que esta era mi clase preferida.

En profesor entro y la pequeña estudiante se acerco a el para entregar su papel de asistencia. Para después sentarse dos puestos delante de mi lugar.

Por fin terminaron las clases y agradecía no haberme caído en la clase de gimnasia ya que no quería volver a la enfermería.

Me subí a mi camioneta y antes de salir vi a la nueva estudiantes- que a todo esto se llama Alice Cullen- subirse a un Audi junto con el que debía ser su novio. Para salir del aparcamiento a una gran velocidad.

Salí tranquila con mi camioneta, no era bueno forzarla a mucha velocidad ya que tenía sus años y no quería volver a molestar a Jacob pidiendo que viniera a revisarla y tener que viajar con mi padre en la patrulla para ir al instituto.

Llegue a al casa y deje mis cuadernos en la mesa de la cocina para hacer mis deberes y a la vez las cosas de la casa, como el aseo y la cena para Charlie.

Así pase mi tarde entre deberes y vigilando la carne que tenia en el horno.

Cuando Charlie llego subí mis cosas a mi habitación y coloque la mesa para que cenáramos.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día Bella?

-Bien, llegaron unos nuevos alumnos.

-Si lo se. Su padre es medico y comenzó a trabajar en el hospital el día de hoy, espero conocerlo luego.

-¿Sabes algo de ellos?- no pude evitar preguntar.

-Solo lo importante. Tiene cinco hijos, bueno tres son de ellos y los otros dos son adoptados, todavía no se muy bien. Espero que se comporten.

-No veo que sean malas personas.

-Eso espero.

La conversación no siguió más ya que ninguno de los dos era muy bueno para conversaciones.

Al terminar lave los platos y me fui a mi habitación ordenando todo para el día de mañana.

Me tente en prender mi computadora, pero recordé que ya era tarde y seria mejor dormir.

Llegue al instituto para ver una gran expectación el día de hoy como su alguien hubiera llegado. Solo pude divisar un nuevo auto, al parecer era un Volvo. Pero no tome atención y entre en la primera clase.

Cuando paso la mañana e iba en dirección al almuerzo, me encontré con Mike y la chica nueva- el no perdía tiempo aunque sabes que tiene novio- los dos estaban conversando muy animados.

-Hey Bella ven- me llamo Mike.

-Si Mike.

-Mira te presento a Alice Cullen. Alice ella es Bella.

-Hola Bella- me saludo.

-Hola.

-Es un gusto conocerte- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Si igual.

-Bueno Bella vamos al almuerzo. Alice ¿Vienes con nosotros?

-No gracias, me sentare con mi novio.

-Ok. Entonces nos vemos luego.

-Si como no- Alice se despidió y se fue, caminando muy ágilmente.

-Es simpática ¿No?- pregunto Mike.

-Si.

Caminamos a la mesa de siempre y converse un poco con Ángela, pero no tenia muchas ganas de tener una larga charla. Esta semana no estaba siendo la mejor.

En el salón de biología había varios alumnos rodeando la mesa de Alice preguntado cosas sobre ella.

Al perecer ella no tenía ningún problema en contestar a sus preguntas.

Cuando el profesor entro todos sen ubicaron en sus lugares y se quedaron en silencio.

El profesor comenzó a explicar una nueva materia cuñado alguien toco la puerta.

Gruñí, quien podía interrumpir el mejor momento de la clase, quien sea lo mataría. El profesor camino a la puerta y la abrió.

Entonces en el salón entro un joven, no podía creer que habría otro nuevo. Pero por la forma en que estaba vestido me hizo dudar.

El miro en mi dirección y su mirada se cruzo con la mía, dejándome congelada en mí lugar.

Era alto, de piel blanca, con el pelo cobrizo y muy guapo.

El entro y se paro delante del la clase.

-Alumnos- llamo el profesor- el es Edward Cullen, es un profesor en práctica que estará con nosotros hasta el término del año.

Mi mente ya no funcionaba solo lo podía mirar a el y ahora pasaría con nosotros mas de cuatro meses.


	2. Quiero saber de el

2- Quiero saber de el.

Bella POV

Mi mente no pudo volver a la clase de biología, solo podía ver al nuevo profesor que estaba sentado en el escritorio del profesor escribiendo muy animado en su agenda.

Al parecer de verdad le gustaba esto de ser profesor, ya que anotaba cada movimiento que el profesor William hacia- según mi parecer.

El timbre sonó y como nunca antes no quería salir del salón.

Todo los alumno se pararon y los profesores tomaron sus cosas, para salir también.

-Señorita Swan- me llamo el profesor William.

-Si, profesor.

-Quería felicitarte por tu ultimo trabajo me encanto como comentaste sobre la leucemia fue muy gratificante leer tu trabajo.

-Muchas gracias.

-Bueno era solo eso, ahora te puedes retirar.

-Claro, gracias.

Salí del salón, sintiendo una mirada sobre mi espalda.

Al llegar a gimnasia ya estaba de nuevo concentrada, era como si ver al nuevo profesor, no me dejara pensar en nada más. Tendría que esperar hasta mañana para ver si me volvía a ocurrir.

Jugamos basketball y no era nada buena, como siempre.

Cuando terminamos, me coloque mi ropa y salí en dirección a mi casillero para dejar algunos libros que no necesitaría en casa.

Los deje todo dentro del casillero y me apure en salir en dirección de mi camioneta.

Entonces como me pasaba casi siempre mis pies se enredaron para que me diera contra el suelo. Espere el golpe pero este no llego, solo sentía unos fuertes brazos rodeando mi cintura.

Abrí mis ojos para encontrar a el, ahí afirmándome muy cerca de su cuerpo y haciendo que me colocara muy nerviosa- algo que no sabia por que-

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto con una voz aterciopelada.

-S…si.

-Venias caminado rapido, deberías tener cuidado.

-N… no es para tanto, la mayoría de las veces me pasa.

-Con mayor razón podrías golpearte muy fuerte.

En ese momento me percate que aun estaba junto a el, que nuestros cuerpos estaban muy cerca el uno del se dio cuenta de mi mirada y me ayudo a quedar estable en el piso.

-G… garcías.

-No fue nada, ahora ten cuidado- eso lo dijo como si fuera una pequeña niña.

-Si.

Me gire para salir a mi camioneta y no se por que me contre enojada, como si me hubiera molestado lo ultimo que dijo. Lo pensé, si me había molestado, no era una niña pequeña, debía saber que estaba tratando con adolescentes. Parece que había que decírselo.

Me subí y encendí mi camioneta para partir en dirección a mi casa.

En el camino no pude sacar de mi mente a el nuevo profesor, que tenia el para dejarme de esta manera. También pienso en lo cerca de nuestros cuerpos y las sensaciones que sentí a su tacto.

No Bella te estas volviendo loca muy loca.

Llegue a mi casa feliz de que sea viernes tendría todo el fin de semana para poder ir a PorAngeles por nuevos libros y dar algún paseo o aprovechar para comprarme ropa ya que hace bastante tiempo no compro algo.

Al llegar a la casa solo me recosté en mi cama para dormir, hoy no me preocupo de la comida ya que mi padre traerá pizza como todos los viernes.

Sabia que estaba soñando en Forks nunca había sol tenia que tener demasiada suerte para que un rayo se filtrara por entre las nubes. Pero no podía dejar de aprovechar ese preciado sol. Estaba en un hermoso prado que estaba rodeado de árboles formando un círculo perfecto. La luz del sol hacia que se viera mucho más hermoso de lo que se vería en un día nublado.

Camine hasta el centro y sentir el calor sobre mi cuerpo se sentía bien. Me saque el poleron que llevaba y los rayos me dieron en mis brazos. Me senté sobre el césped y contemple el maravilloso prado.

Entonces desde una esquina del prado apareció la figura de un hombre, el que comenzó a acercarse muy lentamente. Hay me di cuenta de quien era, no podía confundir su cabello cobrizo con nadie mas, ni tampoco su forma de caminar. Era el Edward.

Me levante para poder conversar con el. Cuando estuvo a mi lado iba a preguntar que hacia aquí, pero el puso su dedo en sus labios diciendo que no hablara.

-Nadie puede saber- dijo el.

Entonces desperté muy agitada. ¿Por qué soñaba con el? Solo lo había visto hoy, no debía soñar y menos algo que no entiendo.

Fui al baño y me lave la cara, quería sacar de mi mente ese sueño, no debo y no debería pensar tanto en el.

Mi padre llego y comimos la pizza.

-Hoy conocí al doctor Cullen- Cullen ese es el apellido de Edward- es un hombre joven para tener tantos hijos, pero al parecer se caso joven. También conocí a su hijo Edward. Me comento que esta dando clases en el instituto.

-Si, hoy vino a mi clase de biología.

-Encontré que era muy joven para estar saliendo de la universidad, pero por un comentario de una enfermera, el salio antes del instituto y por eso tan joven tiene 21 años.

-Vaya que es joven.

Terminamos de comer y me quede con mi padre viendo un juego de beisball. Pero no pude poner atención ya que Edward- ahora me molestaba su nombre- estaba en mi cabeza.

-Hija me iré a dormir, te quedaras viendo televisión.

-No, también estoy cansada.

-Bueno entonces vamos a dormir.

Subí a mi habitación, pero era mentira que estaba cansada haber dormido todo el día no estaba ayudando mucho.

Me senté frente a mi computador y lo encendí hace mucho que no revisaba mis mail y mi madre de seguro me mando alguno.

Abrí las ventanas de mis favoritos, pero no encontré ningún mail de mi mama, eso era extraño.

Seguí buscando alguna música nueva o videos para poder ver, pero solo tenia deseos de hacer una cosa. Puse el nombre de Edward en la pagina del colegio y solo apareció una pequeña explicación de el.

"_Profesor en practica que estará hasta el final del año escolar. Es el mejor de su clase con solo 21 años y ha sido un agrado recibirlo como nuevo profesor"_

Era solo eso pero me dejo mucho en claro, como que estaría cuatro meses y que era bastante joven y también muy lindo- momento Bella no debes pensar en eso.

Apague el computador cuando de mi mente ya no pude sacar la imagen de Edward. El no era nada más que mi profesor era hora de sacarlo de mi mente.

Me metí en la cama, esperando que el sueño llegara y mágicamente lo hizo me quede dormida solo al apoyar mi cabeza.

Mi fin de semana no paso con grandes acontecimientos. El sábado deje toda la casa completamente limpia e hice todos mis deberes incluyendo algunos informes para las próximas semanas.

El día domingo fui a PorAngeles y compre algunos libros y pase por algunas tiendas de ropa pero no pude comprar nada, ya que nada me gusto.

Mi padre quería que lo acompañara a la Push pero no deseaba ver a Jacob y que este se diera cuenta de que algo me pasaba, por que solo con escucharme hablar uno se podía dar cuenta que algo tenia en la mente, tenia suerte de que mi padre no me pusiera tanta atención.

Así llego el día lunes y con ello lo que trate de evitar todo el fin de semana. Edward.

Como si supiera que estaba pensando en el estaciono su auto junto al mío. El era el dueño del flamante Volvo. Se bajo tomando una mochila y se la puso en el hombro.

No estaba vestido como cualquier profesor, el podría pasar como cualquier estudiantes ya que llevaba un jeans y un poleron.

Lo vi hasta que entro en el edificio.

No quería bajar, tendríamos que ir al gimnasio entregar nuestros permisos para el viaje a unos invernaderos por la clase de biología. ¿Por que no se me olvido mostrárselo a mi padre?

Entre al gimnasio y todos estaban muy felices por que íbamos a nuestro paseo, pero no deseaba ir. Estar en un autobús lleno de jóvenes no era de mi agrado.

-Hola- me saludo alguien a mi espalda, me gire para encontrar a la chica nueva.

-Hola- salude.

-¿Iras con alguien en el autobús?

-No, ya todos tienen pareja.

-¿Quieres irte conmigo tampoco tengo pareja?

-Claro por que no- no parecía mala persona como para no irme con ella.

-Bien vamos, que no me gusta ir muy atrás.

-A mi tampoco- sonreí por eso.

-Jajaja eso es extraño.

-¿Qué?

-El encontrar a alguien que no le guste sentarse atrás.

-Cosas extrañas de mí.

-Entonces somos extrañas- ella sonrió.

Nos subimos al autobús y al parecer ahora no seria tan fome este viaje ya que Alice parece ser una buena acompañante.

Tome mi reproductor de música y le ofrecí un audífono a Alice.

-Oye esta canción me gusta mucho- dijo mientras se movía de un costado al otro- no pensé que escucharas música tan movida.

-Siempre doy esa impresión.

-No quiero ser mala, pero al verte pareces una persona demasiado triste o depresiva, pero al escuchar esto me doy cuenta de que no eres así.

-Se que doy esa impresión, y es solo por que no me gusta relacionarme con la gente.

-¿Eso por que?

-Me hicieron mucho daño en el pasado por mostrarme como era- nunca le había dicho eso a nadie.

-Lo lamento.

-No te preocupes, eso me sirvió para darme cuenta de muchas cosas.

-¿Te gustaría hablar de ello?- debía hablar de ella estas cosas.

-Me gustaría, pero no este día al parecer contigo será genial.

-No es para tanto.

Seguimos escuchando mis canciones de favoritas y me comento lo mucho que le gustaban los mismos grupos que a mi, era bueno saber que no todos detestaban mis gustos.

Llegamos a los invernaderos y nos bajamos demasiadas animadas por la música que nos estábamos riendo de todo.

-Alumnos, es hora de empezar el trabajo. Tienes estos tres invernaderos para encontrar las plantas requeridas en las hojas que ya fueron entregadas. Cualquier duda me pueden preguntar a mí o al profesor Cullen- entonces lo vi- responderemos cualquier duda. A las una será el almuerzo y es en ese lugar que esta aya- todos miraron el lugar, pero mi vista estaba en el- ahora a hacer su trabajo.

Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia los invernaderos pero yo no me podía mover.

-Bella ¿Que dices?- me movió Alice.

-Sobre ¿Qué?

-Si trabajamos juntas.

-Si claro- volví mi vista a Edward pero el ya no estaba.

Alice me tiro hacia dentro de uno de los invernaderos y tratamos de buscar la mayoría de las plantas, pero había varias por las descripciones que eran más complicadas.

Así que decidió buscar a algún profesor para preguntar sobre ellas.

Salimos para encontrar al profesor William ocupado con un grupo de alumnos y a Edward, estaba con un grupo de chicas, las que se fueron justo cuando llegamos a su lado.

-Hermanito necesito tu ayuda- dijo Alice.

¿Hermanito?

-Alice te dije que en el instituto soy tu profesor.

-Eso es injusto, eres mi hermano.

-Profesor Edward para ti, en el instituto.

-No me gusta- Alice se cruzo de brazos.

-Vamos Alice sabes que es solo un rato.

-Si pero igual.

Me sentía incomoda entre las conversaciones de ellos. Como si estuviera viendo algo que no debería.

-Profesor necesito tu ayuda.

-Si Alice.

-No sabemos ubicar estas plantas. Ah lo lamento, te presente a Bella- Edward me miro y sus ojos eran de un color verde muy intenso, parecen esmeraldas.

-Parece que no- respondio un sonrisa.

-Esto será fuera del instituto.- dijo Alice- Bella Edward, Edward Bella. la conocí hace poco, es una gran persona.

-Ho… hola- dije demasiado nerviosa.

-Hola- el volvió su mirada a Alice- entonces que necesitas.

Alice le mostró la hoja y le hizo las preguntas necesarias para el trabajo. Luego volvió a tírame dentro de un invernadero.

No podía poner atención. Alice era hermana de Edward eso es muy extraño. Y ahora yo me estaba convirtiendo en su amiga.

-Bella ¿Qué pasa?

-No nada, solo pensaba.

-Estabas pensando en mi hermano- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabia?

-No- me puse nerviosa.

-¿Segura? Por que pareciera que te quedaste muda después de que te lo presente como mi hermano.

-Si Alice la verdad estaba pensando en que no puedo creer que ustedes sean hermanos es algo que no me cabe en la cabeza.

-Si no cierto, no me parezco en nada a el. El es muy serio y todo lo toma muy a pecho, no le puedo hacer ninguna broma sin que se moleste y tampoco me deja vestirlo.

-¿vestirlo?

-Si, soy maniática por la moda, no es por ser mala, pero me gustaría ir contigo al mall, no me gustan tus combinaciones.

-Creo que estas de suerte, necesito ropa.

-¿de verdad? Entonces iremos al mall, lo más pronto posible.

-Tranquila Alice, estaba bien que vayamos pero no soy muy animada por las compras.

-Pues yo haré que cambies de parecer.

-Creo que nunca la harías cambiar de parecer- dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

Me gire para encontrar a Edward detrás de mí, con una sonrisa torcida en su cara.

-Profesor no debería decir esas cosas, se supone que no eres mi hermano en el instituto.

-Alice no estamos en el instituto boba.

Edward pasó por nuestro lado y siguió hasta unos alumnos.

-Ves como es, me detesta. Le dije hermano hace rato y me reto, pero ahora viene y me dice que no estamos en el instituto quien lo entiende.

-Calma Alice. A todo esto ¿Por qué dijo quede que no me harías cambiar de parecer?

-Nada Bella, el solo esta celoso por que tengo una amiga- me hizo sentir bien que ella digiera que soy su amiga.

Así paso el día hasta que llegamos al instituto para poder ir a nuestras casas.

Alice me pidió que mañana estuviéramos juntas el máximo de tiempo posible y no se lo negué ella me caía muy bien.

Llegue a mi casa mas feliz de lo normal que hasta mi padre se sorprendió que quisiera conversar con el.


	3. No quiero que entres en mi cabeza

3- No quiero que entres en mi cabeza.

Edward POV.

Estaba pasando la primera semana en el instituto.

Ir al viaje de los invernaderos fue interesante, en especial descubrir que Alice tiene una amiga eso es bueno.

En el último instituto, ella no logro compatibilizar con nadie y se deprimía, solo Jasper estaba con ella. El que hoy no vino al paseo.

Miraba a Alice tirar de su amiga, la cual se llamaba Isabella, pero al parecer le gustaba que le digieran Bella. Al parecer se llevaban bastante bien.

Algunas alumnas venían a pedir mi ayuda y yo se las daba, pero siempre había una que otra, que trataba de hacerme comentarios indebidos o cosas así. Ellas no pueden entender de que sea joven no significa que me preocupe siempre de mujeres y menos alumnas.

Seguí caminando por entre las plantas cuando escuche a mi hermana hablar de ropa- ¿Por qué no dejaba esa manía?- con su amiga, pobre si la llega a torturar.

-¿de verdad? Entonces iremos al mall, lo más pronto posible- dijo Alice.

-Tranquila Alice, estaba bien que vayamos, pero no soy muy animada por las compras- no digas eso Bella.

-Pues yo haré que cambies de parecer- mi hermana no puede escuchar que alguien le diga que no.

-Creo que nunca la harías cambiar de parecer- dije muy cerca de Bella.

Ella se giro y me quedo, mirando junto cuando sonreí.

-Profesor no debería decir esas cosas, se supone que no eres mi hermano en el instituto- dijo Alice.

-Alice no estamos en el instituto boba.

Pase por su lado y seguí mi camino. Sabia que con eso Alice se molestaría, nunca le gustaba mi clase de bromas.

Por fin termino el día y nos pudimos regresar al instituto. Tenía suerte de ser solo un profesor en práctica ya que no me tenía que quedar el horario completo de un profesor.

Alice me esperaba, con una sonrisa que no veía de hace mucho tiempo.

Nos subimos a mi auto y partimos en dirección a la casa.

-¿Por qué tan feliz hermanita?

-Es que Bella están especial hermanito, nunca pensé que encontraría a alguien así en este pueblo tan fome.

-¿Estas segura de que es especial?

-Si. Se que ella y yo seremos grandes amigas.

-Me alegro hermanita. Ahora cuéntame mas de ella- momento ¿Por qué quiero saber?

-Bueno es muy reservada pero al parecer conmigo se abrió un poquito más. Vive con su padre quien es el sheriff.

-El es el padre de Bella.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Si el día viernes, mi padre me lo presento, nunca pensé que podría ser su padre.

-Ese hombre era el padre de Bela, nunca lo hubiera imaginado, no se parecen en nada. El parecía tan feliz y ella tan triste.

-Tu amiga ¿Es triste?

-Para nada, solo lo aparenta por que le hicieron daño- ¿Quién la podría dañar?

-Ah, ya veo.

Llegamos a la casa y Alice bajo corriendo ya que Jasper estaría en la casa.

Así era Alice y Jasper estaban en un beso muy apasionado en el centro de la sala.

-Hermana podrías esperar a que no este en la casa para que lo beses de esa manera- dije pasando por su lado.

-Como si nunca hubieras besado.

-Eso es otra cosa, yo no lo hice en la casa frente a mi hermano mayor, el que se muere de celos el verte crecer.

-Solo cállate Edward- dijo Alice mientras tiraba a Jasper hacia el sillón.

-Hola Edward- me saludo Jasper.

-Hola- dije fríamente.

-Edward no quise que nos vieras, se cuanto te molesta.

-Lo lamento Jasper, pero es muy extraño verlos en esa manera.

-Prometo no hacerlo otra vez.

-¡Jasper!- grito Alice.

-Eso espero- dije antes de subir a mi habitación.

Mi habitación se encontraba en la tercera planta de la gran casa que había comprado nuestros padres.

En el segundo piso estaba la habitación de mis padres mas la de Alice, Rose, Emmett y Jasper. Así que yo decidí quedarme con la más amplia del tercer piso que tenia una espectacular vista del bosque, garcías a los grandes ventanales.

Solo quedaban dos habitaciones aparte de la mía y el baño que por ahora era solo mío. Eso era agradable.

Tire las cosas por el suelo mientras iba entrando a mi habitación, era tan reconfortante llegar a la casa.

Puse mi CD favorito y tome uno de los informes que me había pasado el profesor para que lo leyera. Comencé a hojearlo, no tenia muchas ganas de leer los trabajos de alumnos que a esta edad no se interesan por nada.

Los mire casi todos pero no deseaba leer, entonces un nombre me llamo la atención. Isabella Swan.

Esa era la amiga de Alice. Tome el trabajo y comencé a leerlo.

Estaba bastante impresionado en la forma en como explico la enfermedad, parece como su tuviera bastante tiempo estudiando sobre ese tema.

Era el mismo tema que yo quería exponer en mi tesis y su trabajo me estaba dando bastante ideas. Debería preguntarle si me lo presta para mi tesis.

Ahora que es amiga de Alice, eso puede ser un poco más fácil.

Pase toda la tarde analizando su trabajo y lo encontré demasiado bueno.

Entonces alguien toco a mi puerta.

-Edward, Esme te esta esperando para cenar, puedes bajar.

-Si, ya voy.

Mire mi reloj para ver que ya era bastante tarde, como lo había hecho para que las horas pasaran tan rápido.

Deje el trabajo sobre mi escritorio y baje a cenar.

La cena paso igual que las otras, nuestra familia toda junta. Mi padre hablaba de su trabajo y mis hermanos de lo que estudiaban y de las locuras del instituto, aunque eso era mas para Alice y Jasper ya que Emmett y Rosalie estaban en una clase de preuniversitario.

-Edward ¿Cómo te esta yendo con los adolescentes?- pregunto mi padre.

-Bien, ya que ahora solo estoy viendo como el profesor ejerce la clase, todavía no me ha tocado dar ninguna.

-Ya veo.

-Y ¿tienes alguna estudiante bajo tus encantos?

-¡Emmett!- le llamo la atención mi madre- sabes que tu hermano no puede hacer eso.

-Mama tranquila- dijo Emmett- aunque todos saben que puede pasar eso.

-Emmett basta- dijo mama molesta.

-Disculpa mama- Emmett bajo la cabeza.

Alice y yo comenzamos a reírnos por su actitud. Para tener 19 años Emmett se comportaba como uno de 6.

Al terminar Rose decidió ir a descansar, haber salido todo el día la tenia exhausta, mientras que los demás se iban a sentar a la sala.

Yo tome una botella con agua y volví a mi habitación.

Leí alguno de los trabajos, pero ninguno me llamo la atención tanto como el de Isabella. Eran todo copiados tal cual como salía del Internet. Nadie se tomo el tiempo de analizar lo que copiaban. Termine enojado por culpa de ellos tirando todos los trabajos lejos de mí.

Fui al baño y me relaje antes de acostarme.

La semana pasó relativamente rápido, pero lo que más me sorprendía era lo pendiente que estaba de Alice y su amiga, la cual ahora pasaba cada segundo con ella. Como lo sabia, por que las seguía en los pasillos y me sentaba en el casino mirando en su dirección, parecía todo un psicópata.

Alice se acercaba a mí de repente, preguntándome por que la miraba tanto, pero yo evadía su pregunta diciendo que no era bueno que hablara conmigo, si no estaba en el salón. Se enojaba por eso pero no le ponía atención.

En las clases me volvía a preguntar pero tenia suerte de que el profesor le pidiera guardar silencio.

También me di cuenta de que su amiga, no se acercaba a nosotros cuando hablamos, como si no quisiera molestar en nuestra conversación.

Eso si me gustaba cuando Alice la incluía en la conversación y ella se colocaba roja igual que un tomate.

Estaba en el patio del instituto esperando para volver a clases.

El día de hoy no había querido ir al casino ya que las alumnas se estaban acercando cada vez más.

Entonces veo pasar a Isabella corrido hacia la parte mas alejada. No se por que en el momento que la vi pasar me pare y mis pies comenzaron a caminar en su dirección.

Me detuve cuando me di cuenta de que no debía seguirla, ese no era mi deber.

Pero me preocupaba, escuchar a Alice hablar de ella día y noche, era como si la conociera.

Tocaron para entrar al salón y me muy rápido para poder ver si estaba bien- Edward deja de preocuparte- pero no lo pude evitar.

Llegue y alguno de los alumnos ya estaban ahí y los que venían atrasados llegaron corriendo.

Tome mi cuaderno de siempre y espere para verla entrar.

Alice entro en la sala y me sonrió antes de sentarse en su lugar.

El profesor llego y detrás de el venia Isabella con sus ojos rojos y se podía ver el recorrido de sus lagrimas.

Alice la miro y trato de pararse pero el profesor la miro muy feo. Me miro y se notaba la preocupación en su cara.

La clase paso igual que las otras, pero estaba pendiente de Isabella, quien paso la clase apoyada en la mesa escondiendo su cara.

Cuando por fin termino el profesor salio muy apurado diciéndome que tenía una reunión con un grupo de apoderados y que la clase siguiente estaba suspendida.

Alice se paro muy despacio para llegar al lado de Isabella. Salí al pasillo para avisar a un alumno de la suspensión de la clase.

Volví a entrar y Alice estaba abrazando a Isabella mientras esta lloraba. Cerré la puerta y camine al escrito esperando a que se sintiera mejor.

Alice solo la apretaba más y más, mientras le decía que se calme.

Me miraba y mostraba la preocupación que tenia por ella.

-Bella ¿Por qué no nos vamos a tu casa?

-Alice n… no es ne… necesario.

-Bella hoy no te dejare sola. Vamos a tu casa y podremos conversar.

-Es… esta bien.

Alice se paro y Isabella con ella.

-Edward me ayudas con sus cosas.

Isabella me miro y se percato de mi presencia.

-Claro.

Tome el bolso de Isabella y metí todo dentro de este. Alice e Isabella ya habían salido. Los pasillos estaban completamente en silencio, solo se podían escuchar nuestros pasos.

Alice salio hasta el estacionamiento y subió a Isabella a su camioneta, pero en la parte del copiloto. Cerró la puerta y se acerco a mí.

-Edward iré con Bella a su casa, llamare a Jasper cuando Bella este mejor.

-Segura que no necesitas nada más Alice.

-No Edward. Solo tengo que conversar con ella y saber por que esta así.

-Ok. Si necesitas algo me llamas.

-Claro. Gracias Edward.

Tomo las cosas de Isabella y se subió a la camioneta haciéndola partir. Yo me quede hay parado esperando a verlas alejándose.

Mi preocupación por Isabella era muy gran, sabia que no debía tener una preocupación así por ninguna alumna o alumno pero no podía dejar de pensar ¿por que ella estaba de esa manera?

Subí a mi auto y partí a la casa, no quería pensar más en ese tema, tenia que sacarla de mi mente.

Pero no podía esta semana pasar tanto tiempo mirándola a escondidas sin que se diera cuenta era para decir que de verdad me interesaba pero no sabia por que. ¿Qué era lo que ella tenía para no dejar que pensara en otras cosas? ¿Desde cuando se volvió tan importante?

No Edward no debes, ella es una alumna, aunque sea amiga de tu hermano no te debe importar.

Pero aunque me digiera eso no podía. Ella me importaba, no se de que manera pero me importaba y no permitiría que volviera a llorar de esa forma.

**Espero que le guste el capitulo estoy iniciando en esto asi que no soy muy buena xD**

**Saludos a todo el staff de Twilighter pyp quienes son las mejores personas esta historia es dedicada a ustedes.**

**atte Danii^^**


	4. Abriendo el corazon

4- Abriendo mi corazón.

Bella POV.

Alice manejo por las calles de Forks sin decir nada. Tampoco deseaba hablar, pero sabía que al llegar a casa lo tendría que hacer. Primero por que Alice no dejaría que esto quedara así y segundo necesitaba contarle a alguien.

Alice estaciono y tomo mis cosas para bajar de la camioneta. Me baje y comenzamos a caminar a mi casa.

Saque la llave que estaba sobre el alero de la puerta y la abrí. Mi casa estaba sola como siempre, cuanto deseaba que mi madre estuviera aquí, pero no se podía ella decidió por su novio.

Camine escaleras arriba y Alice me siguió. Entre en mi habitación y me senté en la cama.

-Bella- llamo Alice- si no quieres hablar ahora, no es necesario.

-Tengo que hacerlo Alice, es ahora o nunca.

-Esta bien- se sentó a mi lado- ¿Qué ocurre Bella?

-Te contare todo desde el principio, solo te pido que no me interrumpas por que no lo quiero volver a repetir.

-Si.

-El ultimo año se secundaria, me juntaba con Tanya. Ella era por decirlo "mi mejor amiga". Hacíamos todo juntas, pensé que era la persona en que mas -podía confiar. Ese ultimo año me enamore de un compañero, Eric, se llamaba. Era lindo y todo, también muy amigable. El día del baile, Tanya me arreglo para que estuviera bonita para el. Estaba tan emocionada. Al llegar aya todo era perfecto la música, el lugar, todo. Paso la noche y yo buscaba a Eric, pero no lo encontraba. Entonces en la parte mas alejada de la fiesta, encontré a Tanya colgada del cuello del cuello de Eric, fue horrible todo mi mundo se destruyo. Tanya se fijo en mi presencia, pero no se sorprendió, solo sonrió con malicia y me dijo que no molestara. Salí corriendo y me fui a mi casa caminando.

-Por fin todo había terminado, el siguiente semestre empezaría en el instituto y trate de olvidar eso. Pero todo empeoro. Tanya no se había ido a NewYork como me había dicho y estaba en el instituto también. Trate de evitarla y hacerme amigas, pero ella hacia todo lo posible para que nadie se acercara a mí. Ángela y Jessica se acercaron y comenzaron a juntarse conmigo. Entonces Tanya invento que yo salía con el novio de Jessica, ella se enojo mucho conmigo, yo no sabia que hacer, pero Ángela entro en mi rescate y dijo que todo era mentira, ella sabia que no era así. Jessica le creyó y dejo los comentarios de lado, pero nunca más confió en mí. Por eso me aleje de ellas, ya no quería que nadie saliera lastimada por mi culpa. Ya que Tanya nunca me dejaría en paz. Por eso cuando tu llegaste yo estaba sola, sin ninguna amiga. Pero hoy…

No pude evitar no llorar, no quería que Alice le pasara nada malo, ella era muy buena y no se merecía esto.

-Vamos Bella dilo- dijo Alice.

-Tanya me encaro diciendo que me aprovechaba de la nueva por que tú no me conocías. Me dijo que si no me alejo de ti, tú lo harías por ti sola, que nunca tendría una amiga por mucho tiempo. No quiero que invente cosas que harían que te separas de mí.

-Bella eso no pasara, ahora se la verdad. No creeré rumores que comiencen a circular por el instituto.

-¿de verdad no te alejaras?

-Nunca, eres la persona mas especial que e conocido, aunque sean pocos días.

-Alice gracias por escucharme, nunca le había contado esto a nadie.

-Deberías habérselo dicho a alguien.

-No quería molestar.

-Si alguien te quiere, no le molestara.

Alice me mío un abrazo donde me di cuneta de todo lo que le importaba. Ahora las lágrimas que caían eran por felicidad. Por fin conseguí una amiga de verdad.

Pasamos la tarde pensando en lo que haríamos mañana en cuando fuéramos de compras. Nos reímos mucho de las cosas que Alice me contaba de su familia. Sabía que el gracioso era Emmett. También me contó la triste historia de Jasper y su hermana Rosalie, al perder a sus padres.

Me contó como fue que Jasper le pidió ser su novia y lo feliz que estaba, menos su hermano Edward ya que decía que vivían en la misma casa y eso era imposible. Pero sus padres los apoyaron y solo eso le importo.

Después bajamos a ver una película mientras cocinaba la cena para Charlie, quien tenía que estar por llegar.

-Alice ¿te quedaras a comer?

-No molesto.

-Para nada, así veo si agrego mas guisó.

-Si, me quedo a comer, no tengo apuro.

-Bien.

Termine de preparar el guisó y Alice me ayudo a poner la mesa.

-Llegue- grito mi padre.

-En la cocina.

-Hola hija wow… hola- saludo a Alice.

-Hola Sr. Swan soy Alice Cullen.

-Hola Alice, me puedes llamar Charlie lo de Sr. Swan es como de mi padre.

-Claro Charlie.

-Hola hija- mi padre me dio un beso en la frente.

-Papa la cena ya casi esta, Alice se quedara, cambiate y ven.

-Si hija.

Mi padre salio de la cocina y se escucharon los pasos en la escaleras.

-Pareces la madre de el.

-Lo se, por eso decidí quedarme con el cuando mis padres se separaron, era mas fácil cuidarlo a el que a mi madre.

-Ah, pero no parece mal padre.

-No lo es y siempre me da mi espacio que es lo que mas me gusta.

Saque el guisó y coloque lo que faltaba en la mesa, Alice se sentó y yo también.

-Oye mañana después de las compras te vas a mi casa.

-Si, por que no.

-Bien, tenemos que pedir permiso.

-Si.

-Yo me encargo- Alice sonrió.

-¿Esta todo listo hija?

-Si papa.

Bien.

Comenzamos a comer y esperaba el momento en el que Alice sacara el tema de ir a su casa. Nunca antes le había pedido permiso a mi padre para salir a otro lugar que no fuera PorAngeles y la Push.

-Y Alice como te tratan en el instituto.

-Son todos muy amables, pero como ya ve me llevo mucho mejor con Bella.

-Es extraño, Bella nunca había traído una amiga a la casa, eres la primera.

-Es que soy especial- dijo Alice, haciendo que todo riéramos.

-Charlie, necesito tu permiso.

-¿para que?

-Mañana iremos de compras y después a mi casa ¿Bella se puede quedar a dormir en mi casa?

-Claro. Aparte mañana llegare tarde iré con Harry a pescar.

-Bien- dijo Alice aplaudiendo y saltando en su silla.

Mi papa no pudo evitarlo y se rió más de lo que nunca lo había visto.

Paso la cena y Alice me ayudo a ordenar las cosas.

-Bella llamare a Jasper.

-Ok.

Alice subió las escaleras en dirección a mi habitación.

-Hija, puedes venir.

-Si papa.

-Tu amiga me agrado bastante, ya era hora de que tuvieras una amiga- eso me dolió.

-Papa me voy a mi habitación.

-Si.

Subí y al entrar Alice se fijo en mi rostro.

-¿Qué paso Bella?

-Nada Alice.

-¿Segura?

-Si. Llamaste a Jasper.

-Me contesto Edward, Jasper salio con mi mama así que el me vendrá a buscar.

-Ah OK...

-Me pregunto por ti.

-¿Quién?

-Edward, no se por que, solo me dijo que había quedado preocupado.

-Bueno cuando lo veas le dices que estoy bien.

-Si, pero igual es muy extraño en el. Nunca se preocupa por nadie que no sea de la familia.

-Ah- ¿Por qué se preocupa por mí?

Alice se pudo a escuchar mis CD y algunos los colocaba en el reproductor.

-Escuchas lo mismo que Edward, eso si que es extraño. Pensé que el era el único loco, al parecer tu también.

-Alice, eso no es estar loco.

-¿Por qué no tenias esta música en tu mp4?

-Por que esta música, es solo para cuando estoy sola y no quiero desaparecer del planeta.

-Ah, ¿prefieres esta o la que escuchamos el otro día?

-Prefiero esta, es mucho mejor.

-Estas loca.

Se escucho la bocina de un auto.

-Mi hermano, pensé que se demoraría mas, pero ya lo vez es muy loco para conducir.

-No lo hubiera pensado si no me lo dices.

-Bueno Bella, me encanto estar contigo todo el día.

-A mi igual

Alice tomo sus cosas y bajamos las escaleras.

-Hasta luego Charlie, garcías por todo.

-No fue nada Alice, me gusto mucho conocerte.

-A mi también.

Deje a Alice en la puerta y ella camino a hasta el auto de su hermano, el cual estaba mirando hacia el frente, sin girar su cara. Era tan pesado, pero aun así pregunto por mi hoy y se quedo a acompañarme cuando estaba en la sala. El era extraño.

El auto partió y entre en la casa.

-Papa voy a dormir, mañana saldré temprano.

-Ok. Buenas noches.

Me fui a mi habitación y me cambie para dormir, mañana seria un día largo y después conocería a la familia de Alice. Me dormí pensando en todo lo de mañana.

Pero como otras noches soñé lo mismo de siempre.

Yo sentada en el prado con un gran sol sobre mí. Miro hacia un extremo y veía la figura de un hombre, que a estas alturas ya sabia quien era. Me pare para esperarlo y preguntarle que hacia aquí. El llego a mi lado y me quedo viendo. Le iba a preguntar y volvía a callarme.

-Nadie puede saber.

Se acerco a mí y sujeto mi mejilla con su mano, se sentía tan calida.

-Bella- me llamaba.

Desperté agitada igual que cada vez que tenia ese sueño, pero hoy cambio me toco la cara y creo que todavía sentía la calidez de su mano y me llamaba. Eso era lo nuevo.

Me levante para encontrar mi casa completamente sola, mi padre había ido de pesca. Tome una fuente y me serví cereales. Me senté frente el televisor y vi alguna película la cual no llego a tener toda mi atención.

Entonces tocaron a la puerta. ¿Quién podría ser a esta hora?

Me pare y al abrir me encontré con Alice.

-Lindo pijamas.

-Alice ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No podía aguantar para salir por eso me vine antes.

-Bueno tienes que esperarme para que vayamos de compras.

-Claro te espero.

-Alice ¿Qué llevo a tu casa?

-Nada, todo lo compraremos hoy.

-Esta bien pero no tengo mucho dinero.

-Si claro, claro, ahora apurate.

Subí las escaleras directo a la ducha. Me bañe rápidamente y Salí directo a mi habitación para colocarme ropa.

Elegí unos jeans una polera negra y un poleron. Me coloque mis zapatillas.

Me pase el cepillo por el pelo para hacerme una cola y tome un bolso donde eche mi neceser con mis cosas necesarias para quedarme a dormir donde Alice.

Baje las escaleras y encontré a Alice hablando por teléfono.

-Si, llegaremos temprano. Solo se me había olvidad. Pero de verdad no te molesta. Esta bien nos vemos a las seis. Bye.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?

-Nada, era mi mama hoy tenemos una comida en la casa y se me había olvidado.

-Entonces ahora no hay paseo.

-Claro que no. Vamos a ir de compras y después a la comida.

-Alice no esta bien que yo llegue así como así.

-No te preocupes no molestaras para nada y mejor así estoy segura de que estarán todos y me aburro mucho en esas fiestas aburridas.

-Bueno Alice si tú lo dices.

Partimos rumbo a nuestras compras.


	5. Dia con Alice

5- Día con Alice.

Bella POV.

Alice manejo por carretera a PorAngeles. Ayer me comento que su hermano conducía rápido y ella es igual. Siempre me demoro una hora y media en llegar, pero ella solo lo hizo en cuarenta minutos. Venia agarrada al asiento del copiloto.

Cuando llegamos nos estacionamos y bajamos.

-Alice ¿Quién te enseño a conducir de esa manera?

-Nadie, siempre e conducido así.

-Decías que tu hermano conducía rápido tu eres igual.

-Lo importante es que nunca e tenido un accidente.

-Eso es bueno.

-Ahora ¡de compras!- grito Alice, haciendo que varias personas se giraran.

-Alice- la llame.

-Si Bella vamos.

Me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la primera tienda.

Nunca pensé que era loca para las compras, pero en el momento que entro corrió a algunas poleras y después a los pantalones, cuando ya no tenía fuerzas para cargar mas, me empujo junto con la ropa dentro de un probador.

-Pruébate eso y sal cada vez que combines algo.

-Alice esto es mucho.

-Solo elegiremos algunas.

-Pero Alice igual es demasiado.

-No discutas y pruébate esa ropa.

No tuve otro remedio que probarme todo lo que me había pasado. No se cuantas veces me cambie de polera o pantalón, pero fueron muchas.

Al terminar en la primera tienda ya había elegido cuatro conjuntos de ropa- polera y pantalón- nunca había comprado tanto.

En la segunda tienda paso lo mismo, solo que esta vez Alice también se probó algunas.

Pasamos por una tienda de zapatos y termine comprándome unos zapatos que no se cuando ocuparía, ya que era taco alto y un par de zapatillas mas unos zapatitos bajitos, que si ocuparía.

Ya había pasado casi todo el día y tenia bastante hambre.

-Alice ¿Por qué no vamos a comer?

-Si, también tengo hambre.

-Por fin.

-Llegamos a un restaurante y nos atendieron de inmediato, agradecía eso tenia mucha hambre.

-Bella aprovecha de descansar, todavía nos queda la tienda de ropa interior y hay que ir por un vestido.

-Alice no quiero que me elijas la ropa interior.

-Vamos Bella lo e hecho hasta con mis hermanos, tu no serás la excepción.

-Y ¿para que el vestido?

-La comida de hoy en la noche, lo recuerdas

-¿tengo que ocupar vestido?

-Si y será el mas lindo de todos.

-Alice no quiero que sea la gran cosa.

-No lo será, pero te quedara espectacular.

-Como digas.

La comida llego y Alice no dijo mas de la ropa, ¿Por qué debía elegirme la ropa interior eso era vergonzoso? Pero no me quedaba dinero para las dos cosas, tendría que elegir entre la ropa inferir o el vestido. Sonrió por eso.

Alice me llevo calle abajo por la ropa interior.

-Alice no me alcanzara para las dos cosa- se detuvo.

-Que dos cosas.

-La ropa interior y el vestido. Solo tengo dinero para una de las dos.

-No te preocupes, tu compra la ropa interior y yo el vestido.

-No lo puedo aceptar.

-Lo harás, ahora camina.

No podía creer, que esa pequeña duende tuviera ese poder en mí. Me convenció a la primera.

Entramos en la tienda y Alice se movía como si la conociera muy bien. Comenzó a tomar pequeños conjuntos y no pensé que eso seria para mí.

-Vamos Bella ven, las pantaletas no muerden.

-Alice de verdad que eso no es para mí.

-Bella te quedara espectacular, ahora pruébate esto y te llevare sostenes.

-¡Alice!

Camina al probador.

Entre y me probé lo que me había pasado, luego me paso algunos brasier y todos eran con encaje y cosas que nunca compro.

Pero al momento de probármelos me quedaban muy bien, el negro y el rojo hacían un lindo contraste con mi piel blanca.

Elegí los que mas me gustaban y Salí. Alice ya tenía los suyos en la mano.

-¿Te gustaron?

-Si, pero solo estos.

-Son los más bonitos. Entonces paguemos y vayámonos.

Alice pago todo con lo que me quedaba de dinero y me tiro a la tienda de vestidos.

En esta tienda si que se volvió loca, todo le gustaba y todo se lo quería probar.

-Ven Bella te probaras esto.

-Me paso tres vestido uno negro, morado y azul.

Entre en el probador y comencé con el morado. Esta vez no lo pude elegir yo y tenia que salir para que Alice los viera.

-No me gusto, pruébate el negro.

-Si.

Entre y me coloque el negro, era largo y tenia un escote demasiado grande. Salí y Alice no dijo nada y me empujo dentro del probador.

Me puse el azul y ese si me gustaba, era hasta la rodilla con distintos pliegues y se me ceñía muy bien el cuerpo.

Salí y Alice salto de la felicidad cuando me vio.

Me coloque mi ropa y Alice ya tenia su vestido en la mano. Ella si que era rápida.

Alice pago mi vestido, pero no lo iba a dejar así, se lo devolvería de alguna forma.

-Entonces ahora nos vamos a la casa, para estar listas para la cena.

-Por fin a la casa.

-Ni que hubiera sido mucho.

-Alice estas acostumbrada, yo no.

-Te acostumbraras.

-No lo creo.

Volvimos al auto y Alice condujo igual de rápido, pero ya no estaba tan asustada. Solo me asustaba llegar a su casa y conocer a toda su familia. ¿Qué pasa si no les agrado? O no encajo en su casa. De eso debía estar asustada.

Mis manos me sudaban y no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Alice era cariñosa y me acepto de inmediato pero y su familia.

Conocía a Jasper, por que me sentaba con el en el almuerzo, ese podía ser un apoyo, espero.

Alice se metió por un camino, que supuse que debería ser privado, ya que no iba nadie por hay.

Ahora si que estaba nerviosa, quería decirle a Alice que volviera a mi casa, pero no podía hacer eso, ella me escucho y me apoyo debía estar con ella.

Entonces delante de mi aprecio una gran casa, que estaba iluminada y se podían apreciar tres pisos. Era demasiado grande la casa, Alice no me lo había dicho.

-Alice tu casa es enorme.

-Mi madre la compro, la quería grande para arreglarla a su modo.

-Vaya, es muy bonita.

-Espera a verla por dentro.

Alice bajo del auto y saco las bolsas de las compras, yo la ayude con la mitad y comenzó a caminar.

Mis piernas tiritaban y no estaba segura de querer entrar. Me podía quedar afuera y disfrutar la fiesta desde ahí.

-Vamos Bella nadie te comerá.

-Eso espero.

Alice abrió la puerta y se pudo apreciar una casa de paredes blancas, muy amplia. Había varias cosas amontonadas, al parecer la fiesta será más grande.

-Mama- grito Alice.

-Hija aquí estoy- salio una mujer detrás de un mueble- hola Alice, ¿ella es?

-Mama te presento a Bella, Bella mi mama.

-Un gusto Sra. Cullen.

-Dimes Esme y también es un gusto. Lamento el desorden, pero la fiesta será grande.

-¿fiesta?- pregunto Alice.

-Cambio de planes, Emmett invito a unos amigos Rose también y Jasper invito a algunos del instituto.

-Y la cena.

-Será la próxima semana, Bella tienes que venir.

-Claro.

-Alice lleva tus cosas a la habitación y presenta a Bella con el resto de la familia. La gente llegara a las nueve, así que tienes tiempo.

-Gracias mama- Alice se fue.

-Garcías Esme.

-Sientete como en tu casa.

Asentí. Alice subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y entro en una habitación muy grande.

-Alice esta es tu habitación.

-Sip.

-Wow, es muy grande.

-Tendrías que ver las de arriba, pero no me dejaron tener una.

-Vaya tu casa es muy linda.

-Que bueno que te gusto. Ahora deja eso hay y bajemos a saludar.

Dejamos todo sobre la cama y bajamos. Estaban moviendo algunos muebles y dejando algunas cosas para comer sobre la mesa.

-¿Siempre tienen fiestas?

-Algunas veces, pero la mayoría son de mi padre.

-Entiendo.

-Ven mira hay esta Emmett. Emmett- grito Alice.

-Hola enana.

-Ven a saludar.

-Hola tu- me miro.

-Hola- salude bajito.

-Emmett ella es Bella, Bella el es Emmett, mi hermano- era muy grande y musculoso, tenia el cabello negro y rizado.

-Un gusto- dije.

-Igual- me abrazo, muy fuerte.

-Emmett la mataras, suéltala.

-Lo lamento, es bueno ver caras nuevas.

-Digo lo mismo.

-Ven Bella hay esta Rose.

-Rosalie te presento a Bella, Bella ella es Rosalie- era muy bella su pelo largo y rubio, con un muy buen cuerpo.

-Hola.

-Hola- me dio un beso en la mejilla- ya saludaste a Emmett.

-Si.

-No te rompió ningún hueso.

-Al parecer no.

-Me alegro. Bueno de hay conversamos tengo que ordenas.

-Ok.

-Vamos al despacho a saludar a mi padre.

-No se molestara.

-No lo creo.

Me hizo pasar, por un pasillo largo hasta que llegamos a una puerta. Alice toco.

-Pase- se escucho del otro lado.

-Papa, te vengo a presentar a alguien.

Se paro un hombre rubio de piel blanca igual que todos. Era bastante joven.

-Papa ella es Bella, Bella mi padre.

-Un gusto Bella.

-También es un gusto Sr. Cullen.

-Solo Carlisle y todo bien.

-Ok.

-Bueno Bella vamos a arreglarnos que la noche será larga.

-Vamos.

-Nos vemos papa.

-Si hija.

Salimos del despacho y volvimos a las escaleras.

-Rose ven para arreglarnos.

-Voy en un minuto.

Alice m tiro escaleras arriba y cuando estábamos por llegar apareció Edward.

-Hola Alice.

-Hola hermano. Mira Bella se quedara.

-Hola Isabella- dijo serio.

-Ho…hola- ¿Por qué me ponía nerviosa?

-Edward ¿estarás en la fiesta?

-Solo un rato, tengo cosas que hacer mañana.

-Edward será domingo ¿como que cosas tienes que hacer?

-Mis cosas Alice- Edward bajo las escaleras pasando por mi lado.

-Es un idiota- dijo Alice.

-No lo trates así.

-Pero es muy serio, solo tiene 21 y parece un viejo.

-Es responsable.

-Pero muy al extremo ni siquiera mis padres son así.

-Ya Alice calma, vamos a cambiarnos mejor.

-Si- dijo Alice, volviendo a tirar de mí.

Entramos a su habitación y comenzó a sacar las cosas de las bolsas.

-El vestido lo ocuparas la próxima semana, por lo que ahora te colocaras unos jeans cómodos una polera y tus zapatillas.

-Estupendo, eso me gusto.

-Lo sabía.

-Entonces toma- me paso una toalla- báñate y te vienes.

-No puedo pasar semidesnuda por el pasillo.

-No te preocupes nadie te vera.

-Esta bien.

Salí y entre al baño, con mi neceser y la toalla. El agua me relajo después del día de compras. Alice de verdad estaba loca con esas cosas, pero no puedo negar que lo pase muy bien.

Salí del agua y me envolví muy bien en la toalla, pata poder salir. Me asome por la puerta y al no ver a nadie corrí hasta la habitación de Alice.

-Ahora que terminaste, te pones lo que deje sobre la cama, mientras me baño. Rose vendrá a peinarte.

-Si mi general.

-Que graciosa Bella.

Alice salio y comencé a cambiarme.

Eligió un jeans oscuro y una polera blanca, con un diseño en el frente, con un escote un poco pronunciado, pero era soportable.

Me lo puse y me coloque mis zapatillas nuevas, eran bastante cómodas.

Alice entro ya vestida, con una falda azul y una polera negra muy sexy. Rose venia con un pantalón negro apretado y una polera roja también apretada, con unos tacos rojos muy altos.

Yo a su lado quedaba muy mal vestida.

-Bella te ves preciosa- dijo Rose.

-No tanto como tu.

-Garcías. Ahora a maquillarte y peinarte.

Me sentaron en una silla frente a un espejo. Comenzaron a secar mi cabello, para después alisarlo. Nunca lo había tenido así, siempre había andado con ondas. Alice me maquillo con colores claros, no muy notorios, sabia que no era de grandes cosas.

-Lista quedaste muy linda- dijo Alice.

-Gracias chicas.

-El próximo sábado serán rulos, ya te estoy viendo con ellos- dijo Rose.

-¿A que hora bajaremos?- pregunte.

-Cuando se escuche la música bajaremos.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que la música comenzara a sonar. Las chicas se prepararon y bajaron. Estaba nerviosa, nunca salía a fiestas y esta podría ser la primera.

Esme y Carlisle se estaban despidiendo por que irían a comer.

Rose y Alice comenzaron a moverse con la música. Hasta que llegaron sus chicos a su lado. Me sentía un poco incomoda, pero ellos hicieron que se me pasara rápido.

La casa de apoco comenzó a llenarse.

Veía pasar a Edward de vez en cuando, pero siempre estaba serio, al parecer le no disfrutaba de la fiesta.

-Alice- grito Emmett, llegando a su lado- el baño del tercer piso tiene problema con la chapa, es mejor que no la cierren con pestillo.

-Ok, ese es el que ocuparemos nosotros.

-Si, el del primer y segundo piso la demás gente.

-Entiendo- dijo Alice.

La fiesta siguió y nunca pensé que la casa se llenaría tan rápido. La música y la comida estaban muy bien. Hasta que me dieron ganas de ir al baño.

Alice me acompaño, ya que era el baño del tercer piso.

-Estaré abajo, recuerda no cierres con pestillo.

-Si.

Entre y prendí la luz, vaya estaba cansada. Hice lo que tenia que hacer y me lave las manos. Comencé a echarme agua por el cuello, tenia mucho calor. Me senté en el retrete para descansar mis piernas. Entonces la luz se corto...


	6. Conociendola

6- Conociéndola.

Edward POV.

La fiesta era igual que las otras. Puras personas que no conocía y mis hermanos pasándola en grande. Esta arto de esto.

Solo quería descansar, pero no se podía así.

De repente veía a Isabella con caras de que no le gustara. Quería preguntarle, si no le gustaba, pero me arrepentía.

Cuando ya había pasado bastante, decidí subir y encerrarme en mi habitación. Emmett podría solo con la fiesta, sin mi ayuda.

Estaba por entrar al baño cuando la luz se cortó. Escuche a Emmett gritar que el la arreglaba. Entre en el baño y cerré la puerta con pestillo.

-No- dijo alguien a mi espalda.

Me gire, pero no podía ver nada. Entonces la luz se encendió y encontré a Isabella sentada en el retrete.

-¿Qué haces aquí Isabella?

-Lo mismo que usted estaba haciendo- lo dijo muy formal.

-Dime Edward por favor.

-Entonces tu dime Bella.

-Esta bien- no debía hacer eso con mis alumnos.

-¿Cerraste la puerta con pestillo?- pregunto.

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Intenta abrirla.

¿Cuál era su idea? Me gire para abrir la puerta, pero el pestillo, solo giro pero no se abrió.

-Emmett dijo que estaba mala, por eso no cerré- dijo Bella.

-¿Por qué nadie me avisa?

-Pensé que le había dicho a todos.

-Bueno a mi no me dijo. Ahora será imposible que nos escuchen.

-No me quiero quedar aquí- dijo aterrada.

-Calma en algún momento se darán cuenta de que no estas.

-Quiero salir, trata de abrir la puerta- se paro desesperada hacia la puerta.

-Bella calma, ¿Qué te sucede?

-No me gusta quedar encerrada.

-¿tienes claustrofobia?

-No lo se, solo quiero salir. Alice ayuda- grito, golpeando la puerta.

La aleje de la puerta, ya que se estaba haciendo dañado. La volví a sentar en el retrete y tome un vaso con agua.

-Toma, trata de calmarte- ella lo tomo y se lo bebió.

-Edward sacame de aquí.

-Haré lo que pueda.

Ahora ¿Cómo abro la puerta? Eso será imposible, sin que alguien la gire de afuera.

Trate de tirar de la puerta, pero esta ni se movía, ¿Por qué mi madre las mando a hacer tan firme?

Entonces escuche a Bella sollozar detrás de mí.

Me gire para encontrarla con su cara apoyada en sus manos, mientras su cuerpo se sacudía por los sollozos.

Me acerque a ella y la abrace.

-Tranquila Bella, saldremos de aquí. La fiesta se tiene que acabar y nos escucharan.

-No qui…ero q…ue vuel…va a pasar- dijo entre sollozos.

-¿Qué cosa volverá a pasar?

-Ya me quede una vez encerrada en el baño y mis padres llegaron tarde y yo estaba muy asustada.

-Ahora no estas sola, tranquila.

La pare conmigo y me apoye en la pared para sentarme en el suelo. Ella me siguió y se sentó entre mis pierna y apoye su espalda en mi pecho.

-Bella trata de calmarte, te prometo que nos sacaran.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, Alice te extrañara y te sacara de aquí.

Bella no respondió y se quedo callada tratando de calmarse, por lo menos ya no lloraba.

Me sentía tan bien estar aquí con ella de esta forma. La apreté un poco mas de la cintura donde tenia mis brazos.

Era tan calida y tenia un existió olor a fresas y fresca. Edward detente no debes de pensar en ella de esta forma. Ella solo esta mal y tu la estas ayudando.

Pero ¿Por qué sentía ese calor especial en el pecho?

-Bella ¿Por qué no me cuentas de ti? Así pasamos el tiempo.

-Que quieres saber.

-¿Por qué llorabas el día de ayer?

-Siguiente pregunta.

-Vamos Bella dime, estaba preocupado- rayos eso no lo tenia que decir.

-¿de verdad estabas preocupado?

-Bueno si- no debía admitir esas cosas. No con ella que estaba cambiando mi vida.

-Tengo un problema con una compañera y dijo que haría todo lo posible para separarme de Alice.

-Le contaste a Alice.

-Si, y ella dijo que no creería nada de lo que le digieran.

-Alice es muy buena y se nota que te quiere mucho.

-Pero solo nos conocemos hace una semana.

-Se lo que te dijo, habla de ti cada vez que tiene oportunidad. Aquí en la casa ya todos te conocían.

-Wau, ella es muy feliz.

-Si, pero de repente se le va de las manos su felicidad.

-¿te puedo hacer yo ahora una pregunta?

-Si.

-¿Por qué decidiste ser profesor de adolescentes?

-Siempre me gusto y cuando llegue a la universidad pensaba hacer clases a los mas pequeños, pero mi profesor dijo que mejor le hiciera clases a los adolescentes y termine de cambiar algunas clases.

-Eres bastante joven para estar saliendo de la universidad.

-Si, todos me dicen lo mismo. Tenia buenas notas y me adelantaron algunos cursos y por eso salí antes y cuando llegue a la universidad todos creían que no podía por lo que le puse un mayor esfuerzo.

-Es complicado ser menor y estar en la universidad.

-A veces pero tienes que saber como llevarlo todo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-También entrare con 17 a la universidad.

-¿Tienes 17?

-Si, Alice no te digo.

-No para nada, pensé que también tenías 18.

-No, soy la mas pequeña y también adelante cursos.

-Vaya, tenemos algo en común.

-Sip.

Nos quedamos en silencio, ya que no sabia que preguntarle. Aunque deseaba saber de ella no sabia que pregunta hacer.

-Edward ¿Te gusta la música clásica?

-Solo mis favoritos. ¿Por qué?

-Alice vio mis discos y me dijo que tú tenías los mismos.

-¿De verdad?

-Si.

-Bueno solo tengo mis favoritos pero me gustan la mayoría. Eso si odio la música country.

-Yo también. Vaya eso si que es tener cosas en común. ¿Te gusta leer?

-Claro, es algo que hago cada noche. A todo esto tenia que preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Leí tu trabajo de biología y quería saber si me dejabas ocupar algunas de tus ideas para el mío. Es que lo encontré muy bueno.

-¿de verdad te gusto?

-Si y mucho nunca pensé que alguien tuviera esa forma de pensar sobre la enfermedad.

-Si lo puedes ocupar.

-Gracias me ayudara mucho.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio y por lo menos Bella ya estaba tranquila y había dejado de llorar. Ahora solo estaba apoyada en mí y no me molestaba al contrario, me sentía tan completo.

-Bella cuéntame de tu familia.

-Ellos, bueno mis padre eran felices y todos pero no se que punto dejaron de quererse y las peleas comenzaron. Terminaron por divorciarse y mi madre se fue a Jacksonville y me tuve que quedar con mi padre. No reclamo eso pero mi padre no es muy comunicativo. Es como si yo me preocupara mas por el, por eso decidí quedarme. En cambio mi madre encontró un novio, con el que se caso y ahora tienen una familia feliz. Hace mucho que no la veo.

-Vaya pensé que tenias a tus dos padre juntos.

-Me gustaría pero ya no se llevaban bien así que es mejor y tus padres.

-Bueno ellos se quieren como el primer día, siempre demuestran su cariño y nos quieren mucho, no tengo nada malo contra ellos.

-Me alegro por ustedes.

Volvimos al silencio, mire el reloj de mi muñeca y ya eran las tres de la mañana, ¿en que momento se me paso la hora? No se por que no me importaba, solo disfrutaba de estar con bella aquí abrazados, era algo muy extraño, pero de lo que no me podía no pensar. Ella se convirtió en alguien importante.

Comencé a tararear distintas notas, mientras pensaba en Bella y lo cerca que estaba de mí. Lo bien que se sentía abrazarla.

Entonces comencé a sentir más el peso de Bella y cuando la vi, estaba con los ojos cerrados, lo que significa que se había dormido.

Los minutos pasaban y mis hermanos no querían terminar la fiesta, como Alice no se daba cuenta de que su amiga no había vuelto. Debía estar con Jasper en alguna parte sin importarle el mundo.

Recosté la cabeza hacia atrás y no se en que minuto me quede dormido.

-Edward- escuche mi nombre, mientras alguien se soltaba de mis brazos.

-Bella ¿Qué pasa?- dije tratando de despertar.

-No nada, era solo un sueño.

-¿conmigo?

-N…no es…

-Bella- se escucho el grito de Alice.

-Alice aquí- Bella se levanto y me sentí vació.

-Bella ¿Qué haces en el baño?

-Nos quedamos encerrados.

-¿Nos? ¿Quién esta contigo?- pregunto.

-Edward, el entro justo cuando se apago la luz y nos quedamos encerrados.

-Ya veo, siempre tan pastel mi hermano.

-Alice deja de hablar tonteras y busca a Emmett.

-No creo que pueda venir. Esta dormido en el sillón y no tiene pinta de despertar.

-Entonces trae a Jasper.

-Si voy por el.

Se escucharon los pasos de Alice por las escaleras.

-¿En que momento se termino la fiesta?- pregunto Bella mientras se apoyaba en la puerta.

-No lo se, me dormí, después de que tu lo hicieras.

-Lamento haberme quedado dormida, pero estaba cansada por el día de compras.

-Si sales con Alice debes saber que eso pasara.

-Si ahora ya lo se.

-Edward, ¿por demonios no puedes escuchar a Emmett cuando dice que no cierres la puerta?- dijo Jasper.

-Yo no lo escuche y trata de hablar más decentemente Bella esta en el baño también.

-Lo lamento Bella.

-No te preocupes.

-Ahora como los saco de aquí Alice.

-No lo se, tu eres el hombre.

-Claro justifícalo con eso.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo la voz de Emmett.

-Edward y Bella están encerrados en el baño y hay que sacarlos.

-Wau la primera chica de Edward, mejor dejemos solos algo mas interesante deben estar haciendo- mire a Bella y estaba sonrojada.

-Emmett solo abre la puerta- grite.

-Como quieras pero después no digas que yo interrumpí. Ahora háganse para atrás.

Corrí a Bella detrás de mí y espere para el impacto de Emmett. Entonces se escucho crujir la puerta y esta se abrió dejando ver a Emmett.

-Listo hermano, ahora me voy a dormir.

-Gracias Emmett- dijo Bella.

-Vaya eras tu la chica. Yo le dije que no debía abrir.

-Emmett cállate- dije antes de salir del baño.

-Bella ¿estas bien?

-Si, no te preocupes, solo me quiero cambiar y descansar.

-Bueno puedes dormir hasta las doce, antes de que mi madre nos llame a almorzar.

-No me quedara debo llegar a mi casa.

-Mi madre no dejara que te vayas, aparte hoy es almuerzo familiar debes estar.

-Pero no soy de la familia.

-Desde ahora lo eres ¿no cierto Edward?

-Si Bella, desde ahora lo eres. Bueno después nos vemos.

Me fui a mi habitación y escuche como Alice y Bella bajaban.

Me recosté en mi cama y no podía dejar de pensar en Bella, en lo bien que me sentía a su lado. Del vació que sentí cuando ella se separo de mi.

Se que estoy pensando demasiado en ella, pero no debía, no estaba bien mientras ella fuera mi alumna.

Así me quede dormido, teniendo un sueño donde Bella estaba, trataba de abrazarla pero delante de mi aparecía un muralla y solo la podía ver por la ventada, junto a Newton. Desperté sobre saltado por ver eso.

Bella no podía ser mas que mi alumna, ella no podía estar con alguien como yo, por eso el sueño ella debía estar con algún compañero como Newton. La idea hizo que me doliera el pecho.

**Este capitulo es dedicado a mis amigas Elhoo! y Iviitho ke a la ultima la extraño mucho me haces falta =( y por supuesto saludar a las chicas de Twilighter pyp las adoro niñas son las mejores**


	7. Pensando en el

7- Pensando en el.

Bella POV.

Estaba recostada en la cama de Alice, pero no tenía ganas de dormir, ella si estaba en un placido sueño, junto a mí. Pero mi mente estaba en lo vivido en la noche.

Estar encerrada con Edward y la forma en la que el se comporto conmigo ante mi ataque de pánico, fue muy lindo. No me soltó en toda la noche y no se si fue mi imaginación, pero sentí como me apretaba mas a su cuerpo. Solo pensar en eso me hacia sonreír.

Habíamos conversado bastante, pero siempre quería saber mas de el. Era como si todo el me llamara a acercarme. Me sentí tan cómoda en sus brazos- eso hizo que me sonrojara- pero no lo podía evitar, se que se estaba convirtiendo en alguien importante por que tenia sueños con el. Ahora que recuerdo soñé con el cuando desperté con un grito. Era el mismo sueño, con los arreglos del otro día, solo que esta vez se iba y me dejaba mientras lo veía alejarse, no me gustaba para nada.

El había preguntado por el sueño y no se si se percato que grite su nombre. Solo esperaba que no fuera así.

Alice comenzó a moverse y se sentó en la cama.

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo dormiste?

-No eh dormido.

-Pero anoche tampoco dormiste.

-Si dormí.

-¿en el baño?

-Estaba apoyada en tu hermano.

-Tú, dormiste apoyada en mi hermano, eso es extraño.

-¿el que?

-El no es así con nadie, pocas veces deja que alguien se acerque. Tengo que averiguar lo que pasa.

-¿Qué vas a averiguar?

-Nada Bella solo pensaba en voz alta.

-Alice.

-Tranquila Bella, ahora ve a cambiarte y bajemos, mi madre nos debe estar esperando.

-Ok.

Me pare y tome algo de ropa y fui al baño. Entre y cerré, espero que esta no se atore, pensé.

Me puse unos jeans y una polera negra, con mis zapatillas.

Salí del baño y me encontré con Edward.

-Hola Edward.

-Hola Bella.

-Edward te quería pedir un favor.

-¿Cuál?

-Puede quedar entre nosotros lo de la claustrofobia, por favor.

-Si claro, pero estas segura que no quieres que Alice sepa.

-No es necesario, no volverá a ocurrir.

-Ok. Bueno nos vemos abajo.

-Si.

Volví a la habitación y no me había dado cuenta de lo nerviosa que me puse al estar con el. Ahora debía tener más cuidado que antes en quedar en ridículo.

-Vaya Bella te ves genial.

-Gracias Alice.

-Ahora bajemos.

Salimos de la habitación y ya estaban todos abajo y ninguno tenía cara de haber tenido una fiesta.

-Hola Bella- saludo Emmett.

-Hola grandulon.

-Vaya la chica nueva me puso apodo, espera a que te pase algo y tendrás un apodo.

-Si claro- le dije en broma.

-Hola Bella- saludo Rosalie.

-Hola.

-Veo que puedes seguir las bromas de Emmett.

-Es algo con lo que puedo lidiar- Rosalie sonrió.

-Hola- saludo Jasper.

-Hola tu, hombre con poca fuerza.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-No pudiste sacarnos del baño.

-A eso, bueno era el trabajo de Emmett no se lo podía quitar.

-Si claro.

-Bella llego a cambiar nuestra forma de convivir, tiene su propio humor. Dijo Rosalie.

-Es que soy especial- todos se largaron a reír.

Nunca me había sentido tan cómoda con tanta gente.

-Chicos a comer- dijo Esme.

-Ya vamos- grito Alice, mientras corría a la cocina.

Todos se pararon y comenzaron a caminar hacia la mesa, donde ocuparon sus lugares.

-Bella te estarás en esa silla- me indico Esme.

-Claro- me senté en el lugar que me dijo.

-Cuando llegue Edward comenzaremos.

-Siempre se demora- dijo Emmett- Edward apurate- grito.

-Emmett no grites- lo reprendió su madre.

-Pero no se apura.

-Ya llegue- dijo Edward desde la puerta.

-Por fin tengo hambre- dijo Emmett.

-Emmett deja de comer, o estarás obeso.

-Yo no soy obeso, mi cuerpo es grande por que hago ejercicio.

-Si claro.

Edward se sentó a mi lado y mi cuerpo reacciono ante su cercanía.

El almuerzo paso sin grandes acontecimientos. Excepto por los comentarios de Emmett hacia Edward, me hizo reír varias veces, pero veía el semblante serio de Edward y mi risa se iba ¿Por qué era tan serio? Esa duda estaba en mi cabeza.

Después de comer, Alice me volvió a llevar a su habitación para ordenar las cosas que me debía llevar. Dejo el vestido en su closet para el próximo sábado, junto con los zapatos.

Alice bajo conmigo y me ayudo con algunas bolsas.

-Alice necesito que me acompañes- dijo Jasper.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Alice.

-Esme me pidió ir por unas flores y no quiero ir solo, me puedes acompañar.

-Tengo que ir a dejar a Bella a su casa.

-¿Dónde vive? Quizás la podamos dejar de camino.

-No, la florería de mi madre esta del otro lado.

-Entonces tendré que ir solo.

-Espera. Bella no te molesta que otro te vaya a dejar.

-No.

-Entonces esperen voy vuelvo.

Alice subió corriendo las escaleras y yo la espere junto con Jasper, en la entrada. Se demoro unos minutos y de pronto venia bajando con alguien a sus espaldas.

-Bella, Edward ira a dejarte, ya que Emmett no quiso, por que estaba ocupado con Rosalie. Aparte Edward ya sabe llegar a tu casa. Ahora vamonos.

Alice tomo las cosas y las dejo en el auto de Edward. Mientras los demás salían a mis espaldas.

-Adiós Bella, nos vemos mañana- se despidió Jasper.

-Adiós.

-Chao Bella, mañana será un gran día, ah y recuerda el examen de biología.

-Ya estoy preparada.

-Si niña matea, siempre lista.

-Que chistosa Alice.

-Ya Bella nos vemos mañana.

-Alice subió al auto y Jasper partió. Los vi alejarse por el camino.

-Bella nos vamos o esperas a alguien- dijo Edward a mi espalda.

-Lo lamento vamos.

Camine hasta su auto y nunca espere lo que hizo, abrió la puerta y espero a que subiera. Cuando entre la cerro y paso por delante de mi, pude ver su semblante al caminar. Se que me quede embobada viéndolo, ya que nuestras miradas se juntaron cuando entro en el auto.

Corrí mi mirada y el encendió el auto. Estaba muy nerviosa como para decir algo, ¿desde cuando Edward había influido en mi vida, como para estar nerviosa?

Encendió la radio y una canción que conocía comenzó a sonar. La tarerie y pude descubrir algunas veces a Edward mirándome.

¿Por qué la noche anterior pudimos hablar tan bien y ahora no? Estaba un poco desesperada por el silencio, quería romperlo pero de que modo.

-Hay alguien frente a tu casa- dijo Edward.

Levante la vista, había maneja bastante rápido y ya habíamos llegado. Entonces mire en la dirección de Edward y pude ver a mi amigo Jacob, apoyado en un auto negro. Una sonrisa se extendió en mi cara, hace mucho que no lo veía.

Edward se detuvo detrás del auto y Jacob miro en nuestra dirección.

-Gracias por traerme, lo pase muy bien en tu casa.

-También me gusto que estuvieras- me ruborice ante su comentario.

-No vemos mañana, gracias por todo- me acerque a el y le di un beso en la mejilla- adiós- me baje del auto.

Saque las bolsas de la parte trasera y Edward aun no se movían. Cuando cerré la puerta, se movió y partió el auto alejándose.

-Hola Jacob- salude.

-Hola Bella, por fin llegas a tu casa.

-Estaba con una amiga- me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente.

-¿una amiga?

-Sip. Llego una alumna nueva y me hice amiga de ella, es muy simpática y divertida. Deberías conocerla.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Alice Cullen.

-Los Cullen, los conozco, debo haber conocido a su padre el día que acompañe a Embry al medico.

-¿Qué le paso?

-Nada grave, solo fue apendicitis, pero ya esta en la casa.

-Ya veo, bueno le das saludos de mi parte.

-Claro.

-Jacob entremos, tiene pinta de llover y no quiero mojar mi ropa.

-Te ayudo- Jacob tomo todas las bolsas y comenzó a caminar, en dirección a la casa. Sonreí quería mucho a Jacob y siempre se comportaba de esta manera.

-Jacob ¿Por qué viniste a mi casa?

-Hace días que no vas a la Push y te extrañaba.

-Lo lamento tanto, pero el instituto y lo que ah pasado últimamente no me a dejado.

-¿Qué a pasado últimamente?- Jacob se sentó en el sillón.

-Nada Jacob no es importante- no quería decirle lo de Tanya.

-Vamos Bella dime, sabes que no hay secretos.

-Tanya volvió a molestarme.

-Esta vez déjame golpearla.

-Jacob no. Solo fue una estupidez.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Dijo que haría que Alice se alejara de mí.

-Le dijiste a Alice.

-Si, y dijo que no creería nada.

-Es una buena amiga entonces, puedes salir con ella.

-Jacob no necesito de tu permiso.

-Claro que si.

Jacob me tomo del brazo y hizo que cayera al sillón al lado de el, mientras comenzaba a hacerme cosquillas.

-Ja… Jacob pa…para.

-Tú lo buscaste.

-De… detente.

-Esta bien.

-Eres malo, sabes que no me puedo soltar de ti.

-Es que tengo mucha fuerza.

-Si claro. Fanfarrón ¿Quieres algo de comer?

-Si, tengo hambre.

Me pare en dirección a la cocina.

-Jacob y ¿Qué paso con Leah?

-No me quiere ver.

-¿Por qué?

-El otro día la bese y se enojo.

-Te dije que no hicieras eso.

-Pero se dio la situación. Ella y yo en la playa, estábamos corriendo y de repente se lanzo a mí y cayo encima de mí, estábamos muy cerca y la bese.

-Jacob te dije que le dieras tiempo, para que se de cuenta de que tu le gustas.

Pero Bella no hace otra cosa que verme como un amigo, yo la quiero.

-Y lo se pero esa no es la forma. Ahora solo debes esperar a que llegue a ti. Toma- le entregue una fuente con galletas.

-Espero que tengas la razón. A todo esto ¿Quién era el que te vino a dejar?

-Era Edward el hermano de Alice.

-El esta dando clases en tu instituto ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Pueblo pequeño infierno grande Bella.

-Si, el esta dando clases en el instituto.

-Te toca alguna con el.

-Sip, la clase de biología.

-No crees que este mal que llegues con el, si es tu profesor.

-No es mi profesor, solo esta en la sala escuchando al otro profesor. Es un alumno en práctica.

-Ya veo.

Jacob y yo nos pusimos a ver una película y pasamos la tarde recostados en el sillón. Era bueno tenerlo en casa, hace mucho que no estaba así con el. Ahora solo tenia que ir a la Push para hablar con Leah y saber que pasa en su corazón.

Mi padre llego y al vernos en el sofá, mando a pedir pizzas ya que estaba muy cómoda para molestarme.

Cuando llegaron comimos todos juntos y Jacob después de la cena se fue. Mi padre se fue a dormir y yo ordene el desorden.

Al terminar subí a mi habitación y me metí en la cama para descansar. Mañana tenía clases y un examen. El sueño llego a mí y esa noche no tuve ningún sueño extraño.

**Este capitulo dedicado a Kellycita amiga de Twilighter pyp siempre esta ahi para conversar te quiero mucho (L) aunque sea a la distancia te estimo demasiado besos espero ke te guste =)**


	8. Mensajes

8- Mensajes.

Bella POV.

Estaba de camino al instituto en mi quería camioneta. Llovía muy fuerte por lo que no podía acelerar demasiado. Mi música favorita sonaba, al parecer el día seria especial. Ya que todo estaba bien.

Me baje y me encontré con Alice y Jasper, quien al parecer tenían una pelea.

Alice entro después de saludarme y Jasper se quedo a mi lado, viendo la actitud de su novia.

-¿Qué le paso a Alice?

-Se molesto, por que no la puedo acompañar de compras mañana en la tarde.

-Vaya, no pensé que se molestaría por eso.

-De repente tiene sus arrebatos locos, pero se le pasara- dijo Jasper, mas animado.

-Entonces entremos antes de que se haga tarde.

-Si.

Estábamos por entrar al edificio, cuando no vi el piso mojado y me resbale. Jasper alcanzo a afirmarme, pero quedo muy cerca de mí. Me volvió a poner de pie, y nuestros cuerpos quedaron demasiado juntos.

-Gracias.

-Ten mas cuidado, te podías lastimar- me soltó.

-Claro. Entremos- lo tome de la mano y lo tire a la clase que nos tocaba juntos.

Jasper se sentó en su lugar y yo en el mío. El profesor comenzó a explicar y yo como nunca entendí todo lo que explico.

Cuando salimos del salón, Alice estaba en la puerta esperando a Jasper. Cuando lo vio se lanzo a sus brazos y le dio un beso. Después le pidió disculpas por haber reaccionado así. Le sonreí a Jasper, por que el tenia razón al decir que no le duraría mucho.

Seguí con mis clases y nada podía hacer que este día fuera mal. Llegue al almuerzo y Alice y Jasper ya estaban sentados muy acurrucados uno al lado del otro.

Me senté con ellos y se separaron, esos eran bueno amigo, sabían que me podía molestar verlos siempre tan cariñosos.

Entre en mi clase de biología feliz, tenia examen para el que estudie y no estaba nada nerviosa.

Hasta que entro Edward y recordé lo que paso el fin de semana, haber quedado encerrada con el y que este me aya tenido abrazada por mi pánico. Me sonroje.

El me vio y me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa y me senté en mi lugar.

El profesor entro al salón y todos guardaron silencio, mientras comenzaba a repartir los exámenes. Tome el mío y comencé a responderlo, estaba bastante fácil, por lo que en quince minutos termine.

Pase al frente y le entregue el examen a Edward y volví a mi lugar. Estaba bastante aburrida, me reía de las caras de Alice, cuando no sabia que colocar, le dije que estudiara.

Entonces mi celular vibro en mi bolsillo, lo saque para ver una solicitud de nota por bluetooth. La acepte.

_Hola Bella veo que terminaste el examen. E._

Vaya Edward me estaba mandando una nota. La respondí.

_Claro que termine estaba muy fácil, pero ahora estoy aburrida. B._

Lo mande y espere la respuesta. Volvió a vibrar.

_Paseamos el tiempo haciendo algo, también estoy aburrido. E._

Le respondí esto podría ser divertido.

_Juguemos a las 10 preguntas, tú empiezas. B._

Lo envié.

_Esta bien ¿Cuál fue tu mejor regalo de navidad? E._

¿Por qué preguntaba esas cosas? Hay que responder.

_Fue una colección de libros que deseaba y mi padre me la di. La misma pregunta para ti. B._

_Fueron unos Cd que deseaba más que nada, parece que tenemos algo en común. Otra pegunta ¿Cuáles fueron tus mejores vacaciones? E._

_Las mejores vacaciones fueron con mi padre, donde estuvimos pescando por tres días. Lo pasamos muy bien. Ahora responde tú lo mismo. B._

_Las mis fueron cuando tenia como 12 años y fuimos a las vegas, lo pasamos muy bien, solo que no pude entrar a los cacinos. Siguiente pregunta ¿Te hubiera gustado tener hermanos? E._

_Si, pero después me di cuenta de que hubieran sufrido igual que yo por la separación de mis padre, así que mejor no haber tenido. ¿Te gusta tener hermanos? B._

_No mucho, pero los quiero, igual sin ellos me aburriría. ¿Has tenido novio? E._

Rayos por que preguntaba eso, ya era embarazoso saber yo que no he tenido novio, y ahora el quiere saber. Bueno si quiero que la confianza siga entre nosotros tendré que decirle.

_No y ¿tu? B._

_Si, pero no dure mucho. ¿Conoces algún otro lugar que no sea Forks? E._

_Por mi desgracia no, solo he vivido aquí y cuando tuve la oportunidad de irme me quede con mi padre, así que no, para que te pregunto a ti, tu eres el nuevo y fuiste a las vegas. Alguna vez tuviste algún enemigo. B._

Me arrepentí de enviarlo, el me preguntaría lo mismo.

_Si tuve, cuando estaba por salir del instituto un idiota se las agarro con migo por una niña que estaba detrás mío, pero nunca la pesque. ¿Tú tienes algún enemigo? E._

Lo sabia lo pregunto, ahora que le digo si, es una niña que me robo el chico que me gustaba y me a hecho la vida de cuadritos. No, no podía decirle eso.

_No Edward, nadie me tiene mala, que yo sepa. Ahora ¿Dónde se conocieron tus padres? B._

Debía cambiar el tema.

_Se conocieron en la universidad, mi madre estudiaba relaciones publicas y mi padre medicina, según lo que ellos cuentas fue amor a primera vista ¿los tuyos? E._

_Mi madre quedo embarazada de mí después de que salieron del instituto y mis padres se casaron, se amaban, pero como te conté todo cambio ¿tu color favorito? B._

_Azul ¿el tuyo? E._

_Verde ¿tu viste mascotas? B._

_Solo un hámster, pero murió después de un año. ¿Tu?_

_Un gatito, pero se arranco y nunca mas lo vi. Ultima pregunta. Si te invito a salir un día ¿aceptarías? B._

Ahora debía estar roja y esperando que Edward me digiera que no, fui tonta al preguntar eso.

_Te diría que si y ¿tu? E._

Sonreí.

_Diría que si. B._

Justo en ese momento tocaron el timbre y todos reclamaron, por que no habían terminado el examen. El profesor lo quito de sus manso y salio con ellos.

-Bella ¿como te fue?- pregunto Alice.

-Bien sabes que estudie.

-Te creo lo entregaste al tiro, bueno nos vemos a la salida.

-Acuérdate de que me demoro tengo gimnasia.

-Si. Nos vemos.

Mire hacia el salón para encontrar a Edward mirando muy atentamente su celular. Sonreí por recordar las preguntas.

Camine feliz a gimnasia, el día seguía siendo el mejor.

Como nunca antes estuve productiva en clases, no me caí, tampoco le pegue a otro y el profesor me felicito.

Estaba feliz cambiándome de ropa, nunca antes un día había sido perfecto, esperaba poder pasar la tarde con Alice, haciendo alguna cosa. Me puse mi mochila y salí.

Ya no quedaban casi nadie en el instituto, era algo extraño, siempre había uno o que otro alumno.

Estaba por salir al pasillo cuando me encontré con Edward.

-Hola Bella.

-Hola Edward.

-Estaba fácil el examen.

-Sip, espero haberme sacado una buena nota.

-Yo creo que si.

-Ya sabes los resultados.

-No, pero el profesor reviso el tuyo y no hizo ningún comentario, como de los otros.

-Ah, espero que sea una A- dije feliz.

-Delante de mí apareció Alice, como un demonio.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- grito….


	9. Problemas

9- Problema.

Bella POV.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- grito Alice.

-Alice ¿Qué pasa?

-Y todavía me preguntas. Creí que éramos amigas, pero ¡NO!

-Alice de verdad ¿de que hablas?

-No te hagas la tonta, aprovechas de que me enojo y me das la puñalada por la espalda. Eres horrible Bella- esas palabras me dolieron.

-Alice deja de gritarle a Bella- dijo Edward.

-No te metas Edward, tú no sabes lo que hizo esta…

-Alice- la corto Edward- podemos hablar más tranquilos.

-Yo no quiero hablar de nada, solo quiero que tu- me señalo- desaparezcas de mi vida- mi corazón se rompió y una lagrima cayo.

-Alice dime ¿Qué paso?

-Esto es lo que paso, si no lo quieres reconocer- me lanzo un montón de imágenes que cayeron al suelo.

Recogí una y me quede petrificada. Era yo, con Jasper muy cerca de mi, esto había pasado en la mañana. ¿Pero quien le pasó esto a Alice?

-Alice esto…

-No digas nada Bella, ya me di cuenta de todo, tu te acercaste a mi por el ¿verdad? Yo creí en ti, confié y tu…

-Alice no, esto no es lo que parece, Jasper solo…

-No digas mas, no te creeré eres lo ¡PEOR!- grito.

Las lágrimas cayeron por mi cara y caí al suelo.

-Alice- llamo Jasper.

-Tú no te acerques- le dijo.

-¿Qué le pasa a Bella?

-Eso preocúpate por ella, eres un idota, mentiroso.

-Alice ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Jasper.

-No me preguntes nada. Me puedes pasar las llaves del auto.

-Alice no te dejare ir sola- dijo Jasper.

-Alice por… favor es… escúchame- dije entre sollozos.

-No Bella, esto nunca te lo perdonare.

Levante la vista para ver a Jasper pasándole las llaves a Alice.

-¡LO PROMETISTE!- grite- tu dijiste que no lo creerías.

-Esas fotos dicen mucho- dijo Alice antes de irse.

No pude parar de llorar, solo sentí a Jasper tomar una foto y decir algo intangible. Entonces unos brazos me rodearon y me pusieron de pie.

-Vamos Bella no te puedes quedar aquí- dijo Edward.

No respondí, solo camine en la dirección que Edward me llevaba. Pero en mi mente solo pude ver la imagen de Alice, con rabia en sus ojos. Ella prometió no creer nada y lo rompió. Creyó lo que vio y no me dejo explicarle. Me dijo cosas horribles. Sentí la lluvia caer en mi cara.

Me separe de Edward muy bruscamente y este me quedo mirando.

-Bella- se acerco, pero retrocedí.

-No te acerques.

-Bella, yo solo quiero ayudarte.

-¡NO!

El se acerco, pero lo empuje y salí corriendo en dirección al bosque. Se que me alcanzaría por lo que vi un árbol caído y me escondí detrás.

No quería que me viera, el creería lo de las fotos y también me trataría mal.

Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, no podía ver bien, por lo que me quede callada, tratando de escuchar si Edward pasaba. No escuche nada y me senté en el suelo, atraje mis pierna a mi pecho y las envolví con mis brazos. Las lágrimas volvieron a caer y el sollozo comenzó a salir.

¿Por qué le creyó? Ella lo prometió, se supone que éramos amigas, que yo confiaba en ella y ella en mí. Pero ahora todo se había ido a la mierda por un descuido mío. Hubiera preferido caerme y romperme la cabeza, a que Alice viera unas fotos mías y de Jasper demasiado juntos.

¿Dónde estaría Alice? me gustaría buscarla y decirle que me perdone.

No se cuanto rato estuve llorando, pero de repente comenzaron a castañetearme los dientes y me di cuenta de la manera en que llovía. Mis ropas estaban mojadas y comencé a sentir frió.

Sentir frió no ayudaba a aliviar lo que sentí, cuando Alice me dijo todas esas cosas. Caí de lado y sentí el olor de la tierra mojada.

Y-a no dejare que te mojes mas- dijo una voz, que ya conocía.

-Ed… Edward, ¿co… como m…me en…encontraste?

-Nunca te perdí de vista, pero ya llevas dos horas de esta forma. Te levare a tu casa.

-N…no qui…quiero.

-No te dejare aquí. Te llevare contra tu voluntad si lo deseas.

No respondí Edward no me podía sacar de aquí.

Entonces comprendí lo que el decía, aunque sea contra mi voluntad. Me tomo en brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia el instituto.

-Edward suéltame.

-No.

-No tienes derechos.

-Bella estas congelada, no paras de tiritar.

-Eso no importa.

-Claro que si, no quiero que te enfermes.

No reclame mas, Edward no me iba a bajar y su comentario de "no quiero que te enfermes" me dejo callada.

-Ya era hora de que volvieras. Alice no contesta y no ha llegado a la casa- dijo Jasper.

-Hay que buscar a Alice- dije.

-Tú no puedes estas mojada y te enfermaras.

-Déjame en mi casa y veremos cuanto duro ahí.

-Si es necesario me quedo contigo- dijo Edward serio- ahora Jasper vamos a al casa de Bella, te llevas mi auto y buscas a Alice.

Edward me metió en la parte trasera de su auto y Jasper condujo. En el camino Edward frotaba mis brazos para que entrara en calor, pero no podía para de tiritar y de pensar en Alice.

Jasper estaciono y descubrí que ya había llegado a mi casa. Edward me saco del auto, no me dejo apoyarme en el suelo, yo creo que por miedo de que volviera a escapar.

Escuche el auto partir y solo mire como se alejaba el auto.

Edward encontró las llaves sobre el alero de la puerta sin soltarme. Entro en la casa y me dejo sobre el sofá.

-Bella será mejor que te cambies.

-No quiero.

-Bella te enfermaras.

-Ya nada importa- dije recordando lo que había pasado.

-Vamos Bella, Jasper encontrara a Alice y le explicara todo, pero cuando ella llegue tu debes estar sana.

-Edward ella lo prometió- dije volviendo a llorar.

-¿Qué prometió?

-Que no creería nada de lo que le digieran y ella creyó en esas fotos sin que le pudiera explicar.

-¿Quien hizo esto Bella?- pregunto serio.

-Tanya es mi enemiga.

-Me dijiste que no tenías.

-No quería que te enteraras, pero al final a ganado ella, Alice se separo de mí e hizo que tú te enteraras de la mentira.

-Yo no estoy enojado, si no me lo dijiste fue por algo.

-Gracias Edward.

-Ahora te puedes cambiar.

-Si.

Me levante y camine escaleras arriba, mi cuerpo se sentía cansado ¿Cómo de ser el mejor día paso a ser el peor?

Me cambie y me coloque un buzo y una polera ancha con un polero negro, no tenia mas ánimos de buscar ropa.

Baje las escaleras y Edward estaba sentado en el sillón, con la vista en la nada.

Estará pensando en que le mentí o estará pensado en lo de Alice. Me dolía solo volver a pensar en lo que me dijo. De verdad pensé que era mi amiga pero no.

Las lágrimas volvieron a caer por mis mejillas, entonces llego Edward a mi lado y me abrazo. Justo lo necesitaba en esos momentos.

Me froto la espalda tratando de que me calmara y me aferre con mas fuerza a el. Me sentía muy mal, vacía como si mi corazón hubiera desaparecido cuando Alice me dijo todas esas cosas.

-Edward llevame a tu casa.

-¿para que?

-Necesito hablar con Alice.

-Por que no mejor esperas a mañana.

-No quiero, debo hablar con ella ahora.

-Esta bien. Avísale a tu padre que iras a mi casa y que puede ser que te quedes.

-Ok.

Subí a mi habitación y tome algunas cosas para quedarme en la casa de Edward. Baje con el bolso y Edward estaba hablando por teléfono.

Pase a la cocina y tome el teléfono sobre la mesita. Marque el número de mi padre.

-Jefe Swan- contesto.

-Papa, hola soy Bella.

-Hola hija, sucede algo.

-No nada solo quería pedirte permiso.

-¿para que?

-Voy a casa de Alice a estudiar- no me gustaba mentir- y si se me hace tarde me quedara aya. Me dejas.

-Claro, me alegra que estudies. Eso si cuídate.

-Si papa, gracias nos vemos.

-Adiós Bella.

Colgó. Mire hacia el living y Edward estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Alice esta en la casa y Jasper no a podido hablar con ella ¿estas segura que quieres ir?

-Si, debo hablar con ella y explicarle, la quiero mucho como para perderla.

-Esta bien. Emmett viene por nosotros.

Me senté en el sofá y Edward se sentó a mi lado, me hacia bien tenerlo a mi lado.

Pasaron unos minutos y una bocina sonó.

-Vamos- dijo Edward, tomo mi bolso y salimos de la casa.

Emmett venia en un gran jeep, Edward me ayudo a subir y luego se subió a mi lado.

-¿Puedo saber que esta pasando? Nadie me dice nada- dijo Emmett al partir.

-Emmett te diremos, pero espera no es momento.

-Ok, pero debo saber.

-Si Emmett- dijo Edward.

El viaje siguió cayado y pensaba en la forma en que me enfrentaría con Alice, igual me daba miedo de volver a ser dañada, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, debía explicarle.

Edward paso la mano por mi mejilla sacando una lagrima. Me sonrió y se que fue para darme animo.

Me apoye en su hombro y cerré los ojos.

Cuando llegamos todos los nervios volvieron y ahora no estaba tan segura de lo que iba a hacer, pero no me podía echar para atrás ya había llegado hasta aquí.

Edward me ayudo a bajar y caminamos a la casa. Ahora la hermosa casa, me parecía muy imponente.

-Bella- dijo Jasper al entrar- Alice no quiere salir de su habitación ¿estas segura de lo que vas a hacer?

-Si, tengo que hacerlo Jasper, la quiero mucho.

-Esta bien, voy contigo.

Jasper me dio la pasada y camine escaleras arriba, al parecer solo estaban los jóvenes en la casa, ya que Esme no salio a saludar.

-Tu no Emmett- dijo Edward.

-Claro siempre me pierdo la diversión.

No seguí escuchando ya que mi corazón latía a mil y la puerta de Alice estaba frente a nosotros.

Toque y solo pude escuchar algo caer.

-Dije que no quería que me molestaran- dijo Alice.

-Alice necesito hablar contigo.- dijo fuerte.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- grito.

-Ya te dije, necesito hablar contigo.

-No tengo nada que hablar, vete.

-No me iré, escucharas aunque no quieras.

-Habla con la puerta entonces.

-Esta bien- tome aire- lo que viste en esas fotos no es como tu crees, Jasper me ayudo a levantarme, cuando casi me caigo esta mañana.

-Eso es verdad Alice- dijo Jasper.

-Se que las fotos dicen mas, pero fue así, yo casi caigo y te juro que hubiera preferido romperme la cabeza que tu vieras esas fotos, que lo único que hacen es dañarnos.

Me quede callada no sabia que más decir. Me apoye en la puerta.

-Alice prometiste no creer las mentiras que dijeron y fue lo primero que hiciste, no te recrimino nada, pero yo no te engañaría y menos utilizaría a Jasper para eso, el te quiere y mucho, yo también te quiero, por favor Alice tiene que creernos a nosotros.

No dijo nada, eso era malo, ella no creía y ahora que hago, ya le dije todo lo que necesitaba saber.

-Jasper no funciono.

-No importa Bella, tiene que salir algún día.

Asentí. Pase por su lado dispuesta a bajar, cuando siento que la puerta se abre y unos pequeños brazos me rodena la cintura.

-Bella lo lamento debía creerte, te prometí no creer y rompí mi promesa, discúlpame- sollozo- no puedo creer que desconfiara de ustedes.

Me di la vuelta y la abrace.

-Alice te perdono, se que no creíste en las fotos, pero te quiero demasiado para hacerte algo así.

-Bella discúlpame por favor, no quería decir esas cosas horribles, pero estaba muy enojada.

-No de preocupes Alice, ya todo paso.

Estuvimos un rato mas abrazadas, hasta que Alice me soltó para abrazar a Jasper. Me sentía completa de nuevo, era un sentimiento extraño el que me volvió a llenar, pero ya no sentía el vació.

**Dedicado como siempre al grupo Twilighters pyp que son lo mejor y sobre todo a Kellyciita te adoro niña siempre me haces sonreir =) **


	10. Tratando de olvidar lo malo

10- Tratando de olvidar lo malo.

Bella POV.

Estaba recostada en la cama de Alice, esperando que esta volviera con algunas cosas que íbamos a comer. Todo lo que había pasado hoy, fue tan extraño, de tener la mejor mañana, a que el día se convirtiera en el más oscuro, fue horrible.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar. Era un número extraño, pero no podía dejar que sonara.

-Alo ¿Bella?

-Jake, hola.

-Que bueno que contestas, llame a tu casa pero contesto tu padre y me dio el numero.

-Ah, ¿Qué pasa Jake?

-Te quiero invitar.

-¿A dónde?

-El viernes te gustaría venir a la Push, quiero mostrarte una cosa.

-El viernes, no tengo nada que hacer esta bien. Nos juntamos aya.

-No, te recojo en el instituto, quiero mostrarte esto lo antes posible y si vamos a mi casa será muy tarde.

-Ok, veré como llego al instituto, para no dejar mi camioneta ahí ese día.

-Bueno era eso, nos vemos el viernes.

-Ok, adiós Jacob.

-Adiós Bella.

Iría con Jacob a la Push y algo me mostraría, eso era bueno para salir de la rutina.

-¿Qué haces Bella?- pregunto Alice desde la puerta.

-Jake me llamo, saldré con el viernes.

-¿Quién es Jake?- coloco la bandeja sobre la cama.

-Es mi mejor amigo- dije con una sonrisa.

-De donde es, por que al parecer no lo conozco.

-Es de la Push, estudia hay y lo conocí por mi padre, el mejor amigo de el, el padre de Jake.

-Vaya no me habías dicho.

-Se me había olvidado, igual que ir a visitarlo, por eso el viernes saldremos juntos.

-¿A dónde Irán?

-No lo se, dijo que me iría a buscar al instituto.

-Ah, entonces ya no podré hacer planes para el viernes. Así que tendremos que ir el sábado al cine.

-¿al cine?

-Si, tenía planeado que fuéramos los seis, pero como ya no puedes el viernes iremos el sábado y será mejor, tendremos mas tiempo- aplaudió feliz.

-Si Alice, como tu digas.

-Ahora Bella a comer que tengo hambre.

-¿tus padres?

-Llegaran tarde, fueron a una comida con el director del hospital.

-Ah, bueno entonces estamos solos.

-Sip, podríamos hacer algo.

-¿Cómo que?

-No lo se, algún juego loco, que podamos hacer todos.

-Alice no estoy para juegos hoy, estoy cansada.

-Bueno, algún día lo aremos y no te podrás arrancar.

-Si Alice.

-Ya será mejor que descansemos. Ah se me olvidaba decirte Edward fue por tu camioneta.

-¿de verdad?

-Si, pensó que mañana te gustaría llegar en ella al instituto.

-Vaya, es muy amable.

-Ya te dije, es solo contigo, con los demás es muy mala persona.

-A lo mejor le caí bien, eso es todo Alice.

-No se, pienso que hay algo mas.

-¿Cómo que?

-Nada Bella, ahora ve a cambiarte que debemos dormir.

-Si Alice.

Me pare y fui al baño. Me di una ducha rápida, ya que antes me había dado una y me puse el pijama nuevo que Alice me había comprado.

Salí del baño con las cosas en la mano, y pude escuchar un piano, desde la parte de abajo. Conocía varias canciones de este estilo, pero esta no.

Baje las escaleras, para llegar a donde salía el sonido. Pase por un pasillo y el sonido se hizo más fuerte. La puerta estaba entre abierta y con un pequeño empujón la abrí hasta poder ver quien era el que tocaba.

Era Edward y estaba sentado frente a un piano de cola negro. Tenía los ojos cerrados y al parecer estaba muy concentrado en la melodía que tocaba, pero no la reconocía, nunca antes la había escuchado. Pero me hacia sentir tan bien, tan quería, era como un complemento. Cerré los ojos y escuche la melodía con atención.

Entonces sonó la última nota, quedando en el aire.

-Bella- llamo Edward.

Abrí los ojos y el me estaba mirando.

-Edward, lo la…lamento y…yo solo pasaba y te escuche- me puse muy nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, siempre toco.

-Era muy linda la melodía, ¿de quien era? No la conozco.

-Yo la compuse.

-¿de verdad?

-Si.

-Vaya es muy buena, me gusto mucho.

-Que bueno que te aya gustado la hice pensando en t…

-¡Bella!- grito Alice- ¿Dónde estas?

-Alice aquí.

-Hola hermano, Bella te estaba esperando, ya vamos a dormir,

-Si, hasta mañana Edward.

-Adiós Bella.

-Que duermas bien hermanito.

-Si Alice, tu igual.

Subimos las escaleras y mi mente solo quería saber, quien era la persona que inspiro esa melodía, era tan bonita.

Me acosté junto a Alice y a los pocos minutos me quede dormida.

Otra vez tenia el mismo sueño, estaba en el prado con Edward, su mano la tenia entrelazada con la mía y yo estaba apoyada en el pecho de Edward. Me sentía tan bien, que no quería despertar. Pero entonces apareció una mujer en la esquina del prado, quien se comenzó a acercar. Entonces Edward se para dejándome sentada.

-Debo ir con ella- dijo Edward y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

-No Edward espera- grite- no te vayas.

El no se giro y siguió caminando.

-Edward- desperté gritando.

-Bella ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Alice.

-No nada- trate de despertar.

-Estas muy agitada, ¿Qué soñaste?

-Fue un mal sueño, no te preocupes.

-Pero nombraste a mi hermano, tenia que ver con el.

-¿tu hermano?- tenia que hacerme la loca- no que lo recuerde, ¿de verdad lo nombre?

-Si, bueno si no te acuerdas no importa. Ya levántate, venia a despertarte, tenemos que irnos al instituto.

-Si Alice.

Me levante y me arregle. Mi camioneta estaba estacionada al lado de los demás autos, se veía extraña entre tanto auto lujoso.

La semana termino de pasar tranquila. Tanya casi muere cuando me vio llegar con Alice riendo, pude escuchar como soltaba unas palabrotas. Edward no me hablaba como otros días, no se que era lo que le pasaba. En mi examen de biología fui la mejor nota de la clase.

Ya estábamos a viernes y hoy vendría Jacob para ir a la Push, estaba bastante contenta por eso. Alice pasó todo el día de ayer arreglándome, según ella por que no debía ir mal a juntarme con un amigo.

Me paso a buscar ya que no llevaría mi camioneta, por que Jacob me iría a buscar. Así que Alice y Jasper pasaron por mí en la mañana.

Estuve todo el día con Alice, ya que la mayoría de los profesores tenían reunión y solo fueron algunas clases las que tuvimos.

Estaba sentada en la entrada del instituto esperando que Alice saliera de su clase, ya era la ultima y no había tenido gimnasia. Así que solo debía esperar.

-Hola Bella- saludo una voz a mis espaldas. Me gire para encontrar a Edward.

-Hola Edward ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien y tu.

-Bien.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías en tu casa.

-Espero a Alice.

-Ya veo, ¿tienen planes?

-Alice no pero yo si.

-Entiendo. ¿A dónde? Si se puede saber.

-Es con un...

-Bella- grito alguien.

Me gire y Jake estaba apoyado en una moto con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Jake- lo salude- Edward me voy, si ves a Alice dile que ya me vinieron a buscar.

-Si- dijo bajito.

-Chao.

Me pare y corrí hacia Jake, quien me recibió con un gran abrazo.

-Jake de donde sacaste la moto.

-Es mía y tiene que ver con tu sorpresa.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Ya lo veras. Ahora ponte esto y nos vamos.

Jacob me paso un casco y me ayudo a subir a la moto. Estaba emocionada esta era la primera vez arriba de una moto.

Jake hizo sonar el motor y partió a una gran velocidad.

**El capitulo fue mas conto que los otros pero espero que les guste =)**


	11. Descubriendo el sentimiento

11- Descubriendo el sentimiento.

Edward POV.

Bella se paro y se fue corriendo donde "el". No sabia quien era pero la recibió con un abrazo y después le dijo algo, que al parecer le agrado.

Le paso un casco y la ayudo a subir a la moto, entonces partió y salio a mucha velocidad por la calle.

El era el mismo que estaba la otra vez en su casa, esperándola. Pero ¿Quién era? Acaso será su novio y ella no me lo dijo. Esa vez también me había mentido sobre lo de su enemiga, talvez si tiene novio y no me lo quiso decir. Pero a ti que te importa Edward- me hallo mi conciencia- ella tiene todo el derecho a estar con alguien, tu no eres nada de ella.

Pero yo quería, quería ser alguien importante para ella, no solo el hermano de su amiga, ni el profesor. Ahí estaba el problema, yo era el profesor y no debía sentir algo por ella, no se debe hacer eso. Pero como me la quito de la cabeza, si la veo siempre y también escucho a mi hermana hablar de ella.

-Hermanito- dijo alguien enfrente de mí- ¿Qué te pasa? Pareces ido.

-Nada, solo pensaba.

-Parecías bastante concentrado.

No conteste, tenia toda esa información en mi cabeza.

-Hermano, ¿has visto a Bella? ¿Ya se fue?

-Si. Un chico la vino a buscar en una moto.

-Vaya, Bella tiene suerte. Edward me voy con Jazz, me esta esperando. Nos vemos en la casa.

-Si Alice.

Se fue corriendo al auto de Jasper y se subió. Mi hermana era tan feliz en su mundo, con todo perfecto. Su novio, su mejor amiga y ella con sus locuras. ¿Por qué no me pasaba algo así a mí?

Me pare y camine hacia el volvo. Al entrar no quería ir a la casa, solo pensar que Alice pasaría hablando de Bella, no era bueno.

Maneje por la calle principal hasta la salida del pueblo, doble por un camino que al parecer no era transitado. Tampoco me importaba desaparecer por un rato. Llegue hasta el final del camino y me baje. ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿A dónde voy?

Comencé a caminar por entre los árboles, mientras no perdiera mi norte no tendría por que perderme. Seguí caminando por entre esos grandes árboles, viendo las maravillas del bosque cubierto de musgo y plantas.

Al pasar dos grandes árboles apareció un hermoso prado, el pasto era muy verde y tenia pequeñas flores silvestres esparcidas por todo el lugar. Los árboles a su alrededor formaban un circulo casi perfecto.

Camine hasta el centro del prado y me senté. Este es un lugar hermoso, muy bueno para relajarse y pensar. Pero mi cabeza tenía tantas cosas, en especial tenían que ver con Bella.

¿Por que no la puedo sacar de mi mente? ¿Por qué me sentí tan mal viéndola irse con otro? No debería dejar que algo así me afecte pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Bella con el. Si es su novio ahora deben estar abrazados en alguna parte de Forks o quien sabe, a lo mejor la llevo a la playa o a PorAngeles al cine.

Ya no puedo dejar de hacerme el idiota, ella me gusta y mucho, como nunca pensé que me gustaría alguien. Solo verla hace que me sienta completo y feliz.

Ni siquiera con mi primera novia fue de esta forma, al parecer ella siempre fue mi amiga, nunca sentí esto cuando la veía.

Pero ella no siente lo mismo, estoy seguro que solo me ve como el hermano de su amiga. Rayos no debería estar sufriendo ¡no!, debería estar pensando en mis estudios, terminar la universidad y conseguir trabajo, pero estoy aquí, pensando en ella.

-¡Ah!-grite- ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar?

Eso estaba claro, me había enamorado de Bella, ya no la podía sacar de mi mente.

Me pare y comencé a caminar por donde había venido, habían pasado varias horas y ya tenia hambre, mi madre debía estar preocupada, por que nunca llego tarde.

Mi auto apareció y me subí volviendo, por el camino que había venido. No me demore nada en llegar a mi casa.

Al entrar Esme apareció delante de mí.

-Hija ¿Dónde estabas?

-Necesitaba pensar.

-¿Qué sucede hijo?

La preocupación de no saber donde estaba, fue remplaza inmediatamente por la de saber que me pasaba, era una madre genial.

-Tengo algunos pequeños problemas con mi mente, necesitaba pensar y despegarla.

-¿Sirvió?

-Si y mucho.

-Que bueno hijo, ahora esta tu comida en la mesa de la cocina, cómetela toda. Entendido.

-Si mama.

-Bueno ahora me puedo ir, tu padre me llevara a cenar- estaba muy feliz.

-Que lo pases bien mama.

-Gracias hijo, nos vemos.

Mi madre salio y se subió a un taxi que estaba afuera, esperándola.

Fui a la cocina y tome el plato con mi comida, para subir a mi habitación.

Al parecer no había nadie por que no se escuchaba ningún ruido. Entre en mi habitación y coloque un Cd, mientras comía.

Me quede dormido, ya que mi mente empezó a mostrarme imágenes de Bella, desperté por que ya no podía soportar verla. Estaba oscuro y tenia frió, al parecer nadie había llegado.

Sonó el timbre ¿Quién podía ser? Todos tenían llaves.

Tome un suéter y baje a ver quien era.

Al abrir la puerta apareció la persona de quien no puedo dejar de pensar.

-Hola Edward- saludo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bella, hola.

-¿Tú hermana?

-No esta, pero pasa- Bella entro y traía un bolsito.

-Sabes si se demorara en llegar.

-Ni idea, cuando yo llegue ella ya no estaba.

-No te viniste con Alice.

-No, salí a darme una vuelta para pensar.

-Ah ya veo, entonces la tendré que esperar.

-La voy a llamar para saber si viene.

-Ok- Bella se sentó en living.

-Puedes ver algo por mientras.

-Gracias.

Fui a la cocina y marque el número de Alice.

-Edward ¿Qué pasa?

-Que pasa, tu amiga esta aquí esperándote, ¿puedo saber donde estas?

-Estamos en una fiesta en PorAngeles, se me había olvidado que Bella iba a quedarse en la casa.

-Alice, eso no se te puede olvidad.

-Edward no es para tanto, Esme dejo la habitación de invitados lista para ella y tú la puedes entretener. Nosotros llegaremos después de las cuatro.

-Alice eso es muy tarde.

-Edward relájate Bella no muerde- ella no pero yo si, pensé- no vemos después adiós.

-No Alice…- corto.

Esto no me podía pasar a mi, acabo de descubrir que la mujer que esta en la sala, me gusta y Alice me deja con ella a sola. A parte va a ocupar una de las habitaciones de mi piso, eso era malo muy malo.

Volví al living y Bella estaba viendo algo.

-¿Qué te dijo Alice?

-Que esta en una fiesta en PorAngeles y que llegara como las cuatro.

-Se le olvido que vendría ¿verdad?

-Al parecer si.

-Será mejor que me vaya a mi casa- se paro, pero se que do quieta- no me puedo ir a mi casa.

-No es necesario que te vayas.

-Tampoco me podría ir, no traje mi camioneta.

-¿en que llegaste?

-Mi amigo me trajo.

-¿con el que te fuiste hoy en la tarde?

-Si, el era Jacob mi mejor amigo.

No es su novio, es su amigo, solo escuchar eso me ponía muy feliz.

-Entonces, podemos hacer algo, antes de irnos a dormir.

-¿Como que?- pregunto Bella.

-Podríamos ver una película.

-Si que buena idea.

-Entonces voy a buscar mi colección y vuelto, te parece encargarte de las cabritas.

-Si ¿Dónde están?

-En la tercera puerta de arriba. Hace hartas.

-Ok.

Subí muy feliz pensando que pasaría la noche viendo una película con Bella. Entre en mi habitación y busque el estuche con las películas, dejaría que Bella eligiera, total estaría demasiado ocupado viéndola ella, que a la película.

Cuando lo encontré baje al living, Bella aun no había llegado.

Fui a la cocina y Bella estaba tratando de sacar una fuerte del estante.

-¿Te ayudo?- pregunte.

-Por favor.

Saque la fuente que trataba de alcanzar y Bella hecho las cabritas en el.

Las tome y volvimos al living, nos sentamos en el sillón grande.

-Bella elige la película.

-Esta bien.

Se pudo a mirar la carpeta y dejaba marcadas cual podría ver.

-Esta podría ser- indico un de terror.

-Es de terror Bella.

-Es hora de que se me quite el miedo.

-Como tú digas.

Fui hasta el DVD y coloque la película. Volví al sillón y me senté junto a Bella.

Ella estaba totalmente concentrada en lo que pasaba y cada vez que aparecía alguna cosa sobre natural se asustaba. No podía poner atención y tampoco me importaba ya había visto la película y el final no era de lo mejor.

Pero al parecer Bella estaba demasiado pendiente de la película. De repente pego un grito y me saco de mis pensamiento y tuve que mirar la pantalla, para ver como el espectro se acercaba. Entonces ataca y en ese momento Bella afirma mi brazo, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo.

No dije nada y al parecer Bella tampoco se dio cuenta de su pequeño acto.

Estaba mirando la pantalla, mientras sacaba un puñado de cabritas cuando Bella salta por la aparición de un muerto y hace que todas las cabritas vuelen por el aire.

Los dos nos miramos y nos largamos a reír por lo que había pasado.

-Edward lo lamento, no fue mi intención- dijo antes de volver a reír.

-No hay problema, pero fue muy chistoso.

-Si, en especial cuando todas volaron por el aire.

-Si, Jajaja.

Me agache a recoger las cabritas y Bella me ayudo, nos olvidamos de la película que a los pocos minutos termino. Las cabritas estaban esparcidas por varias partes del living, a mi mama no le va a gustar nada esto de las cabritas.

-Edward, son demasiadas ¿Cómo lo hacías para tenerlas en la mano?

-No lo se.

-Jajaja que chistoso, y recogen esas antes de que llegue tu madre.

-Si tienes mucha razón.

Terminamos de recoger las últimas y las botamos en la basura. Bella bostezo y ya era bastante tarde.

-Bella será mejor que nos vayamos a acostar.

-Si tengo sueño.

Tome el bolso de Bella y comenzamos a subir las escaleras, comencé a subir las que conducían al tercer piso.

-Edward, espera la habitación de Alice, esta por aya.

-No dormirás ahí, mi madre preparo la de invitados de aquí arriba.

-Ah, Alice no me dijo nada.

-Yo tampoco sabia, pero Alice me dijo cuando la llame.

Subí con Bella hasta el último piso y entre en la primera habitación, la cual no tenía ningún cambio, por lo que esa no era.

Entonces dormiría frente a la mía. Y así era al abrir la puerta, pude darme cuenta que mi madre la estuvo arreglando, algo muy al estilo Bella.

-Esta será tu habitación.

-Vaya es muy linda.

-Le tiene que decir eso a mi mama, le gustara escucharlo.

-Bueno gracias Edward.

-El baño es la puerta que sigue de tu habitación y yo duermo al frente por cualquier cosa.

-Gracias, buenas noches.

-Que duermas bien Bella.

Bella entro en la habitación y yo entre en la mía.

Tener a Bella a solo metros de mi, no era muy buena idea. Solo pensar en ella, hacia que mi mundo desaparezca y quisiera estar a su lado. Pero no debía y menos si ella no siente lo mismo por mi.

Me cambie y me metí en la cama, tenia sueño, a pesar de haber dormido toda la tarde. Así que a los pocos minutos caí en un sueño.

Sentí un ruido extraño y me desperté, pondría ser Bella. A lo mejor le paso algo. Salí de la habitación y fui hasta la de ella, puerta estaba junta por lo que la empuje y se abrió.

Bella estaba acostada en su cama, muy bien tapada, se veía demasiado hermosa dormida, pero debía salir de la habitación, esto no era bueno. Me di media vuelta entonces la escuche murmurar algo, pero al parecer no había dicho nada.

Llegue a la puerta y la escuche.

-Edward- dijo. Rayos me descubrió, pensé.

Me gire para ver que aun estaba dormida, entonces hablaba en sueños.

-Edward, no me dejes aquí- dijo muy desesperada.

Estaba dormida, pero soñaba conmigo, eso me puso contenta. Pero también me preocupo por la forma en que me llamaba.

-Edward- esa no era la voz de Bella- ¿Dónde estas?

Era Alice, rayos me descubriría en la habitación de Bella y eso seria muy malo.

Pase rápido hacia un mueble grande y me escondí detrás. Solo espero que Alice no entre o si lo hace que no me vea.

-¿Bella?- entro Alice- vaya esta dormida, mejor hablo mañana con ella.

Alice salio y se escucharon sus pasos en la escalera. Debía salir rápido si no quería que alguien me viera.

Salí mire al pasillo y cruce hacia mi habitación. Me metí en la cama y trata de recuperar mi sueño, que llego a los pocos minutos.

**Saludos para todas mi Twi- manitas que las quiero mucho y espero que les guste el fic. Como siempre un saludo para mi Fan numero 1 Kellyciita que siempre quiere nuevos capitulos en la historia Te Kiero mucho niña =) saludos para todos las de mas personas que leen y podrian dejarme un Review =)**


	12. Cine

12- Cine.

Edward POV.

Tenía mucho sueño, pero alguien me estaba moviendo y al parecer por el porte de sus manos ya sabia quien era.

-Alice ¿Qué quieres?

-Edward levántate, iremos al cine y tu no estas listo.

-No me dijiste que iríamos al cine, aparte quiero dormir, hoy es la cena de nuestros padres y eso será hasta tarde.

-Pero Edward, iremos todos. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Bella y yo. Anda vamos, lo pasaremos bien.

Iría Bella, esa podría ser una oportunidad- Edward deja de pensar eso- pero igual estaría con ella.

-Esta bien Alice, me arreglo y bajo.

-Tu desayuno esta ahí- indico mi escritorio- tiene media hora y bajas.

-Si.

Alice salio de la habitación y yo me digne a levantarme, hacia frió, pero al parecer no llovería.

Tome mis cosas y fui al baño, no había nadie por los pasillo, así que entre y como siempre no cerré por que la cerradura estaba mala- espero que nadie entre- prendí el agua caliente y me metí debajo. Relajo mis músculos los cuales estaban tensos por todo lo del día anterior.

Al terminar me puse unos jeans con una camiseta y una camisa de cuadros abierta. Volví a la habitación y comencé a comer lo que Alice me trajo, no era algo que mi madre aria ni tampoco Alice- bueno ella no cocina- tenia un sabor muy exquisito, parece que alguien estuvo practicando con la comida.

Al terminar tome la bandeja y un poleron para salir.

Baje las escalera y pude escuchar la risa de Bella, proviniendo del living.

Al entrar todo me quedaron mirando y volvieron las risas, eso era extraño nunca tenia una reacción así de ellos con mi llegada, siempre se colocaban serios igual que yo.

-¿Qué les causa risa?- ninguno me respondía- ¿pueden decirme de que se ríen?

-Es… es que Be… Bella dijo…- Emmett no podía terminar la frase.

-¿Qué dijiste Bella?- ella no respondía y se apretaba el estomago de la risa.

-Ella dijo que pareces un oso polar con cólera en esta foto- dijo Jasper, cuando ya estaba más calmado.

Entonces mire la mesa del living y encima estaban nuestros álbum de fotos, y al parecer Bella los estaba viendo. Eso era malo. Tenía fotos muy horribles.

-¿Cómo le pueden mostrar eso?

-Edward no te enojes, pero teníamos que hacer algo mientras te esperábamos.

-Eso no lo justifica Alice.

-Bueno ya no te mostraremos más, así que nos podemos ir.

-Claro Alice ahora que ya vio todas las fotos.

Me dirigí a la cocina algo molesto, esas fotos era un vergüenza para mi y se las muestras a Bella, ahora que pensara.

-Edward, ¿te enojaste?

-No Bella, solo no me gusta que veas esas fotos.

No dijo nada y al girarme, ella estaba apoyada en el mueble, con una mano en el pecho.

-Bella ¿estas bien?

-Si, esto ¿te gusto el desayuno?

-Si, ¿Quién lo preparo?

-Fui yo, que bueno que te aya gustado.

Se giro para salir.

-Bella ¿de verdad no pasa nada?

-Si.

Salio de la cocina.

Era extraño ese cambio en ella, se escucha tan feliz cuando me pregunto y ahora parecía que su felicidad se había esfumado. Tenia que saber, que fue lo que provoco su cambio de actitud.

-Edward te puedes apurar- grito Alice.

-Ya voy.

Fui al living y ya todos estaban listos para partir.

-Entonces cada uno se Irán en su auto, ¿ok?

-¿con quien me voy yo?- pregunto Bella.

-Tu te iras con Edward, ya que el va sin acompañante y tu igual.

Eso era bueno, podría conversar con Bella.

-Entonces ¿estamos listos?- Alice parecía la mama de todos.

-Si- dijo Emmett muy animado.

Todos salimos y caminamos a nuestros respectivos autos, Bella venia un poco más tras al parecer pensativa.

La espere con la puerta de auto abierta y parece que le extraño mucho ese simple acto.

Me subí en mi lado y partí detrás del jeep de Emmett.

No podía conducir como me gustaba, ya que Alice iba de las primeras y al parecer Jasper maneja. ¿Por qué no deja que Alice maneje? Ella es igual que yo, en ese aspecto.

Pude percatarme que Bella miraba por la ventana, pero su vista no estaba fija en nada. No quería molestar sus pensamientos, pero me gustaría saber que es lo que piensa.

Coloque un Cd con mis temas favoritos y Bella volvió de su trance.

-Debussy- dijo Bella.

-¿la conoces?

-Solo conozco a mis favoritos y claire de lune, es una de ella.

-Igual que a mi, también me gusta mucho, en este Cd solo tengo mis favoritos,

-Vaya.

El ambiente se hizo mas grato ya que Bella, comentaba de las canciones y a mi me gustaba mucho su opinión. Así pasamos todo el viaje a PorAngeles, al llegar nos estacionamos y Alice y Emmett ya estaban fuera de sus autos caminando hacia el cine.

Nosotros los seguimos desde atrás y al parece ellos iban muy divertidos, cuando Alice trato de emular a Emmett sin conseguirlo, todos nos reímos, y Alice se dio vuelta mostrando su lengua, eso nos produjo mas risa.

Emmett y Alice comenzaron a correr, cuando el cine apareció, no se que película comprarían, solo esperaba que no fuera una romántica, ya que mis ánimos no era para esas.

Cuando llegamos ya tenían las entradas en la mano y al parecer había que entrar.

Alice se llevo a las chicas a la fila, para que nosotros compráramos las golosinas.

Emmett compro de todo, lo único que pude descubrir que era de Rose, era la bebida dietética, lo demás era para el. Jasper pidió cabritas algunos dulces extras, más unas bebidas. Todos lo compraban en parejas, que le gustaría a Bella, no sabia sus gustos, bueno la noche anterior comimos cabritas, por lo que esas que gustaban. Al igual que Jasper, compre cabritas unas bebidas y golosinas.

Volvimos a la fila y las chicas se reían de algo, pero no nos quisieron decir.

Bella comía de las cabritas mientras, esperábamos a entrar. Delante de nosotros habían muchas personas, al parecer no alcanzaríamos todos juntos.

Cuando se comenzó a mover, Alice saltaba, ¿Por qué era tan feliz? La seguimos hasta que mis sospechas aparecieron, iba a ser imposible sentarnos todos juntos.

-Chicos, esto esta lleno- dijo Alice.

-No nos podremos sentar todos- Emmett puso cara de pena- bueno yo me voy con Rose, nos vemos aquí a la salida- Emmett tomo a Rose de la cintura y entraron a la sala.

-Entonces yo me voy con Jasper, Bella tú te vas con Edward, aquí a la salida, nos vemos.

Alice entro en la sala. Esto era un complot contra mi, que todo el día tendré que estar con Bella y mas ahora que me di cuenta que me gusta. Pero también estaba feliz era una beuna oportunidad para estar a solas.

Tome la mano de la Bella y entramos en la sala, trate de buscar algo entre los asientos pero todos estaban de uno.

Entonces a mi mano izquierda estaban esos asientos, donde se sentaban las parejas ya que eran solo dos, era el único lugar.

Lleve a Bella hasta ahí y ella paso primero para sentarse.

Sentí una corriente helada desde arriba y mire, la ventilación justo salía aquí. Bella también miro y seria mejor cambiarnos, iba a salir cuando una pareja ocupo el últimos lugar de a dos. Nos tendríamos que quedar ahí.

Bella volvió a sentarse y me senté a su lado, coloque las bebidas en los porta vasos y las cabritas entre los dos.

Empezaron los próximos estrenos y Bella comenzó a mirarlos. No tenia idea de que era la película, pero no me importaba.

La película comenzó y al parecer era de acción por el nombre, Bella sacaba palomitas de vez en cuando, pero nunca me miro y eso me molestaba.

Entonces como su mi suplicas fueron escuchas Bella me hablo.

-Edward.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?

-Tengo frió.

-Deje mi poleron en el auto, no tengo que pasarte.

-Creo que saldré, aunque la película esta buena.

-Pero si te gusta no deberías salir- en eso se me ocurrió algo- ven- le dije y pase mi brazo por sus hombros y la acerque a mi cuerpo.

Ella se sorprendió por el movimiento pero no dijo nada, apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, me miro.

-Gracias.

-Por nada Bella- volvió la vista la pantalla.

Trate de mirar la película pero los efectos eran muy malos. Entonces la escuche reír.

-¿Qué te causa gracias?

-Lo efectos son muy malos.

-Estaba pensando lo mismo.

-Es que no puede correr tanta sangre por tantas horas, eso es imposible.

-Si.

Bella me quedo mirando y yo a ella. Sus ojos color chocolate, eran demasiado profundos y expresivos, claro yo no podía saber que expresaban. De repente un brillo especial paso por sus ojos y lo note, aun con la oscuridad. Estábamos bastante cerca el uno del otro, podía sentir el aliento de Bella. Era un sabor dulce a cabritas y bebida.

No se si era mi impresión o era yo, pero nos estábamos acercando, ella entre abrió los labios y yo quería besarla, era le momento. Estaba por cerrar los ojos, los que Bella ya tenía cerrados y de repente las luces se encienden.

-Edward, Bella- era el grito de Alice.

Bella se separo de mi inmediata mente y se sentó en su puesto, tratando de esconder el sonrojo de sus mejillas. El cual había notado.

Nos paramos y caminamos a la salida donde estaban los demás.

Bella estaba muy callada y sabia por que, no se que me paso. Yo no debía besarla, pero tenerla ahí tan cerca y ella quería, de eso estoy seguro, si no, no hubiera cerrado los ojos y tampoco se hubiera cercado. ¡Agh! ¿Por qué la película debía acabar?

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunto Alice.

-Yo digo que nos vayamos a la casa, Esme necesita ayuda Alice- dijo Rose.

-Yo opino igual, tú sabes que tu madre se pone muy nerviosa con esto. Dijo Jasper.

-Esta bien, vamos a la casa, pero la próxima vez, haremos algo mas.

-Te apoyo Alice. dijo Emmett.

-No entiendo de donde salí yo, si mis hermanos son unos completos locos.

Volvimos a los autos y Bella no me miraba ni tampoco cruzaba las vista conmigo. Eso me dolía.

Abría la puerta del auto, para que Bella subiera. No dijo nada y entre en el auto.

Esta vez el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo, si hubiera sabido que pasaría eso, por la cercanía del cine, no me hubiera acercado.

Al llegar a la casa, Bella bajo del auto, sin esperar a que la abriera la puerta. Golpeé el volante, Bella ahora no volvería a acercarse a mi y esta noche tenemos la cena.

Me baje de mi auto, sin ánimos y me fui a mi habitación. Sabia que debía ayudar a Esme, pero en mi estado seria mejor que solo estuvieran Emmett y Jasper.

Me recosté en mi cama sabiendo que en una hora más debía bajar., pero necesitaba pensar. Ahora que debía hacer.

Hacer como que nada paso o decirle mis sentimientos. Eso podría ser malo y bueno.

Malo si ella no me quiere de la misma forma, bueno seria que le gustara también, pero eso podía ser imposible.

Mi celular vibro, en el bolsillo.

Era un mensaje bluetooth, lo abrí.

"_Edward necesito hablar contigo, ¿puede ser después de la comida? B"_

Eso también podía ser bueno o malo, pero debía hablar con ella.

"_Claro que podemos hablar también tengo algo que decirte. E."_

Mande el mensaje, ahora debía vestirme y estar listo para la cena de mi madre. Fui al baño, rápidamente y me di una ducha. Volví a mi habitación y me coloque un pantalón de tela negro, una camisa roja y mi saco, me puse los zapatos y estaba listo para bajar.

Baje y me senté en le living ya que los invitados aun no llegaban y tenia tiempo para relajarme.

Entonces sentí las risas de las chicas y delante de mí apareció la mujer más bella, que había visto.

Bella venia en un vestido azul, que contrastaba muy bien con su piel, era hasta la rodilla y traía unos zapatos taco alto.

Tengo que haberme quedado viéndola demasiado, por que bajo la vista y Emmett tosió, para llamar mi atención.

Volví la vista a el, y pude ve runa sonrisa en su cara. .

Entonces sonó el timbre y la cena comenzó.

**Dejen Review por favor =) xD**


	13. Cena y algo mas

13- Cena y algo mas…

Bella POV.

Estaba parada a los pies de la escalera y Edward no me sacaba la vista de encima, a lo mejor tenia algo en la cara y nadie me había dicho.

Emmett tosió y Edward quito su vista de mí, dejándome caminar tranquila. Mis mejillas ardían de la vergüenza que me dio, que el me quedara viendo y todavía debía hablar con el.

Sonó el timbre y Alice corrió para abrir y comenzaron a pasar, personas que nunca había visto. Salude a mucha gente de la que me decían sus nombre y se me olvidaban, hubiera sido mejor quedarme arriba.

Me senté en el sillón y la gente conversaba muy animada, Esme se veía feliz atendiendo a toda la multitud y Carlisle estaba conversando con algunos hombres en la otra esquina.

Rose conversaba con una señora, Emmett con un caballero igual de grande que el, mientras que Jasper y Alice estaban conversando con una pareja. Todos conocían gente menos yo. Trate de buscar a Edward con la mirada, pero no estaba por ninguna parte.

Entonces apareció desde la cocina con una bandeja de bocadillos, a quien todos se abalanzaron.

La dejo sobre la mesa del living y me miro, me dio una sonrisa y yo se la de volví. Se estaba acercando a mí, cuando tocan el timbre y Alice vuelve a correr hacia la puerta.

En la entrada había una mujer con un hombre, bastante mayores y detrás de ellos, venia una alta mujer de pelo color café, con un vestido negro hasta medio glúteo, muy ceñido a su cuerpo, con unos tacos muy altos, negros también.

Su mirada recorrió la casa y cuando se encontró con alguien sonrió, seguí su mirada, para ver que era a Edward, a quien miraba. Camino hasta el y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejillas.

-Edward tanto tiempo- dijo, moviendo su cabello.

-Hola Heidi- saludo Edward.

-Que frió Edward, deberías saludar de otra forma, hace mucho que no nos vemos.

-Si, hace bastante- dijo Edward. Estaba rígido y su mandíbula tensa.

¿Por qué de repente paso a ese estado? Hace algunos minutos me había regalado una de las sonrisas mas lindas y ahora, se había apagado su felicidad.

La noche siguió igual y la mujer que había llegado, que se llamaba Heidi, no dejo en toda la noche a Edward. Era muy notorio sus insinuaciones, eso me estaba haciendo enojar.

Hace algunos días había descubierto que Edward, "mi profesor" me gusta. Se que el no siente lo mismo, pero no lo puedo evitar, solo el mirarlo mi piel se eriza y mi estomago se llena de mariposas. Aunque esta tarde estuvimos tan cerca de besarnos, si no fuera por que la película termino y Alice grito por nosotros, puede ser que aya podido sentir sus labios. Los primeros labios que beso. Pero todo salio mal y no pasó, a lo mejor Edward se arrepintió, de lo que estuvo apunto de pasar, pero debía decirle lo que sentía, debía decirle que me gustaba aunque, eso me hiciera un gran daño, por sentir su rechazo.

Estaba pensando en eso, cuando fuimos llamando a sentarnos en la mesa, que no se como había crecido tanto para todas esas personas.

Me senté en mi lugar de siempre y Edward se iba a sentar a mi lado, cuando Heidi llego y lo llevo hasta el otro extremo.

Edward le dijo algo, y volvió a mi lado, se sentó y soltó un suspiro. Esto era extraño en no se comportaba así.

La cena paso entre risas de los invitados de chistes que no entendía, por que el parecer eran de el trabajo de Carlisle. Así que solo me dedique a comer y mirar las caras de las personas.

Al terminar Esme pidió pasar a la sala, para tomar algo y tener una conversación más a gusto. Aproveche ese momento, para salir de ahí, estaba incomoda con esta gente que no conocía y me fui a recorrer los pasillos.

Debía hablar de alguna forma con Edward, pero el estaba ocupado con esa mujer. Me molestaba tanto que no fuera yo la que esta al lado de el.

Pero aunque el me quisiera lo de nosotros es imposible, el es mi profesor y no debe estar con una alumna, todo esta en contra de nosotros.

Salí al patio y me apoye en unos de los pilares de la casa, estaba helado, pero podría aguantarlo por unos minutos.

No se escuchaba el ruido que venia de dentro y era relajante, también el sonido de los árboles cuando el viento soplaba. Era tranquilizador estar aquí.

Me senté en el suelo, tratando de que no se me viera nada. No quería volver ahí dentro y poner cara de que todo estaba bien, se que si Esme me viera no le gustaría que este aquí, pero debía pensar, tratar de sacar a Edward de mi cabeza.

A lo mejor si salía con algún compañero, como Mike o Tayler podría olvidarlo. Como se dice un clavo saca a otro clavo, podría ser una buena idea.

Pero también se que eso solo hará que comiencen las comparaciones, el hace esto y el no. Con Edward tengo muchas cosas en común y eso me agrada, aparte es lindo y atento.

Aunque esta mañana cuando dijo que no debía ver sus fotos, me dolió, fue un golpe bajo a mi me gustaría que el viera mis fotos aunque, se que son vergonzosas pero el me gusta y tiene derecho de verlas y saber todo de mi.

Era complicado estar enamorada, por eso todos estos años, solo dejaba que no me afectara ningún chico, ni cuando Jacob mi mejor amigo, dijo que le gustaba, me había interesado. Solo le dije que lo nuestro era amistad y el lo comprendió. Al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que le gusta Leah y nuestra amistad volvió a ser la misma.

Me alegro de que Jacob y Leah hayan arreglado sus problemas y ahora están juntos, sirvió mucho que aya ido a la Push ayer. Espero que sean felices por mucho tiempo.

-Bella ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me gire para encontrar a Edward, parado detrás de mí.

-Es… estaba aburrida y salí- me levante del piso.

-También estoy aburrido, por eso vine al patio.

-Pensé que te divertías con tu amiga- me quemo la lengua decir "tu amiga".

-¿Heidi?, ella no es mi amiga, solo la conozco pero ya me tiene arto no me deja solo.

-Ah, como estaba contigo, pensé que era tu amiga.

-No me agrada para nada, se insinúa demasiado y no me gustan las chicas así.

-¿Entonces de que tipo te gustan las chicas?

-Como…

-Edward- grito una mujer, la que ya sabía quien era.

-No quiero que me vea- dijo Edward y de repente estaba entre el y la pared, en la parte mas oscura del patio.

-¿Edward? ¿estas aquí cariño?- maldita y tiene el descaro de llamarlo "cariño"- vaya parece que no esta. ¿Dónde se pudo haber metido?

Escuche los tacones alejándose y en ese momento me di cuenta de cómo estaba. Yo apoyada en la pared y Edward muy cerca mío, con sus manos en los costado de mi cabeza.

Lo mire y el estaba pendiente de la entrada, cuando, bajo la vista y sus ojos se encontraron, con los míos. El corazón comenzó a acelerarse de una forma muy rápida, podía sentir como bombeaba y al parecer tenía intenciones de salirse de mi pecho. Mis mejillas se colocaron rojas, por la mirada de Edward.

¿Por qué no decía algo? Estaba muy nerviosa y en cualquier momento mi corazón se detendría.

Su mano, paso de la pared a mi mejilla. Se sentía tan calida y yo estaba completamente fría.

-Estas helada- dijo bajito- ¿Por qué estabas al frió Bella?

No podía responder y ahora estaba dudando de decirle lo que sentía. Nunca pensé tenerlo tan cerca y su cercanía hacia que perdiera la concentración de las cosas.

No se que paso, pero de apoco el se estaba acercando a mi. Era lo que yo creía, solo esperaba que si ya que mis ojos se cerraron automáticamente y solo esperaba que sus labios tocaran los míos.

Sentí la nariz de Edward rozar la mía y un escalofrió, como corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo.

-Eres hermosa Bella- dijo Edward.

Y sus labios, se juntaron a los míos, sintiendo por fin el sabor de Edward. Era completamente exquisito.

Sus labios se movían sube mente contra los míos, como si fueran un complemente, un rompecabezas.

Sus mano siguió en mi mejilla, pero la otra se fue mi cintura, para acercarme mas a el. Era maravilloso besarlo y al parecer a le también le gustaba.

Pero necesitaba respirar, el se separo de mi, con su respiración agitad, igual que la mía. Me miro directamente a los ojos y volvió a besarme, estaba vez no me quede quieta y mis manos fueron a su cabello y se enredaron con su pelo, el cual era suave.

Tanto había deseado esto y ahora por fin lo tenia, pero era hora de pedir algo mas.

Quería saborear mejor el sabor de Edward, así que mi lengua rozo su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar. Cuando el se dio cuenta…

-Bella- grito Alice- ¿Dónde estas?

Los dos nos quedamos quietos, esto era malo, ella no debía saber. Me separe de Edward asustada, de que su hermana nos viera y todo quedara al descubierto.

Me solté del agarre de Edward y camine hacia la entrada, donde estaba Alice.

-Bella ¿Dónde estabas? Hace mucho que te buscaba.

-Estaba afuera, necesitaba pensar.

-Tienes tus mejillas rojas, mas de lo normal.

-Fue la pequeña carrera que me pegue para llegar a ti.

-Bueno vamos, que la gente se esta yendo.

Alice me llevo a la sala, y me despedí de toda la gente que estaba en la casa. Heidi, preguntaba por Edward pero ninguno le dijo donde estaba, trate de buscarlo con la mirada, pero no estaba por ninguna parte.

Quería conversar con el, pero todo se complico. Aunque no reclamo para nada el beso por que me gusto y mucho.

Al terminar Alice me acompaño a la habitación donde me contaba cosas, donde solamente contestaba con "ah" y "hum", pero nada pasaba de eso.

Al final termino de contar su historia y se fue dejándome sola para poder descansar.

Me saque los tacos, que por primera vez, no me habían molestado y me quite el vestido, para colocarme mi pijama.

Me metí en la cama y el sueño llego donde volví a soñar con el prado, pero esta vez, estaba para en medio con Edward rodeando mi cintura y me decía que me quería, para volver a juntar sus labios con los míos. Era tan maravillosa la sensación, pero algo empezó a moverme.

-Vamos Bella despierta. Tú te debes ir a tu casa. No es que te quiera echar, pero Charlie llamo- eso me despertó.

-¿A que hora llamo?

-Hace unos minutos, estaba un poco nervioso, al parecer te necesita en la casa, no me dijo nada.

-Debo ir a ver que le pasa- me levante tomando mis cosas.

Corrí al baño y me di una rápida ducha, para vestirme. Algo le debe a ver pasado a mi padre, para que me llame con tanta urgencia.

Salí y Alice ya tenía mi bolso con mis cosas.

Bajamos y Esme estaba en la puerta esperando.

-Bella, espero que todo este bien en tu casa, cualquier cosa llámame.

-Garcías Esme y gracias por tenerme en tu casa.

-Esta ya es tu casa Bella, no te preocupes. Ahora ya váyanse.

Alice y yo salimos a su auto y nos subimos, para ir a mi casa.

De verdad que estaba preocupada por Charlie, eso era extraño en el.

Al llegar, Charlie nos esperaba en la entrada de la casa.

-¡Bella!- exclamo.

-¿Qué pasa papa?

-El padre de Jacob tuvo un accidente y lo llevaron al hospital.

-¿Qué le paso?

-Estaba cruzando la calle cuando un auto paso y lo tiro bien lejos- me lleve las manos a la boca.

-Pero ¿este bien?

-Si, solo que necesita intervención y en Forks eso no posible, así que lo llevaron a Seattle.

-Y ¿Jake?

-Esta con el, necesito que te quedes con tu amiga, mientras me voy a acompañarlo.

-Pero papa, quiero ir contigo.

-Mucha gente no es bueno Bella. Jake no puede estar solo y soy la única persona que lo puede acompañar. Crees que los Cullen te puedan recibir.

-No lo se, yo creo que si.

-No hay problemas Charlie, llamo a mi madre y esta todo listo- dijo Alice a mis espaldas.

-Garcías Alice. ahora Bella me voy, toma las cosas necesarias y cierra la casa.

-Si papa.

-Te quiero, cuídate- me dio un beso en la frente.

Se subió a su auto y partió. Ahora me quedaría con ellos, eso era entre bueno y malo. Bueno por que me agradaba estar con ellos, malo por que ahora había pasado algo entre Edward y yo.

-Listo Bella, mi mama no tiene problema. Vamos por tus cosas.

Entramos en la casa y comenzamos a echar cosas dentro de un bolso, no sabia por cuantos días estaría, pero Alice se encargo de echar, lo mejor para mi según ella. Tome mis libros del instituto y salimos en dirección a la casa que me tendría por algunos días.

Estaba nervios y tenia miedo de lo que podría pasar en estos días.

**Solo pido algunos Review para volver a actualizar no sean malas por favor =) **


	14. Gritandolo a los cuatro vientos

14- Gritadolo a los cuatro vientos.

Bella POV.

Estaba en mi camioneta siguiendo a Alice, a su casa. Mi mente solo podía pensar en que pasaría algunos días en la casa de Edward, en frente de su habitación, dejándolo muy cerca de mí. Eso no era bueno, no ahora que todo estaba complicado.

Tenia miedo de llegar a la casa y que el no me mirara y no quisiera volver a hablar conmigo, por haber salido tan rápido.

Estábamos por llegar, ya no podía arrepentirme de que esto pasara, era tarde y era hora de enfrentar las cosas.

Alice se estaciono y yo detrás de ella.

Me quede con las manos en el volante sin ganas de bajarme, de verdad que tenia miedo de lo que podía pasar.

-Vamos Bella baja, hace algunas horas estabas aquí, que te preocupas.

-Si Alice, ya bajo.

Alice saco mi bolso, que estaba en la parte de atrás y camino a la casa. Jasper salio le dio un beso y tomo el bolso. Al parecer ya todos sabían que me quedaría.

Tome una bocanada de aire y me baje de la seguridad de mi camioneta. Camine lentamente a la casa y solo al entrar todas las miradas estaban sobre.

-Bella, lamento tanto lo de tu amigo- dijo Esme y me abrazo, necesitaba el abrazo pero no por las razones que ella creía.

-Gracias Esme.

-Sabes que eres bienvenida en la casa, así que no te preocupes por nada, si necesitas algo me dices.

-Gracias.

-Ahora tenemos una hermana nueva- dijo Emmett y me abrazo, llegando a levantarme del suelo.

-Emmett baja la, quedara sin aire- grito Rose.

-Lo lamento- me dejo en el suelo y Rose le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué me pegas? Eso me dolió- dijo Emmett, tocándose la cabeza.

-Eres muy malo, sabes que un día alguien morirá por tus abrazos y no quiero que sea Bella- dijo Rose y me dio un beso en la mejilla- que bueno que te quedes con nosotros.

-Gracias chicos- dije un poco emocionada por mi recibimiento.

En eso de la escalera bajo Edward y me puse roja, por solo recordar lo que paso anoche. El me miro y corrí inmediatamente mi mirada. Se que le dolió, por que sentí un pinchazo en el corazón al hacer eso. Escuche un murmullo de Alice y Rose y cuando las mire, había una cara de sospecha por parte de Alice, hacia mi. Eso me asusto.

-Iré a dejar mi bolso- lo tome del suelo y subí las escaleras.

Solo esperaba estar un rato a solas, para poder dejar mis cosas. Guarde mis cosas en los espacios vacíos y me recosté en la cama, tanta atención me agotaba.

Debía hablar con Edward antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros. Pero me daba miedo su repuesta que pasa si el no me quiere como yo lo quiero., eso seria un dolor tan grande, que preferiría morir en este momento.

-Bella ¿podemos pasar?- pregunto Alice,

-Si, claro.

Entraron un poco serias y eso me asusto.

-Necesitamos conversar contigo- dijo Rose.

-¿Es algo serio?

-No tanto, pero necesitamos saber.

-Suéltenlo- cualquier cosa me haría olvidad mis problemas.

-Es que nos dimos cuenta de tu reacción en la sala, cuando Edward llego- no, ¿Por qué lo notaron?

-¿Qué reacción?- tenia que hacerme la tonta.

-Bella, esto es serio ¿Qué sientes por mi hermano?- pregunto Alice.

-Nada, que debería sentir- eso Bella miente- dijo mi conciencia.

-Bella no sabes mentir, vamos dinos ¿Te gusta mi hermano?

No quería responder, si ellas lo sabían todo esto, se iría a la mi…

-Chicas, el no me puede gustar, es mi profesor.

-Bella solo tiene 21, tú crees que eso es mucha diferencia.

-No lo es. Pero no me gusta. De verdad- ni yo cría eso, estaba descubierta.

-Bella, dinos la verdad, no le diremos a nadie, pero nos dimos cuenta y se que algo paso entre ustedes, por eso la reacción- como la pequeña duende se daba cuenta de todo.

Me pare dispuesta a salir y que dejaran de preguntarme.

-Tu no te mueves, hasta que respondas- dijo Rose.

-No tengo nada que responder.

-Bella si te quieres ir es por algo. ¡Dinos!

Estaba harta no pararían el tema si no les decía la verdad.

-¡SI!- explote- EDWARD ME GUSTA, están felices.

Abrí la puerta para encontrar a Edward con la mano lista para golpear la puerta, pero estaba petrificado.

¡Hay no! El había escuchado lo que les grite a ella, no quería que lo supiera así, eso no era lo que planee.

Yo no sabía que hacer o decir, lo único que en ese momento se me ocurrió fue correr.

Pase por el lado de Edward y baje las escaleras, esperando no caer. Escuche que alguien gritaba mi nombre y después de eso, ya no quise escuchar más. Llegue al living donde estaban Jasper y Emmett, quien también me gritó.

Me subí a mi camioneta y le di a la marcha, como nunca antes. Salí por el camino y lo único que vi, por el espejo retrovisor, fue a toda las familia fuera de la casa, viendo salir.

Necesitaba desaparecer, que me tragara la tierra seria bueno. Conduje en dirección a la Push, cuanto me gustaría que Jacob estuviera aquí. Que me abrazara y me digiera que esto no había pasado, pero si paso. Mi papa si se fue a Seattle para estar con Jacob y yo si grite que me gustaba Edward, y el si escucho.

Estaba por llegar a los acantilados por lo que me estacione cerca de uno. No quería seguir conduciendo y necesitaba pensar y relajarme.

Me baje de la camioneta y me senté en el capo, para poder mirar el mar y que el viento, me diera en el cuerpo.

Me recosté sobre el vidrio y mire el horizonte, esto me relajaba. Pero sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo.

Ahora ¿Cómo vuelvo a la casa? Y ahogo como que nada paso, eso no lo podía hacer. Todos se habían dado cuenta de mi súper escape y era obvio que Alice, Rose y Edward, sabían por que era.

Rayos, rayos y mil veces rayos, ¿Cómo vuelvo a la casa?

-Ah- grite- ¿Qué hago?

-No debes hacer nada- dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Sabia de quien era, pero podía estar alucinando. Esperaba que estuviera alucinando.

Me gire y detrás de mi estaba Edward apoyado en mi camioneta y me miraba intensamente.

-¿Qu… que haces aquí?

-Te vine a buscar.

-Pero se llegar a tu casa, no es necesario que vinieras por mí.

-Bueno, no vine por ti, te seguí hasta aquí.

-Como que me seguiste, no debías ha…

-Bella necesitamos conversar.

-Edward no es necesario que me digas algo- mire al frente otra vez.

-Bella, no me voy a quedar callado ahora que se lo que tu siente- mi corazón se ilusiono por esas palabras.

-Edward, de verdad no es necesario.

-Bella solo escucha- se acerco para quedar en frete de mi- tu me gustas Bella. desde hace días me gustas y estaba buscando el momento para decírtelo. Pero anoche tenerte hay tan cerca de mí, no lo pude evitar y te bese. Claro después te fuiste y no te pude decir nada.

Estaba en shock de verdad Edward, me quería, el de verdad me quiso besar ayer. Una sonrisa se puso en mi cara.

-Vamos Bella di algo, no te quedes callada.

-Edward- dije antes de lanzarme a sus brazos, los que me recibieron firmemente.

-Bella, escuchar que te gusto, fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. Hubiera preferido que no salieras corriendo, pero al parecer, esto es mucho mejor.

-Edward, te quiero, pero esto no funcionara- tenia que ser realista

-¿Por qué?

-Eres mi profesor, lo entiendes- me separe del el- si alguien se entera, todo se va la china. Tu carrera, mis estudios.

-Bella no me importa, pender mi practica, no es tan importante como parece, solo necesito una semana mas y listo, puedo retirarme, entregar mi trabajo, ir a la universidad por mi examen final y listo.

-Pero por mientras, no puedo estar contigo, ¿Cómo lo tomara tu familia? ¿Qué dirá mi padre? El se enfadara por andar con alguien mayor.

-Mi familia estará feliz y si te preocupa tu padre, vamos a hablar con el. Doy la cara y digo que te quiero, que no me puedo separar de ti.

-Edward, lo ves tan fácil, pero se que algo malo pasara y eso nos destruirá a los dos.

-Bella yo solo quiero estar contigo. Por favor intentémoslo. Se que esta semana estaremos separados, pero yo solo necesito esta semana y me puedo retirar.

Edward puso su frente junto a la mía y sus profundos ojos verdes me miraron, rogándome por aceptar lo que acaba de decir.

-Esta bien Edward.

-Te quiero.

No pude responder por que sus labios estaban sobre los míos, moviéndose con intensidad y a la vez mucho cariño. Mis manos fueron a su pelo y enrede mis dedos en el. Sus manos estaban en mi cintura y me acercaban a el.

Nos separamos cuando el aire nos falto y su mirada, mostraba lo mucho que me quería y que todas su palabras eran verdad. Volví a besarlo y el me respondió moviendo sus labios contra los míos. Esta vez haría lo que anoche no pude, pase mi lengua por su labio inferior y Edward entendió lo que quería. Me dio paso a su boca y nuestras leguas comenzaron una pequeña guerra, la cual era deliciosa.

Edward nos separo, me abrazo. De verdad que lo quería mucho, no podía estar más feliz, pero a la vez aterrada por lo que dirían nuestras familias.

Pasamos lo que quedaba de la tarde abrazados mirando el horizonte. Edward de vez encunado me decía que me quería y me besaba, era tan lindo tenerlo así, junto a mí.

Ya era tarde y debíamos volver, aparte tenia hambre, el estar con Edward había hecho que se me olvidara la comida.

Nos subimos a nuestros autos, después de demorarnos en separarnos. Eso fue muy gracioso. Edward iba detrás de mí y lo veía por el espejo retrovisor con una sonrisa en la cara.

Conduje hasta la casa y al llegar ya no estaba tan segura de querer contarle a la familia, que Edward y yo, ahora estábamos juntos.

Edward llego a mi puerta y la abrió, para que pudiera salir. Cuando estuvo afuera y quise caminar me detuvo.

-Bella, primero necesito preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Claro, que si.

Me acerco a el y me dio un beso, al cual siempre respondería gustosa.

-Sabia que terminarían juntos- dijo una voz detrás de nosotros.

No separamos para encontrar a toda la familia mirando, incluyen Esme, quienes tenían una sonrisa en su cara.

Me puse roja al instante y escondí mi cara en el pecho de Edward. Escuche la risa de Alice y Rose, cuando hice eso.

-Vamos chicos entremos, para que puedan explicar esto- dijo Esme, muy feliz.

Todos comenzaron a entrar y Edward, empezó a caminar, llevándome con el. No estaba preparada para esto, pero no tenia de otra, había que contarle a la familia.

Al entrar todos se sentaron en los sillones y nosotros estábamos parados, con todas las miradas encima.

-Bueno empiecen- dijo Alice. La mataría.

-Solo tenemos que decirles, que nos queremos y ahora estamos juntos- dijo Edward, muy feliz.

-¡Que bueno!- grito Alice- yo sabia que esto pasaría.

Todos comenzaron a reírse y yo no pude aguantar no sonreír con la felicidad de Alice.

-Que bueno que estén juntos, ahora si podremos salir en parejas- dijo Emmett.

-Que buena idea, una salida de parejas- dijo Alice- tenemos que salir, a alguna cena u otra vez al cine.

-Eso esta muy bien- dijo Rose.

-Edward, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- dijo Esme. Me aterre por eso, peor no tenia cara de estar enojada.

-Si mama- Esme se fue en dirección a al cocina- me esperas aquí hermosa.

-Si- me dio un beso en la frente y fue tras su madre.

-¡Hay! Bella me alegro tanto por ustedes. Sabia que te gustaba mi hermano y también sabia que tu le gustabas a el.

-¿Cómo?

-Secretos de hermana. Ahora ¿Qué piensan hacer?

-¿sobre que?

-El instituto, el es tu profesor.

-Edward, solo estará esta semana e el instituto y se retirara. Después de eso podremos seguir juntos, sin problemas.

-Eso es bueno.

Nos sentamos en los sillones y Emmett coloco una película, para pasar la tarde. Yo solo quería que Edward regresara de la cocina. ¿Qué le estaría diciendo su madre? Eso me preocupaba.

Volvió de la cocina con una sonrisa en la cara.

**Espero que les haya gustado y solo pido un Review para subir el proximo capitulo =) Kelyciita capitulo dedicado a ti espero que te guste **


	15. Nueva Relacion

15- Nueva relación.

Bella POV.

¿Por qué Edward no volvía? Ya llevaba mas de diez minutos conversando con su mama, a lo mejor lo esta retando, le estará diciendo que esta no es una buena idea. Estaba nerviosa y no me podía concentrar en la película que todos veían, y al parecer era de comedia, ya que cada cierto tiempo se reían y saltaba del susto.

Edward por favor sal de la cocina, me estas asustando.

Entonces apareció con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Eso hizo que de inmediato me relajara y pudiera volver mi alma al cuerpo.

Llego a mi lado y me tendió la mano, la cual tome gustosamente.

Me llevo a la cocina, donde esperaba encontrar a Esme, pero no era así.

Eso si lo que encontré en la cocina fue otra cosa. La mesa estaba repleta de cosas ricas y solo habían dos puestos. Mire a Edward y el tenia una cara de felicidad en el rostro.

-Edward ¿Qué significa eso?

-No hemos comido y pensé que esto te gustaría.

-Me encanta- le dije y lo abrace.

-Bueno entonces comamos.

Nos sentamos y comencé a probar las cosas ricas que habían, tenia bastante hambre por lo que tome de casi todo.

-Pensé que tu madre te estaba retando por lo de nosotros- dijo después de un silencio.

-Solo quería conversar conmigo y me di dijo que debía cuidarte y no lastimarte. Le dije que no pensaba lastimarte, por ningún motivo.

-Gracias Edward. Ahora solo tenemos un problema.

-¿Cuál?

-Decirle a mi padre.

-Eso se puede arreglar. Alice debe tener una idea para decirle.

-¿tú crees?

-Seguro, ella es buena para eso.

Terminamos de comer y Edward no me dejo ayudarlo a lavar los platos, por lo que tuve que estar sentada, viéndolo moverse de un lado a otro.

Cuando termino volvimos al living y nos sentamos en el sillón para ver la nueva película, que habían colocado.

Estuvimos un rato viéndola, hasta que Edward comenzó a darme besos en la cara y mi concentración se fue al retrete. Me volví para verlo y el tenia una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. Me acerque a el y le di un beso muy corto, al cual respondió con un gruñido, el que me hizo reír.

Me tomo el mentón con una mano y me giro para estampar sus labios sobre los míos. Mis labios comenzaron a moverse, con la misma intensidad que el, y me deje llevar por ese beso. Era tan exquisito solo besarlo. Pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca y se lo concedí, esta vez no participe mucho del beso, ya que la sensación que Edward me estaba dando era muy intensa y ya no podía ni respirar.

Se separo de mí y sus ojos estaban negros y mostraban demasiado cariño. Trate de regular mi respiración, ya que no tenía aire. El sonrió por como estaba y me dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

Me abrazo mas y volvió su vista a la pantalla.

Cuando termino la película, todos decidieron ir a dormir, ya era tarde y al otro día debíamos ir al instituto y cosas así, por lo que nadie reclamo y fuimos a nuestras habitaciones.

Edward me acompaño a la mía y me dio un beso antes de entrar en su habitación. Me puse mi pijama y me metí en la cama, esperando dormirme profundamente, lo cual conseguí teniendo un sueño con Edward.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté demasiado contenta, ya que estaría con Edward y podríamos hacer cosas juntos, claro después de que termine el instituto, pero eso no me importaba. Solo tenía que pasar esta semana y podríamos salir libremente.

Me puse un pitillo morado con una polera negra, más mi poleron y mi chaqueta que estaba abajo.

Salí con mi mochila en el hombro, esperando encontrarme con Edward. Pero la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta y no había nadie.

Baje y escuche un grito y después las risas de Emmett. Me apure de llegar ala cocina para encontrar a Alice y Rose sobre las sillas y Emmett recostado en el suelo riéndose.

-¿Qué paso?

-Bella, cuidado anda un ratón en la cocina- Emmett volví a reír.

Entonces me di cuenta de que todo era broma de el.

-¿Quién dijo eso?

-Emmett, lo vio cruzar la cocina.

-Chicas es mentira, si no, no se estaría riendo, como le pueden creer eso.

-Bella es m…mas in… inteligente- dijo Emmett entre risa.

-Emmett eres malo- dijo Rose mientras se bajaba de la silla.

-Amor lo lamento, pero era la oportunidad- volvió a reírse Emmett.

-Ahora veremos si te gusta quedarte sin algo- dijo Rose, mientras se levantaba un poco la falda, que llevaba.

-No amor- grito Emmett- prometo nunca volver hacer eso.

-Estas castigado Emmett, por una semana.

-¿una semana? Eso es mucho, no podré aguantar.

-Lo lamento bebe- Rose le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó.

No quería ni pensar en lo que el pobre de Emmett se estaba perdiendo, solo de pensarlo se me ponen los pelos de punta.

-Hola amor- sentí que me rodeaba unos brazos.

-Hola Edward- me dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Te ves hermosa hoy.

-Gracias.

-Ya todos a comer, que se les hace tarde.

No sentamos y comimos el rico desayuno que Esme preparo, todos reían, menos Emmett quien solo paso rogándole a Rose no tener ese castigo.

Edward tomo mi mano e hizo que me parara de la mesa. Caminamos hasta el piano y entramos cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros.

-Bella, se que nos costara mucho estar separados, pero no olvides que te quiero.

-Lo se Edward y también se lo que me costara no correr a tus brazos.

-Te quiero Bella.

-También te quiero Edward.

Me abrazo y se inclino para darme un tierno beso, el que poco a poco dejo de ser tierno para ser apasionado y con mucha necesidad. Como siempre el aire me faltaba y tuve que separarme, para darme cuenta de que Edward estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo.

Me abrazo y su apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, escuchando su corazón.

-Cuando salgamos del instituto, quiero llevarte a un lugar.

-¿Dónde?

-Será una sorpresa, ahora vamos que tienes clases.

-No quiero ir.

-Yo tampoco, pero es nuestro deber.

-Atraje a Edward a mí y lo bese. No tenía ninguna intención de dejarlo ir y menos para separarnos. El me beso con el mismo entusiasmo y como siempre nos perdimos en el beso.

-Chico no me molesta que se quiera y todo eso, pero tienen responsabilidades- dijo Esme sacándonos de nuestro mundo.

-Ya vamos mama- dijo Edward- vamos Bella, pasaremos la tarde juntos.

-Esta bien.

Edward tomo mi mano y me acompaño hasta la camioneta, como nunca antes no quería viajar en ella sola. Me dio un último beso y me cerró la puerta para que partiera.

El se subió a su auto y me siguió todo el camino, hasta la entrada del instituto, donde se estaciono dos autos lejos del mío.

Me baje y el me regalo una sonrisa, antes de caminar al edificio.

-Vamos Bella, solo será esta semana.

-Pero lo quiero Alice, y me cuesta tenerlo lejos, ahora que se que me quiere.

-Veras como esta semana, pasa muy rápido y después podrán estar juntos.

-Eso espero Alice,

Entramos a clases y solo quería que pasara rápido la hora hasta que llegue el momento de tener biología con Edward.

En el almuerzo, lo vi sentarse en una mesa, con algunos profesores, pero al parecer no estaba concentrado en la conversación de ellos y solo comió su comida, para luego irse.

Cuando tocaron me fui directo al salón, sin esperar a Alice, quien se demoro en despedirse de Jasper.

Cuando entre el ya estaba ahí, y me regalo una sonrisa, la cual me puso muy feliz. Comenzaron a entrar y la sala se fue llenando, hasta que llego el profesor quien pidió guardar silencio.

La clase estaba entretenida, pero no lograba tener toda mi atención, hasta que mi celular vibro en el bolsillo.

Lo saque sin que el profesor se diera cuenta y encontré una nota de bluetooth.

"_Sabes lo que me cuenta no ir a abrazarte. E."_

Sonreí, Edward me quería y mucho, estaba pensando en mí.

"_Se lo que te cuenta, yo también quiero correr y abrazarte, pero solo falta una clase mas y seremos libres. B."_

"_Te quiero Bella, no lo olvides y ya va a terminar la clase. E."_

"_También te quiero. B."_

Así fue sonó el timbre, para tener que cambiar de hora.

-Alumnos, antes de que salgar, tengo, que comunicarles que desde mañana, el profesor Cullen dará la clase ya que tengo un seminario en Seattle, por dos semanas.

Estaba en shock, mire a Edward y el también tenia cara de desconcierto. Dos semanas es mas de el tiempo, que el dijo que estaría en el instituto.

Salí del salón, sin poderle preguntar nada a Edward.

-Parece que Edward no tenia idea- dijo Alice.

-Así parece.

-Tenia una cara, al parecer no le gusto la idea.

-A mi tampoco me gusto.

-Lo se, pero no puede hacer nada, el tiene que quedarse.

-Alice, esto solo hará que no pueda estar con el.

-Si eso es malo. Bueno Bella nos vemos de ahí.

-Si Alice.

Alice corrió a su próxima clase y yo llegue a los camerinos para cambiarme. Edward debería seguir como profesor dos semanas más y eso significaba, dos semanas de tiempo separados. No me gustaba para nada la idea.

En clase de gimnasia, me caí muchas veces, ya que mi mente no estaba con mi cuerpo. Al terminar, tenía un moretón en la pierna y otro en el brazo. Había sido una clase horrible.

Me subí a mi camioneta, solo quería llegar a la casa y descansar.

Cuando llegue me di cuenta de que no había nadie y que no tenia llaves para entrar eso, si que era tener mala suerte. Me recosté a lo largo del asiento, de mi camioneta y cerré los ojos, estaba cansada.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero sentí un golpe, como de vidrio y intente abrir los ojos, los cuales me dolieron pro la luz del afuera.

Me enderece en le asiento y trate de saber donde estaba, en eso mi vista se fijo en quien esta apoyado en el vidrio mirando hacia adentro.

Era Edward y al aparecer estaba preocupado.

Saque el pestillo, haciendo que Edward abriera, la puerta en el mismo instante.

-¿Qué te paso Bella?- pregunto preocupado.

-Nada, solo estoy cansada, la clase de gimnasia estuvo horrible.

-Ya veo. Ahora como te sientes.

-Mejor, tenia sueño y al pareces esta dormidita me ayudo.

-Bueno entonces, quiero llevarte a un lugar. ¿me acompañas?

-Claro.

Edward me ayudo a bajar y saco mi chaqueta de la camioneta. Subimos a su auto y el partió en dirección, de no se donde.

Estuvo un rato conduciendo rápido y después se metió por un camino al cual nunca había ido. Paro cuando el camino termino y me hizo bajar del auto.

-Edward ¿Dónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa, así que ahora a caminar.

Comenzamos a caminar por entre los árboles. Había descansado, con la pequeña siesta que tuve, pero si seguía caminando, terminaría muy cansada.

Edward al parecer iba de lo mas cómodo con la caminata, pero yo ya estaba cansándome.

-Edward ¿Falta mucho?

-No, pasando eso árboles llegamos.

Mire lo que me indico, y no era mucho, así que me entusiasme en terminar esto, provocando que Edward se riera. Entonces cruzamos los dos grandes árboles y delante de mí apareció, un prado que para mi sorpresa era muy conocido…

**Bueno nuevo capitulo por el dia de hoy y este va dedicado a una amiga muy queria NIkki que hoy esta de cumple espero que lo pases muy bien te deseo lo mejor.**

**Como siempre saludar a mi Fans Kelyciita te adoro siempre me alegro de subir los capitulos por que se que laguien los lee xD te quiero mucho.**

**Tambien un saludo al grupo Twilighter pyp que las adoro a todas =)**


	16. Conversación

16-Conversación.

Bella POV.

Era el prado de cada sueño que tenia estaba frente a mi. Estaba como en shock, esto era algo demasiado extraño. Comencé a caminar hacia el centro, para darme cuenta de que cada cosa que en el sueño estaba, también estaba aquí.

Me quede en el centro, sin poder creerlo. Nunca en mi vida, me había pasado algo como esto.

-Bella ¿te gusto?

-Si y mucho.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me creerías, si te digo que ya había visto este prado.

-Ya estuviste ¿aquí?

-No, nunca eh estado aquí, pero desde que llegaste sueño con el.

-¿Cómo que sueñas?

-Si. Soñaba que estábamos juntos y siempre me dices que nadie se puede enterar. Pero los últimos días, soñaba con que una mujer aparecía desde ese lugar- lo apunte- y te ibas con ella.

-No me iría con nadie- me abrazo.

-Edward ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-Sobre ¿Qué?

-Lo del instituto, que tú te quedaras por dos semanas.

-Ah, eso. Hable con el director y le dije, que me quería retirar, que no podía seguir. Pero el hablo con mi universidad y le dijo que esa podía ser mi prueba final, por lo que ellos aceptaron y ahora me tengo que quedar si o si.

-Edward, esto no me gusta, es como que todo estuviera en nuestra contra.

-Eso no pasa Bella. a lo mejor puede ser una oportunidad para algo.

-Eso espero Edward.

-Deja de pensar tonteras.

Me tomo la cara y me dio un beso, para después sentarse. Me senté con el y me apoye en su pecho, mientras el me abrazaba y entrelazaba nuestras manos.

Estuvimos a si la tarde.

No me podía sacar de la mente de que algo malo pasaría, pero debía aprovechar, mientras pudiera estar con Edward.

Cuando ya estaba siendo tarde y sentimos hambre, Edward decidió volver a la casa. Llegamos al auto y nos fuimos. Cuando llegamos ya todos habían comido y estaban en el sillón viendo, algún programa.

-Por fin llegar los tortolitos- dijo Emmett al entrar.

-Emmett ¿Alguna vez puedes dejar de hacer comentarios tontos?- dijo Edward.

-Hermanos que pesado, solo estaba tratando de hacer el ambiente mas a meno, pero contigo no se puede- se volvió hacia el televisor con los brazos cruzados.

-Edward, Bella que bueno que llegaron, la comida esta en la cocina. Ah y Carlisle quiere hablar con ustedes- esto ultimo lo dijo seria.

-Gracias Esme- dije.

-Gracias mama.

Fuimos a la cocina y comimos lo que Esme nos había preparado. Edward estaba serio, seria por el comentario de Emmett, o por Carlisle que quería hablar con nosotros.

Al terminar lave los platos, mientras Edward tenía una cara seria.

-Edward ¿Qué te pasa?- dije mientras me acercaba y lo abrazaba.

-Nada, solo pienso.

-¿En que? Si se puede saber.

-Como me libro de lo del instituto.

-Edward, no es necesario, solo serán dos semanas.

-Pero ahora también tengo una mala sensación.

-No te preocupes, nada pasara- le di un corto beso- vamos Carlisle nos espera.

-Si.

Lo tome de la mano y caminamos hacia el despacho de su padre.

Edward toco la puerta y entramos.

Me parecía mas grande que la primera vez que entre. Carlisle estaba detrás de su escritorio mirando algunos papeles.

-Que bueno que llegaron. Siéntense- dijo Carlisle serio. Ahora me dio susto.

-¿Qué pasa papa?

-Le pedí que vinieran, por que me entere de lo de ustedes.

-Papa se que te debía contar pero…

Edward no estoy reclamando nada. Solo que tienen que saber que lo de ustedes es complicado.

-Lo sabemos papa.

-Edward, tu eres ahora el profesor de Bella. sabes que si se descubre todo esto, ustedes serán los más perjudicados. Edward no recibirás el titulo y Bella no terminara el ultimo año. A parte tú eres menor de edad, Bella, y Edward ya cumplió la mayoría de edad, eso también implica.

-Papa, lo sabemos hemos pensado en todo esto, por eso lo vamos a mantener en secreto, hasta que sea necesario.

-Edward tiene que ser responsable. Lo otro que me preocupa es como le contaremos al padre de Bella.

-Hablaremos con el- dije.

-Estaba pensando en invitarlo a comer y contarle todo. Si estamos nosotros seria más fácil.

-Si, me gusta la idea- dijo Edward.

-¿Te parece Bella?

-si, eso puede ayudar.

-Bueno era solo eso, ya saben, solo les pido que tengan cuidado.

-Si papa.

-Ahora puede irse, que mañana Bella tiene instituto y tu trabajo.

Edward y yo salimos del despacho un poco serio. Esto de verdad era complicado, si alguien nos ve, todo se va a la china y nuestra relación podría acabarse.

Edward camino hacia nuestras habitaciones, de verdad que habíamos quedado serios y eso me molestaba un poco. Llegamos frente a mi habitación y me di la vuelta para despedirme de Edward.

-Edward, no vemos mañana. Te quiero- le di un beso.

-También te quiero.

Me separe de el, para entrar en mi habitación, cuando me toma del brazo y me hace entrar en su habitación. Cierra la puerta y me apoya en ella, para darme un beso, como ningún otro. Este estaba cargado de pasión, pero a la vez de mucho cariño. Me tenia la cara sujetada y no me dejaba moverme, no reclamaba por el beso, pero me faltaba el aire y no me quería desmayar, por un beso.

Se separo de mí, apoyando su frente en la mía, mientras sus ojos me penetraban. Estaban negros, cargados de pasión. Su respiración era irregular igual que la mía.

Nos miramos por unos minutos, cuando Edward, volvió a besarme. Esta vez me atrajo desde la cintura a su cuerpo y yo lleve mis manos a su cabello.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos de esa manera, pero no me quería separar, era como si con cada beso me demostraba lo mucho que me quería.

-Te quiero, te quiero Bella. Me da miedo, pensar en que alguien nos puede separar.

-Edward, eso no pasara. Nadie tiene ese poder.

-Nunca lo olvides Bella, te quiero. Entiendes, te quiero, te quiero más que a nada.

-También te quiero.

Me dio un beso, pero este era el último, ya que fue lento y delicado.

-Edward debo acostarme, mañana nos vemos.

-Te quiero.

-También te quiero.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y salí de su habitación.

Me acosté en mi cama, el beso me había dejado en las nubes, pero eso si, me pareció tan linda la forma en que me dijo que me quería y como me beso, nunca pensé que podría llegar a ser así.

Pero también esa forma tan desesperada, como si nos fuéramos a separar. No me gusto, para nada.

Era como si el día de mañana, nos fuéramos a separar para siempre. Pero no debía pensar en cosas malas, Edward y yo estábamos juntos y eso era lo importante.

Me quede dormida a los pocos minutos, teniendo el mismo sueño de siempre, pero igual que las veces anteriores Edward se iba con la mujer que aparecía. Desperté agitada, esto no iba a pasar debía relajarme.

Fui al baño y me di una ducha con el agua caliente para relajar mi cuerpo, del mal sueño. Esperaba que estos días fueran bueno y que pasaran rápido las dos semanas y después los meses para salir del instituto y poder hacer algo junto a Edward. Tenia que poner atención en que quería hacer con mi vida, al salir y eso tenía que implicar a Edward.

Al salir del baño, Edward estaba apoyado en la pared, esperándome.

-Buenos días Bella.

-Buenos días Edward- le di un beso en la mejilla- ¿Cómo dormiste?

-No muy bien, tuve un mal sueño.

-También yo, pero ahora que estas aquí ya no es malo.

-Lo mismo digo.

Me tomo la cara y juntos nuestros labios en un beso tierno y de mucho amor.

-Tenemos que bajar- me dijo al separarnos.

-Si, pero no quiero.

-También me quiero quedar aquí contigo, pero ahí responsabilidades.

-Si. Voy por mis cosas.

Entre en mi habitación y mi celular sonaba sobre la mesita de noche.

Mire el identificador y era mi padre.

-Alo, papa ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo esta Billy?

-Hola Bella. Estamos bien. Billy será intervenido mañana y esperamos que todo salga bien. ¿Cómo estas por aya? ¿Te han tratado bien?

-Si papa, Esme se preocupa por mí y bueno la familia entera se preocupa por mí.

-No más que yo- dijo Edward en mi oído.

-Que bueno Bella- dijo mi papa- Jacob quiere hablar contigo, te lo paso.

-Hola Bella.

-Hola Jake.

-¿Por qué debes hablar con el?- dijo Edward y me abrazo.

-¿Cómo estas Bella?

-Bien Jake y ¿tu?

-Bien, solo me preocupaba mi padre, lamento haberme robado al tuyo.

Edward me dio un beso en el cuello, haciendo que perdiera la concentración.

-No… no hay problema.

-Bella ¿Qué pasa?- me dio otro beso.

-No nada. Es que estoy un poco ocupada.

Edward me dio otro beso.

-Edward por favor- el sonrió.

-¿Quién es Edward?- pregunto Jacob.

-Nadie. Espero que tu papa se mejore, no vemos pronto.

-Me debes contar quien es Edward, no me quedare con la duda.

-Sabes quien es, lo que pasa es que no te acuerdas. Ahora dame con mi papa.

-Ok, te quiero Bella. chao.

-Chao Jake.

-Hija, espero volver luego. Segura que no hay problemas por aya.

-No ninguna, tú no te preocupes. Dale saludos a Billy, dile que se mejore.

-Si hija. Bueno cuídate y tratare de volver pronto.

-Chao papa, te quiero.

-Igual hija- corto.

-Edward ¿Por qué me haces eso?

-Yo no hice nada.

-No te hagas, ahora debo explicarle todo a Jacob.

-Lo lamento, pero en algún momento debía saber.

-Si, pero cuando el llegue va a querer saber. Ahora vamos al instituto.

Tome mis cosas y salí de la habitación.

Edward bajo las escaleras detrás de mi y no digo nada.

Llegue a la cocina y me senté y tome un tostada, para echarle mantequilla. Edward se sentó a mi lado e hizo lo mismo. Al terminar todos caminamos a la salida, mientras Esme se despedía de nosotros.

Le di un beso a Edward antes de subirme a la camioneta, el cerro la puerta y partí.

Al llegar al instituto me baje de la camioneta y estaba Ángela esperándome.

-Hola Ángela.

-Hola Bella.

-Bella quería saber si el sábado podrías ir a mi casa, celebrare mi cumpleaños y me gustaría que vinieras.

-Claro que puedo.

-Lleva amigos, será una gran fiesta.

-¿segura que puedo llevar amigos?

-Si, quiero mucha gente y como se que eres amiga de Alice y Jasper, será mucho mejor.

-Bueno entonces ahí estaremos.

-Nos vemos luego Bella, ahora tengo que llegar rápido al salón.

Ángela se fue corriendo y yo seguí caminando tranquilamente.

-Alice- la llame antes de que entrara al edificio.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?

-Ángela acaba de hablar conmigo y me invito a una fiesta en su casa, este sábado. Dijo que los podía invitar, así que. ¿vienes?

-Claro, será genial una fiesta. Podrán ir Emmett y Rose.

-Si, dijo que llevara gente.

-Bien, entonces el sábado a la fiesta.

Caminamos con Alice a nuestras clases. Toda la mañana pensaba en la fiesta del sábado y que Edward no podría venir conmigo por que el es un profesor y no esta permitido. Ahora la idea ya no era tan buena.

En el almuerzo Alice me dijo que ya había llamado a Emmett, para que no hiciera ningún plan y que le gusto la idea. Ahora planeaba una tarde de compras, para llevar ropa nueva. Eso no me gusto.

Cuando entre al salón de biología, recordé que Edward seria quien daría la clase, así que me senté rápido en mi lugar.

Cuando entro todo el mundo se cayo y comenzó a hablar de la materia que pasábamos. El explicaba mucho mejor que el profesor y nos hacia participar en clases, lo que nos emocionaba mas, ya que el otro profesor solo hablaba o hacia trabajos.

Al parecer todos estaban fascinados con la forma de explicar de Edward, que ni siquiera los hombres hablaron en la clase.

Al terminar nadie quería salir, ya que quedamos justo en una parte interesante y todos querían saber que pasaba. Edward tenía una sonrisa, por que nadie quería salir.

Cuando los convenció y salieron del salón, me acerque a el.

-Lo hiciste muy bien.

-¿Tú crees?

-Si, entendí mejor que con el otro profesor.

-Bella, a ti te va bien en esta materia.

-Solo por que estudio después y busco más información. Tú explicas bien.

-Bueno gracias entonces. Ahora debes seguir con tu clase. Nos vemos en la casa.

-Chao Edward, te quiero- dijo lo ultimo bajito.

-También.

Salí del salón y el día término tranquilo, a lo que llegue a la casa, se volvió loco.

Alice y Rose querían ir de compras, de las cuales no me pude safar. No dejaron que Edward me acompañara por lo que estaba mas molesta aun.

Pase todo el día siendo torturada por las dos. No se cuantas veces, me cambie de ropa y me probé zapatos, pero los estaba odian. Si no fuera por que no podía salir desnuda al mundo no usaría estas prendas.

**Aqui otro capitulo espero que les guste =). Este en especial va dedicado a mis dos fans xD Kellyciita la fans numero 1 y a Kamii quien se acaba de convertir en la Fans numero 2 este capitulo es especial para ti las quiero niñas.**

**Un saludo al Grupo Twilighter PyP las adoro chicas son lo mejor =) **

**Eso seria por hoy dejen algun Review por favor, si solo tengo uno en este capitulo prometo subir el siguiente.**


	17. Fiesta

17- Fiesta.

Bella POV.

Me encuentro sentada frente al espejo, esperando de Rose vuelva, no se con que cosa, pero era algo para terminar con mi cabello.

Habían pasado los días desde que Edward empezó con las clases. Me gustaba mucho llegar a esa hora, más que antes.

Pero desde ayer Edward no habla conmigo, se molesto mucho por que no le había dicho lo de la fiesta. Se supone que se lo diría en privado, los dos solos, pero, Alice grito que estaba emocionada, por la fiesta de mañana. Edward me miro y pude ver su desconcierto. Lo lleve a mi habitación y le dije.

Se molesto, por que estaba planeando que saliéramos a un lugar lindo, pero que ahora ya no se podía hacer. Trate de decirle que no iba a la fiesta, pero no escucho y salio de la habitación.

Fui hasta la suya toque la puerta pero no abrió, así que ya no moleste mas. Luego de eso vino Alice con Rose y me digiero que el no se debía colocar así, que no le hiciera caso y que no podía dejar de ir a la fiesta. Serviría para distraerme. Así que las escuche y por eso ahora estoy esperando que Rose vuelva.

-Bien encontré lo que buscaba- dijo Rose al entrar.

-Rose te falta mucho, ya no soporto estar sentada aquí.

-No solo termino con esto que traje y ya esta.

Cerré los ojos esperando que Rose terminada. Me había puesto para la fiesta un jeans demasiado ajustado para mi gusto, con una polera que no alcanzaba a cubrirme el vientre. No era mi clase de ropa pero ya no tenia ánimos para pelear con Alice. Lo único que discutí fue por los zapatos, ya que no me pondría tacos. Esa la gane y me puse mis zapatillas, mas cómodas.

-Listo- dijo Rose.

Me mire en el espejo y me había hecho unos rulos muy bonitos y todos estaban afirmados con pequeños pinches.

-Gracias Rose.

-No ahí de que. Ahora que estas listas nos vamos. Alice debe estar abajo.

-Si.

Tome mis cosas para salir de la habitación. Mire la puerta de Edward debatiéndome en ir o no a despedirme. Decidí que mejor no, debe estar enojado aun y es mejor esperar a que se le pase.

-Cuando llegue abajo ya todos estaban listos. Esperábamos a Rose quien paso a buscar algo a su habitación.

-Bella, Edward volvió a hablarte- pregunto Alice.

-No, desde ayer nada, espero que al volver se le pase.

-Esperemos.

-Listo vamos- dijo Rose cuando llego.

Todos nos abrigamos ya que estaba helado y salimos a los autos. Me fui con Alice y Jasper, ya que ir con Emmett y Rose era escuchar muchas cosas de las que aun no estaba preparada.

Al llegar a la casa de Ángela, ya había mucha gente dentro y afuera también, al parecer habían invitado a mucha gente. Nos bajamos y comenzamos a caminar por entre la gente. Tenia que encontrar a Ángela para saludarla y entregarle sus regalos.

-Bella, hola- saludo Ángela desde lejos.

-Hola Ángela, feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias Bella- le di un abrazo.

Todos saludaron a Ángela y ella acepto cada regalo, que le entregaron. Nos dijo que disfrutáramos de la fiesta y si necesitábamos algo la llamáramos.

Todos tomaron algún refresco y fuimos a la pista de baile- que era el salón de la casa- a movernos con el ritmo de la música. Todos bailaban conmigo, por ser la que iba sola y eso me hizo reír.

Estuvimos arto rato de esta manera, hasta que una canción lenta apareció y los deje para que bailaran con sus parejas.

Me fui a sentar a uno de los sillones, me dolían los pies, no estaba acostumbrada a bailar tanto. Si no fuera por Alice, yo no hubiera venido.

Miraba a la gente, con sus parejas unos que se besaban como su el mundo se acaba. No creo haberme besado de esa manera con Edward.

Edward, ¿Qué será de el? ¿Todavía esta enojado? Espero que al llegar a la casa, todo este bien. El lunes llegaba mi papa y debía volver a la casa, si Edward no se le pasaba el enojo, seria mas duro estando lejos.

Sentí el celular vibrar en mi bolsillo y lo saque. Era Edward.

-Alo- conteste- Edward no escucho déjame salir.

Me pare y camine al patio trasero, donde no se escucha la música.

-Edward, ahora si.

-Hola Bella.

-Hola.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto.

-Si. ¿Qué pasa Edward?

-No lo se, tengo un mal presentimiento. ¿Dónde están mis hermanos?

-Adentro, bailando. Como es romántica la canción los deje a ellos bailar.

-Bella vuelve con ellos, no quiero que estés sola.

-Esta bien. Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero. Ahora vuelve y traten de volver pronto.

-Si. Adiós Edward.

-Adiós- corto.

¿Por qué estaría tan preocupado? Mejor era volver con ellos, no quería preocupar a Edward con que algo me pasara.

Volví a la casa y antes de entrar alguien me tomo del brazo.

-Hola Bella- saludo Mike.

-Hola.

-¿Cómo lo estas pasando?

-Bien, me eh divertido mucho.

-Yo también, pero al parecer viniste acompañada de parejas.

-Si, pero todos bailan conmigo.

-Por que mejor no bailamos tú y yo. También estoy solo.

-Ahora no tengo ganas de bailar.

-Entonces conversemos, me carga estar solo.

Me quedo conversando con Mike o entro. Igual ellos están pasándolo bien y si voy, los molestare, mejor me quedo con Mike.

-Esta bien. Sentémonos ahí-indique un banco.

-Bueno.

Caminamos y nos sentamos, pero ninguno dijo nada.

-Así que ahora te juntas con ellos.

-Si, Alice se volvió una buena amiga.

-Pensé que no te gustaba hacer amistades.

-Ella es diferente.

-Y ¿Por qué con nosotros no pudo ser así?

-Mike, ella es distinta. Ahí cosas que pasaron y no podía dejar entrar a alguien en mi vida.

-Pero ella es nueva, no sabes nada de ella. De donde viene, con quien estuvo, su familia.

-Conozco a su familia, son todos muy simpáticos y se todo lo que debo saber de ella. Sabes me molesta tu actitud- me levante- no vemos luego.

-Bella, no era para que te enojaras. Pero nosotros fuimos los que estuvimos contigo y ella llega y te lleva, no es justo.

-Mike, ella es buena y si Jessica no te contó lo que paso entre nosotras es cosa de ella.

-¿Ella te hizo algo?

-Si, pero ya paso y ahora no quiero hablar de eso.

-Bella no quiero que te vayas con ellos. Tu me gustas- me quede en shock- siempre me has gustado y no quiero que ellos te separen de mi lado.

-Pero Mike, tu no me gustas.

-¿Qué importa? Conmigo basta y sobra, después te puedes enamorar de mí.

-Mike no, eso no pasara.

-¿Te gusta otro?

-Si.

-¿Lo conozco?- sus ojos mostraban rabia.

-No.

-¿Quién es?- me tomo de los brazos y me sacudió.

-Me duele, suéltame.

-¿Quién es Bella?

-No lo conoces, ahora suéltame.

-Ni lo sueñes.

Entonces me acerco a el y me beso. Me quede quieta antes su acto, no me movía, pero el si. Sus labios se movían sobre los míos deseosos.

Trate de separarme, pero el afirmo mi cabeza con las manos para que no me soltara.

Mike a la fuerza metió su lengua en mi boca y eso me dio asco. En ese momento comencé a golpearlo mas fuerte. Me quería separar, era asqueroso. Pero su agarre no disminuía.

Comenzó a moverse hacia la parte mas alejada del patio, estaba oscuro y no quería ni saber cual eran sus intenciones.

Se separo de mí y me tapo la boca, supo de inmediato mi intención de gritar.

Me siguió empujando hasta lo más oscuro. Cuando ya no llegaba luz, me volvió a besar y me afirmo las dos manos con una suya, mientras la otra no soltaba mi cara.

Tenía miedo, las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, esto no podía estar pasando. Alguien debería ayudarme.

Se separo de mí y me miro.

-Ayuda- grite.

-Cállate- me empuje y caí al suelo- se que quieres igual que yo, no te resistas.

-Suelta, ayuda- volví a gritar y me tapo la boca.

-Calladita te ves más bonita. Ahora sigamos.

Me empujo y quede recostada en el pasto y el se coloco sobre mi. Me volvió a besar y ya no lo soportaba mas, necesitaba ayuda. No quería que pasara lo que el tenia pensado.

Trate de soltarme de cualquier forma pero el me tenia las manos sobre mi cabeza y me besaba, el cuello y mi mandíbula.

No podía gritar ya que me tapaba la boca, en ningún momento se le olvido no taparme la boca, lo único que podía hacer era llorar.

Me beso y su mano comenzó a subir por mi abdomen. Ahora si tenia miedo de verdad, el si tenia pensado hacer esto.

Entonces de la nada, el desapareció de encima mío y pude ver que alguien me tomaba en brazos.

-Eres un hijo de puta ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto?- grito Emmett.

-¿Quién eres tu? Ni siquiera la conoces, ella y yo estábamos en algo, te das cuenta- dijo Mike, tratando de pararse.

-¿Qué crees que soy idiota? La conozco y ahora pagaras por lo que le quería hacer.

Emmett se abalanzo sobre Mike y le dio un puñetazo, que le dio vuelta la cara, cayendo al suelo. En ese momento me di cuenta, de que estaba en los brazos de Jasper y Alice y Rose estaban a mi lado.

-Bella ¿estas bien?- pregunto Alice.

-Si, pero saquéenme de aquí.

-Si Bella, te llevaremos- dijo Jasper.

-Emmett te espero en el jeep, no lo mates por favor- dijo Rose.

Caminamos por entre la gente que miraba el espectáculo. Yo escondí mi cara en el pecho de Jasper y trate de no preocuparme de la gente.

Solo quería que alguien me abrazara pero el no estaba aquí, no podía.

-Ahí esta- dijo Alice.

-Si- dijo Jasper, y volvió a caminar, no se en que momento se quedo quieto- Alice me iré con ellos, tu lleva el auto.

¿Con ellos? De que hablaba Jasper.

Se abrió una puerta y fui subida al auto.

-Bella- dijo la voz que quería escuchar- sabia que no debías venir- me abrazo.

-Edward- lo abrace fuerte y volví a llorar.

-Tranquila, nos iremos a casa.

El auto comenzó a moverse y yo solo me abrazaba más a Edward. Me sentía segura en sus brazos.

El me tenía sentado sobre su regazo y me frotaba los brazos y la espalda, para que me calmara.

Había tenido tanto miedo, Mike podía haber abusado de mi, si no fuera por ellos. ¿Por qué el era así? Me había tratado tan bien antes y ahora. Me sentía sucia por haber sido tocada por el, por que me beso, de una forma tan asquerosa.

-Por favor Bella relájate, ya todo paso- dijo Edward mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas, que volvieron a caer.

-Edward tenía miedo.

-Lo se cariño, lo se. Ahora llegaremos a la casa y estarás mas tranquila.

-Edward nunca más me dejaras.

-No, nuca más. Sabia que pasaría algo así, no se por que.

Edward me abrazo más y trato de calmarme. Sabía que ya el peligro había pasado, pero no podía cerrar los ojos, ya que las imágenes volvían a mí.

Cuando llegamos Edward me saco y Jasper abrió las puerta de la casa, para que pudiera entrar. Edward se dirigió directo a las escaleras.

-Jasper, puedes traer algo para comer y tomar por favor.

-Si.

Seguimos subiendo las escaleras y llegamos a mi habitación. Edward entro y me recostó en la cama.

Me di cuenta de que estaba tiritando y era del frió.

-Bella será mejor que te cambies de ropa. Te dejare sola.

-No Edward, no te vayas. No quiero estar sola.

-Pero debes cambiarte, estas mojada y tu ropa esta llena de pasto y tierra.

-Esperemos a Alice, así no quedare sola, por favor.

-Esta bien- se recostó a mi lado y me abrazo- lo lamento tanto, si hubiera estado ahí, eso no abría pasado.

-Edward no es tu culpa, fue mía por haber ido.

-Es que me siento tan impotente. No puedo estar en todo para ti, siempre esta ese limite que no me deja.

-No es tu culpa. Yo fui la tonta, por creer en todo el mundo.

-No eres tonta, pero me da rabia que no pueda estar contigo en tus cosas. No puedo salir contigo a la calle, por si alguien nos ve, no puedo llegar contigo al instituto, por que tendríamos problemas. Bella no puedo estar contigo.

-Edward no me importa que esas cosas no las podamos hacer, prefiero estar encerrada contigo, que en la calle.

-Bella, yo conocí las cosas tu no te puedes quedar aquí conmigo, solo por que nos verán, no pudo darte lo que quieres. Ahora tuve que ir en el auto de Carlisle, por que sus vidrios son polarizados, así nadie me vería, no siquiera eso puedo hacer.

-Me senté en la cama y lo mire.

-No me importa, quiero estar contigo encerrada, pero contigo.

-Bella- paso su mano por mi mejilla, pero me separe.

-L… lo lamento- dije- quiero cambiarme.

-Edward lo que me pediste- dijo Jasper,

-Gracias, puedes llamar a Alice.

-Si.

Jasper salio.

-Buscare mis cosas- dije y me baje de la cama.

No quería que Edward me tocara, después de que me toco Mike, era una sensación extraña, pero prefería bañarme antes de que el me volviera a tocar.

Tome las cosas y Alice llego.

-Acompaña a Bella, Alice.

-Si Edward. Vamos Bella, debes bañarte.

Fui con Alice al baño y deje a Edward en mi habitación.

**Nuevo capitulo espero que les guste. Saludos a Mis dos Fans Kellyciita y Kamii las quiero mucho y Tambien tengo mi tercera nueva fans Sakura- ssn gracias por quereres ser mi fans =)**

**Tambien un saludo al grupo Twilighter PyP las quiero chicas son las mejores.**


	18. Pensando

18-Pensando.

Edward POV.

Bella fue a bañarse, acompañada con Alice.

Me sentía tan impotente no poder proteger a Bella, solo por que no podía ir a la fiesta con ella. No le podía prohibir que fuera, aunque lo deseaba. Pero ella merecía conocer gente, hacer amigos y salir a divertirse y yo no le podía dar eso.

Lo mejor seria que me separara de ella, así podría conocer a alguien y hacer una relación normal, no algo prohibido donde si nos descubren quedara perjudicado.

Pero no podía, no me puedo separar de ella, soy demasiado egoísta para irme de su vida y dejarla libre. La quiero demasiado.

Ahora solo debía cuidarla mucho mas, tratar de que todo lo malo que paso hoy lo olvidara y buscar la forma para que con mis propias manos pudiera golpear a Newton. Me las debería, solo esperaba que Emmett, le aya pegado tanto que no se pueda parar.

Pase el rato con los ojos cerrados, ya eran casi las tres de la mañana, mis padre llegarían luego y tendría que contarle lo que paso con Bella. Ella estaba en nuestro cuidado y no lo hicimos bien. ¿Como les diría?

-Edward- escuche la voz de mi angel. Abrí los ojos y ella traía su pijama puesto.

-Ven- le dije y la abrace.

No quedamos así, abrazados y mostrando todo el cariño entre nosotros. Pero debía separarme, Bella debía comer antes de que se sintiera mal.

-Bella debes comer-la deje sentada en la cama y fui por la bandeja- toma.

-Gracias.

Comenzó a comer el emparedado y tomo algo de bebida, la cual termino de tomarla toda.

Sabía que tendrías sed. Es algo común, cuando pasan cosas agotantes para el cuerpo.

-Estaba todo muy rico- término de comer.

-Ok, entonces- saque la bandeja- es hora de que duermas.

-Te puedes quedar conmigo, tengo miedo de cerrar lo ojos.

-Claro, me quedare hasta que quieras.

Me recosté al lado de Bella y la abrace. Necesitaba relajarse y tratar de dormí, por lo que comencé a cantarle la nana que había compuesto para ella hace algunos días.

Los ojos de Bella se fueron cerrando y de apoco, su cuerpo se relajo.

Cuando ya Bella llevaba media hora dormida, decidí bajar Alice abría hablado con Esme y Carlisle y yo también debía hablar con ellos.

Al llegar a bajo, Carlisle abrazaba a Esme y al parecer trataba de calmarla.

-Edward ¿Cómo esta Bella?- pregunto Esme.

-Bien, ahora esta dormida.

-¿Cómo paso esto? No lo puedo creer, se supone que la cuidaríamos.

-Mama, relájate esta bien y ahora solo tenemos que hacer que se olvide de esto.

-Hijo, no tenia ninguna herida o algo así.

-No papa, solo estaba muy asustada y eso, pero no tenia heridas.

-Ok, eso es bueno. Esperemos a ver como despierta mañana y veremos lo que haremos.

-Bueno- me senté en el sillón.

-Hola familia- saludo Emmett al entrar- ¿Por qué las caras largas? O verdad, lo lamento, por ese comentario.

-Eres un tonto Emmett- dijo Rose detrás de el.

-Les cuento que el estupido ese, no se volverá a parar en varios días.

-¿Emmett que hiciste?- pregunto papa alarmado.

-Nada malo, solo le di su merecido, Rose no me dejo matarlo.

-¡Emmett!- grito mama.

-Tranquila, solo le pegue y eso, nada mas. Solo que le dolerá por varios días.

-Se merecía eso y más- dije. Todos me miraron, pero lo entendieron.

-¡¡¡¡NO!!!!- se escucho un grito desde arriba.

No tuve que esperar para saber quien era y salí corriendo escaleras arriba, vi a Alice salir de su habitación, pero no le puse atención. Solo quería llegar a la habitación de Bella.

Cuando entre, tenía las manos en la cara y estaba llorando. Me acerque y la abrace.

-Bella tranquila, ya paso era una pesadilla.

-E… Edward fu… fue t… tan re… real- dijo entre sollozos.

-Pero ya paso, estoy contigo y nada pasara.

-N…no q… quiero estar so… sola.

-No te dejare, lo prometo.

La abrace mas fuerte y comencé a moverla para que se calmara, no me gustaba verla de esta manera, nunca mas dejaría que llorara, que sufriera.

Comenzó a calmarse de a poco y yo ya no sabia que decirle. Era ella quien debía olvidar esto para que dejara de pensar en ello.

Me recosté en la cama y la apoye en mi pecho cubriéndola, no quería que se enfermara.

-Edward.

-¿Qué amor?

-Nunca me dejaras verdad.

-Claro que no. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que soñé que te ibas, por eso desperté gritando.

-Pensé que había sido por lo de hace rato.

-No, ni siquiera me había acordado.

-¿Qué soñaste?

-Que me decías que ya no me quería y que me dejabas por otra.

-Eso no pasara.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo. Ahora vuelve a dormir.

-Cuando me duerma, no me dejes sola.

-Esta bien, estaré contigo, toda la noche y cuando despiertes en la mañana, estaré a tu lado.

-Te quiero Edward.

-Yo también.

Volví a tararear la nana que le había compuesto a Bella, pronto se la mostraría, ya que estaba terminada. El sueño también me estaba ganando, solo quería esperar a que Bella se durmiera, para quedarme dormido. Cuando se durmió, cerré mis ojos para que el sueño llegara pronto.

Sabia que debía despertar, pero no quería, estaba cómodo y sabia que abrazaba algo, que se estaba moviendo.

-Edward, despierta- dijo Bella bajito.

-No- me moví.

-Edward debemos levantarnos.

-¿hum?- fue todo lo que dije.

-Edward es tarde vamos despierta.

Bella no dijo nada mas, a lo mejor se había dado por vencida. Así que trate de volver a dormir.

Entonces sus labios tocaron los míos, en un pequeño roce. Eso me molesto, pero siguió haciendo un camino de beso por mi mandíbula, para después comenzar a descender por mi cuello. Ahora ya no podría volver a dormir.

La tome de los hombros y la gire. Ella me miro sorprendida.

-Buenos días- le dije y la bese.

Ella me respondió el beso, el cual de apoco se comenzó a volver intenso y muy apasionado. Bella pasó sus manos a mi cabello al cual enredo entre sus dedos mi cabello y me lo tiraba de vez en cuando. Pero ya no tenía aire y Bella debe estar en las mismas por lo que me separe de ella, pero sin separarme de su piel.

Comencé a besar su mandíbula igual como ella me estaba haciendo a mi, y de apoco comencé a bajar por su cuello. Bella daba pequeños escalofríos cada vez que la besaba. Me separe y la mire, ella tenia los ojos cerrados pero una sonrisa en su cara. Cuando los abrió se ruborizo.

-Edward, eso es injusto tu tienes mas fuerzas.

-Yo no hice nada, de lo que tú no hiciste.

-Los míos fueron, menos intensos que los tuyos.

-Es que soy mejor en eso.

-Estas diciendo que lo míos son malos.

-Yo no lo dije, tú lo dijiste.

-Edward no cambies las cosas.

-Yo no cambio nada.

-Edward.

-Amor no te enojes, te quiero.

-También te quiero.

Le di un beso y me levante.

-Vamos tenemos que hacer cosas hoy.

-¿Cómo que?

-No se, pero hoy regresas a tu casa y tengo que aprovechar el tiempo que tengo contigo.

-Verdad, hoy regreso a mi casa, se me había olvidado.

-Entonces levántate, comemos algo y salimos a algún lugar.

-Quiero ir al prado.

-Entonces iremos al prado. Ahora cambiate y bajas.

-Si.

Salí de su habitación y pase por la mía, para buscar mis cosas. Fui al baño y me di una ducha relajante. Me vestí y salí para encontrar a Bella esperándome.

-Vamos-le tendí la mano y bajamos las escaleras juntos.

Al llegar a bajo todo nos quedaron mirando, pero Bella sonrió y saludo.

-Hola.

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo amaneciste?- pregunto mi mama.

-Bien.

-Que bueno, deje el desayuno para ustedes en la cocina.

-Gracias mama.

-Gracias Esme.

-No ahí de que chicos, ahora vayan a comer.

Lleve a Bella a la cocina y nos sentamos a comer todo lo que Esme había preparado. Al terminar Bella fue por su chaqueta y yo, llene un bolso con algunas cosas para comer, más una manta.

Cuando volvió, le avisamos a la familia que saldríamos, y nadie dijo nada, por lo que supuse que nadie quería hacerle pasar un mal rato a Bella. Eso era bueno.

Nos subimos al volvo y tome el camino a nuestro prado, Bella cambio la canción de la radio todo el camino hasta que nos bajamos.

Nos tomamos de las manos y caminamos por entre los árboles. Ninguno decía nada, no es que me molestara, pero quería saber lo que Bella pensaba.

Cuando llegamos al prado, Bella corrió hasta el centro y se sentó. Camine lentamente y ella me miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Te quiero- me dijo cuando llegue a su lado.

-También te quiero.

Me senté junto a ella y saque la manta, no era la idea que la trajera y no la ocupáramos. La coloque frente a nosotros y luego nos sentamos en ella.

-Edward, me encanta estar aquí contigo.

-A mi igual.

-Crees que en el verano este lleno de flores.

-Eso espero, debe ser muy lindo así.

-Me encantan las flores. Cuando salgan, vamos a venir con mi cámara y sacarnos fotos juntos.

-Esta bien.

-Edward te quiero.

Me abrazo por el cuello y me beso. Beso al cual respondí sin pensarlo. Mis manos fueron a su cintura y la apreté más a mí. Mientras que ella paseaba sus manos por mi espalda.

Nos separamos buscando aire, pero ella me siguió besando el cuello y detrás de mi oído, haciéndome sentir un escalofrió por mi espalda. La tome de la barbilla y la volví a besar, saboreando cada parte de la boca de Bella.

De a poco comencé a empujarla, para que quedara recostada sobre la manta. Continué con el beso y cuando me separe, esta vez fui yo quien comencé a dar besos en su mandíbula, bajando hacia su cuello. Pequeños y cortos besos eran los que iba dejando, por toda la extensión de su cuello.

Me volvió a atraer a su boca y profundizo el beso de inmediato, era exquisito besarla. De apoco sus manos fueron descendiendo, hasta que introdujo sus manos por debajo de mi ropa, haciendo contacto con mi piel.

Sus manos estaban heladas, pero no por ello, me separe de ella. Al contrario, el beso lo hice mucho mas intenso.

Esta vez fui yo quien comenzó a bajar por sus costados, para encontrar su polera y pantalón. Metí una mano bajo la polera, tocando su abdomen plano y liso. Bella soltó un jadeo, cuando hice eso.

Volví a separarme para volver a su cuello, mientras que mi mano recorría su piel de derecha a izquierda.

Sentía mi cuerpo quemar, por las sensaciones que estaba experimentando, era la primera vez que hacia algo así y no sabia que esperar. Tenia que analizar las cosas, esto no podía ser aquí o ahora. Recién llevábamos una semana juntos, no podían pasar las cosas tan rápido. La quiero, pero no deseo hacer esto aquí y ahora.

Me separe de Bella y la mire, tenia sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios rojos e hinchados. Ella se dio cuenta de mi vacilación.

-Edward ¿Qué pasa?

-Bella esto no puede ser aquí y ahora.

-¿Por qué? Acaso no te atrai….

-No Bella, no es eso. Pero recién llevamos una semana y no deben pasar tan rápido las cosas.

-Edward yo…- corrió la cara para que no la mirara.

-Bella, te quiero y lo sabes. Quiero que esto sea lindo para ti, como para mí.

-¿Tu nunca…

-No nunca.

-Pensé que ya habías hecho esto.

-Nunca llego a pasar con mi primera novia.

-Ah.

-Y ¿Tu?

-No nunca, eres mi primer novio.

-Bueno algunas personas no relacionan el estar enamorados, para tener relaciones.

-Para mi si es necesario estar enamorada y mas hora que lo tengo.

-Te quiero Bella.

-Te quiero- le di un beso y me separe de ella, para sentarme.

Pasamos la tarde conversando de distintas cosas, nos comimos las cosas que había traído.

Cuando ya era de volver recogimos todo y nos fuimos en dirección al auto. Bella se iría al llegar a la casa y ya no podríamos estar tan juntos como antes. Nos podríamos juntar, pero no tanto tiempo.

También teníamos que hablar con su padre, y la idea que dio Carlisle me gustaba.

Al llegar a la casa, Bella subió para recoger sus cosas, nadie quería que se fuera. Nos habíamos acostumbrado a tenerla entre nosotros.

En especial Emmett y Jasper quien la extrañaría en sus juegos con la consola.

Cuando bajo se despidió de todos y Esme le pidió que volviera pronto a la casa, que la extrañara. Mi madre ya la consideraba su hija, por ello le costaba dejarla ir.

Cuando por fin se despidió de todos, tome el bolso y salimos a su camioneta.

-Te quiero Edward.

-También te quiero- la abrace.

-Te extrañare.

-Solo no nos veremos tan seguido.

-Lo se, pero es muy extraño.

-Se que podremos, nos vemos mañana en el instituto y después vienes a la casa.

-Ok. Te quiero.

-Igual.

Le di un beso para que sintiera todo mi amor por ella. Me separe y le di un beso en la frente. Se subió al auto y partió.

**Lamento subir tan tarde el capitulo pero el tiempo con el viaje que tengo mañana me tiene todo mal. Como siempre un saludo a mis Fans, chicas las adoro =) Un saludo como siempre a las chicas de Twilighter PyP son las mejores. Bueno eso por hoy espero tener algun Review por favor. Mañana por ser el ultimo dia dejare dos capitulos espero y les gusten Besos a todas las que leen esta pequeña historia.**


	19. Nunca todo puede salir bien

19- Nunca todo puede seguir bien.

Edward POV.

Había pasado un mes desde la última vez que estuvimos sentados en este prado. No habíamos podido venir ya que Bella estaba con exámenes y bueno yo había tomado las horas de biología, por que el profesor le gusto la vida en la universidad y se quedo aya.

Bella se enojo conmigo, por haberme quedado, pero después pensó en mi futuro y se dio cuenta de que era lo mejor para mi. Así al recibir mi titulo ya tenia una experiencia para dar clases.

Así que ahora cada vez que tenia tiempo libre la pasábamos juntos en cualquier lugar de Forks. No había podido ser nuestro prado, por que las lluvias no paraban. Por lo que era mi casa o la casa de Bella mientras no estuviera su papa o algún café no muy concurrido de PorAngeles.

Bueno que la estaba más feliz con que Bella fuera a la casa, era mi madre. Preparaba cosas especiales para que Bella probara. Me agradaba verlas juntas en la cocina.

También le había mostrado su nana, a la cual lloro y se emociono.

_**Flash Back.**_

-Edward ¿Por que no puedo abrir los ojos?

-Por que es una sorpresa.

-Pero no me gustan las sorpresas.

-Esta te gustara.

Entramos la habitación donde estaba mi piano y cerré la puerta. La familia no estaba en la casa, por que sabían de mi sorpresa para Bella. Se los agradecía, pero prefería estar con la puerta cerrada, daba más privacidad.

Lleve a Bella hasta que quedara frente al piano. La deje ahí y me separe.

-Puedes abrir los ojos.

Cuando lo hizo, su cara paso de asombro a una gran sonrisa.

Tenía todo decorado con flores y velas de colores blancos y rojos. Igual que las flores. Ella me miro y pude ver una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla.

-¿No te gusto?

-Al contrario me encanta.

-Entonces ¿Por qué lloras?

-Es que todo esta muy lindo. Gracias Edward.

-Eso no es todo. Ven siéntate conmigo.

Nos sentamos frente al piano en el banquillo.

Puse mis dedos sobre las teclas y comencé a tocar la melodía, que Bella había inspirado.

De apoco la habitación se lleno con las notas y pude sentir que el cuerpo de Bella se relajaba a mi lado.

La miraba directamente a los ojos, para que no solo la canción demostrara mi amor, si no que también mis ojos le digiera lo mucho que la quería.

Vi que caía una lágrima cuando la canción termino. Tome su cara entre mis manos y le di un beso en los labios.

-Te quiero.

-Edward, eso es preciosos.

-¿Te gusto la canción?

-Si, mucho.

-Bueno es tuya la compuse para ti.

-¿De verdad?

-Si. Cada vez que pensaba en ti, antes de que fueras mi novia, esas notas aparecían en mi mente y la cree.

-Es hermosa.

-Te quiero Edward.

-También te quiero.

La atraje a mi y la bese, era un beso dulce con cariño. Pero de apoco se fue transformando en uno lleno de pasión.

Cuando nos separamos, le toque otros temas a Bella. Hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por la llegada de la familia.

Alice grito cuando vio todo esto y no pudo dejar de felicitarme.

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

Hace algunos días le había grabado la nana- con ayuda de Jasper- en un Cd. Así lo podría escuchar siempre, ya que me había comentado que estaba teniendo pesadillas.

También conocí a su amigo Jacob, el cual era muy agradable. Me presento a su novia Leah la cual era simpática.

Pasamos esa tarde en una playa de la Push conversando.

También me gustaba mucho hacer las clases, me entretenía bastante con los alumnos y pronto tendríamos varios paseos para conocer de la naturaleza. Bella estaba feliz con los viajes.

-Edward ¿En que piensas?

-En lo que paso nuestro último mes.

-Ah. Yo pensaba en las flores que pronto crecerán para nuestras fotos.

-Verdad, las fotos lo había olvidado.

-Para eso me tienes para recordar. Y hablando de recordar, se esta haciendo tarde y mi papa pronto llegara.

-Le dijiste que lo invitamos el domingo a cenar.

-No, pienso hacerlo el viernes, después de nuestra cena.

-Ok. Mañana ¿Vamos al cine?

-Si. Pero si alguien nos ve.

-No creo, será jueves. ¿Quién va al cine ese día?

-Tienes razón. Entonces mañana al cine.

-Sip. Ahora vamos. No quiero que nos descubran aun.

Con Bella volvimos al auto y nos dirigimos a su casa. Ya era rutina que la fuera a dejar en las tardes.

Al llegar a su casa me dio un beso y se bajo, entrando a su casa.

Volví a mi casa y al llegar la cena estaba lista así que todos nos sentamos a comer.

-Edward ¿El domingo vendrá el padre de Bella?- pregunto Carlisle.

-Esa es la idea, Bella aun no se lo dice.

-Bueno ustedes avisen y tendremos todo listo.

-¿Cómo creen que se lo tome?- pregunto Emmett.

-Esperemos que bien- dijo Esme- no quiero que le prohíba a Bella venir a la casa, la extrañara mucho.

-Yo también- dijeron Alice, Emmett, Rose y Jasper, al mismo tiempo, provocando una risa de todos.

Al terminar subí a mi habitación para descansar, mañana seria un día largo, pero estaría con Bella.

Al despertar mire mi celular y encontré un mensaje.

"_Quiero que pase rápido el día para estar contigo en el cine. B."_

Sonreí Bella siempre me mandaba un mensaje, no se como se levantaba primero que yo.

Me vestí y salí para estar lo mas pronto en el instituto y ver a Bella.

Cuando llegue al estacionamiento, espere dentro de mi auto hasta que su camioneta llego.

Ella se bajo, me regalo una sonrisa y entro en el edificio.

La mañana me paso volando, entre una clase y otra, luego el almuerzo. Donde me senté en la mesa de siempre, llena de profesores a los cuales no ponía atención, por mirar a Bella, quien se reía, de alguna locura de Alice.

Cuando tocaron me fui rápido al salón, me gustaba estar primero y ver entrar a Bella.

Ella llego y lo único que quería era correr a su lado y abrazarla la quería tanto.

Pase la clase entre explicando la materia y mirando en su dirección, siempre estaba anotando la materia o simplemente mirando en mi dirección.

Al terminar salio de las ultimas como siempre, para decirme que me quería en bajito y lanzarme un beso. Con ese simple acto estaba feliz por la clase que quedaba.

Al terminar las clases fui a la oficina a dejar mis papeles y despedirme de los profesores.

Bella me esperaba en su auto, cuando me vio salir partió, me apure a subirme en el mío y salí detrás de ella.

Fuimos hasta mi casa donde ella dejo su camioneta para partir a PorAngeles. En camino Bella me hablo de su día en el instituto y de lo mal que le estaba yendo en matemáticas. Así que me ofrecí para ayudarla.

Cuando llegamos nos bajamos con cuidado de que nadie nos viera. Al ver que no había nadie del instituto nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos al cine.

Compre las entradas para una película de acción que era las que le gustaban a Bella. Era bueno tener una novia, que no prefiriera ver películas románticas, no es que las deteste pero no son mi estilo.

-¿Qué quieres comer?

-Palomitas, con bebida.

-Ok, voy por ellas.

Fui a comprar lo que Bella quería y pedí unos dulces extras.

Estábamos en la fila para entrar y Bella no dejaba de comerse las palomitas.

-Bella si sigues comiendo no quedaran.

-Es que estaba muy ricas- saco otra y se la hecho a la boca.

-Bella basta- las corrí de su alcance.

-Ya se como veras que están muy buenas.

-Si ¿Cómo?

-Mira ven, acércate.

Me acerque a Bella y ella coloco una palomita en su boca y se acerco a mi. Entendí cual era su idea. Saque la palomita de su boca y me la comí.

-Tenías razón esta muy buena.

-Te lo dije.

-Pero me gustaría otra cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Tu.

La tome de la cintura y la acerque a mí para darle un beso, sin botar las palomitas. Ella coloco las manos en mi pecho y se levanto de puntitas para alcanzar mis labios. Estuvimos un minuto besándonos hasta que nos separamos.

-Es hora de entrar- dije.

-Si.

Entramos en la sala y nos sentamos en la última fila, era el mejor lugar donde ver la película. No había mucha gente así que seria agradable.

La película comenzó con muchos disparos y cosas así, no estaba concentrado, pero Bella si. Tenia su mano entre la mía mientras que con la otra sacaba palomitas.

Así pasaron los primeros treinta minutos de la película, hasta que Bella se acero a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?

-Nada, solo que hace mucho no te besaba.

-Pero eso no es un beso.

No deje que digiera nada y me acerque a su cara y estampe mis labios contra los de ella, los cuales comenzaron a moverse intensamente sobre los de Bella. Ella llevo sus manos a mi cabello y se acerco mas a mi, pero había algo que interponía para que estuviéramos juntos.

Me separe y mire, era el posa brazos de la silla, ella miro lo mismo y se dio cuenta. Se paro y se sentó, en mi regazo volviéndome a besar.

Pasamos así la película besándonos.

Cuando termino nos separamos, Bella tenía sus mejillas rojas y sus labios hinchados.

Caminamos por las calles de PorAngeles, todavía no queríamos regresar a la casa. Pasamos por frente a un parque y decidí caminar con Bella por ahí. Caminamos por u largo rato, cuando decidí sentarme en un banca.

-Edward, me agrada este lugar.

-Si, es muy lindo.

-Un día vendremos de día. Ahora igual esta oscuro.

-Si. Me parece tu idea.

Nos quedamos callados, tenía algo que decirle a Bella y eso me ponía nervioso, ¿Cómo se lo digo?

-Vamos Edward dilo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Se que tienes que decir algo, no estarías tan nervioso.

-Veo que me conoces muy bien.

-Si, por algo soy tu novia.

Tome aire.

-Bella, llevamos un mes junto y ha sido el mejor mes.

-También para mí- tome sus manos.

-Bella, te amo- su cara paso a asombro- eres la persona que siempre espere. Te amo y eso todo el mundo lo sabe.

-También te amo Edward.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo- le dije, antes de besarla.

Pensé que Bella aun no sentía lo mismo que yo, pero veo que si.

Amar a una persona es un gran cambio, es demostrar de otra forma tu manera de ver la relación. Ahora sabía que con Bella, quería estar por siempre.

Pasamos una hora más en el parque y nos fuimos a la casa. Mañana Bella tenía instituto y yo también debía ir a trabajar.

Volvimos a la casa y Bella subió a dormir, estaba cansada por el largo día.

Alice y Jasper estaban en la sala y me sonrieron cuando entre.

-Me voy a dormir Jasper, no vemos mañana- se despidió Alice de Jasper- buenas noches hermanito.

-Buenas noches Alice.

Nos quedamos solos.

-¿La quiere mucho verdad?

-Se nota.

-Si y mucho, nunca pensé verte tan enamorado.

-Ella lo es todo para mi Jasper, ya no la puedo tener lejos.

-Me alegro por ustedes, pero ya lo sabes no le hagas ningún daño, por que te las verías conmigo.

-Jasper nunca la dañare.

-Eso espero. Bueno me voy a dormir.

Jasper salio de la sala y a los pocos minutos también me fui a dormir.

Cuando desperté fui a la habitación de Bella, para despedirme de ella, hoy debía llegar temprano al instituto, por que debía recoger exámenes en la fotocopiadora del instituto. A Bella no le gusto la idea, pero se despidió de mí.

La mañana paso tranquila y solo esperaba el almuerzo, tenia hambre por no haber tomado desayuno.

Me senté con los profesores, pero como siempre no ponía atención a su conversación. Miraba a Bella y lo feliz que estaba, por algún comentario de Alice.

Me fui a mi salón, tenia que tener todo listo para el examen y esperaba no descubrir a nadie copiando, me cargaba ser malo por hacer eso. Yo lo hice varias veces pero no podía dejarlo a ellos.

Estaba de espaldas a la entrada cuando sentí la puerta se abría.

-Hola Edward- saludo alguien. Me gire para encontrar a una alumna.

-Señorita Denali, no debería llamarme por mi nombre no esta permitido.

-Entonces ¿Cómo lo llama Bella, cuando estas solos?

-¿Qué? ¿De que esta hablando?

-Puede fingir muy bien, pero conmigo no. Las fotos dicen más.

Me entrego una foto en ella estaba Bella y yo, besándonos a la entrada del cine. Esto era malo muy malo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero que te separes de ella, si no todo el mundo se enterara de lo de ustedes.

En ese momento mi mente me dejo, solo sentía que mi corazón latía a mil.

-Eso si, no le puedes decir por que la dejas, si no igual les contare a todos.

-¿Qué ganas con esto?

-Verla sufrir, bueno ya sabes tu decides. Lo pierdes todo o pueden seguir como hasta ahora, claro que sin Bella. Nos vemos.

Ella salio y no sabia que hacer, si no me separo todos se enteraran y Bella no terminara el instituto y yo no tendré mi tituló. Eso no me importaba, pero si me importaba Bella.

¿Qué hago...

**Bueno ya podran imaginar lo que pasa se que le deje la historia justo en lo mejor pero dejare mi ultima actualizacion antes de el viaje osea como en 5 horas mas espero tener algun Review antes de irme.**

**Kellyciita el capitulo esta dedicado completamente a ti, por que siempre estas ahi para mis locuras y comentarios te extrañare niña, pero este no es el capitulo de despedida.**


	20. Rompimiento

20- Rompimiento.

Bella POV.

Entre en el salón y Edward estaba mirando por la ventana, eso era extraño, el siempre me esperaba con una sonrisa. A lo mejor tenia algún problema que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Me senté en mi lugar y esperaba que entregara pronto el examen para terminarlo.

Cuando la sala estuvo llena, entrego los exámenes, en ningún momento me miro y eso me dolió un poco, el no era así.

Como siempre lo termine de las primeras fui hasta su escritorio y cuando me miro, sus ojos no estaban como siempre. Ese amor que veía cada vez que me miraba había desaparecido, era como si sus ojos perdieron la vida que siempre veía en ellos. Un dolor en mi pecho apareció.

Me devolví a mi lugar y el no me miro. ¿Qué estaba pasando?  
Al terminar salio del salón primero que todos, sabia que debía dejar los exámenes en la sala de profesores, pero nunca pensé que se debía apurar tanto.

Fui a la siguiente clase pero ya no estaba concentrada. ¿Qué le pasaba a Edward? ¿Por qué su actitud?

Al terminar las clases, me subí a mi camioneta esperando a Edward. Pero no salía.

Entonces sonó mi celular y lo saque de mi mochila. Era Edward.

"_Bella hoy no saldré temprano, puedes irte a tu casa. Te llamo mas tarde ah y la cena del domingo se suspende, cambiaron el horario de Carlisle. Eso. E."_

Esto era extraño, Edward nunca había sido tan frió para escribir, ni tampoco dejaba de aprovechar que me quería.

"_ok, acuérdate de llamarme, pero prefiero verte. Te amo. B."_

Le mande el mensaje y partí en dirección a mi casa. Todo esto era tan extraño, no sabia que pensar. Edward nunca se comportaba de esa manera.

Pase toda la tarde tirada en mi cama. Intente leer pero estaba ansiosa por recibir la llamada de Edward. Había pensado hacer una rica cena para mi papa, para decirle lo de la cena del domingo, pero ya no era necesario. Lo llame para que trajera pizza.

Era extraño estar en mi casa sin el. Siempre estoy en su casa o en algún lugar de Forks. Pero ahora estoy en mi cama sin hacer nada.

Cuando llego mi papa, me aviso que mañana iría a pescar con Harry así que no lo esperara despierto. No me importaba mucho podría ir donde Edward y hacer algo.

Cuando terminamos de comer pizza me fui a mi habitación, tome el celular y había una llamada perdida con un mensaje.

Eran de Edward. Rayos no lo había escuchado. Leí el mensaje.

"_No contaste debes estar ocupada, mañana necesito hablar contigo, iré al medio día a tu casa, espero que no este Charlie. Bueno eso. Adiós"_

Me volvió a parecer extraño el mensaje Edward no era así. Pero tampoco lo quería presionar. Le respondí el mensaje.

"_Mañana Charlie va a pescar saldrá temprano, podremos estar todo el día juntos. Bueno eso te quiero y te extraño. Bella."_

Deje el celular sobre la mesita de noche y tome mis cosas para ir a bañarme. Todo esto era extraño de verdad que Edward nunca se había comportado así, no entiendo como había soportado no poderme ver en todo el día. Si esta mañana cuando se despidió estaba tan feliz.

Me salí de la ducha y me metí en mi cama, necesitaba descansar y que el mal día terminara pronto.

Estaba en nuestro prado, pero estaba parada en el centro. No había nadie a mi lado y necesitaba a Edward. Trate de gritar su nombre pero no salio ni una sola palabra. Espere un poco hasta que apareció desde un extremo. Su rostro era triste, de a poco comenzó a caminar en mi dirección. Cuando llego a mi lado, quería preguntarle que pasaba, pero no encontraba mi voz.

-Bella lo lamento, tu sabes que te quiero- asentí- pero esto es mayor. Ahí que cuidar el secreto. Perdóname.

Me dio un beso en la frente, sin entender nada de lo que me había dicho y se fue. Trate de correr, pero mis pies estaban enterrados en la tierra. Trate de gritar pero no dije nada.

Desperté asustada y muy agitada, ¿Por qué este sueño?

Me levante y era mas de las diez. Pronto vendría Edward y podría hablar con el.

Comí algo rápido no tenia tiempo para preparar algo mas elaborado. Volví a la habitación para colocarme mi ropa.

Me puse unos jeans y una polera, tome un poleron y mis zapatillas, para terminar de ponerlas abajo.

Estaba frente al televisor viendo un programa de no se que cosa, cuando el timbre sonó.

Corrí a abrir la puerta y Edward estaba ahí, como siempre como un dios con su pelo desordenado un sueter de color azul y unos jeans.

-Hola Edward- me lance a su cuello para abrazarlo, pero el no respondió.

-Hola Bella.

-Edward ¿Qué pasa?

-Podemos conversar.

-Si claro pasa.

-Preferiría dar un paseo.

-Esta bien, déjame ir por mi chaqueta.

-Ok.

Subí corriendo las escaleras tome mi chaqueta y mi celular. Si por las cosas de la vida mi papa me llama.

Cuando baje Edward estaba esperando fuera de la casa. Cerré la puerta a mi espalda y camine detrás de Edward.

El comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque y lo seguí, no camino muy adentro y de detuvo, podía ver mi casa desde ahí.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte.

-Bella esto es muy importante.

-Dime Edward.

-Quiero dejarlo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bella quiero terminar contigo- en mi pecho se abrió un agujero.

-¿Por qué? Hice algo mal, si es así puedo cambiar.

-No Bella soy yo.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Yo te quiero.

Bella el problema soy yo, ya no te qui…

-No lo digas. No es necesario.

-Lo lamento Bella.

-Sabes Edward no te creo- me acerque a el, pero se alejo- no creo lo que me dices.

-Bella de verdad ya no te quiero- lo mire y sus palabras eran verdaderas, sus ojos ya no mostraban amor, eran fríos.

El agujero en mi pecho se agrando.

-Edward ¿De verdad no me quieres?- solo esperaba una respuesta.

-Si- pero esa no era.

-Esta bien, si ya no me quieres no puedo hacer nada.

-De verdad Bella lo lamento. Todo fue muy lindo pero no puedo seguir con esto.

-Si Edward- ya no podía estar de pie, pero no caería delante de Edward.

-Todo fue muy lindo Bella y te lo agradezco. Solo prométeme ser feliz.

Asentí.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, adiós- se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la frente.

Se fue y me dejo ahí en medio del bosque sola. Sentí que mi cuerpo se partiría por la mitad, como si Edward fue siempre el que me tuvo completa.

El no me quería, lo había visto en sus ojos. El amor que sentía por mi desapareció.

Caí al suelo, Edward me dejo- se repetía en mi cabeza- ya no me quiere. Pero anoche el dijo tantas cosas, dijo que me amaba, ¿Qué fue lo que cambio?

Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, no sabia como contener el llanto. No sabía lo importante que era Edward para mí hasta este momento.

-Edward regresa- grite- no me dejes sola- solloce.

No podía con esto sola, necesitaba de alguien, necesitaba a Edward.

Me quede ahí recostada sobre la tierra, cuando comenzó a llover. No me preocupe por el agua, solo deje que me mojara y quería ver si el frió podía sacarme este dolor.

Estaba completamente mojada y el dolor no disminuía. Solo podía hacer una cosa.

Busque mi celular entre mis bolsillos y llame.

-Alo Bella- contesto Alice muy feliz.

-A… Alice necesito… que vengas.

-Bella ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estas?

-En mi casa… en el bosque que esta atrás.

-¿estas bien? ¿Te paso algo?

-Alice ven p…por favor.

-Voy de inmediato Bella, no te muevas- corto.

-Solo esperaba que Alice viniera, necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara a para este dolor.

Me quede ahí recostada no tenia fuerzas para pararme y tampoco lo quería hacer.

¿Por qué me dejo? Yo lo quiero, el me quería ¿Que cambio?

-Bella- escuche mi nombre- Bella ¿Dónde estas?

No podía responder, mi garganta dolía.

-Ahí- dijo- Bella ¿Qué paso?- llego a mi lado y me abrazo- Bella responde ¿Qué paso?

-OH Alice- la abrace y volví a llorar en su hombro, pensé que no tenia mas lagrimas, pero me equivoque.

-Vamos Bella debo sacarte de aquí. Jasper ayúdame- no me había fijado en la presencia de Jasper.

Jasper me tomo en brazos y comenzamos a caminar hacia la casa. Alice abrió y me subieron al segundo piso. Entrar en mi habitación fue reconfortante.

-Jasper déjala en la cama y si quieres puedes esperar abajo o irte.

-Esperare abajo, cualquier cosa me llamas.

-Gracias Jazz.

-Jasper salio y Alice se sentó a mi lado.

-Bella ¿Qué paso?

-Alice me dejo- dije y la abrace.

-¿Quién te dejo?

-Edward, termino conmigo.

-¿Qué?

-Se fue, ya no me quiere.

-Bella eso no puede ser verdad.

-Si Alice, el me dijo que ya no me quería y se fue, me dejo en el bosque.

-No lo puedo creer. Algo tuvo que haber pasado.

-No Alice sus ojos me lo mostraron todo el no me quiere.

-Bella tranquila, todo pasara.

-Alice no me quiere- volví a llorar.

Estuve un rato así abrazada a ella, hasta que me mando a darme una ducha de agua caliente por que estaba helada.

Cuando salí, me coloque mi pijamas y me envolví en un manta.

-Bella me quedare contigo esta noche, Jasper fue por mis cosas.

-Gracias Alice, lo necesitare.

-Llegue- se escucho un grito desde abajo.

-Me veo bien para saludar a mi papa y decirle que te quedaras.

-Si, no te preocupes no se dará cuenta.

Bajamos y Charlie nos vio.

-Hola Alice, tanto tiempo ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Tarea con Bella.

-Papa Alice se quedara a dormir.

-Bueno, no ahí problema. Solo no se duerman tan tarde.

-Si papa. Vamos Alice.

-Si. Buenas noches Charlie.

-Buenas noches chicas.

Volvimos con Alice a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama y ella a mi lado y me brazo. Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas y Alice solo me abrazaba más fuerte y me frotaba mis brazos.

No se en que momento me quede dormida, pero sabia que dormía.

Estaba en el prado y había sol, algo que nunca vi en ese lugar. Me senté en el centro y las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Edward me había dejado y sabia que el no volvería a ocupar este lugar conmigo. No pude dejar de llorar y cada vez se hizo más fuerte el llanto que me desgarraba el pecho.

-Bella despierta- abrí los ojos y vi a Alice.

-OH Alice, no puedo con esto. No quiero que me deje.

-Tranquila Bella. Deja de llorar por favor.

-Alice duele.

-Lo se, pero tiene que recuperarte.

-¿Cómo?

-Olvídate de el, piensa que nunca estuviste con el.

-Eso será un problema. Es mi profesor lo veré todos los días.

-En eso tiene razón- se quedo pensativa- buscaremos la forma de que no lo veas.

-Si ¿Cómo?

-No lo se, tengo que pensar. Ahora trata de dormir, es domingo y aun tienes tiempo.

-Lo intentare.

Me volví a recostar y trate de conciliar el sueño. A los pocos minutos me quede dormida y agradecí no volver a soñar.

Desperté y Alice no estaba a mi lado. Mire el celular y ya eran las dos de la tarde, me levante rápido y baje las escaleras.

Alice estaba en la cocina hablando por teléfono.

-¿Qué? Eres un idiota esa no es una respuesta- grito- no sabes todo lo que sufre. Si claro que tu también. Eres un mentiroso, si no quisieras esto no lo harías. No lo entiendo Edward- mi pecho dolió, al escuchar su nombre- dame una buena razón. Esa no es una, sabes que mientes. Ella te quiere. No te creo Edward- no lo pude volver a escuchar y caí al piso con lagrimas en mis mejillas- después hablamos, esto no se quedara así- corto- Bella lo lamento- se acerco a mi- no quería que escucharas.

-Tu lo llamaste o el llamo.

-Yo lo llame- me dolió, pensé que todavía se preocupaba por mi.

-Ven, tiene que comer algo- me levanto del suelo.

Comí la nada de lo que me sirvió, trato de que comiera mas pero no pude, mi estomago estaba pequeño.

Nos sentamos en el sillón y Alice prendió el televisor para distraerme pero no pude.

Paso una hora y el timbre, mi corazón latió a mil, esperando que fuera el. Pero cuando Alice abrió fue otra persona quien entro.

-Bella ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Jake, llegando a mi lado y abrazándome.

-Jake- volví a llorar.

-Bella te dejare con el, así puedo ir a mi casa, si necesitas algo me llamas.

-Gracias Alice, me ayudaste mucho.

-No te preocupes para eso estoy.

-Ah Alice el es Jacob mi mejor amigo, Jacob Alice.

-Es un gusto conocerte Jacob.

-También el mío.

-Bueno me voy nos vemos después Bella.

-Gracias Alice.

Alice salio de la casa, se escucho partir a un auto, en que momento lo trajo. Bueno después le contaría.

-Bella me vas a explicar que te paso.

-Jake, Edward me dejo- dolía nombrarlo.

-¿Se fue?

-No, termino conmigo- una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla.

-¿De verdad?

-Si.

-Pero si se veían tan enamorados como es que te dejo.

-También creía lo mismo, pero ya no me quiere. Fue tan lindo hasta el viernes en la mañana, después de eso estaba serio y no sonreía. No lo entiendo.

-Es muy extraño.

-Si.

-Pobre Bella, no me gusta verte así.

-Jake no puedo dejar de pensar en el, lo quiero y eso duele por que el no lo corresponde.

-Bella pasara lo prometo.

-Jake se quedo conmigo toda la tarde hasta que llego mi padre y tuve que disimular con el. Jake no dijo nada ante mi comportamiento, por que se dio cuenta de que Charlie no sabia nada.

Me fui a dormir después de que Jake se fue. Mi padre no pregunto nada y lo agradecía, no quería volver a llorar. Claro que al estar sola en mi habitación las lágrimas volvieron y no pude contenerlas. Hasta que me quede dormida recuerdo haber llorado.

Al despertar decidí no ir al instituto no tenia la fuerza para verlo, sabia que solo estar frente a el, le pediría volver o alguna otra explicación y era mejor cortar por lo sano.

Me quede en mi cama pensando…

**Este es la ultima actualizacion que hare espero subir mañana algun capitulo en donde este de mi viaje, lamento justo dejarlo en esta parte, pero no quiero subir mas de lo debido, de verdad tratare de actualizar mañana.**

**Bueno un saludo a Kellyciita chica te extrañare muchooooo y Kamiii tambien te extrañare. Laura tambien te adoro niña y siempre pensare en ustedes cuando este aya las kiero mucho. Lo bueno de este viaje ke es como ir a Forks =).**

**Espero tener Review para actualizar el fic mientras este en mis vacaciones seria bonito leer algunos por aya eso se le kiere a todas las personas ke leen esta humilde historia =)**


	21. Sufrimiento

21- Sufrimiento.

Edward POV.

Deje a Bella en el bosque, nunca en mi vida me había costado tanto hacer algo. Ver como con cada palabra rompía cada momento vivido con ella. Me creyó muy fácil y todo era una mentira, la amaba y por lo mismo prefería que creyera que no la quería, antes de verla humilla delante de todo el instituto.

Esto era mi culpa si no se hubiera enamorado de mí, si no me hubiera dicho que la quería y me gustaba, esto no abría pasado. Debería haber esperado a que saliera. Pero no, le dije que la quería, estuvimos juntos un mes, el cual fue el mejor y ahora la dejo sin mas, sin poderle decir la verdad, por que todo esta en juego.

Llegue a la casa y no me preocupe de que Alice y Jasper se estuvieran besando en la sala como antes, entre rápido y corrí a mi habitación, quería estar solo con mi sufrimiento.

Así estuve toda la tarde, hasta que sentí a Alice decirle a Jasper que se apurara, solo sentí el auto irse a una gran velocidad.

Bella deber haber llamado a Alice, por eso se fue de esa manera.

Pasaron las horas, quería saber de Bella, pero llamarla seria una estupidez.

Entonces llego el auto y se escucho a alguien entrar muy apurado. Hasta que se detuvo frente a mi puerta, la cual no toco y entro.

-¿Qué diablos le hiciste a Bella?- pregunto Jasper. No podía responder- di algo Edward. Ella estaba mal ¿Qué le hiciste?

-Jasper ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto mi madre entrando.

-Esta bien no hables, pero esto no te lo perdonare. Te lo dije el otro día.

-Jasper salio de la habitación y mi madre me miro.

-¿Qué le paso a Jasper?

-No lo se mama.

-Ok, nos vemos hijo.

-Si.

Mama salio, pero se que no quedo convencida por lo que le dije.

Jasper ya sabia y no faltaba para que todo se enteraran, se que querían a Bella y por ello aceptaría cualquier cosa que me digieran.

El día siguió y yo no me movía de la cama, estaba como en estado vegetal y solo tenia en mi mente la cara de Bella, cuando le dije que no la quería.

-Edward hijo, baja a comer.

-No tengo hambre mama.

-Hijo te sientes bien- entro mi madre.

-Si, no te preocupes.

-Te traigo algo, no quiero que duermas sin comer.

-Bueno.

Mi mama salio y a los pocos minutos llego a un emparedado y una leche.

Me lo comí todo tenia hambre, después de eso volví a mi estado vegetal. No me movía solo respiraba.

No se en que minuto me quede dormido, pero una luz muy fuerte me comenzó a molestar por lo que abrí los ojos y ya era de mañana.

Me senté en mi cama, estaba con la misma ropa del día anterior. Por lo que tome mis cosas y fui al baño. Me relaje con el agua, todo estaba complicado y quería ver como se pondría la familia con la noticia de que termine con Bella.

Me salí del agua y me vestí. Como nunca antes no me preocupe que me pusiera. Al llegar a mi habitación el celular estaba sonando.

-Alo.

-Eres un idiota- se escucho el grito de Alice desde el otro lado- ¿Cómo se haces esto?

-No es tu problema Alice.

-¿Qué? Eres un idiota esa no es una respuesta- grito.

-Alice relájate.

-No sabes todo lo que sufre.

-También sufro.

-Si claro que tu también. Eres un mentiroso, si no quisieras esto no lo harías.

-No lo quiero.

-No lo entiendo Edward.

-No tienes que entender.

-Dame una buena razón.

-Ya no podía ser- dolía mentir.

-Esa no es una, sabes que mientes.

-No miento.

-Ella te quiere.

-También la quiero

-No te creo Edward. Después hablamos, esto no se quedara así.

Alice corto, sabría que pasaría esto, ella esta enojada y es con justa razón su amiga sufre.

-Maldita sea- tire el celular lejos.

Bella estaba mal, sabía que pasaría pero no quería que estuviera así. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas ir y estar a su lado.

Baje a tomar desayuno, no me encontré con nadie en el camino. Eso era extraño.

El legar a la cocina, mi desayuno estaba ahí junto con una nota

"_Hijo con tu padre fuimos a PorAngeles, llegaremos en la noche. Emmett y Rose salieron a un paseo llegaran como las cuatro y Jasper con Alice están en la casa de Bella, ellos no se cuando llegaran. Te quiero Esme"_

Mi mama era muy preocupada por nosotros que me dejaba hasta una nota, la quería mucho, pero pronto ella ya no me querría mas, cuando se enterara de lo de Bella.

Me senté en sillón de la sala y espere a ver que podía hacer, pero nada se me ocurría. Solo podía recordar a Bella en cada rincón de la casa, la veía riendo, cuando veíamos películas y los gritos que pegaba al asustarse.

Rayos la extraño y solo ha pasado un día.

-Edward Cullen- entro gritando Alice- me puedes explicar ¿Por qué terminaste con Bella?

-No es tu problema Alice.

-¿Cómo que no? Ella esta sufriendo y me preocupa.

-¿Esta bien?

-Tienes el descaro de preguntar. No, no esta bien y todo es tu culpa.

-No puedo hacer otra cosa.

-Edward deja de mentir- grito Jasper- me dijiste que la amabas hace dos días ¿Qué paso?

-Algo, pero no les puedo decir.

-Habla Edward.

-No diré nada- me pare- y dejen de preguntar, todo esto es por nuestro bien.

-Por su bien, ella sufre Edward.

No dije nada y me fui a mi habitación, me gustaría explicarles pero era imposible. Si Tanya sabia que le conté a alguien todo se iría a la mierda.

Me encerré en mi habitación todo el día. Hasta que sentí como llegaba el jeep de Emmett.

No tuve que esperar mucho para verlo entrar en mi habitación, como un oso rabioso.

-Eres un maldito idiota- grito y me empujo cayendo sobre mi escritorio- como se te ocurre hacerla sufrir, ella es buena.

-Emmett, por favor, ya basta con mi dolor.

-Tu dolor ja, eso si que es chistoso. Tú no sientes Edward, si no, no le haría esto.

Se dio media vuelta para salír de la habitación.

-Agradece que eres mi hermano, si no, te dejo igual que ese tal Mike. No te acerques más a ella Edward. No quiero que sufra más por tu culpa. Ah y desde ahora no eres mi hermano- cerro la puerta muy fuerte.

Me quede ahí, en el suelo con un gran dolor en mi espalda. Pero me tenia merecido eso y mas.

Emmett y todos tenían razón la hice sufrir y no me merecía un amor como el de ella.

Fui tan estupido al pensar que todo podría salir bien, que podríamos estar juntos sin que nadie nos viera. Pero como siempre el culpable fui yo. Ella me dijo que esto no podía ser y yo le pedí que saliéramos, tenia que haberla escuchado.

Me quede ahí, en el suelo, con mi dolor en el pecho. Todo había sido mi culpa. Sentí llegar a mis padres, ahora ellos se enterarían y no quería saber lo que ellos me dirían. No seria como mis hermanos, ellos preguntarían hasta que les de una buena razón.

Me levante, no me podían ver de esta manera, me seque las lagrimas que habían corrido por mis mejillas y me cambiaria para dormir. No deseaba seguir despierto y mañana debía asimilar que nada paso.

Me estaba sacando la polera, cuando mi padre entro.

-Edward ¿Qué… hijo que te paso en la espalda?- se acerco a mi.

-No se, ¿Qué tengo?

-Un moretón, mas negro que había visto ¿Cómo te lo hiciste?

-No lo se.

-Edward, ¿Quién te hizo esto?

-No lo se, de verdad.

-No mientas, se lo que paso con Bella y tus hermanos están enojados ¿Quién te dejo así?

-No es nada papa- me baje la polera y me dolió la espalda.

-No se quedara así, no se cual fue tu decisión para dejar a Bella, pero ellos no te deben pegar, eres el mayor.

-Papa no importa.

-Edward a mi si me importa, no le enseñe de esta manera a vivir. Espera aquí.

Salio y se escucharon sus gritos llamando a todos.

El volvió a de apoco fueron llegando a mi habitación.

Todos me miraban con ojos de acecinarme, me sentía más mal todavía, pero debía enfrentarlo, esto fue mi culpa.

-Chicos se que están molestos con Edward, por lo que paso, pero eso no les da derecho de golpearlo.

-Nadie lo ha golpeado- dijo Alice.

-Eso no es verdad- respondió mi papa- quien de ustedes le deje el moretón en la espalda.

-¿Qué moretón?

-Este – dijo mi papa y me giro levantando mi polera. Me sentía peor al hacer esto, me lo merecía.

Se escucharon los asombros de Alice y Rose, pero nada de parte de Jasper o Emmett.

-Edward- dijo Alice, pero no se acerco.

-Vamos me van a decir quien lo dejo así.

-Fui yo papa- dijo Emmett- esta enojado y lo empuje cuando entre en su habitación. No quería que quedara así, pensé que no se había pegado.

-Emmett no puede reaccionar así con tu hermano, se que están molestos, pero por favor que sea sano lo que le digan o hagan, no quiero mas golpes. Escuchaste Emmett.

-Si papa.

-Ahora se puede ir.

Todo salieron y en la mirada de Emmett había una leve disculpa, se que era por lo del golpe, por que de lo otro no me perdonaría.

-Ahora hijo…

-Papa podemos dejar el tema- lo interrumpí- ya no puedo mas con el.

-Esta bien, pero cuando quieras hablar estaré para ti.

-Gracias papa.

Salio de mi habitación y yo solo quería gritar, destrozar algo, pero no sabia que.

Me metí en la cama y el sueño llego. Mi espalda me dolía, pero era un mínimo dolor para el que de verdad sentía por haber lastimado a Bella.

Cuando desperté me vestí y Salí primero que todos de la casa, no quería toparme con nadie.

Pase a comprarme un café y un emparedado, debía tomar desayuno el día seria largo.

Espere en el estacionamiento para ver llegar a Bella, deseaba saber si estaba bien, pero no llego. Así que tuve que entrar a dar las clases.

Mi mañana pasó rápido, trabajar me ayudaba a olvidar todo por un rato. Claro que en los cambios de hora, todo el sufrimiento llegaba.

A la hora del almuerzo fui a comprar algo y mire la mesa de Alice. Bella no estaba, entonces no había venido a clases y todo por mi culpa.

Me fui al salón a comer, no quería ver como mi hermana me miraba.

Estaban por tocar el timbre, cuando la puerta se abrió y entro Tanya.

-Hola profesor. Veo que cumpliste con lo que te dije, que bueno. Ya no te molestara más. Mientras ella sufra seré feliz.

-Eres una…

-No debes decir eso, soy yo la que tengo las fotos, así que no hables y todos seremos felices. Bueno era eso nos vemos- y salio.

-Era una maldita, todo por verla sufrir y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Empezaron a entrar los estudiante y deje mi almuerzo de lado, ya no podía comer.

Vi entrar a Alice y trate de acercarme, pero ella simplemente me miro muy feo y no me acerque. Hice la clase como siempre y termino sin poder preguntarle a Alice por Bella. Pero no tenia derecho a hacerlo era mi culpa, todo lo que estaba pasando.

Así paso la semana, mis clases continuaban. El día Marte Bella tampoco vino y Alice no me respondió por que su ausencia.

El día miércoles regreso, pero no entro a mi clase, solo la podía ver de lejos y si es que Alice o Jasper me veían mirándola, debía mirar para otro lado.

El día jueves le pregunte a Alice por que Bella no entraba a mi clases y me respondió lo obvio, que no me podía ver sin que volviera a llorar.

No pregunte más por ella. Ahora estaba en el instituto era viernes y era el ultimo día, quería salir pronto ya mis clases no llenaban en vació y menos ver la mesa vacía de Bella.

Estaba por subirme a mi auto cuando Bella se cruzo conmigo, se quedo parada al verme y una lagrima cayo por su mejilla. Me sentí tan mal verla así, pero no podía correr a abrazarla, así que como pude pase por su lado y me subí al auto, solo verla llevarse una mano a su pecho y como Alice llego a su lado me hizo sentir un gran dolor.

Hice partir el auto mas rápido de lo que nunca lo había hecho y salí del estacionamiento, agradecía que nadie se atravesara. Conduje por la calle no podía ir a nuestro prado, por que ese lugar era nuestro y estar sin ella seria horrible. Así que solo conduje por las calles de Forks sin saber a donde ir.

Cuando vi "playa la Push por este camino" no lo pensé dos veces, me fui a mocha velocidad necesitaba despejar mi mente y puede ser que el olor a mar, me ayudara.

Cuando los acantilados aparecieron, faltaba poco para llegar a la playa, así que acelere mas, casi ocupando la máxima potencia de mi auto.

Me baje en la playa y camine por la arena y cuando ya estuve bien cerca me senté en la arena y apoye la cabeza en mis rodillas.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, tenía pensado solo hacer sufrir una vez a Bella, y eso seria terminar con ella. Pero ahora me ve y llora, ¿Qué hago?

Deja que las lágrimas cayeran por mis mejillas, sin pensar en nada. Tenia que sacarla de mi mente, si no esto me mataría.

-Edward- escuche mi nombre. Me gire para encontrar a Jacob caminando en mi dirección.

Me limpie las lagrimas antes de pararme, no quería que me viera así.

-Hola Jacob- salude.

Pero el llego a mi lado y de un solo golpe en la cara, volví al piso.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre dañar a Bella? ella es buena.

Ahora entendía el golpe y volví a recibir otro en la cara, sin poderme parar. Tampoco tenia intenciones de defenderme, me merecía cada golpe.

-Vamos defiéndete- grito- acaso puedes dañar a Bella y no defenderte.

-No me voy a defender- dije antes de pararme y recibir otro golpe.

-¿Por qué?

-Me lo merezco- su puño venia pero se detuvo.

-¿Cómo que te lo mereces?

-Eso, me merezco cada golpe que me das, la estoy haciendo sufrir y eso se merece que me pegues- me caí sobre mis rodillas.

-No podía con esto, el dolor me estaba matando.

-Entonces ¿Por qué?

-Es complicado.

-Edward todo tiene solución.

-No esto- grite.

-¿Qué es lo grabe?

-Alguien se entero de lo de nosotros.

-¿Quién?- paso de nuevo a estar enojado.

-Tanya Denali.

-Esa pe… sabia que nunca dejaría tranquila a Bella. ¿Cómo se entero?

-Nos vio en el cine besándonos, tiene una foto y todo, dijo que si no la dejaba, todos se enterarían y no podía dejar que eso pasara, Bella debe terminar el instituto.

-Entonces no la quería dejar.

-No. Jacob yo la amo, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

Se quedo cayado y se sentó a mi lado. Era bueno poder contarle a alguien, pero este alguien no le podía contar a Bella.

-Jacob no le puedes decir a Bella.

-¿Por qué no?

-Ella va a querer volver y si Tanya se entera, todo se descubrirá.

-Pero Edward es…

-Jacob por favor, hazlo por Bella, ella debe terminar feliz y conmigo no podrá.

-Esta bien, no le contare a Bella.

Pase un rato mas ahí sentado, hasta que el sol se estaba poniendo, mi madre debía estar preocupada. Me pare.

-Jacob debo irme, gracias por escucharme.

-No ahí de que, y lamento los golpes, debería haber dejado que me explicaras.

-No te preocupes, me merezco eso y más.

-No Edward, lo que haces por Bella es mucho más y ella debería saberlo.

-No Jacob, lo prometiste.

-Lo se ella, no se enterara.

-Gracias.

Me fui en dirección a mi auto, tenia que llegar a mi casa y ahora como le explico los golpes a mi mama. Tenia que pensar en algo o simplemente decir la verdad.

Había llegado a mi casa y al entrar todo me vieron y la cara de asombro fue de todo.

-Edward ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Alice.

-Nada.

-Nada, estas todo golpeado.

-Es algo que me merecía.

Pase por el living y subí las escaleras, quería verme la cara y descansar, igual los golpes de Jacob me habían dejado adolorido.

**De vacaciones y siendo responsable con el Fic espero ke este capitulo les guste y espero tener algunos Review me gustaron algunos de los ke lei gracias =). Saludo a Kellyciita ke la extraño y a Kamii niñas las extraño =( Laura tambien te extraño mucho. Bueno eso saludos a todos.**


	22. Mucho Sufrimiento

22- Mucho sufrimiento.

Alice POV.

**Este es un capitulo especial, ya que siempre ahí una tercera persona que ve todo y da los concejos para que sus amigas no sufran.**

Esto me estaba ganando no puedo ver a Bella así, simplemente no puedo. Cada mañana al saludarla, es como saludar a una pared, ya no hablaba. No se reía y si lo hacia, tenia que ser algo verdaderamente chistoso.

Parecía como que había perdido todos sus sentimientos, claro que siempre ahí una excepción, y esas eran cuando lo veía.

Su cara pasaba de nada a dolor y sufrimiento. En ese momento ese sentimiento se hacia presente.

Me había preguntado como lo hacia con Charlie para que no se diera cuenta, así que un día me fui a quedar con ella. Claro mientras estaba con su papa, era feliz, siempre con una sonrisa en la cara. Hablaba, como si no lo hiciera en todo el día- aunque eso pasaba no hablaba- y cuando nos fuimos a dormir, no dijo nada, simplemente se acostó y se durmió. Cuando estaba por dormirme, comenzó a decir cosas intangibles, así que no preste atención. Pero en la mitad de la noche, me despertó un fuerte llanto y al abrir los ojos descubrí a Bella llorando. No tenia que preguntar ¿Por qué? Ya tenía la respuesta. A si que simplemente la abrace hasta que volvió a calmarse y se durmió. No la deje de abrazar en toda la noche. Me preocupaba.

Cada día volvíamos a lo mismo, ella no hablaba, no se reía, no hacia nada. Trate de convencerla de que esto no estaba bien, pero no quería.

Y por otra parte estaba mi hermano. El había dejado a Bella y no se cual es el motivo-ya que no quiere hablar- estaba muy enojado con el, hasta el día que llego golpeado. Lo único que dijo fue "es algo que me merecía". Entonces ¿Quién le pego? A los pocos días me entere por mi papa, que fue Jacob, el amigo de Bella. Lo encontró en la playa y bueno le pego por lo que le hizo a Bella.

También el me preocupaba, comía a deshoras, ya no era cariñoso con mama- algo característico de el- solo estaba preocupado del trabajo, de sus cosas. Era como un extraño que vivía en nuestra casa.

Trate de hablar con el, de que me contara su parte de la historia, pero no quería. Me termino echando de su habitación.

Jasper me decía que no merecía ser escuchado, que era un idiota por dejar a Bella y sentirse triste. Pero era eso lo extraño, si Edward hubiera seguido como antes, estaría enojada y molesta, pero el también se estaba convirtiendo en zombi.

Emmett, era el que mas lo odiaba, ya que no veía a Bella con frecuencia y le molestaba. Iba casi todos los días al instituto a verla y a tratar de sacarla de su estado. Pero el tampoco podía. Rose, ella estaba en la misma posición que yo, todo lo encontraba extraño.

Recuerdo un día que mama le pidió a Edward que tocara, le dijo que no lo hacia hace mucho tiempo. Edward se quedo rígido por unos minutos, y cuando se paro dijo, que no volvería a tocar jamás en su vida. Subió a su habitación y no salio hasta el otro día. Eso también fue extraño, el amaba tocar y que no lo hiciera, dejaba que pensar.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas, durante los que se realizaron estos acontecimientos, estaba recostada en mi cama, en un viernes por la noche donde podría haber salido, pero no, mi preocupación por mi amiga y mi hermano era más grande.

Ellos debían estar juntos, estaban destinados para ello, pero si no sabia el motivo de por que Edward dejo a Bella, no podía ayudar.

-Piensa Alice piensa- dije en voz alta.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- dijo Jasper desde la entrada.

-No, nada.

-Alice, se que pasa algo, no me lo ocultes- se recostó a mi lado.

-Pero no te gusta el tema.

-Estas pensando sobre Bella y Edward- no era una pregunta, lo estaba afirmando.

-Si, esto de que Edward la dejara no me calza.

-Alice déjalo, si el la quisiera estaría con ella, pero no, así que tu no te metas.

-Jasper, ella es mi amiga y el mi hermano y si tu estas enojado, por que le hizo algo a Bella, pues te digo el sufre y mucho.

-Lo se Alice.

-¿De verdad? Desde cuando el cambio.

-Desde que no quiso tocar el piano, Alice eso era casi su vida, desde de la universidad y ahora ya no toca, me pareció extraño.

-Jasper, que bueno que te diste cuenta- lo abrace por el cuello.

-Me alegro de haber abierto los ojos, pero no sirve de mucho igual uno no puede conversar con Edward.

-En eso tiene razón, ya ni habla. Solo en las clases.

-Si.

-Sabes, buscare la forma de descubrir que fue lo que paso.

-Alice esto no tema tuyo.

-No pero es mi hermano y mi amiga, así que puedo.

-Siempre te sales con la tuya, verdad.

-Aja.

-Por eso te quiero.

Jasper se acerco a mí y me dio un beso, como siempre era delicado y cuidadoso, pero yo no podía ser así. A mi me gustaban intensos y cargados de pasión. Pero Jasper nunca me dejaba cruzar los límites de sus besos.

Nos separamos y comos siempre el aire me faltaba, no creo que a nadie mas le pase eso, pero a mi si.

-Bueno me voy, que duermas bien amor.

-Te quiero Jasper.

-También te quiero y sabes que mas de eso.

-Lo se.

Jasper salio de mi habitación y me dejo en las nubes, no recuerdo que era lo que pensaba. Ya lo recuerdo Edward y Bella.

Me quede dormida con ese pensamiento, debía descubrir cual fue el motivo de que Edward dejara a Bella.

Me levante lista para comenzar con la misión "salvar la relación de mi hermano y mi amiga" debía buscar un nombre mas corto para la misión.

Me puse mi mejor ropa, aunque era harta y toda me gustaba. Baje y ya mi mama estaba preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días hija.

-Hola mama- le di un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Por qué hoy te despertaste tan temprano?

-Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Son cosas buenas o malas.

-Buenas mama, esto es muy bueno.

-Entonces que todo te salga bien.

-Gracias.

Me comí lo que mi mama me puso en frente, ya que debía tener fuerzas para el día. Algo debía hacer.

-Gracias mama, estaba muy rico. Ahora me voy, dile a Jasper que me llame.

-Claro hija.

-Adiós mama.

-Que te vaya bien.

Salí de la casa y me subí al auto debía ir donde Bella, tratar de hablar con ella. De que recuerde que fue exactamente lo que Edward le dijo ese día. Aunque me costara lo haría.

Llegue a la casa de Bella, la patrulla de su padre aun estaba por lo que habría alguien despierto. Me baje y camine a la casa. Toque la puerta y me abrió Charlie.

-Alice que bueno que estas aquí.

-¿Qué pasa Charlie?

-Bella despertó llorando y no se tranquiliza, no se por que es.

-Voy con ella.

Subí corriendo las escaleras y me encontré a Bella sobre la cama, rodeando sus piernas con los brazos y su cabeza apoyada en las rodillas sin dejar de llorar.

-Bella, cariño ¿Qué paso?

-Alice- se lanzo en un abrazo- fue tan horrible. La pesadilla fue tan real.

-Calma ya paso. Fue solo una pesadilla.

-No Alice fue real, todo pasó tal cual la pesadilla.

-Fue real, pero lo que viste ahora fue una pesadilla.

-No me dejes Alice, tú no me dejes.

-No de dejare, ahora calmate, que te necesito bien.

-Si Alice.

Comenzó a respirar profundamente, hasta que los sollozos se fueron, no me gustaba verla así, de esta manera. Triste, destruida.

Mi plan ya no parecía buena idea. Acababa de soñar lo que le venia a pedir que me contara y se puso muy mal, ya no le podía preguntar.

Cuando se calmo, la mande a darse una ducha y baje a preparar algo.

-¿Ya esta mejor?- pregunto Charlie al llegar a la sala.

-Si.

-Gracias Alice, no sabia que hacer, no me dejaba acercarme.

-No ahí de que.

Pase a la cocina, ya estaba tan acostumbra a moverme en su casa.

-¿Qué fue lo que le paso?- pregunto entrando detrás de mi.

-Tuvo un mal sueño, eso es todo.

-Tan malo fue para quedar así.

-Eso parece, hablare con ella, no te preocupes Charlie.

-Bueno gracias, ahora me voy, estoy retrasado. Dile a Bella que la quiero.

-Yo le diré.

-Gracias Alice, no vemos.

-Adiós Charlie.

Charlie se fue y le prepare algo a Bella, para que desayunar.

Bella llego a la cocina con el pelo aun mojado un pantalón de buzo y una polera, muy ancha. No la dejaría andar así.

-Bella te comerás esto y te arreglare no puede andar así.

-Pero Alice…

-No Bella, debes verte bien siempre. Te imaginas viene alguien.

-Verdad, Jacob dijo que vendría hoy.

-Ves, por eso te tienes que arreglar siempre.

-Esta bien Alice, me arreglare.

-Que bueno, ahora come.

Bella comió todo lo que le había preparado y después se fue a sentar en el sillón. No la deje estar ni dos minutos y la lleve a su habitación para cambiarle la ropa.

Elegí unos jeans, una polera muy bonita y unas zapatillas del mismo color de la polera. Se puso un poleron mas claro y quedo preciosa. Solo faltaba su cabello, el cual peine y deje suelto, haciendo que sus ondas resaltaran.

-Ves que puedes quedar bien.

-Gracias Alice.

Justo en ese momento el timbre sonó.

-Tiene que ser Jacob, vamos- dijo Bella.

-Bajamos y Bella corrió para abrir la puerta. Le dio un abrazo y Jacob la levanto del suelo, caminando con ella, al interior de la casa.

-Te extrañe Jacob.

-Yo también. ¿Cómo estas hoy?

-Mejor Alice también me vino a ver.

-Hola Alice.

-Hola Jacob.

-Y ¿Qué tal todo?

-Muy bien, esperaba que llegaras pronto- dijo Bella, cuando Jacob la dejo de pie.

-¿Qué haremos hoy'- pregunto Jacob.

-No lo se, Alice alguna idea.

-Yo creo que los dejare solos.

-No es necesario Alice- dijo Jacob.

-Ustedes deben conversar y yo también tengo cosas que hacer.

-Pero Alice- dijo Bella- quédate un rato.

-Lo siento Bella, solo venia por un rato.

-Bueno, mañana me vendrás a ver.

-Como todos los días Bella.

-Bueno Alice gracias por todo- me dio un abrazo.

-De nada. Nos vemos Jacob.

-Chao- dijo un poco serio.

Salí de la casa y camine hacia mi auto.

-Alice- escuche mi nombre, me gire y era Jacob quien me llamaba.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-Sobre que.

-Bella y Edward.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-Se por que Edward, dejo a Bella.

-¿De verdad?

-Si.

-¿Cómo?

-Te acuerdas de ese día que tuvo que haber llegado a su casa golpeada, por mi culpa.

-Si.

-Bueno le pegue por lo que le había hecho a Bella, pero no se defendió ni nada, así que le pregunte por que se dejaba golpear y me dijo que era por todo el sufrimiento que le estaba haciendo a Bella.

-Lo mismo que nos dijo a nosotros.

-Le pregunte por que la dejo y me dijo que alguien del instituto sabia lo de ellos.

-¿Quién?

-Tanya.

-Esa maldita.

-Les pidió que dejara a Bella si no todo el mundo se enteraría. Creo que tiene una foto de ellos.

-Esa maldita, siempre con fotos. Igual que el día que me trato de separar de Bella.

-Ella hizo eso.

-Si.

-Es una… pero Bella no me deja golpearla.

-No le has dicho a Bella.

-No puedo lo prometí.

-Pero me lo contaste.

-Es muy distinto, prometí no contárselo a Bella, tú no te llamas Bella.

-Entiendo. Entonces ahora debo buscar alguna cosa para que Tanya me entregue las fotos y ellos podrían volver.

-Si, esa es una buena idea.

-¿Tienes celular?

-Si.

-Dámelo- Jacob anoto su numero en mi celular.

-Te llamare si consigo algo, en estos momentos tú eres mi aliado.

-Ok. Espero que resulte Alice.

-Espero lo mismo.

Con la nueva información, me fui a mi casa, tenía arto que hacer y pensar y desde ahora mi misión parecía tomar un rumbo.

El día domingo pensé todo el día, Jasper se enojo un poco por que no lo tome en cuenta. Pero al poco rato se le pasó y me comenzó a ayudar con mi plan. Por que se lo había contado.

Tenia que encontrar la forma de encontrar algo que perjudique a Tanya y poder chantajearla con eso. Esa era mi primera idea y la única. No tenia nada más.

Por lo que mañana la seguirla todo el día, para encontrar algo malo.

Con esa idea me acosté y me levante, tenia que seguirla ser su sombra, sin que se diera cuenta.

Baje corriendo las escaleras y muy feliz por hacer algo bueno.

-Al parecer Alice durmió bien anoche- dijo Emmett al entrar- Jasper tuviste que ver en ello.

Jasper se coloco rígido y rojo ante el comentario. Siempre que Emmett decía cosas de esa clase, el se comportaba de esta manera.

-Hermano deja de meterte con Jasper, sabes que el no es así y si fuera así que te importa a ti- dije antes de acercarme a Jasper y estampar mis labios sobre los de el.

Jasper respondió como siempre y eso era bueno, así mi hermanito se quedaba cayado por un rato, claro que no funciono, por mucho rato.

-Sabía que Jasper y Alice ya habían tenido s…

-Emmett tu dices eso y tendrás castigo- dijo Rose.

-No Rose, no dijo nada- la abrazo- ¿Por qué eres mala conmigo bebe?

-No soy mala, pero tú lo buscas.

-Nunca más.

-Eso espero Emmett. Ahora comamos que llegaremos tarde.

Todos nos colocamos a comer. Edward no bajaba y eso me preocupaba. El nunca se retardaba.

Al terminar iba decidida a buscarlo.

-Alice ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Jasper.

-Voy a buscar a Edward

-El ya se fue.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, salio temprano.

-Vaya.

Salimos con Jasper y nos subimos al auto. Íbamos tomados de la mano, mientras Jasper manejaba.

-Alice.

-Si Jasper.

-¿Por qué le sigues el juego a tu hermano?

-Por que es divertido y por que es hora de que se entere de que tú y yo ya estuvimos juntos.

-Pero eso de que servirá.

-De que te deje de molestar cuando no estoy con ustedes.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Un día escuche y me dio mucha rabia, ¿Por qué simplemente no le dijiste?

-El no debe saber eso Alice, se supone que son cosas de parejas y no puedo andar gritando a los cuatro vientos lo que paso y menos a tu hermano.

-Jasper sabes algo.

-¿Qué?

-Te amor por ser de esta manera.

-También te amo.

Nos bajamos del auto y nos dimos cuenta de que había un montón de puestos y cosas así con carteles.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunte.

-Hola Alice- saludo Bella.

-Hola Bella. ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Feria académica, no ahí clases. Nuestro deber de hoy es mirar esto y después irnos.

-¿enserio?

-Si.

-Vaya, esto es bueno.

-¿Por qué?

-No nada. Te quedas con Jasper tengo algo que hacer.

-Si claro.

Me fui a buscar a Tanya hoy no tendría mucho tiempo, pero eso era algo que a lo mejor podría ayudar, capas que pase algo y descubra algún negro secreto. Eso seria bueno.

La encontré con su sexito de amiguitas. Me escondí detrás de un poste, tampoco era la idea que me viera.

Si se movían me movía con ellas, no decían nada interesante, solo hablaban de ropa y maquilla. Por primera vez esas cosas me tenían aburrida.

Pero el momento llego, el celular de Tanya sonó y se puso muy nerviosa. No contesto, pero les dijo a sus amigas que iba al baño.

Fui con ella y se metió en un baño y yo me quede fuera para escuchar.

-Alo. Te dije que no me llamaras mientras estoy en el instituto. Esta bien, te perdono, sabes que no me puedo enojar contigo. Si, hoy en el cine. También te quiero. Adiós.

Cortó y Salí de l baño. Así que iría al cine, lo malo que no sabia la hora. Pero esto era bueno, ella tenia novio aquí en el instituto, entonces se juntaría con otro, por eso le molesto su llamada al principio.

Ahora debía llamar a alguien. Marque el número.

-hola Jacob.

-Alice, hola.

-Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿en que?

-Tengo algo para pillar a la estupida.

-¿enserio?

-Si.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-¿tienes una cámara fotográfica?

-Si.

-Entonces tráela y nos juntamos aquí en mi instituto.

-Ok. Bella sabe algo.

-No nada y todavía no debe saber.

-Bien, voy para aya. Solo tengo que ver como me escapo de mi instituto, pero no te preocupes ahí estaré.

-Bien.

Colgué, ahora debía hablar con Jasper, para que me cubriera.

-Jasper, Bella- grite.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?

-Me tengo que ir, mama necesita ayuda.

-¿Qué le paso a Esme?- pregunto Jasper alarmado.

-Nada solo necesita mi ayuda, así que me voy- le hice un gesto a Jasper, el que entendió de inmediato.

-Esta bien, te llevare información de tu carrera- dijo el.

-Ok. Me voy.

-Alice espera- dijo Bella- le das saludos a tu madre de mi parte, dile que me disculpe por no ir a verla.

-Si esta bien, me voy.

Camine como si fue normal, no quería que Bella sospechara de nada. No hasta que mi plan este listo. Y ya tenía una idea.

Me apoye en un árbol, de donde debía llegar Jacob. Esto era emocionante.

Entonces una bocina me asusto.

-Hola Alice.

-Hola Jacob.

-Ven sube.

Pase por delante y me subí al auto.

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?

-Mira, primero gante mas adelante y tenemos que esperar a que Tanya salga con su auto. Se cual es no te preocupes. Es rojo.

-Ok.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero estaba aburrida en el auto de Jacob, no tenia nada interesante que mirar y no conocía nada de su vida para hablar.

Así que no dije nada y me quede callada y tranquila. Hasta que el auto salio de instituto y lo seguimos.

Condujimos un par de calles hacia abajo y después doblamos a la derecha. Se detuvo frente a una casa y se bajo. Debía ser su casa por lo que esperamos, esto de hacerse el héroe no era muy divertido.

Paso una hora y salio. Volvimos a seguirla y ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Condujo por la carretera a PorAngeles y este viaje estuvo un poco más entretenido, ya que puso música.

Tanya conducía lento y al parecer a Jacob no le gustaba.

-Esta bien que no quiera morir en un accidente de transito pero va a 60- grito enojado.

-Relájate, lo se es muy lenta, hace rato que hubiera llegado a PorAngeles, nunca me demoro mas de cuarenta minutos conduciendo.

-¿Cuarenta minutos? Vaya que eres rápida.

-Es algo de familia, todo conducimos rápido, incluyo a mi papa.

-Eso si que es interesante.

Entramos a PorAngeles y Tanya dejo el auto muy lejos del cine, eso me pareció extraño.

Se bajo y comenzó a caminar. Nosotros también nos bajamos y caminamos detrás de ella. Le tome el brazo a Jacob, para que no sospecharan de nosotros y así parecíamos pareja.

-Alice ¿Cuál es la idea de ir así?- indico nuestros brazos.

-Que piensen que somos pareja y no sospechen.

-Ah, buena idea.

Seguimos caminando detrás de ella y llego al cine. Compro las entradas y se quedo esperando. Nosotros mirábamos desde un arbusto al otro lado de la calle.

Entonces una mujer se comenzó a acercar y Tanya levanto la mano.

-¿Se juntaría con una mujer?

Entonces lo que paso después me sorprendió. Tanya abrazo a la mujer y después estampo sus labios sobre los de ella.

-Que asco- dijo Jacob.

-Saca la foto, es nuestra oportunidad.

Jacob saco la cámara y saco varias fotos de la escenita que estaba frente a nosotros. Todavía estaba sorprendida. ¡Se había besado con una mujer! ¡Era lesbiana!

-Listo tenemos muchas.

-Es lesbiana- dije.

-Si, es asqueroso- dijo Jacob.

-Creo que voy a vomitar.

-No lo hagas que me da asco. Vamonos ¿quieres comer algo?

-No, mi estomago no lo soportaría.

-Entonces vamos.

-Volvimos al auto, esto había sido extraño. Ella tenía novio en el instituto, el capitán de fútbol, y lo engañaba con una mujer, eso era horrible.

Jacob condujo de vuelta y esta vez cerré los ojos, tenia ganas de vomitar, por la escenita. Pero ahora ya tenia todo lo que necesitaba, podía pedir las fotos que ella tenia de Edward y Bella, a cambio de estas y estoy segura que no le gustara que todo el instituto se entere de que es lesbiana. Sonreí por eso.

**Listo los dos capitulos ke prometi espero ke les aya gustado lo ke le paso a Tanya Se lo esperaban? espero sus respuestas. Bueno eso cuando vuelva a tener computador subire un capitulo. Como siempre saludo a Kallyciita, Kamii y Laura las kiero niñas =) (L)**


	23. Un poco de esperanza

23- Un poco de esperanza.

Edward POV.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la feria académica, y estábamos en plenos exámenes. Estaba un poco arto de pasar encerrado cuidando a los alumnos con las pruebas pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

Logre ver a Bella cuando dio el examen de biología, pero como siempre lo termino rápido y salio del salón, como se debía hacer en días de exámenes, por lo que no la vi mucho.

Ya no soportaba esto, descubrí que en mis clases se quedaba en la biblioteca para no verme y después Alice le llevaba los apuntes. Ni siquiera como profesor me soportaba pero la entendía.

Ahora revisaba los exámenes, teníamos mucho más tiempo libre, por ellos, pero prefería estar ocupado que pensar en Bella.

Menos mal que era viernes y mañana seria sábado, día para descansar.

Algunas cosas en la casa habían cambiado, como que Jasper volvió a hablarme y eso me sorprendió. Alice ya no estaba molesta al contrario, todos los días me decía "pronto todo cambiara" y no entendía lo que eso significaba.

Ya era tarde y debía llegar a la casa, mi madre se preocupara.

Salí de la sala de profesores y mi pesadilla, estaba ahí apoyada en la pared.

-Hola Profesor Cullen- saludo. Eso era extraño.

-Hola.

-Necesito entregarle algo.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿vas a seguir con esto?

-Al contrario, le entro todo lo que tenia de ustedes y prometo no decirle nada a nadie.

-¿Qué? Era verdad lo que me decía.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Larga historia y no se la puedo contar, solo que ya no tengo nada de ustedes y pueden seguir si quieren. Yo ya no estaré mas en el instituto. Bueno era eso adiós.

Tanya se dio media vuelta y se fue.

¿Cómo se produjo este cambio de actitud? Ella tenía todas las posibilidades de ganar, no creo que ahora se fuera ha convertido en buena. Eso era imposible.

Aquí había gato encerrado.

Abrí la caja que me paso y dentro estaban las fotos y una tarjeta de memoria. De verdad Tanya me estaba entregando todo.

Me fui a mi auto y metí la caja en el maletero.

¿Ahora que haría? Ya no necesitaba estar lejos de Bella, tenía las fotos, Tanya se iría, podíamos estar juntos. Pero no podía, le hice mucho daño y no puedo llegar así como si nada, a decirle que ahora la quiero. No puedo.

No era tan simple como decirle "Bella te quiero, vuelve conmigo" no podía, le hice daño y no me perdonara.

Estaba sentado en mi auto sin conducir, todo esto me era tan extraño y difícil, ya no sentía esa presión en el pecho por que Tanya hablara, ya no. Solo estaba el dolor de haber dañado a Bella.

Maneje hasta nuestro prado, había pasado un mes desde que no iba y era hora de ir. Conduje por la calle y después por el camino, cuando un punto rojo se veía al final de camino.

Era la camioneta de Bella, ¿Pero que hacia aquí? No me baje del auto, no quería ir a molestar su momento. Por algo había venido y no tenía derecho a ir y arruinar eso.

Le di la vuelta al auto y conduje a mi casa. Me hubiera gustado correr y ver a Bella, pero debía tener su espacio y sobre todo, debo pensar como le cuento esto y si desea volver conmigo.

Llegue a mi casa mas feliz que nunca, entre saludando a mi mama, como no lo hacia en mucho tiempo. Fui hasta mi habitación y encontré una bolsa sobre mi cama.

La abrí y había ropa junto con una nota.

"_Edward esto es para mañana por que ahí fiesta, no me puedes decir que no me debes mucho. Ah y Bella vendrá así que te conviene. Alice."_

Era bueno Bella vendría a una fiesta en mi casa, eso podía ayudar y mucho.

Ahora debo pensar como lo hago, que le digo, me podrá perdonar. A lo mejor si sabe todo me perdone. Pero también estaba la posibilidad de que no me crea nada.

Mi ánimo se fue al suelo, ante ese pensamiento. Y era uno de los mas realistas, si Bella no me creía esto no serviría de nada.

Debía pensar como hacer las cosas, debía pensar muy bien.

Me quede esa tarde en mi habitación, hasta que mi madre me saco para la cena. Me descubrió sonriendo y se sorprendió, se que era extraño, pero nunca pensé cuanto.

En la mesa ya estaban todo ¿En que momento llegaron? Me senté con mi sonrisa en la cara, no podía estar de otra forma.

-¿Por qué tan feliz hermanito?- pregunto Alice.

-Nada.

-No mientas ¿Qué te paso?

-Algo muy bueno, pero no puedo decir que, solo quiero que todo salga bien.

-Que bueno- dijo Alice.

No dije nada mas en la cena solo escuche los preparativos de Alice para la fiesta de mañana, vendría casi todo el instituto, por lo que aun debía tener cuidado con lo que haga.

Mis padres se mantendrían en su habitación sin molestar, me agradaba eso de ellos. No dejaban ser responsables.

Alice contrato unas personas que la ayudaran con los tragos y la comida que se serviría, mientras se desarrolle la fiesta. Yo creo que eso fue idea de Rose, Alice solo le gustaba poner música y ya.

Todos teníamos que estar listos a las ocho- eso no seria problema- y la gente llegaría a las nueve. Después de eso la fiesta seria hasta que se fuera la ultima persona.

Al terminar subí para descansar, tenia que pensar muy bien en todo.

Dormí como nunca, todo el sueño que tuve con Bella fue feliz y eso me agrado.

Al despertar, baje a ver que necesitaba mi hermana y me toco ayudar a mover los muebles. Moví no se cuantas veces el mismo sillón, para que lo dejáramos en la primera parte que lo coloque, mi hermana estaba mal. Después mama nos preparo algo y todos comimos.

Llegaron los equipos para la música y los colocaron en su lugar. Al poco rato llego el Dj para probar todo, mi hermana daría una buena fiesta.

Pasamos así la tarde ordenando y cosas por el estilo. Pero a las seis treinta Alice nos mando a arreglarnos.

No me opuse debía estar bien para esta fiesta.

Fui al baño y me di una ducha larga, debía relajar mi cuerpo y estar concentrado, en lo que le diría a Bella.

Cuando salí fui a mi habitación, la ropa que Alice me había escogido, estaba sobre mi cama.

Eran unos jeans, con una camisa de color azul y nos zapatos cómodos. Era algo simple pero con estilo.

Me puse la ropa y trate de arreglar mi cabello, el cual fue imposible, ya que no tenía arreglo.

Me senté en la cama, esta era mi oportunidad, era el momento de volver con Bella. Tenia que arreglar el problema y decirle cuanto la amaba.

Espere un poco antes de bajar, pero un ruido no me dejo seguir esperando.

Su camioneta se estaciono en la entrada, no se bajo de inmediato. Entonces se bajo, venia con unos jeans ajustados una polera que dejaba ver su abdomen y unos zapatos de taco alto.

Si no hubiera bajado de esa camioneta no la reconozco, se veía tan distinta. No era la Bella que siempre vi. Eso me dejo un poco aturdido.

Espere unos diez minutos antes de bajar, no debía parecer ansioso. Cuando estuve listo baje, y la encontré con todo en la sala, sonriendo. Pero al momento de verme, su sonrisa desapareció y sus ojos pasaron de su calido habitual a frió, o mejor dicho congelado.

Me detuve, ese cambio de actitud no me gusto para nada, hubiera preferido, que quitara la mirada. Pero no que sus ojos taladraran los míos, era simplemente doloroso, ver el resentimiento.

Edward que bueno que bajaste, estoy por decir lo más importante- salí de mi trance, cuando Alice hablo.

-¿Qué cosa Alice?- dije casi sin aliento.

-Lo primero, me tienen que ayudar a que todo vaya bien.

-Claro- dijo Emmett- eso me gusta.

-Lo segundo, no tomen tanto, esta bien que sea su casa, pero no lo hagan.

-Si- dijimos todos.

-Y lo tercero, como en la fiesta de Emmett, el baño del primer y segundo piso será para invitados, el de nosotros el del tercer piso. No se preocupen por la chapa ya esta arreglada.

-Que bueno- dijo Bella.

-Entonces cuando lleguen las primeras personas, empieza la fiesta.

Me fui a la cocina después de eso, estar en la misma habitación con Bella, era doloroso. Ella ya no era la misma o se produjo algo que la cambio, pero me dolía.

¿Cómo hablaría con ella si estaba de esta forma? Pero no debía perder la esperanza, todo podía pasar esta noche.

Entraron las personas que ayudarían a mi hermana con la comida y los tragos, por lo que salí, pero no me gusto nada lo que vi.

Bella estaba sentada junto a Tayler y conversaba muy animadamente, se reía bastante y el aprovechaba para tomarle la mano o acariciarla, desde cuando había pasado eso.

¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?

La música comenzó y la casa de apoco se fue llenando, la gente comía y bebían muy felices, pero mi felicidad se fue al ver a Bella con ese.

Se que tenia todo su derecho a salir con quien quisiera, pero ¿Por qué justo hoy? ¿Por qué con el? Esto no me podía estar pasando.

Me quede apoyado en una pared viendo la imagen. ¿Cómo hablaría con Bella? si esta toda la noche con ese tipo.

Entonces Bella se paro, le dio la mano a Tayler y se fueron a la pista de baile.

Bella puso sus manos sobre los hombros de el y comenzaron a bailar. Nunca la había visto de esa manera y me enfurecía.

Paso así un rato, yo no me movía pero ella si. Le susurraba cosas al oído haciendo que se riera, o el a ella. Mi sangre hervía.

Se supone que arreglaría todo hoy o lo intentaría, pero esto no iba bien.

Sonó una canción demasiado sexy y pensé que Bella se sentaría, pero al contrario, ella se movía muy sensual, contra el cuerpo de Tayler. No se cual era su idea, pero lo que sea que estaba pensando, lo estaba haciendo bien.

Me fui de donde estaba ya no podía ver eso. Así que entre en la cocina, donde estaban todas las cosas que se repartían.

Me apoye en la mesa y toque una botella, era Ron, que mal me hacia beber ahora que estoy despechado por todo esto. Sin pensarlo tome la botella y le di un sorbo. Me quemo la garganta, pero no importaba ayudaba.

Volví a la fiesta con la botella en la mano, me apoye en la misma pared y cada cierto tiempo, le daba un sorbo a la botella.

Solo veía a Bella y bebía, nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, pero para ser la primera vez me sentía bien.

No se cuanto tiempo habían bailado y yo había tomado, pero ya no podía soportar verlo estaba apunto de irlos a separar, cuando ella se acerco a el y paso sus brazos por su cuello, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. El la tomo la de cintura y la apretó a ella. Esa imagen no la pude soportar más y subí a mi habitación.

Estaba enojado, molesto y herido. Se que lo que ella hizo, no fue tan grande como lo mío, pero dolía y mucho.

Le di un ultimo sorbo a la botella y la tire lejos, estaba un poco mareado, se me movían algunas cosas, pero no era para tanto. Eso si tenía calor, como nunca tenía calor. Por lo que me saque la camisa que me había puesto.

Estaba sentado en mi cama, mirando el pasillo que de repente se me inclinaba de una manera extraña.

Entonces delante de mí pasó ella. Bella iba de camino al baño, eso me dio una idea. Era mi oportunidad para hablar con ella.

Me pare en el marco de la puerta y cuando salio del baño, la tome del brazo haciéndola entrar en mi habitación. Cerré la puerta a mi espalda.

-Déjame salir- dijo ella con voz fría.

-Necesito hablar contigo- dije.

-No tengo nada que con conversar con usted- lo último lo dijo con resentimiento.

-Bella por favor.

-Isabella para usted.

-Pero Bella.

-Ya le dije soy Isabella y no quiero hablar con usted, mejor me voy a la fiesta, que estaba buena.

Ella camino hacia la puerta, quería ir a bailar con ese idiota, pero no la dejaría. No.

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta la separe de ella y cerré con llave.

-Hey no puede hacer eso- reclamo- abre.

-No, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Pero yo no quiero, no lo entiendes.

-No me importa, no saldrás hasta que escuches lo que te voy a decir.

-No escuchare, no me importa esperar aquí- se sentó en mi cama- Taylor me extrañara y me vendrá a buscar.

-¿Qué? Ese idiota otra vez, por que a ella le importaba el.

Me acerque a ella en dos zancadas y la tome de los hombros levantándola.

-¿Qué tienes con ese?

-Suéltame- grito.

-Responde.

-Nada que te interese. Aparte estas ebrio Edward-

-¿Te gusta?

-Te importaría- dijo ella.

-Si, me importaría y mucho.

-Ahora te importo, ahora, que ahí otra persona que me quiere.

-Entonces ¿Te gusta?

-Si, el me quiere y le estoy dando una oportunidad.

Me separe de ella, ahora todo estaba perdido, ella le estaba dando una oportunidad, me había olvidado.

Pero solo había una forma para saber si me había olvidado.

Me volví a acercar y la atraje a mí estampando mis labios sobre los de ella.

Primero no respondió ni siquiera se movía, pero mis labios era insistentes y ella respondió. Paso sus manos desde su costado a mi cuello, enredando los dedos en mi cabello.

Era delicioso volver a besarla, sentí todo su sabor.

Sus pequeños labios moviéndose sobre los míos, igual como los míos hacían sobre los de ella, era completamente exquisito.

Pero algo extraño paso, comencé a sentir mi mejilla húmeda, como agua. Me separe de Bella, para ver lágrimas salir de sus ojos. Los cuales estaban cerrados.

-Bella ¿Por qué…

-Shh Edward, no digas nada- dijo ella abriendo sus ojos mostrándome dolor.

-¿Por qué lloras?- le di besos sobre las lagrimas.

-Por que todo esto se acaba y el dolor será mas profundo aun.

-No Bella, esto no se acaba, yo te quiero.

-Edward, estas ebrio, es obvio que el te quiero que dices, no tiene el significado que espero.

-Bella no estoy ebrio- hace mucho que ya no se me movían las cosas- es verdad lo que te digo, te quiero, te quiero demasiado.

-Edward por favor, después será muy difícil olvidar este momento.

-No lo olvides por que no te dejare. Te quiero.

-Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejaste?- una lagrima cayo por su mejilla.

-Nos descubrieron y me amenazaron.

-¿Quién?

-Tanya.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Ella tomo fotos nuestras, en el cine, la última vez que salimos.

-Es…o no puede se…r.

-Si puede, mira- la lleve a mi escritorio y abrí la caja con las fotos- esto es todo lo que tenia ella.

Bella comenzó a sacar las fotos…

**Lamento dejarlo en este capitulo por favor no me maten lo ke pasara en el siguiente capitulo es bueno y espero subirlo pronto bueno los kiero mucho a todos saludos a Kellyciita a Kamii y Laura las kiero mucho niñas y las extraño.**

**DEJEN REVIEW xD**


	24. Reconciliacion

24- Reconciliación.

Bella POV.

Tenía las fotos en mi mano pero no lo podía creer. Ahí estábamos Edward y yo, besándonos en la entrada del cine. En nuestra ultima salida.

Las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, no lo podía creer, entonces el me dejo por eso, por que ella sabia.

Me separe de Edward, el me miro desconcertado. Necesitaba analizar y pensar todo.

Edward me dijo que no me quería, que por eso ya no podíamos estar juntos, pero el día anterior me dijo que me amaba, que era lo mas importante para el. Me regalo una nana, preciosa, con todo su corazón, arreglo el piano y todo.

Pero cuando el me dijo que no me quería en el bosque, su mirada era fría, sin vida, eso me hizo creerle.

-Fue todo una mentira- dijo Edward de repente- en el bosque tuve que mentir para que me creyeras.

Entonces su mirada fría, era una farsa, el si me quería.

-Bella en día anterior te dije que te amaba, aun te amo. Lo hice por que ella dijo que le contaría a todo. No quería que perdieras tu año escolar, por eso decidí decir esa mentira y mi comportamiento.

Edward me amaba, me ama y yo sufría pensando en que el ya no me quería. El hoyo en mi pecho se cerro por completo, ese vació fue llenado.

-Bella di algo por favor.

-Me amas- afirme- siempre me amaste.

-Si Bella, te amo, te amo como nadie nunca lo ara- se acerco a mi.

-Edward también te amo- el llego a mi lado y me abrazo.

-Lo siento Bella, lamento haberte mentido de esa manera, pero no tenia otra opción, no quería que perdieras todo por un estupido descuido. Era mejor eso a que te sacaran del instituto.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-No podía, era obvio que ella descubriría si te decía y me dijo que quería verte sufrir si te veía feliz, diría todo igual.

-Edward, todo este tiempo fue tan horrible sin ti, no podía verte, recordaba todo lo que me dijiste en el bosque. Cada noche soñaba con ese día y cada día era peor.

-Bella lo lamento, siempre te ame, también me costaba verte y no correr a ti y abrazarte.

-Edward ¿Te puedo pedir algo?

-Lo que quieras.

-Besame.

Edward se acerco a mi cara y me beso, este era el beso de la reconciliación, me demostraba todo su amor y cariño en el beso. Era delicado y cariñoso, pero ya sabia que me quería, por lo que deseaba más.

Mi lengua paso por su labio inferior y el me dio paso a su boca, el sabor era como lo recordaba exquisito. Mis manos comenzaron a recorrer su espalda que estaba descubierta, podía recorrer cada extensión de ella.

Edward tampoco dejo sus manos quietas, subían y bajaban por mis costados, rozando de repente mi piel descubierta en el abdomen.

Nos separamos por aire, apoyando nuestras frentes, y mirándonos directamente a los ojos.

-Te amo- me dijo.

-También te amo.

Volvimos a besarnos y no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, solo se que en un momento quede sentada en su escritorio y Edward estaba entre mis piernas, en el mejor beso que había tenido en toda mi vida.

Todo se me olvido solo estaba el y yo, en nuestra burbuja.

La música se detuvo de repente dejándonos saber que la fiesta se había acabado. Edward y yo nunca nos separamos, simplemente continuamos besándonos. Teniendo sutiles caricias entre nosotros.

Pero no todo dura para siempre y la puerta fue golpeada.

-Edward necesito tu ayuda- grito Alice- Bella no aparece, esta desaparecida.

Nos miramos y sonreímos por eso. Recién hasta ahora se dieron cuenta de que no estaba. Mire hacia la ventana y estaba aclarando, estaba por amanecer.

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto.

-No lo se- respondí.

-¿Crees que debamos salir?

-Es lo mejor, igual se deben enterar.

Me ayudo a bajar de su escritorio y me tomo de la mano, caminamos a la puerta y Edward saco la llave del bolsillo de su pantalón. Abrió la puerta y descubrimos a Alice y todos los demás detrás de ella.

-Sabia que estabas aquí- grito Alice.

Me puse roja y baje mi cara.

-Sabia que ocuparías la oportunidad que te di- dijo Alice.

-¿Qué oportunidad?- pregunto Edward.

-Todo, la fiesta, descubrir a Tanya y eso.

-Momento ¿Descubrir a Tanya?

-Si Jacob me contó por que te separarte de Bella y comenzamos a buscar algo para volver a juntarlos y todo salio como lo planee.

-¿Tu planeaste esto?- pregunte.

-Si. Lo planee todo, que Tayler hablara contigo, que Edward se sintiera celoso, todo. Soy muy buena para esto.

-Claro cariño- dijo Jasper abrazándola.

-No tenia palabras y al parecer Edward tampoco, lo único que hice fue ir donde Alice y abrazarla. Le debía mucho a mi pequeña amiga.

-Gracias Alice.

-De nada Bella, ya no te podía ver de esta forma.

-Puedo saber ¿Cómo hiciste para que Tanya me entregara las fotos?

-Descubrí que tiene otra pareja.

-¿Enserio?- preguntaron todos.

-Pero eso no es tanto, para que las entregara- dijo Edward.

-Lo que pasa es que su otra pareja era mujer.

-¿Qué?- gritamos todos.

-Me estas jodiendo verdad- dijo Emmett- ella con un mujer.

-Si, si quieren de ahí les muestro las fotos.

-Vaya eso no lo esperaba- dijo Rose- la vi un par de veces, si no me lo dices no lo creo.

-Tampoco lo creí en ese momento, pero eso me sirvió para que entregara todo y se fuera.

-Ahora entiendo por que se fue- dijo Edward.

-¿Se fue?- pregunte.

-Si cancelo su matricula y todo. Ya no va a ir más al instituto.

-Wow.

-Bueno ahora, que ya esta todo bien, es hora de ordenar. Ustedes pueden seguir aquí, nosotros nos encargamos.

-Gracias- dijo Edward y me tomo de la cintura, volviendo a entrar en su habitación. Cerró la puerta- en que estábamos.

-No lo recuerdo.

-Pues yo si.

Volvió a besarme y así seguimos con nuestros besos, hasta que el sueño me empezó a molestar, no había dormido en toda la noche y el día anterior desperté muy temprano.

Me separe de Edward y el me quedo mirando.

-Creo que debo dormir- le dije.

-En eso tiene razón es bastante tarde o dicho temprano.

-Me voy, nos vemos en un rato mas- me di media vuelta, pero Edward no me soltó.

-Quédate aquí.

-No se si…

-Por favor, te tengo de nuevo no quiero que te vayas.

-Esta bien me quedare contigo.

Era muy fácil que me convenciera, me quería quedar con el por siempre.

Fuimos hasta su cama y nos acostamos, el me abrazo y me atrajo hacia el. Me dio un beso en la frente y cerro los ojos. Me apoye en su pecho desnudo y a los pocos minutos el sueño me invadió.

Volví a mi sueño normal estaba en el prado, con Edward abrazados. El me daba tiernos besos en la cara y manos. Había un sol precioso y todo estaba rodeado de flores, era simplemente bello.

-Nunca mas te dejare- dijo el.

-Lo prometes.

-Lo prometo- me dio un beso, era calido y muy real.

Pero de verdad era muy real, lo sentía sobre los míos. Lentamente comencé a abrir mis ojos, para encontrar a Edward con su cara muy cerca de la mía.

-Hola Bella.

-Hola.

-¿Cómo dormiste?

-Muy bien.

-Yo también, pero te estaba extrañando, lamento haberte despertado.

-No importa, que hora es.

-Son las cuatro de la tarde.

-¿Qué? ¿Tanto eh dormido?

-Sip, los chico ya están abajo, sin ningún signo de fiesta.

-¿Cómo lo hacen?

-No lo se, pero Alice pregunto por ti cuando baje.

-¿Te fuiste?

-Baje a buscar algo de comer, mama nos mando eso- índico el escritorio.

-Vaya, tengo hambre.

-Entonces comamos- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se levanto de la cama, por lo menos ahora estaba con una polera.

Trajo la bandeja hasta mi lado y la dejo ahí. Lo primero que tome fue el jugo, tenía mucha sed. Luego tome una rebanada de queque y Edward también comió un poco.

Al terminar dejo la bandeja en el suelo y me abrazo.

-Ahora ¿Qué haremos pregunto?

-Sobre ¿Qué?

-Nosotros.

-¿Qué pregunta es esa Edward?

-Es que es la verdad, nosotros nos queremos, pero estando juntos todo se complica.

-Ya no me importa.

-Pero Bella…

-No Edward- lo interrumpí- te amo, me amas, debemos estar juntos. Edward solo queda un mes para salir. Mañana es mi último examen y ya todo terminara.

-Lo se Bella, todo terminara al recibir tu diploma podremos estar juntos, pero no te daré todo lo que podrías tener.

-¿Cómo que?

-No te podré acompañar a tu baile de graduación.

-Como si eso me importara, ya estaba pensando no ir.

-Pero eso es Bella, tú debes vivir todos esos momentos y al no ir, no tendrás ese recuerdo. Yo si lo tuve, fui con mi mejor amiga, pero al final ella termino con el chico que le gustaba y me fui a mi casa muy temprano.

-Bueno yo no pienso ir, ni aunque mi mejor amigo me invitara, y el no me podría invitar tiene novia.

-¿Quién es?

-Jasper, lo considero mi mejor amigo.

-Ah, pero puedes ir con otra persona.

-No Edward si no eres tu no iré.

-Como quieras Bella- Edward no me convencería- pero si después te arrepientes.

-No lo creo.

-¿Segura?- se acerco a mí.

-Si.

-Ah- dijo antes de atrapar mis labios en un beso.

Me deje empujar por el, hacia las almohadas quedando bastante cómoda. Edward me besaba con demasiada insistencia, no se cual era su idea pero me gustaba.

Se separo de mí, pero no de mi piel. Comenzó a dar pequeños besos por mi mandíbula, llegando a la parte trasera de mi oído.

-Todavía piensas en no ir- pregunto antes de darme un beso ahí.

-S…si- dije caso sin aliento.

-Ok- y volvió a besarme.

Esta vez comenzó a bajar por mi cuello, dejando calidos besos. En ese momento me di cuenta de su idea, el aria que digiera que si por lo besos que me estaba dando, pero no lo conseguiría, no quería ir al baile y no iría.

Pero como siempre mi voluntad quedo nula cuando el me dio un lengüetazo, haciéndome tiritar. Lo sentí sonreír en mi cuello. Estaba jugando sucio y eso era injusto. Debía encontrar una forma de contra atacar. Pero con sus besos no podía.

Trate de dejar mi mente en blanco y que sus besos no afectaran en mi concentración. Me separe de el y le di la vuelta para quedar sobre el. Sonreí malvadamente y me lance a su boca para besarlo de una manera que nunca lo había hecho. Edward estaba un poco sorprendido al principio pero después me siguió.

Paliábamos por ocupar territorio en la boca del otro. Me separe, para mirarlo y después comencé un recorrido de besos por su mandíbula, bajando hacia su cuello. Dejando calidos y húmedos besos. Edward se estremecía de vez en cuando, pero no dijo nada.

Seguí con mis besos y esta vez metí mis manos dentro de su polera, tocando los músculos de su abdomen. El me miro ante mi movimiento, yo solo sonreí y lo volví a besar.

Movía mis manos por su abdomen y de repente la polera comenzó a estorbar, así que lentamente comencé a subirla. Hasta que llegue al tope que me permitía subirla. Edward me miro y se enderezo en la cama, quedando muy cerca de mí. Se saco la polera y pude ver todo su pecho y abdomen.

Lo volví a empujar a la cama y mis besos siguieron, por su pecho, de un costado al otro.

El aprovecho para meter sus manos por entre mi polera y tocar mi espalda y abdomen. Sentir sus caricias en mi piel, me dejaba completamente paralizada y no me podía concentrar en lo que yo estaba haciendo.

El también comenzó a subir la polera y yo solo iba a dejar que pasa, estaba en mi mejor momento y no quería que terminara.

Pero sin previo aviso la puerta fue abierta.

-Hey chico Alice dijo… rayos. Vayan se a una habitación- Emmett se dio cuenta de su estupidez- que tonto ya están en una. Pero no pueden esperar a que pase una semana de la reconciliación.

Me baje de encima de Edward, con mis mejillas rojas y muy caliente- no se por cual de las dos situación.

No quería mirar a Emmett y ver su sonrisa en la cara.

-Bueno Alice dijo que bajaran, tiene planes para nosotros- dijo Emmett antes de cerrar la puerta.

No sabía que decir y que hacer. Emmett tenia razón debíamos esperar esto fue demasiado rápido. Aunque no estaba arrepentida para nada, yo quería que pasara.

Pero de verdad fue muy rápido. Me levante dispuesta a salir corriendo.

-Bella espera- dijo Edward.

-Me voy a cambiar, nos vemos abajo.

-Ok- dijo el y salí de la habitación.

Sentía vergüenza, Emmett nos descubre en la habitación, haciendo algo de lo cual debía espera un poco. No es que no quisiera, pero todo se dio demasiado rápido.

Mi idea era solo cambiar un poco las cosas, no que el solamente tuviera el control, también quería participar. Pero al parecer todo cambio y mi objetivo era otro.

Estaba muy avergonzada de mi comportamiento, ya que fui yo quien empezó con todo esto.

**Lamento mucho la demora por demorarme en subir este capitulo pero estaba de vacaciones y bueno ustedes saben. **

**Gracias a toda la gente ke me escribio diciendo que estaba buena y esas cosas Muchas Gracias eso hace desear seguir subiendo los capitulos. No se cuando vuelva a subir por esto de no tener mi computador pero pronto volvere a estar en mi casa. Besitos a todas y espero ke este capitulo les guste. Las Kiero Mucho a Todas ^^**


	25. Fuerte dolor

25- Fuerte dolor.

Bella POV.

Se que aun tenia mis mejillas rojas cuando entre a mi habitación. Estaba apoyada en la puerta, con todos los últimos acontecimientos en mi mente.

Necesitaba un baño, para relajar mi cuerpo.

Mi pequeño bolso estaba sobre la cama-Alice debió dejarlo ahí-lo tome y salí de la habitación, directo al baño.

Edward al parecer aun estaba en su habitación. Entre en el baño y me despoje de la ropa que estaba ocupando. Mi cuerpo aun tenía el olor de Edward, y era muy exquisito.

Me metí en la ducha y el agua tibia comenzó a relajar mi cuerpo. El cual estaba muy tenso y no sabio por que.

Tome y shampoo con olor a fresas y me eche en el pelo. Trate de relajarme lo más que pude. Sabia como era Emmett y no se quedo cayado, ante lo que vio, así que debía de estar preparada para lo que viniera.

Deje que el agua recorriera un poco mas mi cuerpo y salí de la ducha. Me envolví en la toalla y comencé a secarme.

Me coloque una blusa azul, un poco ajustada para mi gusto, mas unos pantalones y mis zapatillas.

No se donde quedaron los tacos que había ocupado anoche. No recuerdo habérmelos sacado.

Seque un poco mi cabello, lo cepille y lo deje suelto, un poco húmedo aun.

Salí del baño y encontré a Edward apoyado en la pared. Su mirada era un poco confusa, como si estuviera meditando algo y al parecer no me sintió salir.

Me acerque a el y me coloque delante, pero el no se movió ni tampoco dijo nada.

Iba a hablarle cuando se movió y me abrazo, estrechándome contra su pecho.

-Bella lo lamento, yo no quería que pasara eso. No quería que Emmett nos viera, pero…

-Edward para- lo interrumpí- la culpa no fue tuya, si, empezaste con los besos y eso, pero fui yo quien te siguió y te saco la polera- me iba a interrumpir pero no lo deje- fui yo quien dejo que esto fuera lejos, así que tu relájate.

-Bella eso no es…

-Edward, por primera vez déjame tener la culpa fui yo y lo sabes.

-Ok- dijo el.

-Ahora bajemos que nos esperan- le di un corto beso.

Nos tomamos de las manos y bajamos. Todos estaban en la sala viendo algo.

Al pisar el último escalón nos miraron. Esperaba miradas de "lo sabemos todo" pero eso no paso, seria mi imaginación, o al parecer Emmett no dijo nada.

-Chicos que bueno que bajaron, tenemos pensado salir- dijo Alice.

-¿A dónde?- pregunte.

-No se al cine, aun queda tarde.

-No lo se Alice, debo llegar a mi casa temprano, mañana ahí examen y debo estudiar.

-Pero Bella, no creo que la materia te cueste.

-No me costara, pero debo sacar buenas notas. Chicos de verdad, saben que me agrada salir con ustedes, pero solo por hoy me iré a estudiar.

-Te entendemos Bella- dijo Jasper.

-Gracias, así que me voy.

-Adiós- se despidieron todos.

Edward me acompaño hasta la camioneta, pero no me dejo abrir la cuando lo intento.

-Edward que…

No alcance a terminar ya que su boca estaba sobre la mía. Me encantaba cuando hacías esas cosas.

El bolso que traía en mis manos fue arrebatado y escuche un golpe en la parte trasera de mi camioneta.

Con mis manos libre, las lleve inmediatamente a su pelo, enredando mis dedos en el. Edward me tenía una mano en mi cintura y la otra enredada en mi pelo.

Se que estuvimos bastante tiempo besándonos, no me quería separar de Edward y el tampoco de mi, pero debía llegar a mi casa decirle a mi papa que estaba viva y que no se preocupara. Así que lentamente comencé a separarme de Edward.

Nos quedamos mirando por un instante y le di un último beso corto.

-Me tengo que ir- le dije.

-No quiero que te vayas. Solo te recupere hoy.

-Pero mañana nos veremos.

-Eso es mucho tiempo. Quédate aquí.

-No puedo, debo ver a mi padre y decirle que estoy viva.

-Esta bien, te puede ir, pero mañana aremos algo en la tarde.

-Ok. Te amo.

-También te amo- me dio un beso y me libero.

Subí a la camioneta y le di marcha, saliendo por el camino de los Cullen, llegando a la carretera.

Mi vehículo no se escuchaba muy bien y eso no era bueno. Debería ir a ver a Jacob o decirle que venga para que lo revisara. Solo esperaba llegar a mi casa, para estudiar un poco y después dormir.

La patrulla de mi padre ya estaba y eso en una parte era bueno y en otro malo. Bueno por que me gustaba que este en la casa. Malo ya que no conversábamos muchos y buenos, eso no me agradaba.

Estacione, me baje, tome mi bolso y entre en la casa.

-Papa llegue- grite al cerrar.

-Hola Bella- grito desde la sala.

Fui hasta ahí y encontré una pizza sobre la mesa de centro y unas cervezas.

-Veo que te lo estas pasando bien.

-Estoy viendo el partido, esta bastante bueno.

-Entiendo.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu fiesta?

-Bien, lo pase muy bien.

-Me alegro hija. ¿Quieres algo?

-Ahora nada, subiré tengo examen mañana y debo estudiar.

-Esta bien hija, después baja a comer.

-Si papa.

Me fui a mi habitación y lance el bolso hacia una esquina, me recosté en la cama, no se por que estaba cansada. Sentía mi cuerpo pesado y un poco adolorido

Tome el libro del cual debía estudiar, y comencé a leer la materia, pero de a poco el sueño me fue ganando y me quede dormida.

Solo fui conciente de ello, cuando alguien me sacudía.

-Hija, hija despierta.

-Papa que ocurre- trate de enderezarme pero un gran mareo hizo que volviera a caer sobre la almohada.

-Al parecer estas enferma. No te ves muy bien.

-No papa, estoy bien, solo estoy cansada.

-Hija estas pálida y tienes fiebre- puso su mano en mi frente- si tienes fiebre.

-Papa no puedo estar enferma- me volví a levantar, pero esta vez el mareo fue mas fuerte y me fui hacia delante.

Mi papa alcanzo a sujetarme y me recostó en la cama.

-Bella estas enferma y es mejor que no te levantes. Te trae algo para comer y volverás a dormir.

-Papa, tengo examen mañana.

-Llamo al instituto y dijo que faltaste por estar enferma. El examen te lo toman después.

-Ok papa.

-Iré por algo de comida.

-Que no sea tan pesada papa, mi estomago no lo soportara.

-Entiendo, algo liviano.

Charlie salio de la habitación y esto de estar enfermo no me agradaba para nada. Había estudiado para el examen, debía comer y dormir, para reponer mis fuerzas y si estaba bien podría ir.

Me levante lentamente para que el mareo no volviera. Cuando me senté en la cama un fuerte dolor en lado derecho de mi abdomen me molesto. Le reste importancia y me cambie la ropa por mi pijama.

Tome el bolso que había tirado y saque todo lo que estaba dentro. Me di cuenta que no había buscado los zapatos que use en la noche, debían de estar en la habitación de Edward.

Cuando encontré mi cepillo de diente fui lentamente al baño, no me quería caer por un mareo. Al salir del baño mi padre venia subiendo con una bandeja en la mano.

Me metí en mi cama y papa puso la bandeja sobre la cama. Era sopa con un vaso con jugo.

-Espero que eso este bien- dijo antes de salir.

-Si papa, gracias.

El salio y yo comí lo que estaba en la bandeja. Sabía muy bien y era pocas veces las que mi papa cocinaba sin quemar nada. Al terminar deje la bandeja en el suelo y me acurruque en mi cama esperando que al despertar me sintiera mejor.

No se cuanto tiempo llevaba dormida pero era poco. Solo sentí un gran asco y me levante muy rápido para poder llegar al baño. Donde vomite todo lo que mi padre me había preparado.

Me sentía demasiado mal como para levantarme del piso. Solo me podía apoyar en el retrete y la tina para no caer de lado.

Cuando por fin pensé que todo había pasado un simple movimiento hizo que volviera a vomitar, esta vez entro mi padre.

-Bella ¿estas bien?

-No.

-Necesitas algo.

-No papa, pero creo que no me moveré de aquí.

-No te puedes quedar en el baño.

-Papa si me muevo, vuelvo a vomitar no tengo mas opciones.

-Si te quedas debes taparte- salio y volvió a entrar con una manta. Me la paso por los hombros y me toco la frente.

-Bella aun estar con fiebre.

-Papa ya se me pasara- una fuerte punzada me dio en el lado derecho del abdomen- ¡Hay!

-¿Qué pasa hija?

-Nada solo fue un dolor en el estomago.

-Segura que solo fue eso.

-Si, debe ser por que estoy vomitando.

-Bueno te dejo, pero si necesitas algo me gritas.

-Si papa.

Charlie salio y me dejo ahí en el baño con mi extraña condición. Sentía todo mi cuerpo adolorido.

Se que en algún momento me quede dormida, ya que extrañas imágenes de Edward y mías pasaban por mi vista.

Desperté en mi cama- Charlie debió traerme- me sentía mucho peor que el día de ayer y eso que no había vuelto a vomitar y había dormido. Trate de levantarme para ir al baño, pero ese horrible dolor en mi lado derecho volvió.

Me toque y eso también dolió, ¿Qué podría ser? No recuerdo haberme golpeado.

Fui muy despacio al baño ya que el dolor no me dejaba caminar.

Cuando salio veía todo muy borroso. Entre en mi cuarto y el reloj sobre mi mesita de noche decía que eran las seis treinta, bastante temprano. Trate de llegar a mi cama y un fuerte mareo me afecto haciendo que todo a mi alrededor se moviera. Solo fui conciente del suelo acercándose y de un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza.

-Bella- escuche a mi padre a lo lejos- Bella despierta, abre los ojos.

No podía abrirlos, aunque quería no podía, solo escuchaba a mi padre correr de un lado a otro. Hasta que el suelo que estaba debajo de mi desapareció y ese simple movimiento hizo que todo se volviera negro…

**Nuevo Dia Nuevo Capitulo. Espero ke les guste el capitulo ya que a mi me gusto mucho cuando lo escribi. Solo pido algunos Reviews para subir el siguiente. No soy de pedir siempre, pero ahora estoy de vacaciones y kiero saber si vale la pena darme un viaje a un ciber para subirlos. **

**Como siempre un saludo a Keellyciita te extraño niña hace mil ke no hablamos. Kamii gracias por comentar siempre los capitulos. Laura gracias por preocuparte por mi. Bueno eso y gracias a la gente ke siempre deja un saludo.**


	26. ¿Donde esta Bella?

26- ¿Dónde esta Bella?

Edward POV.

Vi el auto de Bella alejarse y no me gusto, para nada me gusto. Pero no tenia de otra debía volver a entrar a la casa.

Todo seguía viendo algo en la televisión y yo pase a la cocina a buscar algo que comer. Tenía hambre y era extraño, hace muy poco había comido.

Tome un vaso de leche y saque algunas galletas que mi madre debió haber preparado. Me senté en el banquillo y comí lentamente las galletas.

-Hijo, pensé que estabas con Bella.

-Ya se fue mama.

-Pensé que alcanzaría a verla, pero el supermercado estaba lleno.

En ese momento entraron todos cargando las bolsas de las compras de mi madre.

-Edi no es necesario que ayudes- dijo Emmett.

-No escuche que me llamaran.

-Es algo de sentido común el ayudar- contesto pesadamente.

-Emmett, Edward no discutan por tonteras.

-Si mama- dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias chicos por la ayuda- dijo mama, antes de que salieran.

Con Emmett no podía evitar comportarme como un niño pequeño, pero el me sacaba de mis casillas.

-Hijo me alegro mucho que volvieras con Bella.

-¿Quién te contó?

-Alice en la mañana, antes de salir con tu padre.

-Entonces ¿el también lo sabe?

-Si, nos contó todo. Lo que hizo esa chica, lo que tú hiciste por el bien de Bella. Me siento feliz por eso.

-Mama no te puede poner feliz por hacer sufrir a Bella.

-Pero hijo es un pequeño precio de todo lo que podía haber pasado. Se que suena feo, pero ella volvió contigo, por que te perdono, eso significa que ella igual lo entendió. Tú crees que si ella hubiera pensado en todo lo que sufrió por tu culpa ¿Hubiera vuelto contigo?

-No.

-Lo ves. Ahora dime ¿Qué piensan hacer?

-Bueno seguir juntos y esperar a que se gradué, para poder salir libremente.

-Bueno, solo falta un mes.

-Si- una idea pasó por mi mente- mama necesito que me ayudes.

-¿con que?

-Con el baile de graduación de Bella.

Pase lo que quedaba de la tarde diciéndole mi idea. Le encanto y dijo que me ayudaría en todo lo que pueda. Nos reímos un pocos sobre algunas cosas y después la ayude a preparar la cena. Hace bastante tiempo que no cocinaba con mi mama.

Llego papa y preparamos la mesa para cenar.

Fue todo muy tranquilo, pero de repente llevaba el tenedor a la boca y un fuerte pinchazo en todo mi pecho hizo que lo soltara.

-Edward ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Alice.

-No nada, solo estaba despistado.

-Ten mas cuidado- dijo mama.

Continuamos con la cena y ese dolor no se me iba, pero no lo sentía un dolor físico si no de otra clase.

Al terminar ayudamos a ordenas y fuimos todo juntos a ver una película, hace mucho que no hacíamos eso en familia.

Mama decidió que era tarde así que nos fuimos a dormir. Entre en mi habitación y me cambie por mis pantalones de buzón. Me iba a constar cuando alguien toco mi puerta.

-Pase- dije.

-Hola hermano- saludo Emmett.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-Sobre ¿Qué?

-Bueno solo quería decirte que cualquier duda que tengas sobre sexo me preguntes- ¿Qué? ¿De que habla Emmett?

-Emmett espera, ¿Por qué este tema?

-Casi los descubro haciendo… tu sabes y como se que nunca… entonces yo solo…

-Emmett para. Bella y yo no tenemos pensado hacer nada aun.

-Pero yo los vi ustedes estaban en eso, cuando…

-Si, lo se, pero aun no pasa y todavía no pasara.

-Eso significa que tú todavía eres…

-Si.

-Wow, eso si que es mucha información.

-Y te pido que este tema lo dejemos de lado.

-Si entiendo nunca mas, pero…

-Emmett.

-Solo lo ultimo.

-¿Qué?

Esto es por si las moscas- me lanzo algo.

Lo tome y era una tira de preservativos.

-¡Emmett!- grite, pero el ya se había ido- cuando te vea te mano- grite desde mi puerta.

Solo pude escuchar la risa de Emmett del piso de abajo. ¿Por qué siempre me molestaba? No lo mataba por que no le contó a nadie lo que vio.

Guarde lo que me paso en un cajón, sus bromas de repente era bien pesadas. Me metí en la cama y me quede dormido.

-Al despertar busque mi celular para ver si Bella me mando algún mensaje, como lo hacia entes de terminar. Pero no había nada.

Así que tome mi toalla y fui al baño para darme una ducha.

Me coloque unos jeans oscuros mas una camisa azul y mi poleron, era algo cómodo para el día.

Cuando baje ya todo estaban ahí, tome desayuno entre risa de Alice con Emmett, y una pequeña charla con Jasper.

Nos subimos todos en nuestros autos y partimos en dirección al instituto. Bueno Emmett y Rose al preuniversitario.

Cuando llegue busque la camioneta de Bella, pero no estaba por ninguna parte. Faltaban quince minutos para que tocaran por lo que decidí esperar un poco a ver si llegaba.

Pero el tiempo pasó y su camioneta no aprecio, así que tuve que salir de mi auto, para ir por las cosas que necesitaría en clases.

Mi mañana pasó igual que siempre, hasta que una niña en el trabajo se hizo una herida y tuve que mandarla a la enfermería. Aparte de eso nada mas paso todo fue con calma.

En el almuerzo fui al casino, necesitaba ver a Bella y que me regalara una sonrisa, para saber que lo del día de ayer no había sido un sueño.

Pero cual fue mi sorpresa al entrar en el casino. Ella no estaba en su mesa, solo Alice y Jasper la ocupaban.

Tome una bandeja y saque un plato con comida. Alice me miro cuando me gire, y pude ver en su cara que tampoco sabía nada de Bella. Eso me preocupo.

Comí muy poco de lo que me serví y solo estaba en mi cabeza la imagen de Bella. Estaba bastante preocupado por que ella no había venido y al parecer Alice no sabia de ella.

Al entrar al salón, Alice llego detrás de mí y me empujo contra mi silla.

-¿Ahora que le hiciste a Bella para que no viniera?

-Yo no le hice nada.

-¿Entonces?

-Ni idea. No se nada de ella desde ayer.

-La eh llamado pero no contesta, es como si hubiera desparecido. Ni siquiera me contestan en su casa.

-No se Alice, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

Alice iba a decir algo pero comenzaron a entrar los alumnos. Tomo su lugar y la clase tubo que comenzar.

Ahora estaba mas preocupado que antes, que no contestara el teléfono ya era malo. ¿Que le podría haber pasado? Esto era estresante no saber nada de ella, pero debí poner mi cabeza en blanco ya que debía dar una clase.

Cuando por fin termino todo y podía ir a casa, busque a Alice para que me acompañara a la casa de Bella.

-Alice- le grite en el estacionamiento.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?

-Necesito que me acompañes.

-Claro, vamos a la casa de Bella.

-¿Cómo lo sabias?

-Estas preocupado y es obvio que quieres saber el por que. Vamos.

Nos subimos al volvo y partimos en dirección a la casa de Bella. Estaba acostumbrado a manejar muy rápido, pero esta vez iba a mas de lo que nunca había andado.

-Edward baja un poco la velocidad. Si quieres llegar vivo, para ver a Bella.

-Ok- disminuí un poco la velocidad.

Cuando llegamos su auto estaba en la entrada, por lo que Bella si estaba. Y era bueno ver que la patrulla de Charlie no estaba.

Nos bajamos y caminamos a la entrada. Alice toco la puerta y esperamos. Nadie salio.

Esta vez toque yo y con mucha fuerza.

-Edward despacio, no quieres botar la puerta.

-Lo lamento.

Pero igual que antes nadie salio.

-Bella- dijo Alice tocando la puerta- Bella ¿estas aquí?

Nadie respondió y eso me estaba colocando aun más nervioso. Cuando estaba dispuesto a entrar en la casa por la fuerza, mi celular sonó en mi bolsillo. Lo saque era mi padre.

-Alo papa.

-Hijo ¿Dónde estas?

-En la casa de Bella, no eh sabido nada de ella.

-Edward, Bella esta aquí en el hospital- me paralice- llego de urgencias esta mañana y están esperando para operarla.

-¿Qué?- grite- ¿Por qué?

-Tiene apendicitis. No te llame antes por tus clases.

-Voy para aya. Nos vemos.

Colgué y corrí al auto.

-Edward espera ¿Qué paso?

-Bella esta en el hospital- le grite antes de subir al auto.

Alice corrió y se subió al lado del copiloto.

-¿Qué? Como que esta en el hospital ¿Qué le paso?

-Tiene apendicitis, la van a operar.

Partí el auto y esta vez no me importo la velocidad, quería llegar y ver a Bella. Alice tampoco dijo nada sobre mi forma de conducir. Solo fui conciente de que llamo a Jasper y le dijo todo lo que le conté.

Al llegar me estacione de una forma casi prohibida y salí en dirección a el piso de Bella, del cual no habia preguntado.

Me pare en seco, debía llamar a mi papa y preguntar el piso en el que estaba Bella.

-Joven Edward- dijo una señora detrás del mostrador.

-Hola- salude.

-Su padre me dijo que al llegar se fuera al tercer piso por el pasillo izquierdo, que el lo estaba esperando.

-Gracias- dije y volví a correr.

No me di cuenta de que Alice venia conmigo, solo quería llegar y ver a Bella.

El ascensor se demoro demasiado para mi gusto y al abrirse la puerta corrí por el pasillo que me dijeron. Entonces delante de mí apareció mi padre quien me esperaba de pie en medio del pasillo.

-Papa, ¿Cómo esta? ¿Dónde esta Bella?

-Ella…

-¿Por qué preguntas por mi hija?- salio el jefe Swan por una puerta.

-Charlie el es mi hijo Edward- dijo papa.

-Si lo conozco, pero ¿Por qué pregunta por Bella?

-Es que el es…- trataba de hablar mi padre.

-Es el novio de tu hija Charlie- dijo Alice detrás de mí.

-¿Qué?- dijo Charlie sorprendido. No sabia que decir.

-Se que te lo tenia que haber contado Bella, pero Edward esta muy preocupado y quiere verla- volvió a hablar Alice.

-Entonces ¿De verdad eres el novio de mi hija?- me pregunto.

-Si señor.

-Bueno eso explica muchas cosas- se quedo pensando un minuto- puedes pasar a verla- me dijo después de salir de su trance.

-Gracias señor- camine hacia la puerta.

-Espera- me detuve- dime Charlie.

Asentí y entre en la habitación.

Bella esta dormida sobre la cama, con su cabello encima de sus hombros y su piel muy pálida. Más de lo normal.

Me acerque a ella y tome una de sus manos. Le di un suave beso.

-Bella que preocupado me tenias- le di un beso en la frente.

Me quede ahí observándola. Solo quería que despertara y me digiera que estaba bien, que nada había pasado.

Pero aun quedaba la operación, aunque no era la gran cosa, siempre podía pasar algo. Saque ese pensamiento de mi mente, nada pasaría. Ella saldría bien y después volvería a su casa.

Mi papa entro junto con una camilla y un grupo de personas.

-Es hora- me dijo y sabia lo que era.

Asentí y le di un beso en la frente.

- Te estaré esperando- dije bajito.

Me corrí a un rincón. La cambiaron de la cama a la camilla y pasaron todo lo que tenia conectada al otro gancho. Salieron con ella.

-Todo saldrá bien hijo, estaré con ella.

-Ok.

Mi padre salio y me senté en el sillón que había en la sala. Coloque mi cabeza entre mis manos. Bella me preocupada aunque sabia que no era tan grande la operación.

Al poco rato entro Alice con una jarrito de café.

-Toma Edward, necesitas estar despierto.

-Gracias Alice.

-Oye todo están aquí.

-Con todo te refieres a…

-Mama, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper todos.

-Vaya, no pensé que se preocuparían tanto.

-Para que veas que la quieren.

-Eso me doy cuenta.

-Bueno saldré, le diré a mama que estas bien.

-Por que no le dices que entre.

-Ok.

Alice dio media vuelta y salia. Al salir entro mama, quien no dijo nada y se sentó a mi lado. Paso un brazo por mis hombros y me acerco a ella.

Estuvimos así por una hora, y estaba entrando a preocuparme nunca duraba tanto ese tipo de operación. Por lo comentarios de mi padre era lo que tenia entendido.

Al rato mi madre decidió salir, no le dije nada.

Pero ya a las dos horas comencé a preocuparme y me movía de un lado a otro. No podía estar sentado.

Salí de la habitación y solo estaban Alice y Jasper, quien me miró.

-¿No han sabido nada?- pregunte.

-No Edward.

-Pero se están demorando mucho.

-Edward esto toma su tiempo- dijo Jasper, tratando de calmarme. Cosa que al parecer le funciono.

-Tienes razón.

Me senté junto a ellos y esperamos por media hora más, cuando la camilla apareció con Bella en ella.

Mi padre venia junto a ella y me miro con un sonrisa. Eso significaba que todo estaba bien.

Entraron con ella y espera a que todo saliera para poder verla.

Mi padre salio y me miro.

-Edward ya este bien, puedes relajarte.

-Gracias papa. Pero ¿Por qué se demoraron?

-Tuvimos una pequeña complicación, pero todo bien hijo.

-Entiendo.

-Ahora la pueden pasar a ver. ¿Dónde esta su padre?

-Bajo con mama a comer algo. Iremos por el- dijo Alice y caminaron con Jasper hacia el ascensor.

-Hijo despertara pronto, creo que le gustara que estés ahí.

Asentí.

Fui a la habitación y las personas que habían entrado iban saliendo.

Bella estaba recostada, con un poco mas de color que cuando la vi y su cabello estaba sujetado en un moño.

Tome una silla y la coloque junto la cama. Entrelace la mano de Bella con la mía y apoye mi cabeza en su almohada, esperando a que despertara.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero me dio un pequeño apretón a la mano, abrió los ojos lentamente. Mirando hacia todas parte con sus ojitos café.

- Hola Bella- salude. Ella me miro.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! a la gente que dejo comentarios me gustaron muchos =) Muchas adivinaron lo que a Bella le paso eso es bueno xD Las felicito tambien saludos a todas las nuevas niñas que me comentaron =) Los mismos saludos de siempre para Kamii, Keellyciita y Laura las kiero mucho chicas (L) Bueno eso espero la misma cantidad de comentarios para subir el siguientes y despues de eso pasara una semana hasta el otro por ke me kedare sin internet =( asi ke no desesperen prometo subir uno mas antes de desaparecer. Bueno las kiero a todas besos.**


	27. Mas complicacion

27- Más complicación.

Bella POV.

Todo estaba completamente negro sentía mi cuerpo muy pesado y no me podía mover. Trataba de mover mi mano o los pies, pero no podía era como si me lo estuvieran sujetando con algo. Todo era extraño.

En algún momento sentí mucho ruido, gente que hablaba, pero no entendía nada todo entraba como un gran estruendo.

En un momento sentí que me movían, trate de hablar pero no pude. Luego llego la calma y no sentía nada, eso me aterraba. Y como si de un angel se tratara escuche su voz.

-Te estaré esperando- dijo muy bajito, que me costo entender.

Pero por que me debía esperar, si yo estaba bien o acaso estoy apunto de morir y Edward esta dispuesto a morir también. No podía permitir eso.

Pero en el momento en que trate de abrir mis ojos, todo se volvió más pesado, esta vez no sentía mi cuerpo y todo estaba más oscuro. No pude pensar más.

Ahora tenia frió y no sabia donde estaba parecía como si un millón de años pasaron. Quería preguntar donde estaba o que pasaba, pero no encontraba mi voz.

Sentí que me apretaban la mano y recién en ese momento conecte mi cabeza al cuerpo.

Al parecer estaba recostada en algo no muy cómodo.

Lentamente comencé a moverme y pude abrir mis ojos.

La luz molestaba, pero todo eso dejo de importar cuando el hablo.

-Hola Bella- dijo Edward a mi lado.

Trate de enfocar mi vista para verlo y apareció, tan guapo como siempre. Con su cabello más desordenado de lo normal. El estaba sonriendo, pero me llamo la atención que todo era blanco, demasiado blanco.

-Edward ¿Dónde estoy?- mi voz salio bajito.

-En el hospital.

-¿Por qué?

-Te operaron de apendicitis.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, estaba preocupado hoy en la mañana cuando no te vi.

-No recuerdo nada, desde hoy en la mañana.

-Te desmayaste y te trajeron, fue algo que me digiero muy rápido, no estaba poniendo atención.

Me quede pensando un momento. Si mi papa me trajo al hospital entonces ¿Cómo era que Edward estaba aquí? Mi padre no sabía lo nuestro.

-Edward ¿Dónde esta mi papa?

-Abajo creo que bajo con Esme a tomar algo, no se ha ido en todo el día del hospital.

-Pero, entonces ¿Cómo tu estas aquí?

-Le dijimos a tu padre lo nuestro.

-¿Qué?- grite horrorizada.

-Alice le tuvo que decir cuando yo llegue corriendo aquí. Había olvidado a tu padre y pregunte por ti con el aquí.

-¿Qué digo?

-Que si de verdad era tu novio, le dije que si y después digo algo de eso explica muchas cosas, para después dejarme pasar.

-¿Eso explica muchas cosas?- pregunte, eso era extraño.

-Si, yo tampoco lo entendí.

-Pero ya veo que no te disparo eso es bueno- sonreí.

-Eso no es gracioso Bella.

-Lo lamento- le dije con cara de perrito mojado.

-¿Por qué haces eso? Sabes que no me puedo enojar contigo- me dio un beso en la frente.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta.

-Que bueno que despertaste- digo Carlisle.

-Hola- salude.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien.

-¿No te duele nada?

-No.

-Eso es por que la anestesia todavía no se va por completo, pero en algunos minutos se ira y te dolerá la cicatriz.

-¿Cuántos puntos fueron?- pregunte.

-Seis, no fue tan grande.

-Que bueno.

-Ahora esperemos a ver como estas mañana y te podremos dar el alta.

-¿No puede ser ahora?

-No, fuiste operada debes esperar.

-Siempre debo esperar- reclame, haciendo que Edward riera.

-Bueno ya que esta todo bien me voy- dijo Carlisle, luego de unos momentos.

Salio de la habitación y Edward tomo mi mano de nuevo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien.

-Me alegro.

De apoco se comenzó a acercar pero la puerta se abrió haciendo que se separara.

-Hola Bella, que bueno que despertaste- dijo mi padre.

-Hola papa- se veía cansado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien.

-Que bueno- en ese momento miro a Edward- Edward me podrías dejar sola con mi hija.

-Si no ahí problema.

Edward se levanto y me dio un beso en la frente antes de salir.

Mi padre esta enfrente de mi cama con un expresión seria en el rostro y eso me aterraba pocas veces estaba de esa manera. Pasaron algunos minutos y mi papa no decía nada, ahora si estaba preocupado.

-Papa ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte.

-¿Hace cuanto sales con Edward?- no esperaba su pregunta y tampoco sabia que responder.

-Hace algunos días- dije. Aunque regresamos anoche siempre fui de el.

-Eso no es verdad- afirmo.

-Papa es verdad.

-Bella, te conozco se cuando mientes- me quede callada- dime cuando comenzaste a salir de verdad con el.

-Ayer.

-Entonces estuviste con el antes de ayer.

-¿Qué?

-¿Fueron novios antes de ayer? Responde- como lo sabia.

Me quede callada y mire mis manos, no sabia como mi padre lo había descubierto.

-Bella responder.

-Si papa.

-Entonces fue el quien te dejo en ese estado de depresión.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Puede ser que parezco que no coloco atención, pero si lo hago. Me di cuenta de tu cambio de actitud y era obvio que fue por un chico. ¿Qué te hizo?

-Me dejo por mi bien.

-Nadie deja a alguien por su bien. Bella el te lastimo mucho no te quiero ver cerca de el.

-Pero papa, el ya me explico por que me dejo. Todo fue un mal entendido.

-Nada de eso Bella el te hizo mucho daño, no te quiero ver cerca de el. Lo dejaras de ver.

-Papa lo quiero, no me voy a separar.

-Eres menor de edad y debes obedecerme y sabes que puede hacer que se aleje de ti por ser mucho mayor.

-Papa no, lo amo no me puede separar.

-Bella no ahí discusión no lo veras mas, tiene prohibido acercarse a ti. No quiero que te vuelva a lastimar.

-Me lastimaras separándome de el.

-Es solo tu primer amor te olvidaras.

-¡No!- grite con las lágrimas en mis mejillas.

-Bella relájate eso no te hace bien.

-No me puede hacer esto- me comenzó a doler mi cicatriz.

-Lo haré- abrió la puerta- trata de dormir, le diré que se vaya y que tiene prohibido acercarse.

-No papa por favor- trate de enderezarme pero eso dolió.

El salio y no me escuche. Ahora me separaría de Edward.

Pensé que no se había dado cuenta de mi estado, trataba de ser lo mas feliz frente a el.

Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas y no podía parar de llorar. Pasó una hora y no sabía nada de nadie, estaba sola y las lágrimas ya habían parado.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, pero no era la persona que esperaba. Aunque era igual de buena.

-Hola Bella- saludo Alice.

-Alice que bueno que estas aquí.

-No debería estarlo- dijo llegando a mi lado.

-¿Cómo?

-Tu papa nos prohibió verte, dijo que nuestra familia no era buena para ti.

-¿Qué? ¿Como se le ocurre decir eso? ¿Qué sabe el?

-Lo se Bella. Esme se puso muy mal por eso y se fue triste. Rosalie le grito un par de cosas y se fue indignada y bueno Edward, el solo asintió sintiéndose muy mal. Era obvio que el, le encontró toda la razón sobre lo que le digo.

-¿Ahora donde esta?- pregunte.

-Tu padre le pidió irse si no había nadie a quien visitara. Edward no digo nada y se dio media vuelta.

-¿Cómo entraste tú?

-Bueno espere a que tu padre se fuera. Creo que fue a buscar algo. También tratado de cambiar a mi papa por otro medico para que te atendiera, pero no pudo así que a el lo veras.

-Eso es algo de alivio.

-Si creo. Bueno me tengo que ir. ¿Quieres que le diga algo?

-Si. A Esme dile que disculpe a mi padre, dile que la quiero. A Rose también dile que la quiero. A Jasper y Emmett que disculpen a mi papa es un loco y a Edward que lo amo y que no importa lo que mi padre diga solo importa lo que yo piense.

-Entendido, cuídate Bella y recuperare.

-Gracias Alice, te quiero mucho.

-También. Nos vemos.

Alice salio y quede un poco mas tranquila, sabiendo que podrían saber que lo lamentaba mucho por todo lo que había pasado. Me tape con las mantas tratando de relajar mi cuerpo. Pero eso no duro mucho cuando llego mi papa.

-Hola hija ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo como si nada.

-Te puedes ir- dije fríamente.

-¿Todavía estas molesta?

-Y preguntas, claro que estoy molesta, los echaste a todos de aquí, ellos no tenían nada que ver solo estaban preocupados por mi.

-Hija ellos no te hacen bien.

-¿Qué sabes tu?- grite y eso hizo que me doliera mi herida- ¡Auh!- dije.

-Bella ¿te duele algo?

-Nada que te importa. Mejor llama a Carlisle y te quedas afuera.

Mi padre no dijo nada y salio. Me recosté en la cama tratando de relajarme, esto no me hacia bien y lo sabia por el dolor.

Carlisle entro con un block en la mano y lo dejo sobre la cama.

-¿Cómo te sientes Bella?

-Me duele mucho la cicatriz.

-No debes alterarte ¿Peleaste con tu padre?

-Si, pero el no tiene derechos- dije enojada.

-Lo se, pero a la vez lo entiendo. El quiere protegerte.

-¿Separándome de Edward? Eso no es lo mejor, lo quiero y me duele estar lejos de el.

-Te entiendo, cuando salía con Esme su padre también me alejo de ella, pero Esme escapo de su casa y se fue conmigo. Nos casamos a escondidas de todos.

-¿De verdad?

-Si. Mi madre se molesto conmigo por no haberle contado y mi padre no digo nada. Pero los de ella se la querían llevar de mi lado, ella fue mas fuerte y dijo que ya no era su hija que ahora era mi esposa. Sus padres se enojaron por mucho tiempo con ella, pero la perdonaron al final y antes de que su padre muriera, me dijo que fue la mejor elección que su hija pudo hacer.

-No sabía eso.

-Bueno Edward no cuenta nuestras cosas, es un poco reservado en ese aspecto.

Carlisle termino de revisarme y salio de la habitación, me di cuenta de que había puesto algún calmante en mi intravenosa por que a los pocos minutos me quede dormida.

Claro que mis sueños no fueron tranquilos. Estaba abrazada a Edward en el prado, sentía su calor contra mi polera. Pero no era una polera si no la bata del hospital. Paso a ser una pesadilla tan rápido. El me miro con mucha tristeza y se alejo de mi en eso aparecío mi padre y me toma de la mano, caminando por el bosque hasta que llegamos a la habitación de hospital, era demasiado blanca. Me recostó en la cama.

-Es lo mejor para ti- dijo.

-No- grite- no sabes que es lo mejor.

-Hija es por tu bien.

-¡¡¡NO!!!- volví a gritar.

Me desperté sobre salta. Con lagrimas bajando por mis mejillas.

-Hija tranquila- dijo mi padre a mi lado.

-No me toques- grite- todo es por tu culpa.

El se quedo quieto y no digo nada, pude ver el dolor en su cara cuando dije eso.

-Papa puede dejarme sola y debes descansar- hable mas calmada.

El salio y me dejo sola. Necesitaba estar sola pensar en todo.

Carlisle me digo que al también le costo estar con Esme, pero ella decidió por el. Tendría que hacer lo mismo, decidir por Edward. Lo amaba y no me quiero separar de el. El ahora es todo para mí.

Trate de volver a dormir, agradecí no volver a soñar.

Al despertar en la mañana una enfermera estaba a mi lado revisando las cosas y al parecer ya me habían sacado la intravenosa.

-Comenzaras a comer hoy, el doctor me dijo que te dejara algo liviano espero que te guste- dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.

-Ah y me digieran que no podía dejar pasar al joven Cullen, pero no me digieran nada sobre una carta- me entrego un papel doblado.

-Gracias- sonreí feliz.

-Trata de ocultarlo cuando este tu padre, no quiero tener problemas.

-Claro, muchas gracias. Ah y dile a mi padre que no lo quiero aquí adentro.

-Entiendo, le diré.

La enfermera salio, era un persona demasiado agradable.

Desdoble el papel, mientras tomaba un pedazo de manzana picada.

"_Bella:_

_No sabes lo desagradable que es estar lejos de ti y mas ahora que estas en el hospital. Se que tu padre tiene razón en muchas cosas, que no soy bueno para ti, que si te lastime una vez lo puedo volver a hacer, que soy demasiado mayor para ti, que te robare tu juventud. El tiene razón en todo eso, pero aunque estoy de acuerdo no me puedo separar de ti. Tú eres todo mi mundo y solo pensar en tenerte lejos me rompe el corazón. Te esperare todo lo que sea necesario te amo y lo sabes._

_Edward. "_

Las palabras de Edward me hicieron llorar, el se sentía culpable por que mi padre según el tenia razón. Pero no era así, se que el me quiere y que no volverá a dañarme.

No perdonare a mi padre por esto, tenia que toma runa decisión y esa era muy sencilla. Mi vida era estar con Edward.

**OTRA VEZ GRACIAS POR SUS COMMENTARIOS!!!! Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo, si quieren saber por que paso esto despues de la reconciliacion, bueno cuando lo escribi no estaba en mis mejores momentos u.u pero eso es otro tema. Ahora Que creen que hara Bella?? espero que alguien adivine. NO se si podre subir capitulo mañana ya que llega mi mama y estare todo el dia con ella, pero hare todo lo posible. Saludos a las niñas que siempre comentan gracias por eso y como siempre a Keellyciita, Kamii y Laura Chica las adoro y Kiero mucho (L)**


	28. Decision

28- Decisión.

Bella POV.

Estaba lista para irme a casa, habían pasado cuatro días de mi operación. Se supone que me iría ayer, pero me enoje mucho con mi padre y tuve una pequeña alteración. Carlisle decidió dejarme un día más. Esta aun más molesta por eso.

Pero ahora estaba lista para irme a casa, aunque claro mi padre tomo lo primero que saco de mi closet y estaba vestida con un sueter verde muy ancho y unos jeans apretados que ya ni me ponía. Si Alice me viera de esta forma le daría un ataque.

Carlisle entro con su Block de notas y me miro con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Bella.

-Buenos días.

-Veo que ya estas lista para irte.

-Si- dije demasiado feliz.

-Bueno ya esta firmada tu autorización y te puede ir.

-Bien- me pare.

-Pero primero las indicaciones- me volví a sentar- primero nada de movimientos bruscos o simplemente no hagas nada que se un esfuerzo físico. No puede levantar nada pesado, eso podría abrir la herida y no puedes conducir hasta que saque los puntos.

-¿Qué? Pero es mucho tiempo.

-Lo se, pero bueno así son las cosas. Los puntos te los sacare en una semana mas entendido.

-Si Carlisle- dije con mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

-Bueno entonces eso seria- tomo mi bolso- vamos te acompaño a la salida.

-Gracias.

Salimos y Charlie estaba sentado en una silla en el área de espera. Pase por su lado y camine a la salida.

Carlisle me acompaño hasta el auto y Charlie tomo el bolso de sus manos le dijo gracias y subió al auto.

Le di un abrazo a Carlisle.

-Gracias por todo.

-No ahí de que hija- lo ultimo lo dijo bajito y sabia por que- te veo en una semana.

-Le das un saludo a Edward de mi parte.

-Claro- me dio un beso en la frente y se separo de mí.

Subí al auto y cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho. Me molestaba estar con Charlie en el mismo lugar. No dije nada y el tampoco hablo, cuando se estaciono me baje del auto y camine a la casa. No lo espere, me fui directo a mi habitación. El dejo el bolso en mi habitación y cerro la puerta.

Me senté frente mi escritorio y encendí el viejo computador, a lo mejor podría hablar con Alice por MSN o algo por el estilo. Espere a que se abrieran todas las ventanas y cuando el computador quedo tranquilo las cerré.

Me fui directo a mi correo. Introduje la contraseña, pero apareció que no había conexión. Mire el aparato que debía estar detrás del mueble pero no estaba. Mi padre debió sacarlo.

Me levante con cuidado y busque mi celular que según yo debía estar en mi pantalón del domingo. Lo busque pero no estaba en ningún bolsillo. Di vuelta mi habitación buscándolo y no lo encontré, hasta que todo se relaciono, mi padre debía de haberlo escondido.

Baje las escaleras despacio.

-Papa ¿Dónde están mis cosas?

-De ¿Qué hablas?

-No te hagas papa se que tomaste mis cosas.

-No tome nada.

-Entonces donde esta mi celular o el aparato del Internet.

-No lo se.

-Papa dime ¿Dónde están?- grite.

-No te comunicaras con ellos Isabella- dijo serio- no te quiero cerca de ellos.

-Esa no es tu decisión, yo los quiero- volví a gritar y las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas.

-Si, es mi decisión y ahora sube a descansar, no debes alterarte.

-Te odio papa- grite y subí las escaleras.

Entre en mi habitación y cerré la puerta con mas fuerza de lo que debía, retumbo en toda la casa. Me acosté en la cama con lentitud aun dolía mi herida.

Pase el resto de la tarde llorando en mi habitación, hasta que me dio hambre y baje a buscar algo. Claro que primero limpie mis lágrimas no quería que me viera derrotada por estar llorando.

Tome un vaso de leche, con un emparedado de pavo y volví a mi habitación. El no dijo nada tampoco me importo.

Volví a mi habitación y paso la tarde. Cuando ya se había oscurecido fui al baño y me cambie por mi pijama.

Charlie paso en el momento en que salía del baño, pero no me miro y no digo nada, al parecer entendió que estaba molesta.

Esa noche dormí sin ningún sueño, pero no me agrado por lo menos deseaba ver a Edward en mi mente.

Al despertar me quede en mi cama, no tenia deseos de levantarme si no podría estar con Edward. ¿Qué opciones tenia para volverlo a ver? Podría dejar de comer para que mi padre se preocupara me llevara al hospital y me dejaran internada. Le diría a su padre que lo trajera, antes de mi muerte. No eso era muy trágico.

Podría rogarle a mi papa de rodillas, pero eso nunca pasaría, ni aunque este muy desesperada.

-Ah ¿Qué hago?- grite.

Pero como esperaba, nadie respondió.

Fui al baño, eran cinco días que no veía a Edward y eso era mucho. Lo recupere y lo perdí. Que lindo- pensé sarcásticamente.

Sentí unos golpecitos en la puerta.

-Bella tengo que salir volveré en unas horas traeré pizza.

-Como quieras- respondí.

No digo nada, el enojo que tenía con Charlie no pasaría así como así.

Entonces como si de una película se tratara paso por mi mente lo que Carlisle me había dicho. "_Esme escapo de su casa y se fue conmigo"_ eso era lo que tenia que hacer escaparte y irme con Edward muy lejos.

Salí del baño, Charlie ya no estaba en la casa y tenia que aprovechar las horas que tenia.

Me cambie, me puse unos jeans un poco sueltos y una polera. Tome mi bolso y comencé a llenarla con las cosas que estaban en mis cajones. Trate de echar lo que mas pude, no podía volver por mis cosas.

En otro pequeño bolso guarde mis libros, los más importantes. Cuando trate de estirarme para sacar uno más alto, me dolió mi cicatriz. No le tome importancia y tome los libros.

Guarde las cosas del baño y tome los bolsos para bajar. Eso también dolió, pero no debía parar.

Busque las llaves de mi camioneta, sabia que las había tirado ese día que llegue. No creo que Charlie las encontró. Y tuve suerte las llaves estaban detrás de un mueble. Las tome y fui a la puerta, pero cual era mi sorpresa estaba cerrada, corrí a la puerta trasera y también estaba cerrada.

-¿Ahora por donde saldría?

Solo tenía una opción y aunque sabía que no era la mejor, solo tenía esta oportunidad.

Tire los bolsos por la ventana trasera, claro que un dolor horrible fue la consecuencia de eso.

Trate de no pensar en mi herida y salí de la casa como pude por la ventana. Ese gran esfuerzo dejo un gran dolor, horrible. Me toque y eso también dolió, había tenido suerte traer mis pastillas. Busque en el bolso las pastillas y me trague una, con eso debía pasar el dolor.

Volví a tomar los bolsos y me volvió a doler la herida. Los tire sobre la camioneta y ese movimiento hizo que sacara un grito de mi boca. Puse mi mano sobre la herida, tratando de que el dolor disminuyera.

No llovía y tampoco hacia frió al parecer el día seria seco, algo extraño en Forks. Conduje lo mejor que pude a la casa de Edward, era sábado el debía estar aquí.

Mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, al parecer la pastilla había sido mala idea. Trate de conducir lo mejor posible, pero el camino se me corría.

Me estacione un momento debía relajarme y tratar de calmar un poco el dolor del abdomen. Pero al mirarme grande fue mi sorpresa al verme totalmente manchada de sangre.

Eso me asusto no debía ser normal, para nada. Volví a encender la camioneta, eso me asusto y el sueño que antes tenía desapareció. Trate de moverme lo mas mínimo, mientras conducía.

Cuando entre en el camino de los Cullen acelere un poco quería llegar y que Carlisle digiera que esto no era nada malo. Aunque por el dolor, no me iba a decir eso.

Sentí frió, pero las ventanas estaban cerradas.

Al fin vi la casa blanca, me detuve y me baje.

Saque mi bolso tratando de hacer los menores movimientos, aunque eso fue imposible. Me dolió más que antes la herida.

Camine muy despacio hacia la casa, pero me parecía como que no avanzaba que estaba muy lejos.

Toque la puerta con la máxima fuerza que tenia solo escuche la voz que dijo "voy yo mama" era el.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y lo único que vi fue el suelo acercarse a mi de una forma violeta. Pero no alcance a golpearme, sus fuertes brazos me sujetaron.

-Bella- dijo con horror.

**Pensaron que Bella Haria eso?? Bueno espero que le haya gustado, le prometo que despues de este capitulo ya no pasaran cosas malas y podran estar juntos =) Eso si queda poquito para terminarla =( pero tratre de alargarla un poco. Este sera el ultimo capitulo hasta dentro de una semana por que ya no tendre computador =( asi que a la gente que lee siempre porfavor disculpa. Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre espero sus comentarios. Si tengo muchos al regresar subire dos seguidos =). Los saludos de siempre Kamii, Keellyciita y Laura las kiero (L)**


	29. Cuidando a Bella

29- Cuidando a Bella.

Edward POV.

Alguien toco la puerta con fuerza, me levante y vi a mi madre venir en mi dirección.

-Yo voy mama- dije antes de abrir la puerta.

Pero cual fue mi sorpresa al abrir la puerta.

Bella estaba ahí y su cuerpo chorreaba sangre, entonces se fue hacia delante y alcance a sujetarla. Los bolsos que traía cayeron al piso.

La tome entre mis brazos y vi que era su cicatriz la que sangraba.

-Mama- grite- te necesito.

Mi mama llego a mi lado y algo se cayó de sus manos rompiéndose y soltó un pequeño grito.

-¡Hay Dios!- dijo- Bella.

-Edward- dijo Bella.

-Mama toma las cosas de Bella y llama a papa.

La tome con cuidado entre mis brazos y comencé a caminar hacia mi cuarto.

Bella aun estaba conciente, pero muy débil. Solo había pasado sus brazos por mi cuello.

Llegamos a mi habitación y recosté a Bella en mi cama. Levante su polera y la venda que cubría su abdomen estaba cubierta de sangre.

La saque con cuidado, tratando de no lastimar a Bella. Ella solo ponía muecas en su cara cuando tire la venda, despegándola de su cuerpo. Podía ver como su herida estaba abierta en una parte, por donde salía la sangre.

Salí de la habitación y fui hasta donde estaba mi mama.

-Mama y ¿papa?

-Viene en camino, ¿Cómo esta Bella?

-Esta ente conciente e inconsciente. Ahora necesito agua tibia y paños limpios.

-Si ya los llevo- dijo mama, antes de correr a la cocina.

Volví a la habitación y Bella tenia un brazo sobre sus ojos, al parecer estaba conciente.

-Bella, amor.

-Edward- dijo ella y me miro, pude ver unas lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

-Amor ¿Por qué te viniste hasta aquí? No podías conducir, mira como estas.

-No quería estar lejos de ti, no sabia nada de ti, te extrañaba tanto- dijo mientras mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-También te extrañe, pero debías esperar.

-Es que yo no podía.

-Bella te amo, pero ahí…

-Aquí esta lo que me pediste- dijo mi mama, interrumpiéndome.

-Gracias mama.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- por la cara de mi mama, no le gustaba la sangre.

-No mama, estaré bien. Cuando llegue papa le dices que suba.

-Si claro, espero que estés bien Bella.

-Gracias- dijo bajito.

Esme salio y debía sacar la ropa sucia de Bella, pero no sabia si ella estaría cómoda delante de mi solo en ropa interior, pero su ropa estaba manchada.

-Bella debes sacarte tu ropa.

-Esta bien- trato de levantarse pero no pudo- Edward no tengo fuerzas- dijo un poco aterrada.

-Te ayudo.

Me acerque a ella y la levante de la espalda para que se sentara un poco, la apoye en mi pecho mientras le ayudaba a subir su polera, quedando solo en su brasier negro, el cual hacia un lindo contraste con su piel blanca- Edward saca ese pensamiento de tu mente- me dijo mi conciencia. Moví mi cabeza, tratando de sacar el pensamiento. La volví a recostar en la cama y la mire. Ella se ruborizo al saber a que parte se dirigió mi vista. No quería mirar sus pechos pero fue inevitable.

Volví a tratar de colocar mi mente en blanco, la ayude con su pantalón, sacándolo por sus piernas blancas. Tenia que dejar de pensar en ella de esa manera, si no tendría que correr al baño y darme una ducha con agua fría y eso no ayudaría ahora.

Tome un paño y lo moje, comencé a limpiar su pierna derecha que estaba manchada. Con delicadeza limpie toda la sangre que había ahí.

Lo lave y comencé a limpiar su abdomen ella se relajo mientras pasaba el paño. Tenia cuidado con su herida, no quería lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba.

Sentí el auto de mi padre llegar y la tape con la sabana hasta su cadera dejando la cicatriz a la vista. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, a lo mejor se quedo dormida.

Carlisle entro con su maletín en la mano y cuando vio su herida una mueca paso por su cara, pero recupero su compostura de inmediato.

-Bella ¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto mi padre.

-Solo quería estar con Edward.

-Bella te dije que no condujeras y es lo primero que haces. ¿Qué mas hiciste para quedar así?

-Cargue mis bolso y salí por una ventana.

-Sabias que debías cuidarte, ahora los puntos están abierto, debo llevarte al hospital.

-Al hospital no por favor- dijo y volvió a llorar- si estoy aya, mi padre volverá a encerrarme y no me quiero separar de Edward.

-Bella es por tu bien- dije.

-¡NO! Solo cúrame aquí- dijo y las lágrimas caían.

-Lo haré solo si prometes no volver a moverte.

-Bella asintió.

-Entonces, te pondré anestesia y te sacare los antiguos puntos, para colocar unos nuevos, eso significa que deberás estar mas días con ellos.

-No importa.

-Bien iré por mis cosas.

Carlisle salio y me dejo a solas con Bella. El pecho de Bella subía y bajaba tratando de calmar su llanto. Me senté a su lado y le tome la mano, estaba un poco enojado con su actitud.

Pensaba esperar para hablar con el jefe Swan, pero Bella adelanto todo esto. Era obvio que el llegaría aquí en un rato mas, pero por lo que Carlisle dijo, Bella no se podía mover, eso podría ser bueno se quedaría aquí.

-Bella ¿puedo saber de donde sacaste esta idea de escaparte?

-Te enojaras- dijo.

-No lo haré, te amo demasiado para enojarme. Si no me enoje por poner tu vida en peligro con esta actitud, tu crees que me enojare, ¿por que lo hiciste?

-Esta bien te diré. Tu padre me contó la historia de Esme, cuando se escapo para estar con Carlisle.

-¿Qué? El te contó eso.

-Si, solo tome la idea de "ella se escapo para estar conmigo" pero al parecer a mi no me resulto bien.

-Bella sabias que debías tener cuidado con tu cicatriz.

-Lo se, pero el solo hecho de estar lejos era mucho para mi. Nos costo volver a estar juntos y una nueva separación no la podría soportar.

-Tampoco lo soportaba, mi hermana dijo que parecía muerto. Pero quería esperar al lunes para ir a hablar con tu padre.

-¿De verdad hablarías con mi padre?

-Por ti cualquier cosa- le di un corto beso, justo antes de que entrara Carlisle.

-Bueno tengo todo. Edward si quieres salir lo puedes hacer.

La mano de Bella apretó la mía y su mirada era de terror.

-No me quedare.

-Ok- dijo papa.

Tomo un silla y se sentó al lado de la cama. Saco unos guantes y se los coloco.

Cuando saco las jeringas y unos frascos Bella se tenso. Sabía que tenía miedo a estas cosas, nunca pensé cuanto.

-Bella esto dolerá un poco, pero es solo la anestesia después de esto no dolerá nada- dijo Carlisle.

Antes de acercar la jeringa al abdomen de Bella. Ella me miro buscando confianza para no gritar.

La aguja la clavo y unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Bella. Se las limpie y deje mi mano en su mejilla.

Mi padre espero un poco antes de comenzar a suturar. Toco a Bella con una pinza en el abdomen y al no reaccionar, comenzó a cocer.

Mire un rato el proceso, hasta que Bella llamo mi atención. De ahí en adelante solo la mire a ella.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero cuando volví a mirar a mi padre el ya había colocado una venda sobre la herida de Bella.

-Listo- dijo papa- ahora solo tiene permiso para ir al baño. No te moverás de esta cama hasta dentro de tres días.

Bella asintió.

En ese momento se escucho la llegada de un auto y una corrida hasta la puerta.

-Bella- se escucho el grito de Alice y dos personas corriendo por las escaleras.

Rose y Alice llegaron a mi puerta.

-Bella- gritaron las dos.

-Hola chicas- saludo Bella.

-Pero ¿Qué…?

-Alice, Bella necesita descanso, dejemos que duerma un par de horas y hablan con ella- interrumpió papa.

-Entiendo, nos vemos Bella- dijo Alice y se fueron.

-Bueno Bella, debes colocarte algo muy ancho para dormir, que no moleste tu herida y Esme te traerá comida.

-Gracias Carlisle.

-De nada Bella, solo tengo una pregunta.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Qué pasa si llega tu padre?

-No lo quiero ver.

-Entiendo, veré que puedo hacer sobre eso.

-Gracías.

Mi padre salio y Bella me miro, con sus ojos un poco llorosos.

-Bella ¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo miedo de la reacción de mi padre.

-Bueno el estará muy enojado, eso es obvio, pero no te dejare sola.

-Te amo Edward.

-Yo también.

Me acerque a ella y mis labios chocaron contra los suyos en un beso lento y delicado, el cual de a poco profundizamos. Sentí las manos de Bella en mis cabellos y me di cuenta de que estaba levantándose un poco. No sabía si eso le molestaba, pero no me quería separar de ella. Estos eran los momentos en que salía mi lado egoísta.

Pero cuando sentí el pecho de Bella contra mi camisa, me congele. Esto era el mayor acercamiento y Bella no debería estar así.

Me separe de ella despacio y cayo sobre la cama. Estaba con su respiración agitada y su pecho subía y bajaba. Corrí mi vista de ese lugar.

-Bella ¿trajiste algún pijama?

-Si, pero Carlisle dijo que debía ser algo ancho y con la ultima compra de Alice, no tengo nada así.

-Entonces te prestare una de mis poleras ¿No te molesta?

-No.

Fui a mi cajonera y saque una polera azul. Se la pase a Bella y ella con cuidado, se la paso por sus brazos y la cabeza. Cubriendo lo que me estaba volviendo loco.

Ella se volvió a recostar en las almohadas y Esme entro justo en ese momento con la comida. Si hubiera llegado unos minutos antes y me pillara con Bella como estaba vestida, me prohíbe estar con ella mientras esta aquí.

-Bueno Bella aquí tienes un poco de comida- Esme dejo la bandeja sobre sus piernas.

-Gracias Esme.

-De nada hija. Si necesitas algo, le dices a Edward.

-Claro.

-Bueno los dejo.

Esme salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Bella comenzó a comer lo que mi madre le había traído.

Me senté junto a Bella mientras ella comía, saque una que otra galleta de la bandeja. Conversamos algunas tonteras, quería que Bella olvidara un poco el mal día que había pasado, pero sabia que eso solo duraría un poco pronto Charlie llegaría y esta casa seria terreno de guerra.

Charlie no se quedaría con un "Bella no desea verlo" eso era obvio, pero tenia que hacer todo lo que estaba en mis manos para que el no llegara hasta aquí.

-Edward- Bella me empujo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te estoy llamando hace algunos minutos y no me escuchas.

-Lo lamento. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Termine- dijo con un sonrisa- y necesito ir al baño- con eso se ruborizo.

-Entendido.

Me pare y saque la bandeja de sus piernas y la deje sobre mi escritorio. En el camino vi los zapatos de Bella, del día de la fiesta.

-Bella se te quedaron tus zapatos.

-Lo se, no los encontraba en mi casa.

-Bueno sabes que esta es tu casa, puedes dejar lo que quieras.

-Gracias Edward.

Con cuidado pase mis brazos por su espalda y piernas para levantarla, ella se afirmo de mi cuello.

Salí de mi habitación y camine hasta el baño. Con cuidado la deje en el centro del baño y salí.

-Me esperas verdad- dijo Bella desde dentro.

-Si, no te puedo dejar sola.

Me apoye en la pared esperando a Bella cuando se escucho un auto llegar a una velocidad poco común. Ni nosotros llegábamos así. No quería saber quien era solo esperaba que no fuera Charlie.

La puerta fue golpeada con la mayor fuerza de esa persona. Abrieron la puerta y se escucho.

-¿Dónde esta Bella?

Si era el. Había llegado el padre de Bella.

-Edward- se escucho del baño a Bella.

Entre sin que ella me digiera, menos mal que estaba ya lista pero se apoyaba en la pared.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?

-Mi papa- dijo y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Tranquila, mi padre no lo dejara subir.

La volví a tomar en brazos y fui con ella lentamente por el pasillo.

-Se que mi hija esta aquí déjenme verla- grito Charlie. Alguien le respondió pero mas bajo y no escuche- no me importa- volvió a gritar- me la llevare aunque no lo quiera.

Bella apretó mi cuello ante esas palabras y las lágrimas caían. Entre en mi habitación y la deje sobre la cama.

-Debo hablar con tu padre.

-No Edward, no me dejes sola. Tengo miedo de lo que mi padre haga.

-Bella no me puede hacer nada.

-Es policía tiene un arma- dijo alarmada.

-No creo que la ocupe.

-No sabes como es cuando esta enojado.

-Bella no me pasara nada. Le diré a Alice que venga para que este contigo.

-Esta bien, solo promete que no dejaras que me lleve.

-Haré todo lo que pueda.

Le di un beso en la frente y uno corto en los labios.

Baje las escaleras y Alice con Rose estaban en lo alto de las escaleras escuchando todo.

-Alice, Rose pueden ir con Bella, no quiero que este sola.

-Claro.

Las dos corrieron escaleras arriba y yo tome un último aire antes de hablar con el Jefe Swan. Baje las escaleras y el me miraba con la mayor rabia que le vi a alguien…

**Aqui estoy de vuelta cumpliendo con mi deber de subir los capitulos. Espero que les guste, segun los comentarios a la mayoria le sorprendio la desicion de Bella, la idea era otra al principio, pero como escribo llevada por mis sentimientos del momento, todo cambio ese dia y eso paso, por eso Bella se escapo. Quiero saber que les parecio este capitulo, espero tener muchos Review para subir el siguiente. Queda poco para el final, pero no se alarmen, hare que dure un poco. Estoy comenzando a tener una idea nueva y espero que esa la reciban, de igual manera que prohibida tentacion =). El dia de hoy saludare a personas nuevas Yazmin que siempre me deja un comentario Muchas Gracias, Selene gracias por tus comentarios, Kassy =D y Yanii que son las que siempre comentan pero no habia podido saludar. Saludos a las niñas Twilighter PyP las quiero a todas y eso. Espero tener muchoc Review por que asi subire el siguiente. Gracias por leer =) **


	30. Hablando con Charlie

30- Hablando con Charlie.

Edward POV.

Baje las escaleras y el me miraba con la mayor rabia que le vi a alguien…

Cuando pise el suelo y trate de dar un paso hacia ellos, el se abalanzo contra mi, pero Emmett alcanzo a tomarlo de un brazo.

-Tranquilo Jefe Swan- le dijo Emmett.

-Tu tienes la culpa de todo- me indico con un dedo- tu fuiste el que alejo a mi pequeña de mi.

-Yo solo la quiero señor- le dije.

-Claro que la quieres, la quieres puro hacer sufrir.

-Eso nunca.

-No seas mentiroso, ella estuvo muy deprimida cuando la dejaste.¿Que te crees? ¿Que Bella es un juguete del cual puedes quererlo cuando se te plazca?

-Nunca señor. Si me separe de ella fue por su bien.

-Si hubiera sido por su bien, no la hubieras dejado. Viste como ella se puso cuando la dejaste. Estaba triste, sus ojos ya no brillaban, en la noche antes de dormir lloraba y despertaba con horribles pesadillas. ¿Sabes como se sintió?

-Si lo se.

-No lo creo Edward, tu solamente pensaste en ti- volvió a apuntarme.

-Nunca pensé en mí- grite.

-Calma Edward- me dijo mi padre.

-Sabe Jefe Swan- dijo Emmett- usted vio como Bella sufría, pero nosotros vimos a Edward. Aunque no lo crea, el dejo que Alice lo trotara muy mal, igual que Jasper. Dejo que yo lo golpeara o el amigo de Bella, el tal Jacob. Solo recibía los golpes por que sabia que se los merecía, sabia que Bella sufría por su culpa- no sabia que se habían enterado de lo de Jacob.

-Crees que eso golpes fueron suficiente, para curar el dolor de Bella- dijo Charlie.

-No lo fueron- respondí.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es tu intención de volver con ella? ¿Hacerla sufrir otra vez?- pregunto Charlie y ya esperaba el momento en que se tirara sobre mi y me golpeara.

-Charlie, Edward solo dejo a Bella para protegerla. Una persona del instituto los vio juntos y tomo fotos. Amenazo a Edward con contar todo si no dejaba a Bella. El hubiera podido decir no terminar, Edward solo perdía su práctica pero nada más. En cambio Bella perdía su último año en el instituto y Edward no quería eso para ella, por eso el la dejo- dijo mi padre, explicando todo.

El Jefe Swan no dijo nada, solo se quedo pensativo.

Emmett le soltó el brazo y esperaba que me atacara o caminara en mi dirección. Al contrario dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Necesito pensar- dijo y salio por la puerta.

Carlisle paso por mi lado y salio detrás de el. Mi madre llego hasta mí y me abrazo.

-Hijo lamento todo esto.

-No pasa nada mama.

-Iré a preparar algo.

Se separo y camino a la cocina.

-Edward lamento mucho mi reacción, pero solo pensar como estaría Bella, por que tú la dejaste me ceje y te empuje de esa manera. Lo lamento. Pero si nos hubieras dicho por que la dejaste no hubiera pasado- dijo Emmett.

-No podía decirle. Gracias por su ayuda.

-Edward ven- llamo papa desde la entrada.

Camine hacia aya y me hizo salir, el Jefe Swan estaba apoyado en su auto escribiendo algo.

-Edward- me llamo- lamento esto, pero no quería volver a ver a mi hija de esa forma, tenia miedo de que la lastimaras.

-Nunca la lastimaría, y si hice eso fue solo por su bien, nunca me quería separar de ella.

-Ahora lo se y entiendo. Solo que mi hija no me perdona. Carlisle me explico como llego aquí, nunca pensé que se escaparía por la ventana.

-Fue arriesgado por su parte, pero ella no soportaba esto.

-Lo se, pero tenia miedo de que podría pasar. Ahora me doy cuenta de que soy el único culpable.

-Lamento mucho todo esto Jefe Swan- dije de lo más sincero.

-Lo se y tu Edward no debes preocuparte. Ahora necesito pedirte dos cosas.

-Lo que sea.

-Lo primero, dime Charlie, eso de Jefe Swan es muy formal- asentí- lo segundo dale esto a mi hija-entrego un papel- se que no me quiere ver, así que cuando ella quiera que la vea que me llame. Por ahora la dejare con ustedes. Se que tu padre la revisara y tu la cuidaras.

-Claro Charlie, yo la cuidare.

-Lo otro dile que el profesor de literatura no le tomara la prueba por que no sabemos cuando volverá y tenia buenas notas.

-Entendido.

-Bueno era eso Edward, pide disculpas a tu familia de mi parte por mi comportamiento.

-No ahí problemas.

-Nos vemos Edward, cuida a mi hija.

-Si Charlie.

El se subió en su auto y partió, más calmado de lo que llego. Lo quede mirando por un rato. Pensando en todo lo que había pasado. En el apoyo de mi familia sobre Bella, ver como todos la querían, era muy lindo.

Pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue la forma en que Emmett me defendió, nunca lo había pensado de el.

-Edward- grito Alice desde la puerta- ven Bella no se quiere calmar.

-Voy.

Corrí a la casa y pase por al lado de Alice. Se que todo me miraban, pero no me importo. Subí las escaleras muy rápido para llegar a mi habitación, donde Bella, se cubría la cara con sus manos.

Lentamente me acerque a ella y la abrase. Inmediatamente se colgó de mi cuello y sentí sus lágrimas sobre este.

-Bella calma, ya todo esta bien.

-Mi padre no me perdonara.

-Bella no esta enojado.

-Lo escuche gritar Edward.

-Si, pero ya no esta molesto. Hable con el tranquilamente, dijo que cuando tu decidieras vuelvas a casa y ya no esta molesto conmigo.

-¿De verdad?

-Si. Te mando esto- le mostré la carta.

-¿Mi papa la escribió?- pregunto dudosa.

-Si.

-Vaya, eso es extraño en el.

-Bueno te dejo para que la leas.

-No te vayas, lo que el me escribió tu lo puedes saber.

-Pero es una carta para ti.

-Edward, nosotros somos solo uno ¿Entiendes?

-Entiendo.

Acomode a Bella para que se sentara entre mis piernas y se apoyara en mi pecho, mientras yo estaba sentado contra el cabecero de la cama.

Ella desdoblo la hoja y una lagrima salia. Sabía que esto la emocionaba. Su padre al parecer pocas veces hacia esto.

-Querida hija- dijo Bella.

-Bella no es necesario que la leas en voz alta.

-Lo quiero hacer Edward, ahora no me interrumpas.

Volvió a mirar la carta y tomo una bocanada de aire.

-Quería hija, lamento todo esto, se que fui un idiota al no escucharte y haber tomado la peor decisión de todas, pero tenia miedo de que te volvieran a lastimar. Se que no siempre soy el mas responsable contigo, pero no quería volver a verte lastimada. Edward ya no me molesta, es tu decisión con quien estas y si Edward es tu elección lo aceptare. Cuando quieras volver a hablar conmigo estaré para ti, te quiero y lamento mucho todo lo que paso. Tú papa.

Bella soltó la carta y se llevo sus manos a la cara llorando. La abrace y deje que pensara en todo lo que acababa de leer.

Cuando se comenzó a calamar y el llanto seso, la apreté un poco más y le di un beso en la cabeza.

-¿Ya estas mas calmada amor?

-Si- dijo Bella tomando aire.

-Creo que ahora deberías descansar.

-No quiero.

-Bella estas muy cansada, lo se.

-¿Te quedaras conmigo?

-Mientras quieras que este a tu lado, claro.

-Entonces no te vayas

-Bien. Duerme mi Bella.

Le di un beso en la frente y Bella cerro los ojos recargándose en mi pecho para dormir.

A los pocos minutos estaba completamente relajada y dormida. Me acomode para dormir cuando ella hablo.

-Te quiero papa.

Sonreí al escuchar eso. Bella había perdonado a su padre y eso era muy bueno.

A los poco minutos fui yo quien se quedo dormido, teniendo un buen sueño donde estábamos Bella y yo abrazados.

Entonces comencé a sentir como algo subía por mis rostro y me hacia unas leves cosquillas.

Abrí mis ojos para encontrar a Bella mirándome y su mano en mi mejilla.

-Lamento haberte despertado- dijo quitando su mano.

-No me importa. Me agrada despertar y lo primero que vea sea tu linda carita- se sonrojo.

-No hables tonteras Edward.

-No son tonteras.

Me acerque a ella antes de que reclamara y la bese. Sus labios suaves se movían contra los míos. Era demasiado exquisito probar sus labios. Mis manos estaban en su cara y movía mi pulga por su mejilla. Las de ella estaban afirmadas a mi polera.

Me acerque mas a ella y la atraje un poco de la cintura, quería sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, pero en ese momento sentí un leve quejido por su parte.

Me separe y ella tenia una mano en la venda.

-Bella lo lamento.

-No pasa nada, solo fue un leve tiron.

-No debería haber hecho eso.

-Claro que si, sabes que me gusta besarte- dijo con sus mejillas de nuevo ruborizadas.

-A mi también, pero debo tener cuidado, mas ahora que tienes los puntos.

-No son tan importantes.

-Bella sabes que si. Ahora iré por comida.

Me levante con cuidado de no lastimarla.

-Gracias Edward.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto mi mama desde la puerta. Me gire para ver una bandeja con comida.

-Mama iba por la comida.

-Bueno ya la traje, así que los dos a comer.

-Gracias mama- tome la bandeja y le di un beso en las mejillas.

-Bella ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor gracias.

-Bueno ya saben si necesitan algo me llaman.

-Si mama.

Coloque la bandeja a nuestro lado y Bella tomo un pan, el que comenzó a comer.

También comencé a comer lo que mama había traído, tenia bastante hambre.

Cuando terminamos deje a Bella en el baño y yo baje las cosas a la cocina. Emmett me molesto por pasar todo el día en mi habitación, no lo tome en cuenta y subí.

Toque la puerta del baño y Bella me dejo entrar. Como antes estaba apoyada en la pared. La tome en brazos con cuidado y salí camino a la habitación.

-Bella ya mañana debes caminar- dijo mi padre pareciendo desde las escaleras.

-Claro Carlisle.

-Así tu cuerpo mejorara más rápido.

-Aja- dijo Bella un poco pensativa.

-Bueno era eso chicos, que descansen.

-Gracias papa.

-Gracias Carlisle.

El volvió a bajar y entre con Bella a la habitación. Con cuidado la deje en la cama y la tape, se que nos había despertado hace poco pero debíamos volver a dormí y recuperar fuerzas.

Tome mis cosas para ir al baño y a la otra habitación.

-¿Por qué te llevas esa almohada?

-Dormiré en la habitación que ocupas, pero mi mama saco las almohadas.

-¿No te quedaras conmigo?

-Pensé que deseabas descansar.

-Estoy más cómoda contigo.

-Entiendo, bueno entonces voy a cambiarme y vuelvo contigo.

-Ok.

Fui al baño a darme una ducha, estaba cansado aunque no haya hecho mucho en todo el día.

Di el agua y me metí debajo de la ducha. Deje que mi cuerpo se relajara con el agua tibia.

Seria bueno tener a Bella aquí, poder estar con ella, abrazarla y besarla cada vez que pueda, era algo muy bueno.

Solo que esto me duraría hasta mañana ya que el lunes debía ir al instituto. El jueves voy a la universidad, por tres días y regreso, para el baile de Bella. Solo espero que me deje darle la sorpresa, se que no quiere ir, pero tampoco dejare que no disfrute ese día.

Mama me dijo que tendría todo listo para ese día y yo solo debía convencer a Bella de salir conmigo, claro y que se coloque un vestido. Dejaría que Alice eligiera uno para ella.

Salí del agua con ese pensamiento. Le daría a Bella una hermosa noche de graduación.

**Nuevo capitulo, pensaba subir en unos dias mas, pero la buena noticia de hoy lo ameritaba. Estoy feliz de que nuestro querido Robert aya admitido que si esta con Kristen, salte de la felicidad cuando me entere y decidi subir un capitulo para celebrar xD. Bueno tengo que decirle que estoy lastimada de mi mano lo que me impedira escribir y subir capitulos seguido subire uno que ya termine pero no se cuando. Lo otro saludos como siempre a Kamii, Keellyciita, Laura y a las chicas del grupo Twilighters PyP las quiero mucho. Tambien a la gente que deja Review gracias. Bueno eso seria, si quieren el proximo capitulo pido Review el capitulo anterior estubo un poco pobre espero tener mas en este =) Bueno eso se cuidan y sigan leyendo xD**


	31. Conversando con los adultos

31- Conversando con los adultos.

Bella POV.

Edward era la persona más hermosa que jamás pensé en encontrar. Se preocupa por mi, trata de darme su mayor apoyo, aunque hago las cosas mal. Pero esta ahí y eso me agrada.

Enfrento a mi padre, solo por mí. Si fuera un adolescente, un compañero de clases, se hubiera arrancado, solo al pensar en enfrentar al padre de la chica. Pero el no era así y estaba feliz por eso. Me gustaba Edward o mejor dicho lo amaba más que a cualquier cosa.

Se demoro en volver a la habitación, lo sentí pasar pero no entro en ella. Así que me acomode en las almohadas. Sentía su olor por todas partes y eso me agradaba.

No quería dormirme sin despedirme de Edward, pero se estaba demorando y las pastillas que Carlisle me dio estaban haciendo efecto. Mis ojos pesaban, pero mi mente decía que debía esperar a Edward. Entonces lo sentí entrar y la luz fue apagada.

Abrí los ojos estaba completamente oscuro, aunque el verano se acercaba, las noches seguían nubladas.

Sentí las mantas levantarse y entrar un leve aire. Era Edward el que se estaba acurrucando.

Cuando se quedo quieto, me moví lentamente y lo abraza por la cintura, haciéndolo saltar.

-Pensé que estabas dormida- dijo.

-Te estaba esperando ¿Por qué te demoraste?

-Tenia que hablar con Alice.

-Ah ¿sobre que?

-Algunas cosas que debía arreglar con ella.

-No me dirás ¿verdad?

-No.

-Malo.

-No soy malo, pero no te puedo decir.

-Esta bien.

-Ahora debo decirte otra cosa.

-¿Qué?

-El jueves en la mañana voy a mi universidad, por tres días. Regresare en sábado en la noche.

-Tanto tiempo.

-No será mucho.

-Edward, te recupere hoy, después de una semana y te vas.

-Tengo que ir, pero después de eso no volveré a irme.

-Bueno.

Me gustaría estar aquí, cuando Edward volviera y esperarlo por todos esos días que se va. Me dejarían quedarme en esta casa hasta que el regrese. Espero por que me quiero quedar. Eso si debía llamar a mi padre, para decirle que ya no estoy molesta y que me quedara hasta que me saquen los puntos, no creo que se enoje.

-¿En que piensas?- pregunto Edward.

-Tú crees que me pueda quedar aquí hasta que me saquen los puntos.

-Yo creo, ¿Por qué?

-No por nada, mañana debo llamar a mi padre. Tengo que decirle que hable con el profesor de literatura.

-Ya hablo con el, no debes hacer el examen- me lo dijo en la tarde.

-¿De verdad?- Edward asintió- que bueno, no tengo ganas de exámenes.

-Bueno ahora a dormir.

-No quiero- dije haciendo un puchero.

-Bella es tarde y mañana debes comenzar a caminar, para que sanes más rápido, así que duerme.

-Bueno- le di un beso en la mandíbula.

El se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en los labios.

-Buenas noches amor- dijo.

-Buenas noches.

Me quede dormida muy rápido y mis sueños un completo lió, desde que escuchaba los gritos de mi padre, las miradas de Edward cuando quede en ropa interior, las cosas que Alice y Rose me dijeron cuando me cuidaron. Todo estaba en mis sueños.

Pero sentí la luz del día sobre mis ojos y me tuve que despertar. Claro que no abrí los ojos. Con mi mano busque donde se supone que debía estar Edward, pero no lo encontraba. Llegue hasta el final de la cama buscando, sin tener suerte. Abrí los ojos de golpe.

¿Dónde estaba Edward?

Entonces apareció, con una bandeja por la puerta,

-Me demore mucho, quería despertarte.

-Si querías despertarme no te tenías que haber ido.

-Así parece.

Dejo la bandeja junto a mí y me dio un beso.

-Bueno a comer, iré a bañarme.

-Ok.

Edward salio con algunas cosas en su mano y cerro la puerta.

Así pase la mañana acostada comiendo, hasta que fui al baño, para poderme cambiar la polera de Edward, por otra de el. Me gustaba usar su ropa. Después camine por el pasillo del tercer piso, sintiendo como Esme, tenia a Jasper y Emmett arreglando algo en la habitación, que ocupaba mientras estaba aquí.

No me dejaron ver y Emmett solo me miraba con reproche, tampoco sabia por que.

Edward me acompaño todo el tiempo que pasee por el pasillo. Me sujetaba si veía que me iba de lado.

Así llego la noche y con ella me volvió a recostar en la cama, sin dejar que me levante. Comimos en su habitación, como lo veníamos haciendo y después nos acostamos.

Ya no me molestaba tanto la herida, por que le que me apreté a Edward, antes de cerrar los ojos.

El me despertó en la mañana para despedirse de mí. No me gustaba que se fuera, pero le di la mejor mis sonrisas, para que fuera al instituto tranquilo.

Volví a dormir, cuando Esme me despertó por el desayuno. Después de eso, mire un que otra película que Edward tenia ahí, pero ninguna llego a llamar mi atención, solo tenia una idea.

Con cuidado salí de la cama y camine hacia las escaleras.

Peldaño a peldaño baje con mucho cuidado, no quería que volviera a pasar algo malo.

Cuando llegue abajo, fui a la cocina debía hablar con Esme.

Ella estaba parada dándome la espalda.

-Esme.

-Bella ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesito pedirte dos favores.

-Claro, pero no deberías haber bajado.

-Es que estaba aburrida y me hace bien caminar.

-Pero ahora siéntate- me dije- ¿Qué necesitas?

-Lo primero ¿Me puedo quedar con ustedes hasta el lunes?

-Claro que si. Sabes que eres parte de esta familia.

-Gracias Esme.

-¿Qué mas?

-Bueno, me puedes prestar el teléfono, necesito llamar a mi padre.

-Claro.

Camino hasta el mueble y me lo paso.

-Voy a buscar algo, te dejo sola.

Salio de la cocina.

Marque el número de la estación de policía y espere a que alguien contestara.

-Alo Jefe Swan.

-Papa.

-Bella- dijo con alegría- que bueno que llamas ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien y ¿Tu?

-Estoy bien hija y ¿Tu herida?

-Ya esta mucho mejor. Papa te llamaba, para decirte que ya no estoy enojada.

-Lo se hija.

-¿Cómo?

-Me estas llamando, eso es obvio.

-Verdad. Bueno y era otra cosa lo que te iba a decir.

-¿Qué?

-Me dejas quedarme con los Cullen, hasta el día lunes.

-Claro, bueno igual esas eran mis intenciones.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo que salir del pueblo y bueno, no te iba a dejar sola.

-Entiendo ¿Es algo grave?

-No pero debo ayudar.

-Bien, si quieres me vienes a ver antes de irte.

-Eso seria bueno, no creo que moleste.

-Lo dudo.

-Entonces, pasare por aya en la tarde.

-Bien, te estaré esperando.

-Bueno hija, te dejo debo cumplir con mi deber.

-Si papa, te quiero.

-También hija.

Corte y me sentía mucho mejor al hablar con mi padre.

Ahora solo tenia que esperar a que llegara Edward y poder pasar la tarde con el. Volví al living y Esme estaba ahí, viendo algo en la televisión. Me senté junto a ella y me regalo una sonrisa.

Pase un rato viendo lo que ella veía, era un programa de decoración del hogar. No dure mucho y tome un libro que había sobre la mesa de centro.

Romeo y Julieta. Era el nombre del libro.

Lo abrí y con una clara letra decía Edward.

-Edward lo estaba leyendo cuando tu llegaste- dijo Esme.

-¿Le gusta?

-Si, siempre lo toma para comenzarlo a leer.

-Ah.

-Bueno termino mi programa. ¿Veras algo?- indico el televisor.

-No.

-Bien, iré a preparar la comida.

-Apago la tele y fue a la cocina.

Me acomode bien en el sillón y comencé a leer el libro de Edward. No baje ninguno de los míos para leer, pero este no estaba nada de mal.

Leí bastante, hasta que Esme me llamo para almorzar.

Comimos en la cocina, en una muy bien plática. Esme me contó sobre algunas travesuras de sus hijos cuando eran pequeños.

-Emmett y Alice, estaban jugando beisball dentro de la casa. Alice le lanzo la pelota a Emmett y este le pego con tanta fuerza, que le dio un golpe a un mueble el que cayo al suelo, rompiendo un masetero y esparciendo la tierra por todo el suelo de la sala- dijo Esme- tenían tanto miedo de mi reacción que fueron a buscar a Edward para que les ayudara. Como este no quiso Emmett lo afirmo de las manos mientras Alice le echaba tierra encima, para decir que el tubo la culpa.

-Y ¿Qué paso?- pregunte.

-Cuando llegue encontré todo el desorden. Los llame a las tres y todos bajaron. Mire a Edward y estaba todo sucio. Pregunte lo que había pasado y Emmett dijo que Edward boto todo. El no dijo nada como siempre y los encubrió.

-Lo castigaste.

-No, ya que cuando terminaron de explicar, pregunte por que Edward tenía una pequeña mano en la espalda. Ellos se dieron cuenta de que era la mano de Alice y se largaron a reír por su estupidez. En ese momento Emmett dijo que ellos había sido y que Edward como siempre los cubrió. Es un muy bien hermano.

-¿siempre los encubría?

-Si y eso que le dijimos con Carlisle que no lo hiciera, pero el siempre lo hizo. Cuando Emmett llegaba tarde por una fiesta el lo cubría aunque sabíamos que llegaba tarde. También escondía los exámenes de Emmett. Siempre encontraba uno en su habitación.

-Es un gran hermano.

-Y también un buen chico, tu eres estupendo para el.

-No lo creo, no tengo buenas notas y me escapo de mi casa. No creo que Edward aya hecho eso.

-Si lo hizo.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, tenía una fiesta, pero ya había salido en la tarde así que no lo deje. Emmett lo ayudo a bajar por la ventana y luego lo subió por la misma ventana. Emmett siempre tuvo fuerza. Pero lo descubrimos cuando Edward entraba por la ventana.

-No me lo hubiera imaginado de el.

-Para que veas.

-Esme me agrada conversar contigo.

-A mi también, eres la primera novia de mi hijo.

-Pero el me dijo que tuvo una.

-Bueno si, pero yo no la conocí, por que tú eres la primera.

-Entiendo.

-Ahora eres como otro de mis hijos.

-Me alegra que me consideres de esa manera.

-Siempre. Ahora recogeré esto tu deberías descansar.

-Si, iré a dormir un rato.

-Bien.

Me levante con cuidado y fui hacia las escaleras. Las subí lentamente, mientras, pensaba en lo que Esme me había contado. Se me hacia muy tierno ese Edward que se dejaba manipular por sus hermanos y los cubría para que no los pillaran a ellos. Debió ser muy lindo.

Entre en la habitación y me metí en la cama, para dormir hasta que Edward llegara. Lo extrañaba y solo habían sido algunas horas en las que no estuvo.

Estaba soñando, eso era obvio por que recuerdo muy bien que estaba en la habitación de Edward dormida, pero se sentía tan real el sueño. Era igual que esa vez en el prado, el y yo con solo nuestros besos y caricias. Claro que las sentía muy vividas.

Los labios húmedos de Edward recorriendo mi cuello, dejando sutiles caricias por mis brazos y mejillas.

Entonces lo comprendí no era un sueño era real y en ese momento mi cabeza se conecto a mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos lentamente para ver a Edward a mi lado con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Buenos días.

-Hola Edward.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Si, estaba soñando contigo- me sonroje.

-Y ¿Qué soñabas?

-Soñaba con una vez, en el prado que nos besamos por mucho tiempo.

-Ah, pero ¿Qué te gusta mas el sueño o la realidad?

-No lo se, el sueño lo tengo mas presente que la realidad.

-Bueno eso se puede arreglar.

-¡A si! ¿Como?

Se acerco a mí devorando mis labios con los suyos. Se movían intensos contra los míos y eso me gustaba. Edward pocas veces era brusco o poco delicado, aunque me gustaba su parte dulce, claro, esta era mil veces mejor.

Nunca se detuvo en su beso, claro que yo necesitaba respirar y eso ahora me estaba incomodando. Con cuidado corrí mi cara, no quería que Edward pensara que lo rechazaba. Pero no lo pensó por que siguió besando mi cuello. Mi pecho subía y bajaba, por la falta de aire, pero Edward no se detuvo. Esos besos húmedos que había soñado, se hicieron realidad, haciendo un recorrido de ellos, por mi cuello y mandíbula.

Me estremecí por los roces. Volví a atraer a Edward par besarlo. No se en que momento Edward estaba sobre mi- claro sin apoyar mucho su peso- besándonos de una manera nunca antes intentada. Mis manos recorrían su espalda de un lado a otra.

Mientras sus manos se paseaban con cuidado por mi abdomen, nunca se olvido de que tenía mi herida.

Era como estar en el cielo besar a Edward de esta manera.

-Te dije que ellos sabes ocupar su tiempo- se escucho a Emmett hablar.

-Te debo veinte dólares- dijo Alice.

Edward se separo de mí y miramos hacia la puerta. Alice y Emmett estaban los dos de pies mirando, nuestro intimo momento.

-Hermanito pensé que eras mas lento para tus cosas, ahora veo que no- dijo Alice.

-Sigan en lo suyo, yo ya gane lo que quería- dijo Emmett y se fueron.

¿Qué rayos había sido todo eso?

Mire a Edward y el tenia la misma duda en su cara.

-Creo que las cosas se salen de las manos de repente- dijo antes de separarse.

-Pero Edward- reclame.

-Me voy a bañar, después bajamos a cenar con todos.

-Ni loca bajare donde estén ellos.

-No dirán nada frente a nuestros padres.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, ahora voy al baño.

Edward tomo sus cosas y salio.

Rayos otra vez nos habían visto, y eso era molesto, ¿Por qué no me dejaban tranquila con Edward? Pero no siempre molestando.

Me enterré en las almohadas y me tape la cara. Ahora ¿Cómo miraría a Alice?

**Bueno que les parecio el capitulo? Espero que le haya gustado =D No sabia si subirlo ya que me encontre con muy poco Review en el capitulo anterior eso me puso triste =( pero bueno me gusta escribir y queria subir el capitulo. Que me dicen del Edward que incubria a sus hermanos? Era lindo o no? Bueno e tratado de escribri con lo de mi mano no puedo mucho =/ pero como ya termine el siguiente lo subire en un par de dias. Espero que le gustara y eso. Saludos como siempre a Kamii me agrado mucho la conversacion del otro dia me sirvio gracias Twi-manita y por supuesto a Laura, Keellyciita y a mis amigas del grupo Twilighter PyP las adoro chicas besos a todas y sigan leyendo ^^**


	32. Cena e interrumpciones

32- Cena e interrupciones.

Bella POV.

Después de eso Edward no volvió a entrar en mucho tiempo, por lo que me preocupe y salí de la habitación. Fui hasta el baño pero el no estaba hay así que decidí bajar.

Entonces escuche la discusión.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre apostar sobre eso?- dijo Edward.

-Emmett se le ocurrió- respondió Alice.

-Pero eso no importa, no debes apostar a esas cosas.

-Es que no le creí cuando me contó y me apostó a que era cierto.

-Pero Alice eso no lo debes hacer, ahora como crees que se sentirá Bella.

-A ella no le importara.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-La conozco, soy su amiga.

-Si fuera así, como es que me dijo que no quería bajar.

-¿Te dijo eso?

-Si.

-No lo pensé.

-Ahora deberás hablar con ella y pedir disculpas. Con Emmett ya es imposible, por eso no se lo pido, pero tu eres un poco mas razonable que el.

-Esta bien Edward, hablare con ella.

-Eso espero Alice.

Lo sentí subir las escaleras, pero no me dio tiempo de arrancar.

-Bella ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te demorabas y vine por ti.

-¿Escuchaste la conversación?

-S…si.

-¿Cuánto?

-T…todo.

-Lamento lo que ellos hicieron.

-No me importa.

-Pero si no quería bajar a comer.

-Si, pero no me importa al final. Solo me importa lo que tú pienses.

-Pero ellos no deberían hacer eso.

-Lo se, pero lo hacen. Edward si yo no los tomare en cuenta tú tampoco.

-Esta bien Bella, no pensare en ellos.

-Bien. Ahora podemos bajar tengo hambre.

-Si bajemos.

Nos tomamos de las manos y bajamos a cenar.

Ya todo estaba ahí. Ni Emmett ni Alice me miraron, pero no le puse importancia. Comimos con calma. Esme y Carlisle eras los de la plática. Los demás solo asentían.

Al terminar Edward me ayudo a subir, debía dormir. Los dos estábamos cansado y mi herida no ayudaba mucho.

Me metí en la cama y Edward también. Claro que esta vez, cuando lo abrace no respondió como quería y solo fui yo la que hice el contacto. Ni siquiera un beso me dio.

Al despertar en la mañana el ya no estaba. Seguro se enojo por lo de ayer y todo era culpa de Alice y Emmett. Eso me enfureció.

Después de cambiarme de ropa, baje a tomar desayuno. Esme ya estaba ahí, me sirvió un vaso de leche con tostadas.

Después pase viendo tele sin poner atención. Todo esto me tenia pensativa. Ahora cual seria la decisión de Edward. El nunca pensaba como una persona normal.

Solo esperaba que su decisión no fuera terminar conmigo.

Llegaron todos después de que almorzamos con Esme. Venían felices.

Rose me contó sobre un incidente con algunos alumnos en el instituto, durante el ensayo de graduación. Rayos yo no sabia donde ubicarme y todo eso, estaría perdida para ese día. Estaba segura que daría un gran show.

Converse un rato mas con Rose y después Emmett se la llevo a no se donde, por que cumplían meses, así que me quede sola viendo lo que estaba en la televisión.

A los pocos minutos salio Esme, diciendo que tenia una cena con Carlisle, por lo que salio muy feliz. Jasper también salio con Alice, la cual no me miro ni me dijo nada.

Me recosté a lo largo del sillón, mirando la aburrida película que había quedado en el televisor. Tampoco la cambie estaba muy lejos el control y no me quería mover.

No se en que momento me quede dormida, pero cuando abrí los ojos estaba completamente oscuro, excepto por el televisor, lo demás estaba apagado. Me levante con cuidado y fui hasta el baño urgente.

Mientras estaba ahí, escuche la llegada de un auto. ¿Quién de toda la familia seria?

Salí del baño y quede apoyada en la pared. La casa estaba a oscuras y no podía ver nada.

Solo vi entrar a alguien con unas bolsas. Caminando muy rápido a la cocina. Encendió la luz y comenzó a sacar algo. No quería molestar, pero me llamaba la atención saber quien era. En puntillas fui a la cocina y me apoye en la puerta, para poder mirar.

Pero alguien choco conmigo, asiendo que cayera de trasero.

-¿Bella?- pregunto Edward.

-Edward- dije yo. Me dolía el trasero.

-¿Qué haces…? Se supone que estabas arriba.

-No, estaba en el baño cuando llegaste. ¿Me vas a ayudar?

El reacciono y me tendió una mano. La tome y me levanto.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?- su cara era muy extraña.

-Nada, solo te quiero pedir algo.

-¿Qué?

-Puedes esperar arriba, a que tenga todo listo.

-Listo de ¿Qué?

-Es una sorpresa.

-Pero…

-Sin reclamos Bella, ahora sube- me dijo- por favor- puso una carita de la que no me pude resistir.

-Esta bien Edward.

-Gracias.

Me dio un beso en la frente, para después girarme hacia la escalera.

Subí pisando pesado, ¿Cuál era su idea? Llegue hasta su habitación y entre. Me senté en la cama. No tenía nada que haces y eso me aburría más. ¿Cuánto tiempo se demoraría Edward?

Me recosté en la cama mirando el techo, ya ni siquiera quería dormir. Pensé un poco si Edward entro con muchas bolsas, era por algo y dijo que era sorpresa. Así que debía verme bien.

Fui hasta mi bolso y comencé a sacar mi ropa. Lo único que me llamo la atención fue un short negro y una polera blanca, que Alice había comprado, por lo que era un poco corta. Pero se veía muy bien con el short.

Me puse esa ropa, teniendo cuidado con mi herida, que ahora no me dolía para nada.

Busque los zapatos que había dejado aquí, era alto, pero se verían bien con el short. Me los puse y volví a sentarme en la cama, solo debía esperar a que Edward viniera por mi.

Entonces llego Edward y me quedo mirando.

-Venia a decir que te arreglaras pero ya lo hiciste. Entonces voy al baño y bajamos.

-Ok- dije.

Fue hasta su mueble y tomo algo de ahí, salio y no se demoro mucho. Había cambiado su camisa, por un polera de color azul.

-Vamos- me tendió la mano y la tome.

Bajamos tomados de las manos, sin decir nada, pero tampoco era necesario, estaba muy cómoda con Edward.

Llegamos abajo y me hizo caminar hasta la cocina donde me tapo los ojos.

-Edward- reclame.

-Es una sorpresa- dijo y comenzó a caminar.

Se detuvo y lentamente saco sus manos de mis ojos.

Cuando los abrí, no sabia si me había tropezado por que Edward me tapo los ojos y me di un gran golpe en la cabeza o, por que era verdad lo que veía.

Toda la cocina estaba cubierta por vela, en cada rincón. En el centro estaba la mesa, con dos puestos en ella y algo de comida en la mesa.

No me movía ni decía nada, eso debía tener nervioso a Edward.

-Bella ¿Te gusto?

-S…si.

-Entonces ven- me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta la mesa. Donde corrió la silla e hizo que me sentara.

-Gracias- dije.

-Bueno espero que esto te guste.

Fue hasta el horno y saco una fuente, donde había un gran pedazo de carne. Con cuidado la cortó y me sirvió un poco. Estaba sin palabras por todo esto. El se sirvió y volvió a colocar la bandeja en el horno. Se sentó frente a mí y me sonrió.

-Edward, esto es tan lindo.

-Me alegra que te guste.

-Pero ¿Por qué?- no pude no evitar preguntar.

-Bueno, ayer me comporte mal y hoy en la mañana salí molesto, debía recompensarte de alguna forma.

-Pero esto es mucho.

-Nada es mucho para ti- estiro su mano sobre la mesa. Acerque la mis y entrelazamos los dedos- te amo Bella y me gusta hacer esto para ti.

-También te amo- respondí muy contenta.

-Entonces comamos no quiero que se enfrié.

-Si.

Comenzamos a comer todo lo que Edward preparo y estaba bastante rico o mejor dicho muy rico. No tenía idea que sabia cocinar.

Mientras comíamos, conversamos de cosas sin importancia. El me comento sobre los preparativos, para el baile de graduación, lo ensayos de la graduación y esas cosas. Me estaba perdiendo bastante con no ir al instituto.

Me comento, algo sobre su vieja a la universidad y me dijo lo mucho que me extrañaría. También lo extrañaría, pero no podía decirle que se quedara.

Cuando terminamos de comer, Edward comenzó a levantar las cosas. Trate de ayudar.

-Bella deja eso ahí, yo me encargo, no quiero que hoy trabajes en nada.

-Ok.

Me apoye en la mesa mientras Edward, ordenaba todo y lavaba la loza que habíamos ocupado.

Yo solo estaba ahí, viendo su gran espalda y pensado en como podría ir y tocarla. Pero saque ese pensamiento de mi mente, cuando Edward me quedo viendo.

-Te ves muy bien así- dijo acercándose- pero me gusta mas con mis poleras.

Se que mis mejillas se pusieron rojas.

-¿D…de v…verdad?- pregunte

-Si. Te ves muy sexy con ellas- dijo llegando a mi lado.

-E…eso no lo sabia- no podía hablar muy bien de los nervios.

Edward nunca me hablaba de esa forma o me miraba como me estaba mirando.

-Bueno siempre te vez sexy- dijo muy cerca de mi oído.

-N…no te c…creo.

No dijo nada, solo me beso de una forma apasionada, a la que me costo responder, ya que todo estaba siendo rápido.

Me apoye en la mesa para no caer y mis manos estaban en su pecho. Sus manos debían estar apoyadas en la mesa, ya que estaba muy pegado a mí.

Nuestro beso, continuo igual, sin bajar la intensidad. No se que le había pasado a Edward, pero me gustaba.

Se separo, para besar mi mandíbula, y hacer un recorrido, hasta mi oído donde dejo un húmedo beso que casi me hace caer. Me afirme de la mesa y Edward rió por eso. ¿Qué había pasado con Edward? El no se comportaba así. Me volvió a besar, con esa pasión recién descubierta. Sus manos se fueron a mi cintura y la apretaron con delicadeza.

De repente el suelo desapareció de mis pies y me sentó en la mesa, sin separarse del beso. Mis manos se aferraron a su polera, ante ese movimiento. El se coloco entre mis piernas, mientras su manos me acercaban a el desde mi espalda. No había espacio entre Edward y yo. Así que aproveche todo esto. Mis manos fueron a su cabello, mientras me separaba, para besar su mandíbula y cuello, con mucha lentitud. El comenzó a subir, sus manos por mis tobillos, las rodillas, hasta mis muslos. Donde comenzó a dar pequeñas caricias de arriba a bajo. Había dejado de pensar mientras el hacia eso. Solo podía sentir su roce en mi piel.

El me beso y mi concentración volvió. Baje mis manos hasta que las metí debajo de su polera. Rayos se sentía tan bien tocarle su espalda.

Pero nada podía durar, eternamente y menos cuando Edward y yo estábamos de esta forma.

Se abrió una puerta- mejor dicho la puerta principal- y se escucho.

-Llegamos- por parte de Alice.

Edward se separo de mí y me bajo de la mesa.

Alice entro en la cocina y quedo viendo todo.

-Que lindo- grito- Edward eso es muy tierno de tu parte.

-Gracias Alice- dijo el.

-Bueno, los dejo estoy cansada y mañana tengo clases.

-Buenas noches Alice- dije, antes de verla salir.

-Bella termino de ordenar y subo, deberías ir a descansar.

-Esta bien Edward.

Subí no tenia deseos de ver a Edward si estaba molesto por la interrupción. Aunque creo que no era Edward el molesto era yo.

Tire mis zapatos al entrar en la habitación, me había molestado mucho que llegar Alice. Deseaba estar con Edward y ella llega toda feliz, a interrumpir. Esta molesta, frutada, todo.

Me tire sobre la cama y puse una almohada en mi cara antes de gritar.

Era la primera vez que Edward se comportaba de esa manera y ella interrumpe. La mataria en la mañana. Algo debía planear.

Me tape con las mantas, no tenia ganas de sacarme la ropa, solo quería dormir y olvidar el mal momento.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, no habia subido por todo lo que esta pasando en mi pais, aun estoy un poco espirituada por que siento que todo tiembla. Gracias a Dios en mi familia no paso nada grave, solo me preocupa la gente que quedo son hogas en el sur de Chile. **

**Como siempre agradesco los Review aunque fueron muy poquitos =( pero no importa me gusta subir y que la gente pueda leer. Tambien les quiero contar sobre mi oneshot que se llama "Todo gracias a la azúcar" es pequeño y sobre Alice y Jasper, espero que lo puedan leer y dejar sus comentarios. **

**Saludos a Kamii, Kellyciita y Laura las mejores chicas que conosco y por supuesto a mis amigas de Twilighters PyP las quiero mucho chicas y gracias por haberce preocupado por mi el dia del terremoto, las amo. **

**Bueno eso espero sus Review y que esta ves sean mas por que ya no se si seguir subiendo :/ besitos las kieor a todas**


	33. Fuera puntos

33- Fuera Puntos.

Bella POV.

Llego el jueves, Edward se fue esa mañana y me quede ahí recostada y aun seguía molesta.

Después de que el llego a l a habitación el martes no dije nada, solo me hice la dormida. Claro en la mañana me reto por dormir con la ropa, pero estaba molesta y no le di mucha importancia.

En la tarde del miércoles pasamos todo el día conversando de cosas sin importancia, pero yo aun estaba molesta. O mejor dicho muy frustrada.

¿Ahora que hago? Edward no esta, estoy molesta con Alice, Rose y Emmett aun están celebrando su cumple mes y Esme esta entretenida arreglando la habitación que antes ocupada. ¿Por qué? No se. Pero ahí pasa casi todo el día.

Solo tenia una persona con la que podría pasar mi tiempo y esperaba que el también lo quisiera pasar conmigo.

Baje lentamente las escaleras, esperando que el estuviera por ahí y no tener que ir a su habitación. Pero no estaba.

Así que volví por las escaleras, hasta su habitación, toque y se escucho.

-Pase- abrí la puerta y entre.

-Hola Jasper.

-Bella, vaya nunca vienes por aquí.

-Es que estaba sola y bueno, me aburría.

-Entonces soy ¿Cómo tu payaso?

-No- aclare- pero también estas solo y bueno podríamos hacer algo.

-Bueno, ¿Qué se te ocurre?

-Mm, no se.

-Te parece que juguemos con los videos juegos.

-Bien, pero te aclaro soy muy mala.

-Para algo estoy, yo te enseño.

Jasper comenzó a conectar los cables en su televisor, mientras me sentaba en la cama. Tenia un gran librero- no pensé que Jasper leía- también un equipo y algunas fotos en la pared.

-Bien, este es tu control- me lo paso- jugaremos Guitar Hero.

-Pero es difícil- reclame.

-No lo es, si sabes como jugar. Ahora este con este botón son lo de color verde, con este el rojo, con este el amarillo y con este el azul. Comenzaremos solo con tres colores.

-Bien, pero si es difícil, jugamos algo de barbie.

-Si claro- resoplo.

Comenzamos el juego con solo tres colores, era complicado, pero no difícil, así que iba bien. Igual Jasper me ganaba en todas y nos reíamos cuando apretaba mal el botón.

Me gustaban las canciones, era música de otra época y las cantaba casi todas. Jasper decía que por cantarlas perdía.

-¿Podemos cambiar a cuatro colores? Claro, te gane en tres colores eso significa algo no.

-Creo- dijo Jasper, serio.

Le había ganado en tres y como que se enojo, o no le gustaba perder frente a una chica.

Con cuatro colores se complico un poco, pero no le podía ganar a Jasper y eso me tenia muy molesta. Debía ganarle de algún modo.

Solté el control y enterré uno de mis dedos en su costilla. El salto del susto.

-Bella sin trampas- reclamo.

-No estoy haciendo trampa.

Volví a pincharlo.

-Bella ya.

-¿Qué? No hice nada.

-Si claro.

Volví a hacer lo mismo. El me miro.

-Pon tus dedos en el control, no en mis costillas- me reí por eso.

Espere un poco para pincharle las costillas.

-Bella- grito y perdió muchos colores- eres tramposa.

-No lo soy.

-Si lo eres.

-No puedes hacer nada.

-Eso crees tú.

Dejo el control de lado y me pincho una cotilla, haciendo que me doblara.

-Jasper, eso es trampa.

-No lo es, ya no estoy jugando- volvió a pincharme en mi costilla izquierda.

-Basta por favor- rogué.

-No, me debes muchas.

Estaba entre su cama y su cuerpo y no dejaba de pinchar mis cotillas, tenia cuidado con mi herida, eso si.

Después cambio su táctica a cosquillas.

-J…Jasper P…p… por favor pa…para.

-Tú lo buscaste Bella.

-Es i…injusto ti…tienes mas f…fuerza.

-Lo se- se estaba riendo de mi, pero no tenia como liberarme.

Entonces se me ocurrió. En un descuido cambie su posición y quedo debajo de mi y yo encima, mientras le hacia cosquillas. El se reía.

-B… Bella b… basta.

-Tu quería sentir mi poder- dije riendo.

-E…eres buena e… en las c…cosquillas- no paraba de reír.

-Jasper- dijo alguien en la puerta- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Mire en esa dirección y Alice estaba ahí parada, mirándonos muy feo. Me baje de encima de Jasper y el se sentó.

-Alice- dijo el.

-Cállate- grito.

-Alice no estábamos haciendo nada- dijo Jasper.

-Eso lo vi.

-Entonces no te enojes- le dijo.

-No me enojo por eso, me enojo por que con ella si puedes estar así pero conmigo no y soy tu novia.

-Alice no…

-Deja las explicación para otro día, me largo- y salio por la puerta.

-Alice espera- dijo Jasper parándose

Me acerque a la puerta para poder escuchar- no es que sea metida, pero Alice estaba molesta.

-Alice, por favor conversemos.

-Jasper después, ahora déjame si- dijo Alice antes de cerrar la puerta.

Volví a mi antiguo lugar y Jasper entro.

-¿Esta muy enojada?

-Algo, es que esto es bastante complicado.

-¿Qué cosa?- me perdí en una parte, por que no entendía de que hablaba.

-Todo esto, lo que ella vio.

-Pero no hacíamos nada.

-No es por eso. Ella se molesto por que cuando estamos así con Alice, le digo que se baje ¿Comprendes?

-Ah, pero ¿Por qué? Acaso tú no quieres estar con ella.

-No, claro que quiero.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que- Jasper sentó en su cama- cuando estamos así, ella como que se transforma y lo quiere todo, pero esta es su casa, sus padres están aquí y ellos han sido muy buenos conmigo.

-Entiendo.

-Tu comprendes pero ella no. Y ahora que nos vio así, es obvio que se enojo, pero Bella ya no se que hacer.

-Deja de pensar las cosas Jasper, si ella quiere y tú también, entonces que pase.

-Y ¿Sus padres?

-Ellos ya deben saber que pasa eso, tenemos como ejemplo a Emmett y Rose, ellos siempre hablan de eso o hacen eso.

-Te puedo preguntar algo.

-Claro. Estamos en un momento de ser abiertos con el otro.

-¿Tu y Edward….?

-No- baje mi cabeza.

-Ah, bueno pensé que como duermen en la misma habitación y eso.

-Edward es un caballero, pero si hemos tenidos nuestros momentos de que casi, pero siempre interrumpe alguien.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Te contare, pero no sale de aquí.

-Claro Bella, no soy chismoso.

-Bien- tome aire- la primera vez, el paro por que era muy pronto y tenia razón. La segunda vez, fue Emmett quien nos vio y no terminamos. La tercera vez fueron Emmett y Alice y la última vez fue Alice.

-Emmett sabia que ustedes… y no dijo nada.

-No se por que no lo hizo, pero a Alice si le contó y apostaron y todo.

-Ahora entiendo por que Alice me pidió dinero prestado. Pero a todo esto Bella ¿Tú quieres?

-Claro- me sonroje.

-Me agrada conversar contigo.

-A mi también. Sabes Edward me dijo que fuera al baile de graduación con mi mejor amigo.

-¿Con quien iras?- pregunto.

-Con nadie, por que mi mejor amigo tiene novia.

-¿Quién es?

-Tu- le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad?

-Sip.

-Entonces tú vendrías siendo mi mejor amiga.

-Eso parecer.

-Me agrada esto de los mejores amigos- me despeino.

-A mi igual. Ahora me voy, debes hablar con Alice.

-Gracias Bella, tomare tu concejo.

-De nada. Adiós.

Salí de la habitación de Jasper y me fui a la de Edward. Me recosté en la cama y al parecer me quedo dormida.

Cuando desperté, baje a cenar. Ya todo estaban ahí y Jasper me sonrió muy animado.

Al parecer todos los problemas habían acabado.

Así termine el día jueves y el viernes no cambio mucho, estuve casi todo el día en la habitación leyendo Romeo y Julieta, mientras escuchaba música.

Sonó mi celular y lo mire.

"_Bella te extraño mucho, no sabes como quiero poderme ir ahora para estar a tu lado, pero mañana ya podré estar contigo, llegare en la tarde. TE AMO. E."_

El pensaba en mi como yo en el, me hizo muy feliz el mensaje.

No quería molestar con un mensaje, podía estar ocupado y se molestaría, pero no lo resistí me puse a escribir.

"_También te extraño, es muy raro despertar sola en las mañana, quiero verte para poderte besas y abrazar. TE AMO mas que ayer y menos que mañana. Te esperare el sábado. Beso B."_

Mande el mensaje y deje el celular sobre la cama, volví a concentrarme en el libro.

Esme me llamo para comer y termine muy rápido, quería ir a dormir. Mañana pasarían dos cosas buenas, me sacaban los puntos y Edward llegaría.

Al irme a dormir, escuche algunos ruidos de la habitación de Rose, ni siquiera pensé en asomarme. No quería quedar traumatizada tan joven. Me bastaba solo con escucharlos hablar.

Me acosté y de inmediato me quede dormida.

Sentí un pequeño movimiento en mi hombro, que me hizo despertar.

-Bella despierta- dijo una voz, que pocas veces escuchaba- tengo que irme y debo sacar los puntos- era Carlisle.

-Si ya – dije bostezando.

Me senté en la cama y mire todo, estaba un poco confundida y no sabía por que.

-Haber Bella levanta tu polera.

Hice lo que me dijo, mientras el se colocaba sus guantes y tomaba una pinza, mas una tijera.

-Esto no duele Bella así que tranquila.

-Ok.

No quise mirar, solo sentía, como algo suave que tocaba mi piel y después de eso nada.

-Bueno estas excelente así que ahora puedes hacer todo lo que quieras.

-Bien. Gracias Carlisle.

-De nada Bella, ahora sigue durmiendo es temprano.

-Ok.

Me dio una palmadita en el hombro y me recosté en la cama tapándome con las mantas.

No se hasta cuando dormí, pero sentí que alguien estaba sentado a mi lado. Levante la cabeza de la almohada y me encontré a Alice.

-Hola- salude.

-Hola Bella, que bueno que ya despiertas.

-Estaba cómoda.

-Si me di cuenta.

-¿Qué hice?

-Nada, pero se notaba en tu cara de paz.

-Ah, y ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Quería hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre?- pregunte, mientras me sentaba.

-Bueno ayer no me comporte muy bien. Digamos que les grite a los dos, por estupideces.

-No te preocupes Alice, Jasper ya hablo conmigo y bueno le di mis concejos.

-Si me dijo. Me alegra mucho que le ayas dicho eso, ahora ve las cosas de una forma distinta.

-Me alegra ayudar.

-Gracias. Bueno ahora me toca ayudarte.

-¿En que?

-Edward llega hoy, ¿tienes pensado hacerle algo?

-No.

-Bueno creo que si lo esperas con una cena seria lindo.

-Si puede ser.

-Bien, entonces piensa en que hacer y te ayudo en vestirte.

-Tenia que aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para. Vestir a Barbie Bella- trate de imitar su voz.

-Sabes que al final te gusta.

-Si Alice.

-Bien entonces de ahí nos vemos.

Alice salio y me levante.

Pase casi todo el día pensando en que cocinar hasta que se me ilumino la ampolleta.

Como las siete Alice me comenzaron a arreglar se supone que Edward llegaría tarde. Esme y Carlisle saldrían a comer- ellos siempre salían- Rose y Emmett tenían planes y Alice para no ser mala, ni intrometida- según ella- saldría con Jasper. Se los agradecía a todos, dejarme sola con Edward. A lo mejor podríamos terminar lo que empezamos la otra noche.

Tenía una sonrisa tonta en mi cara por ese pensamiento.

Alice me había planchado mi pelo hasta quedar completamente liso, se veía tan largo. Me puso unos pantalones negros ajustado con una blusa, de color petróleo. Los zapatos también eran negros y de taco. No estaba tan asustada como antes, esto de salir con Alice y que ella me vistiera me estaba acostumbrando a los tacones.

Cuando ya todos se fueron termine de ordenar.

Le deje una nota en la entrada a Edward para que viniera directo a la cocina. Ahora solo debía esperarlo y que le gustara todo esto.

**Nuevo capitulo espero que les guste. Gracias a la gente que dejo comentarios, es bueno encontrar sus buenas palabras. Me gustaria saber que esperan para los proximos capitulos para saber si lo que e escrito va por buen camino =) Agradesco a la gente que siempre me apoya en mis locuras como lo fue esta historia en un principio. Pronto subire una nueva historia y espero que tambien la lean cuando la suba seran las primeras en saber :D Saludos a mis amigas de Twilighters PyP que las quiero mucho gracias por estar siempre ahi chicas. **

**Espero encontrar muchos Review la proxima vez que me conecte ya que comence a trabajar y bueno se me hara un poco mas complicado escribri o subir seguido, pero prometo no dejar la historia inconclusa Gracias por leer besos :)**


	34. Planeando Todo

34- Planeando todo.

Edward POV.

Ya no soportaba más el alejamiento. Bella era lo único que estaba en mi mente, sus ojos, su cabello, sus labios. Todo. Pero encontraba muy lejos el camino a casa. Iba muy rápido, pero encontraba que con eso no alcanzaba, pero tampoco debía morir, así que reduje un poco la velocidad. Solo diez minutos más.

Mi viaje a la universidad, sirvió de mucho. Pude terminar con todas mis cosas, que faltaban. Ya no tengo que dar el examen final, por que el trabajo en el instituto sirvió para eso. También pregunte por las inscripciones a la universidad, para el próximo semestre. Bella debía estudiar y si podía hacerlo ahí, también seria bueno. Solo esperaba que aceptara mi propuesta.

Se que estuvo malo que sacara sus papeles del instituto- los que debía devolver al llegar- pero debe estudiar y yo no seré un impedimento para eso. Solo seria la persona que la ayudaría en todo. Ahora solo debía saber que era lo que deseaba estudiar.

También vi uno que otro departamento. Se que estoy tomando las cosas muy rápido, pero mi idea era vivir con Bella mientras ella estudia y yo trabajo. Solo espero que acepte. Debía hablar con ella pronto las inscripciones era en pocos días y no quería que se quedara fuera.

Ya estaba entrando al camino de nuestra casa, en ese momento acelere mas de lo que debía. Pero ya no quedaba nada para llegar.

Las luces de la casa estaban apagadas y eso era extraño. Este bien eran las diez de la noche, pero no por eso debían estar durmiendo tan temprano.

Me baje del auto, tomando mi bolso y caminando a la cada. Abrí despacio, todo esto me parecía extraño. La casa estaba en completo silencio, me recorrió un escalofrió la espalda. Encendí la luz, para encontrar en el suelo un papel. Lo levante, era la letra de Bella.

_Te espero en la cocina._

Decía el papel. Deje mi bolso en la entrada y camine a la cocina, por el pasillo oscuro. Al entrar no había nada extraño. Avance un poco en la negrura de la habitación.

-Bella- la llame.

-Sorpresa- dijo ella desde mi espalda y la luz se encendió.

Estaba la mesa arreglada, con algunas cosas deliciosas para comer y solo había dos puestos. Igual que el día que le prepare a ella.

Me gire y ahí estaba Bella, con su cabellos completamente liso, ya no tenia sus ondas. Traía unos pantalones negros que le quedaban muy bien, mas una blusa color petróleo hermosa. Bella se veía simplemente hermosa.

-Te vez hermosa.

-No digas mentiras- reclamos ella acercándose.

-No estoy mintiendo.

-Si claro- dijo ella antes de abrazarme y estampas sus labios sobre los míos.

La apreté contra mí, la había extrañado tanto, que una clase de calidez inundo mi pecho. Sus labios se movían despacio sobre los míos. Como si supiera igual que yo, que este momento no terminara. Era demasiado delicioso besar a Bella. Su olor me tenía completamente inundada mis sentidos. Ella fue la que profundizo, el beso para hacerlo un poco mas apasionado. Nuestras lenguas tenían una pequeña batalla. Pero era hora de separarnos, tendríamos más tiempo para hacer esto.

Nos separamos y mire a Bella, la cual tenia su cara sonrojada y sus labios rojos e hinchados, por el reciente beso.

-Bueno comamos- dijo Bella, tomando mi mano y llevándome a la mesa.

-¿Qué preparaste?

-Tacos, espero que te gusten.

-Creo que me gustaran.

-Me dices eso cuando termine ok.

-Bien- dije yo.

Comenzamos a comer, debía aprovechar para hablar con ella.

-Y ¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto.

-Bien, termine todo mis trámites en la universidad. Mi diploma y papeles los debo ir a buscar.

-¿No tendrás una graduación?

-Si, pero no iré. Tengo que estar en el instituto.

-Edward no te puedes quedar sin una graduación.

-Bella tu no iras al baile, por que no quieres. Bueno yo no iré a mi graduación por que no quiero- eso fue un poco malo, pero era la verdad.

-Edward, no puedes…

-Bella dejemos el tema- la interrumpí- tengo otra cosa de que hablarte.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué piensas estudiar?

-No lo se, todavía no lo pienso.

-Por lo menos has postulado a alguna universidad.

-No- Bella se quedo pensativa- ni siquiera lo había pensado.

-Bueno, hable en mi universidad y puedes postular, pero debes elegir algo.

-Edward no me iré lejos de ti- sabia que diría eso.

-Lo se, por eso pensé en que me podría ir a trabajar aya.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, tú estudias y yo trabajo.

-Me gusta, eso de estar juntos.

-A mi también.

-Entonces ¿Tengo que pesar en alguna carrera?

-Si.

-¿Hasta cuando tengo plazo?

-Te quedan dos semanas, para que entres por mis medios.

-Entiendo. Bien pensare que estudiar.

-Ok. A todo esto Bella, esta muy bueno.

-Que bueno que te gusto.

Seguimos comiendo y mientras íbamos terminando Bella se colocaba un poco nerviosa. No se que estaba pensando, deseaba poder saber. Su cara pasaba de una emoción a la otra y no me dejaba saber que pasaba.

-Bella ¿Dónde están todos?- pregunte.

-Ha e…es que s…salieron.

-¿Dónde?

-No se. Rose y Emmett siguen celebrando que cumplieron otro mes. Carlisle y Esme salen todos los días. Alice y Jasper también salieron, pero esos no se por que.

-Ah.

Pensé un momento en todo esto. Bella estaba nerviosa, eso era obvio, pero ¿Por qué? No se.

Seguimos conversando. Bella me dijo que estaba un poco preocupada, por volver al instituto después de todos estos días. Le dije que este tranquila, que solo eran ensayos y las ultimas pruebas para lo que no pasaron alguna materia. Después de eso Bella recogió las cosas de la mesa y se puso a lavar los platos. Igual que yo, no me dejo ayudarla en nada. Solo espere ahí, hablando con ella de cosas sin importancia.

Cuando termino, espero un poco antes de girarse. Se veía nerviosa, pero todavía no entraba en mi mente por que. Se acerco y me abrazo. Le respondí el abrazo feliz.

-Vamos arriba- dijo en un murmullo.

-Si- dije un poco desconcertado.

Eran más de las doce, Bella subía nerviosas las escaleras, pero no me soltó la mano en ningún momento. Entramos y ella no encendió la luz de la habitación, solo me condujo hasta la cama donde se sentó y me miro.

No sabia que pasaba y eso tampoco me dejaba saber que hacer, o que era lo que Bella quería.

Me senté a su lado tratando de no incomodar, pero al contrario eso no paso. Bella me tomo de la camisa que trajo hacia ella y me beso. De una manera muy pasional a la cual respondí, había extrañado mucho sus besos, para desperdiciar alguno. Mis manos fueron a su cintura para apretarla a mi, y ella coloco sus manos en mi cabello, el cual tironeo un poco mas de lo normal.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero nos besamos por mucho. Estaba tan metido en nuestro mundo o mejor dicho en los besos que no me di cuenta cuando Bella comenzó a abrir los botones de mi camisa. Me separe de ella y la mire, sabia que algo pasaba por su mente, pero no sabia que era.

-Bella ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que… quiero estar contigo- dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Pero si ya estas conmigo, ¿Qué mas quieres?

No respondió solo me volvió a besar, pasando sus manos por mis pecho, en la parte que ella había soltado los botones. Entonces el clic hizo en mi cabeza. Bella quería hacer algo más y yo deseaba esperar. Debíamos esperar.

La empuje despacio, no quería herir sus sentimientos por esto.

-Bella espera.

-No- dijo ella volviendo sus brazos a mi cuello.

-Bella, detente por favor.

-¿Qué pasa? No quieres estar conmigo.

-No es eso

-¿Entonces?

-No quiero que sea aquí ahora, debemos esperar.

-¿A que? A que alguien nos descubra o nos interrumpa.

-No.

-Edward quiero estar contigo, te deseo- sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa y bajo la mirada.

-Bella mírame- ella no lo hizo- por favor mírame.

No se movió por lo que tome su barbilla y la levante.

-Bella también te deseo, no sabes cuanto.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto ella con los ojos lloroso.

-Si. Cada día que estoy contigo te deseo, pero se que debemos esperar solo un poco.

-Te amo- dijo dándome un beso.

-También te amo- le di otro.

Después de otros besos, ella se fue a bañar, para dormirnos.

Llego a la habitación con una de mis poleras y sonreí por eso, se veía muy linda con ellas.

También me di una ducha relajando mi cuerpo, que estaba tensionado por el viaje. Me relaje completamente y me salí del baño, solo con mi pantalón.

Bella ya estaba acostada, apague la luz me metí en la cama y ella me abrazo. A los pocos minutos nos quedamos dormidos.

Sentí que alguien me empujaba, hasta que caí de la cama dándome un golpe en el brazo.

-¡HAY! ¿Qué sucede?

-Deben despertar- dijo Alice.

-Pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto Bella entre un bostezo.

-Tenemos que mostrarte algo- dijo Alice tirando de Bella- Ven Edward.

Me pare y las seguí, bueno no fue mucho, todos estaban fuera de la habitación, pero mirando la habitación de invitados.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunte.

-Una sorpresa- dijo Alice antes de tapar los ojos de Bella.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?- pregunto Bella.

-Solo espera- dijo Alice.

Entonces Esme abrió la puerta de invitados, pero esta ya no era así. Todo había cambiado. Hicieron caminar a Bella hasta el centro y Alice le destapo los ojos. Bella miraba sorprendida.

-Bella, este es mi pequeño regalo para ti. Es tu habitación en nuestra casa- dijo mama.

-¿M…Mi ha…habitación?

-Si, como ahora eres parte de la familia, debes tener tu habitación.

-Pero esto es mucho- dijo Bella.

-No es lo que mereces.

Bella fue donde ella y la abrazo mientras una lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Gracias muchas gracias.

-No tienes nada que agradecer.

-Esta no toda la sorpresa. El closet tiene toda la ropa que necesitaras- dijo Alice.

-No, esto es mucho Alice.

-Ya esta todo hecho, ahora solo disfruta.

-Garcías a todos- dijo Bella.

-De nada- respondió la familia.

-Ya gente saliendo, Bella necesita ver su regalo y se debe cambiar.

-Si- dijeron todos y se fueron.

Alice cerró la puerta y nos dejo solos. Bella miraba a todos lados, tratando de ver cada rincón.

La habitación era de un color azul muy lindo, con el techo negro y tenia algunos cuadros en las paredes. Estaba la cama que había antes, pero con un cubrecama morado y las almohadas negras. No sabía que conocían tan bien los justos de Bella

Camino hacia el closet y lo abrió, sus ojos se dilataron.

-Esto es mucho.

-Es todo lo que mereces- le dije mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

-Gracias.

-A mi no me lo agradezcas, no tenia idea de eso.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, fue sorpresa para ti como para mí.

-Ok.

Nos quedamos un rato así hasta que recordé que debía hablar con Alice.

-Amor te vas a bañar tu primero, tengo que hablar con Alice.

-Claro.

Salí de la habitación en busca de mi hermana, claro primero pase por una polera por que estaba sin esa parte de mi ropa.

Alice estaba con Jasper en el sillón abrazado.

-Alice necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Qué pasa hermanito?

-¿Puedes venir?

-Claro, esperame Jazz.

La lleve hasta la habitación donde estaba el piano.

-Necesito de tu ayuda.

-¿De que se trata?

-El viernes, Bella no ira al baile de graduación, por lo que tengo pensado llevar a un lugar especial. Necesito que le elijas un vestido sin que ella sepa. ¿puedes?

-Claro, quien crees que soy. Lo tendré y será hermoso. ¿Para cuando lo quieres?

-El jueves, bien tengo tiempo, aun debo comprar algunas cosas, no te preocupes lo tendrás.

-Gracias Alice.

-Todo por Bella- dijo antes de salir.

Ahora debía hablar con mi madre y preguntar si estaba todo listo.

Fui hasta la cocina y ahí estaba, preocupada de alguna comida, no lo se.

-Mama- la llame.

-Hijo, que bueno que bajas. Bella y tu deben tener hambre deje esa bandeja para ustedes, la puedes levar arriba si quieres.

Gracias mama, pero necesito hablar de otra cosa.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo grabe?

-No solo quería saber como iba lo de mi encargo.

-Ah eso, bueno ya tengo todo pedido. Lo dejara aya el jueves y el viernes tendrás la comida, acomode y limpie todo. No creo que falte nada.

-Gracias mama- la abrace- eres la mejor.

-Sabes que me gusta ayudar y más cuando es algo tan lindo como esto.

-Bueno gracias ahora llevare esto arriba.

Tome la bandeja y comencé a subir. Estaba ansioso quería que fuera pronto viernes para darle la sorpresa a Bella, esperaba que le gustara.

Al entrar en mi habitación. Bella ya estaba vestida y estaba guardando las cosas dentro de su bolso.

Bella me miro y me sonrió.

-Llame a Charlie y me dijo que debía quedarme un día mas, todavía no volvía a la casa.

-Eso es bueno, pero ¿Por qué guardas las cosas?

-Por que quiero ocupar mi nueva habitación.

-Pensé que te gustaba dormir aquí.

-Si me gusta, pero ahora tengo mi habitación y la voy a ocupar. Tú puedes ir a dormir ahí conmigo.

-Eso me gusto más.

Deje la bandeja sobre la cama y fui al baño a darme una ducha. Estaba muy emocionado por todo lo que estaba pasando y ahora Bella se quedaría un día mas.

**Aqui un nuevo capitulo =D. Hoy subi por muchas razones, Primero el trailer de Eclipse que estuvo genial :), por las escenas detras de camara de Eclipse =) y por que tengo una nueva historia. Se llama En la sombra de la Luna, espero que puedan pasar a Leer y dejen su comentario igual como en esta historia. Esta ya esta proxima a terminar u.u, pero tratare de alargarla un poco mas. Me gustaria saber que esperan para el final eso ayudaria asi que pueden dejar su comentario en el Boton Verde =D. Bueno eso por hoy pacense por la nueva historia. Gracias a la gente que comento el capitulo anterios. Besos Bye.**


	35. Volviendo a la Realidad

Volviendo a la realidad.

Bella POV.

Mi semana estaba pasando muy rápida. Solo se que regresar al instituto fue extraño. Era como el primer día de clases y a la gente que no pensé que le importaba se acerco a preguntar por mi.

Bueno de Ángela no lo dude, pero Jessica, ella casi grito de alegría cuando me vio y me dijo que estaba muy preocupada por mi. Algo que no le creí mucho.

Trate de ver todo lo importante, ya habían cerrado el año escolar por lo que eso no me preocupaba. Lo siguiente que me complico fue encontrar mi lugar en los asientos de la graduación.

Cuando por fin supe mi ubicación. Comenzaron a explicar todo lo del día de la graduación. Tenía que esperar paciente nuestro nombre y cuando no llamaran caminar al escenario, subir unas escaleras y recibir el diploma. Estaba segura que en ese pequeño recorrido me caería.

Cuando fuimos a almorzar, vi a Edward el cual me sonrió y recordé la noche pasada en mi nueva habitación, era tan linda y estar ahí con el, la hacia mucho mas especial.

Cuando por fin nos dejaron ir, ya que ahora no hacíamos nada en el instituto. Alice me llevo de compras por su baile, no quería ir, era mi última tarde completa con Edward, antes de volver a casa, pero Alice no me dejo escapar.

Después de reclamar casi todo el camino a PorAngeles decidió dejarme volver a las 3 horas de compras, ya eso era mucho para ella.

Se probó muchos vestidos y al final se decidió por uno de color celeste, con pequeñas piedras en el estraples y un hermoso tul mas claro sobre la caída del vestido, era muy lindo y le quedaba precioso.

Después me pidió que me probara algunos vestidos, para el día de la graduación, la deje total estaría debajo de la toga.

Comencé a dudar de que fueran para ese día cuando saco uno morado demasiado lindo, era perfecto para el baile, pero dijo que solo me lo quería ver puesto, la deje, no quería pelear.

Fuimos por los zapatos después de los vestidos, claro me compro uno negro para la graduación. Compre los zapatos que le hacían juego al vestido negro. Como sospeche desde un principio eran altos y estaba seguro de que ahora si caería.

Volvimos a su casa y ella corrió a la habitación de Jasper, quería saber si había ido por su traje para el viernes.

Yo subí lentamente a la habitación de Edward.

Cuando entre estaba recostado de estomago sobre su cama, y estaba completamente dormido. No quería molestarlo, por lo que me senté cuidadosamente junto a el, mirando su pacifico sueño.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, solo tenia en mi mente, Edward, el prado y yo. Hace mucho que no íbamos y ahora debía haber flores, ya que hace mucho que no llovía.

Entonces sentí un calido beso en la mejilla. Me gire y Edward ya estaba despierto.

-Hola- me saludo.

-Hola amor- dije y le di un delicado beso.

-Lamento no haber estado despierto cuando llegaste.

-No te preocupes.

-Bien, entonces ahora ¿Qué hacemos?

-No lo se, quedemos aquí, por mucho tiempo- dije.

-Bien.

Me tomo de la cintura y me giro para besarme. Estaba siendo delicado y lento el beso, pero no quería que fuera mas rápido tampoco, este era un buen momento para estar tranquilos.

No se cuantas veces no besamos pero estaba completamente feliz, entonces recordé lo que había estado pensando. Me separe un poco de Edward, quien me miro con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Edward.

-Dime amor- coloco su cabeza en mi hombre, pero mirándome.

-Crees que el miércoles podamos ir al prado.

-Claro, tienes planeado algo.

-Si.

-¿Qué?

-Las fotos, que dijimos que sacaríamos.

-Verdad lo había olvidad, ok el miércoles… espera por que no mañana.

-Mañana planeo ordenar mi casa, lleva muchos días sola.

-Bien, entonces el miércoles.

Después de eso, pasamos un rato más recostados, hasta que tuve que ordenar mis cosas.

Edward me fue a dejar a mi casa, en el auto de Carlisle. No se cuando nos tomo despedirnos por fin.

El día martes paso sin muchos inconvenientes, el ensayo en el instituto, votar para el reí y la reina. Yo no marque ninguno. Alice me decía lo fascinada que estaba con esto del baile y estaba un poco molesta por que no iría.

En la tarde ordene mi casa, que parecía un chiquero y en la noche dormí placidamente.

El día miércoles, paso rápido y gracias a dios fue así, solo quería estar con Edward en nuestro prado. Solos- pensé, esa simple palabra podía significar tanto, pero por lo último que Edward me dijo, quería esperar. ¿Qué? No lo se, pero tampoco lo presionaría.

Miraba a los alumnos simular recibir el diploma, tenía suerte de ser una de las últimas, por que estaba segura que caería aun en el ensayo. Alice subió y bueno ella era Alice, se veía genial.

Cuando terminamos por fin todo, fui a mi casa, deje mi mochila, la cual ya no llevaba nada y busque la camara, pilas y una manta, para sentarnos.

Escuche la bocina del auto. Al salir estaba el auto de Carlisle. Aun Edward se preocupaba de que no nos vieran.

Me subí y le di un beso muy tierno. Edward manejo por las calles de Forks y llegamos como siempre muy rápido.

Caminamos tomados de la mano, sin acelerar los pasos, el momento era único y nuestro. Al llegar corrí al centro del prado ya que todo estaba como había pensado. Lleno de flores, algo muy lindo.

-Mire que hermoso- le grite a Edward, quien caminaba lentamente.

-Si mucho.

Saque la cama de mi bolsillo y le tome una foto a Edward antes de llegar a mi lado. Se veía genial, con el bosque de fondo, mas las flores y el con las manos en los bolsillos y su caminar.

Tome varias de el antes de que me la quitara y comenzara a tomarme a mi. Al principio estuve un poco reacia, pero después me relaje y pose para algunas. Nos sentamos cuando se canso de perseguirme.

-Bueno ahora la foto más importante- dijo Edward.

Me atrajo a su cuerpo y estampo sus labios contra los míos, solo sentí el clic y el flash de la cámara. No separamos y me sonrió.

-Mira quedo muy linda.

Me la mostró y ahí estábamos en un tierno beso, con las flores a nuestro alrededor.

-Si esta muy linda- dije y me lance en un abrazo.

Nos tomamos muchas mas fotos justos. Abrazados, besándolo, con muecas extrañas nos reíamos al verlas.

Nos recostamos en el pasto, sintiendo el calor del sol, que ese día había aparecido en Forks era tan lindo. Nuestras manos siempre entrelazadas.

Me apoye en su pecho y escuche su corazón latir tranquilamente. El me acariciaba la mejilla, era tan tranquilo estar de esta manera.

Cuando ya las sombras nos cubrieron decidimos volver.

Edward condujo despacio para alargar el momento y se lo agradecía, me había acostumbrado a estar en su casa junto a el, pero ahora estábamos lejos en las noches.

El día jueves, Edward dijo que tenía que hacer algunas cosas, por lo que me fui a mi casa. Claro que antes de separarnos me paso un montón de papeles debía elegir una carrera pronto.

Me recosté en mi cama y comencé a leer las diferentes carreras. Nunca había pensado en que estudiar, todo esto paso muy rápido pero debía decidir algo y pronto.

Cuando ya había leído todo estaba entre ser profesora de Literatura o de Ingles, eran mis materias preferías y seria fácil estudiar algo así.

Las volví a leer ambas y me decidí por Literatura, tenia muchas mas cosas en que especializarme y me llamaba mucho la atención la Literatura en la Edad Media, así que esa era mi carrera. Ahora solo debía decirle a Edward, pero hoy tenía muchas cosas que hacer y no lo quería molestar.

Baje a preparar la cena de Charlie, la cual consistió en carne asada con muchas ensaladas.

Cuando llego comimos en silencio hasta que pregunto por el baile.

-Bella ¿Mañana iras al baile? No te e visto preparar nada.

-No.

-Pero hija, como no. Esto es importante y…

-Papa basta- lo corte- no quiero ir si Edward no me puede acompañar.

-No quiero ser malo, pero si el no puede, no debes faltar tu.

-Papa ya discutí con el por lo mismo y no pienso ir.

-Esta bien, no dijo nada pero ya veras que te después te arrepentirás. Bella, Edward no será siempre tu novio, es el primero es obvio que solo piensas en el, pero las cosas cambian.

-Papa no iré y punto- me pare tomando mi plato.

-No te enojes- dijo mi papa antes de subir las escaleras.

Esa noche pensé mucho en eso.

¿Qué pasaba si no estaba con Edward por siempre? Si llegara un punto en que lo aburra. Era menor que el, eso podía pasar. Si mientras estudio conoce a alguien mejor, de su edad que pueda satisfacerlo en todos los sentido. Me dejaría y no lo soportaría. El ahora es todo para mi, no puedo pensar en estar sin el.

De repente ese miedo apareció en mi y no me lo podía quitar, era obvio que Edward me podía dejar por otra, aunque el no lo quisiera, siempre podían cambiar sus sentimientos.

Me quede dormida pensando en eso.

A la mañana siguiente no tenia ganas de ir al instituto y escuchar a todo el montón de chicas hablar sobre el baile. Pero no podía seguir faltando.

Me puse ropa cómoda ya que estaba haciendo calor, aunque no lo crean en Forks estaba haciendo calor.

Al llegar al instituto todos estaban vestidos con pantaloncitos cortos- en caso de los hombres- y bueno las chicas con falda y poleritas. Yo no me quería arriesgar así que baje con mi poleron en la mano.

-Bella- grito Alice. La cual venia con una falta y polerita.

-Hola Alice.

-¿Cómo me veo?- se dio un pequeño giro.

-Bien.

-Gracias, bueno tu también debías de haber aprovechado hace calor.

-Si, pero no me confió de Forks, siempre puede venir una nube y tapar todo el sol.

-No seas mala y no pasara eso. Ahora lo mas importante. Estoy nerviosa por el baile.

-Alice es solo un baile.

-Si, pero es el de tu graduación.

-No es para tanto.

-Bueno tú te lo perderás, pero yo lo pasare genial.

-Eso Alice, disfruta- dije antes de caminar.

Mi mañana paso rápido, vi a Edward de lejos, me sonrió y después desapareció.

Bueno Alice casi hace morir a Jasper, preguntan que a que hora la pasaría a buscar. No entendía eso si Vivian en la misma casa.

Cuando Alice desapareció, me acerque a Jasper y le pregunte.

-Jazz ¿Por qué Alice te preguntaba tanto a que hora pasarías por ella?

-Es que aun no le dijo la hora.

-Pero para ¿Qué? Si viven en la misma casa.

-Si, pero yo debo pasarla a buscar como en los bailes que ella ve en la televisión, por eso iré a cambiarme a la casa de un compañero.

-Entiendo, Alice esta loca.

-Un poco, pero me pareció la idea cuando me la dijo.

-Que buen novio- le dije y le sonreí.

Camine a mi camioneta, no habíamos quedado en nada con Edward, por lo que, quería ir a mi casa a dormir toda la tarde.

Al abrir la camioneta me encuentro con una caja cuadrada blanca, sobre ella había un bolsa y afirma a todo eso un sobre.

Me subí a la camioneta y tome el sobre, que decía "_Bella"_. Lo abrí y encontré una nota. La cual decía.

_Bella se que te parece extraño todo lo que deje en la camioneta, pero quiero que hoy lo utilices. Tengo una sorpresa especial para ti, no tiene nada que ver con el baile del instituto, pero será algo así, no te quiero decir mas, solo espero que te guste lo que te deje. Te pasare a buscar a las 8, tu padre ya sabe no tendrás problema. Utilizado lo que deje para ti._

_Te amo Edward._

No sabía que pasaba, que era todo esto. Pero era una sorpresa para mí.

Saque con cuidado lo que había dentro de la bolsa. Eran un par de zapatos de color morado, con algunos brillos, lo único malo era lo alto, pero ya no podía reclamar. Los volví a guardar y abrí la caja. Dentro estaba el vestido morado que me había probado ese día con Alice. Estaba igual de hermoso que ese día. Ahora entendía por que me lo probé.

Sonreí, todo me gustaba y bueno, quería saber en que consistía la sorpresa de Edward.

Conduje a mi casa deseando que pasara la tarde muy rápido y que fueran las 8 y ver a Edward.

**¿Que le parecio? necesito saber su opinio estoy en proceso del proximo capitulo siempre que subo uno el siguiente esta listo, pero mi trabajo no me deja, se ke es uan pobre justificacion. Pero le prometo que el proximo miercoles subo el proximo =D Gracias al gran fin de semana podre escribir todo lo necesario :D Bueno dejen sus comentario =) espero que me siga gustando la historia y lamento la demora. BUeno besos y gracias por leer y los Review :D**


	36. Sorpresa

36- Sorpresa.

Bella POV.

Conduje hasta mi casa, estaba entusiasmada con todo esto, como nunca pensé estarlo por una sorpresa.

Al llegar baje todo con máximo cuidado, no quería que nada se dañara. Al entrar pude ver una nota de mi padre pegada en la entrada. Deje todo sobre el sillón y volví por la nota.

_Bella, Edward me llamo para pedirme permiso para salir con el, le dije que si por lo que me voy donde Billy veremos un partido, pásalo bien. Charlie._

Bueno ahora ya sabía como Edward consiguió mi permiso.

Volví a tomar todo para dejar en mi habitación.

Baje a comer muy rápido, solo me quería arreglar y poder salir con Edward.

¿A dónde me llevaría? ¿Seria aquí en Forks o fuera? ¿Habría más gente? Tenía muchas preguntas en mi mente, pero solo tenía que hacer las cosas para que e tiempo pasara rápido.

Ordene un poco y después me fui en dirección al baño, donde me di una ducha muy larga. Lave mi cabello con cuidado, tenia que ir presentable en todo sentido.

Deje mi cabello suelto, ya que era la única forma de que las ondas tomaran forma sin necesidad de llamar a la experta en peinados. Rose.

Entre en mi habitación seque mi cuerpo, comencé a esparcir cremas por el.

Saque el vestido con cuidado de su cajita y lo mire, aun no me lo pondría primero arreglaría mi cabello y después mi maquillaje. Esperaba que eso me saliera bien, nunca antes me había preocupado tanto por mi forma de vestir.

Me envolví en mi bata y comencé a buscar mi cepillo del pelo y maquillaje. Sabía que tenía, el problema era donde estaba.

Entonces recordé que dentro de la bolsa aparte de los zapatos había un estuche. Lo busque y si había un estuche. Al abrirlo fui salvada. Edward debió pedirle ayuda a Alice en todo esto.

Había toda clase de maquillaje y lo mejor es que solo había colores que combinaran con el vestido.

Recordaba un poco algo de lo que Alice me había dicho sobre el maquillaje. Así que trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Me delinee los ojos. Me coloque sobra de color morada un poco más clara que mi vestido. Me puse mascara de pestañas, un poco de rubor en mis mejillas, ya que por si sola estoy ruborizada.

Cuando termine con eso, era hora de mi cabello. Las ondas habían quedado perfectas y solo debía ordenarlas. Con mucho cuidado, comencé a tomar mi cabello con pinches, lo fui arreglando para que no se viera tan recogido, pero me diera una forma. La mitad de mi cabello caía sobre mis hombros y espalda y el resto estaba afirmado con los pinches. Me mire en el espejo y me sorprendí que me aya quedado bien. Todo se veía en su lugar.

Cuando termine y mire el reloj me sorprendí de que ya eran las siete, me había demorado bastante en maquillarme y peinarme. Así que tome el vestido con mucho cuidado y me lo coloque.

Se veía muy bien, no era tan largo, pero tampoco corto y estaba hermoso. Ceñido a mi cuerpo, era como hecho a mi medida. No se cuanto tiempo me mire en el espejo, pero al parecer fue mucho.

Trate de ordenar un poco, tome una chaqueta blanca, que Alice me había regalado. Un bolsito donde guarde mi celular, un poco de brillo y sombras por si a caso.

Baje con cuidado las escaleras, no me quería caer en este momento y arruinar la noche. Solo de pensar en la noche se me erizaban los bellos del cuerpo. ¿Podría pasar algo esta noche?

Deje mi mente ahí, hoy solo me debía preocupar de estar con Edward, de disfrutar la noche y pasarlo muy bien.

Entonces el timbre sonó y me coloque nerviosa, había llegado Edward y comenzaría la sorpresa.

Fui hasta la puerta y la abrí lentamente, como tratando de retrasar mas el momento, aunque lo que mas quería era saber ya todo.

Delante de mí apareció el hombre más guapo del planeta. Estaba vestido con unos pantalones negros, una camisa negra y un saco negro. Los primero botones de su camisa, estaban abiertos dejándome ver su piel blanca. Continué subiendo mi vista y me encontré con sus ojos verdes, los cuales me miraban con admiración, de la misma forma que yo lo estaba mirando. Y sus cabellos, estaban más revueltos que cualquier otro día, al parecer estaba nervioso.

-Hola Bella- me tomo de la mano y me acerco a el- estas hermosa.

Antes de que pudiera contestar ya tenía sus labios sobre los míos, en un beso tierno y cargado de amor.

Nos separamos y me miro tan intensamente, que pensé que podría ser todo un sueño.

-Estas preciosa- me ruborice.

-Garcías, tu igual te ves muy bien.

-No tanto como tu- me dio un corto beso- ¿Estas lista?

-Si.

-Bien, entonces lo primero- me tío su mano entremedio del saco y la camisa y saco un ramillete- es para ti y veo que queda precioso con el vestido.

-¿Iremos al baile de graduación?

-No, pero será algo parecido y debía darte uno de estos- me sonrió.

-Entiendo.

Con cuidado lo coloco en mi muñeca. Me dio un beso en la mano y después en mis labios.

-Vamos.

Tome mis cosas y salimos. El ambiente estaba calido, no parecía un día en Forks. Se lograban ver las estrellas.

Estaba estacionado el volvo de Edward y me ayudo a subir a el. Condujo por las calles principales. Pasamos por delante del instituto y podía ver a la gente, con trajes de gala y vestidos muy hermosos. Todos arreglados para el baile.

Por la dirección que llevamos estaba casi segura de que iba a la casa de Edward, pero eso cambio cuando dejamos atrás el camino que debía tomar a su casa.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos cuando tomo otro camino, hacia el interior del bosque.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-Ya lo veras, es una sorpresa.

No dije nada y trate de ver si algo me parecía familiar. Pero eso nunca pasó, todo lo que veía era negro y más negro.

Entonces apareció una pequeña casa que estaba completamente iluminada. Podía apreciar que era de un solo piso, pero era bastante grande.

Edward paro enfrente de ella y se bajo, para abrir mi puerta. Me tomo de la mano y me ayudo a bajar. Me abrazo a el y me dio un beso.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunte cuando me separe.

-Es una casa que compraron mis padres, hace mucho. La compraron para poder tener tiempo a solas.

-Ah.

-Entramos a la pequeña casa, todo estaba rodeado de velas y rosas rojas. Era tan hermoso, que las lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos.

-Esto… es… perfecto- dije.

-Me alegro que te guste, ahora pasemos a comer, que no quiero que se enfrié.

Me gire y bese a Edward, demostrándole cuanto lo amaba.

-Gracias- dije contra sus labios.

-Esto no es nada Amor- dijo Edward.

Me llevo hasta la mesa y me sentó. Desapareció por unos minutos, para volver con dos platos de comida.

Era lasaña y al parecer preparada por el, estaba muy exquisita. Comimos en un ambiente relajado, tranquilo y por sobre todo lleno de amor. Me sentía tan a gusto junto a Edward, que no podía pensar una vida sin el.

Entonces recordé lo de la carrera y quería saber lo que el pensaba hacer, después de sacar su titulo.

-Edward.

-Dime Bella.

-Ya decidí que estudiar.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué?

-Pero primero quiero saber, que piensan hacer tú. No seguirás en este instituto, eso lo se, pero ¿Dónde te iras?

-Pensaba esperar para contarte, pero veo que tienes muchas dudas.

-Si, tengo algunas- dije.

-Bueno cuando fui a mi universidad hice dos cosas. Llevar tus papeles y buscar un departamento.

-¿Te mudaras ahí?

-Nos mudaremos.

-¿Qué?

-Si, pensé en irnos a vivir juntos. Tú estudiarías en la universidad mientras yo trabajo.

-¿De verdad?

-Estoy hablando completamente enserio. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, nunca pensé que Edward, quisiera seguir conmigo, por más tiempo. Nunca pensé que se lo tomaría tan enserio.

Edward llego a mi lado y me beso.

-Te amo y no quiero separarme de ti nunca.

-También te amo.

Me dio otro beso, cargado de amor, de puro y completo amor. No podía estar más feliz.

-Iré por el postre- dijo separándose.

Espere a que llegara con el postre.

Cuando volvió dejo un exquisito pastel de chocolate, delante de mi. Lo probé y estaba muy bueno.

-Entonces ¿Qué estudiaras?

-Literatura.

-Vaya, es una buena carrera- se quedo pensando- momento, eso quiere decir que en un futuro podrás trabajar conmigo, en el mismo instituto que yo.

-Si eso puede pasar.

-Que bien- dijo Edward muy feliz.

Al terminar, nos paramos y fuimos a sentarnos al salón. Era un sillón blanco grande muy cómodo.

Edward se sentó y me atrajo hacia el. Encendió la radio y se pudo escuchar una hermosa melodía de piano.

-¿Quién es?- pregunte.

-Yo, hice ese Cd con mis mejores canciones. Entre ellas esta tu nana.

-Vaya, gracias.

Estuvimos escuchando las canciones atentamente. Cada una me gusta más que la anterior, hasta que apareció mi nana y fue la única que lleno mis sentidos.

-Bella.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte- Edward se enderezo y me miro directo a los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Se que esto es precipitado, pero quiero hacerte una promesa.

-¿Qué promesa?- no aguantaba la incertidumbre.

-Quiero prometerte que te amare por siempre, que algún día nos casaremos y formaremos una familia, se que no sabremos lo que pasara en un futuro, pero se que siempre te amare y si me quieres dejar algún día lo aceptare por que, lo mas importante para mi es tu felicidad y si tu felicidad es con otra persona esta bien, lo aceptare. Pero por mientras te amare con toda el alma, hasta mi último día. Por eso Bella ¿Aceptas estar conmigo hasta que ya no me quieras?

-Claro que acepto y nunca dejare de amarte.

-Entonces acepta esto, como señal de la promesa que te hice.

Edward saco una cajita aterciopelada de su bolsillo y la abrió delante de mí. Había un hermoso anillo, tenía una perla y el lazo era de oro. Era completamente hermoso.

-E… es hermoso- dije.

-Que bueno que te guste.

Tomo el anillo entre sus dedos y me lo coloco, en el dedo anular. Me quedaba perfecto. Me dio un beso en el anillo y después tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me beso.

-Te amo- dijo.

-Te amo.

Me volvió a besar, pero ya no era tierno, era apasionado y muy cargado de pasión. Me recostó contra el sillón y el beso cada ve se volvía más apasionado.

Mis manos fueron a su cabello para atraerlo a mí. Quería tenerlo lo más cerca posible. No quería que se separe por nada del mundo

Sus manos fueron de mis mejillas, bajando por mis hombros, hasta posarse en mi cintura.

Cuando el aire nos falto, no separamos, pero Edward no se separo de mi piel. Comenzó a besar mi cuello. Haciendo que me estremeciera.

-Edward quiero ser tuya- dije entre un jadeo.

El me miro.

-¿Segura?

-Si.

Me volvió a besar y me tomo, delicadamente entre sus brazos.

**Lamento la demora, no queria retrasarme pero no tenia inspiracion para esta historia, pero ya volvio y traje este capitulo. El proximo tambien puede demorar, pero esta historia tendra fin de eso pueden estar seguros. Ya no queda mucho solo unos cuatro o cinco capitulos mas asi que esten atentos. Tambien lamento dejar el capitulo hasta aqui, pero queria que esa parte fuera contada por Edward :D. Bueno saludos y gracias por todos sus mensajes. Besos Danii. Dejen Review :D**


	37. Cuerpo y Alma

37- Cuerpo y Alma.

Edward POV.

Tome a Bella entre mis brazos y caminamos hacia la habitación. Ahí también estaba lleno de velas y flores.

Deposite con cuidado a Bella en la cama blanca y su cabello se extendió como abanico sobre el cobertor. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, la hacían ver aun más adorable de lo normal.

Se mordió su labio, mientras me miraba y estiro sus brazos para que me acercara a ella. Me acerque y la bese profundamente. Quería que sintiera cuanto la quería.

Sus manos fueron a mi pelo y me galo hacia ella. Descendieron por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis hombros. Sus manos temblaban, pero pudo sacar mi chaqueta, la ayude un poco.

Volví a besarla, mientras mis manos recorrían sus brazos con delicadeza, no se por que tenia miedo de poderle hacer daño.

Baje por su cuello, detrás de su oído y le di una mordida a su lóbulo, haciéndola estremecer. Le di suaves y tiernos besos por la extensión de su cuello.

Bella soltaba jadeos cada vez que mis labios tocaban un punto sensible.

Fui a la parte trasera de su vestido y baje el cierre, con la mirada de Bella sobre la mía. Solo podía ver en sus ojos pasión, ya que los tenia más oscuros de lo normal.

Deslice su vestido con cuidado por su cuerpo. Su piel blanca iba quedando expuesta y bajo la luz de la luna, que se filtraba por las ventanas, se veía irreal a mi lado.

Se quedo solo en su ropa interior negra, y se ruborizo, tratando de taparse.

-No Amor- la detuve- eres hermosa no te tapes.

La bese, para darle valor y ella respondió mejor de lo que esperaba. Bella siempre me sorprendía.

Se separo de mí y me miro.

-No estamos parejos- dijo. No entendí y ella llevo las manos a mi camisa.

Ahora entendía su comentario, yo estaba vestido y ella solo estaba en ropa interior.

Cuando desabrocho por completo mi camisa, la deslizo por mis brazos y comenzó a besar mi pecho. Me empujo sobre la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí.

Comenzó a besar mi cuello, dejando tiernos besos, pero de repente eso besos fueron mordiscos y solté un gruñido ante eso. Bello me miro y sonrió. Volvió a hacer lo mismo y llego a mis pezones los cuales mordió y me hicieron volver loco.

Bella sabia lo que hacia.

Siguió bajando por mi torso, dejando besos, lengüetazos y mordida.

Llego hasta mi pantalón y me miro, estaba como pidiendo permiso de lo que quería hacer, yo asentí y ella desabrocho con lentitud mi pantalón. ¿Por qué me hacia sufrir?

No pude aguantar, la traje a mí besándola y la volví a dejar debajo de mí. Comencé a descender por su cuello, y esta vez ocupe su técnica, mordí algunas secciones de su cuello y ella soltó un gemido, muy audible.

Llegue hasta su pechos y pase mi mano delicadamente por sobre uno de ellos. Bella arqueo la espalda ante mi toque.

Volví a besarla y con cuidado pase mis manos hacia su espalda y desabroche su brasier. Cuando saque completamente la prenda, Bella me atrajo a ella y su pecho toco el mío, haciéndome gruñir. Se sentía tan bien.

Volví a descender por su cuerpo y cuando llegue a sus pechos, con cuidado me acerque a ellos. Bese uno de ellos en la cima y Bella gimió, mi otra mano comenzó a masajear el pecho libre.

Bella soltaba gemidos y había descubierto que era adicto a esta parte del cuerpo de Bella.

Volví a besar a Bella y me deleite con su sabor. Bella temblaba un poco, pero no sabía por que. Podía ser frió, miedo o nervios.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunte.

-M… mejor que n… nu… nunca- dijo entrecortadamente.

-Ok.

Volví a besarla y deslice mis pantalones, dejándolos caer sobre la montaña de ropa. Ahora los dos teníamos solo una prenda que nos cubría.

Como nunca comencé a colocarme nervioso, este era uno de los momentos mas importantes y tenia miedo de dañar a Bella. No me perdonaría si le llegaba a hacer algo.

La bese, tratando de quitar mis miedos y con cuidado deslice la última prenda en el cuerpo de Bella. Ella me miraba expectante y hacia que me pusiera más nervioso.

Cuando la saque por completo, ella llevo sus manos a mi bóxer y trato de tirar de ellos, pero no la deje. Fui yo quien saco la ultima prenda que me quedaba.

Ella me miraba sonrojada, cuando los dos quedamos completamente desnudos. Me atrajo a ella y me beso. Ahora también sentía nerviosismo por parte de ella.

Con cuidado me coloque entre las piernas de Bella y la mire. Estaba nervioso, no sabia si era este el momento o no.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?- pregunto Bella, con su respiración agitada.

-Tengo miedo, no quiero dañarte- dije.

-Confió en ti. Quiero ser tuya Edward- me beso.

-Te amo- dije entre sus labios.

-También te amo.

Nos besamos y ese beso demostraba nuestro amor, nuestros miedos y nuestra entrega.

Comencé a entrar en el cuerpo de Bella, la sentí tensarse y toque su barrera. Lo que indicaba que era virgen.

Apoye mi frente en la suya y la mire.

-Te amo- dije.

-Te amo- respondió.

La bese y rompí su barrera. Bella enterró sus uñas en mis hombros y trate de apaciguar el dolor con el beso. Sabía que debía esperar antes de hacer algún movimiento. Había hablado con Carlisle sobre esto y me había aconsejado. El era el único que sabia que hoy podría pasar esto.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Bella se relajo, la mire y ella tenia algunas lagrimas en sus mejillas. Las bese para quitarla de su rostro.

No me quería mover, no quería volver a provocarle algún daño.

-Puedes intentarlo- dijo Bella.

La mire y ella me sonrió. Al parecer el dolor había menguado.

Comencé a moverme de una manera lenta, podía sentir todo el ser de Bella envolviéndome.

Bella cerró los ojos y pequeños gemidos comenzaron a salir de sus labios. Movió sus caderas contra las mías, haciendo fricción y solté un gemido.

Aumentamos de a poco los movimientos y nuestros gemidos se perdían en la habitación.

Podía escuchar mi nombre salir de los labios de Bella, yo también decía su nombre. Era en lo único que podía pensar.

Sentí algo en mi estomago y Bella comenzó a tensarse, estábamos por llegar a nuestra cima y quería llegar junto con Bella.

Aumente mis movimientos y Bella enrollo sus piernas en mis caderas. Podía sentir más de ella.

Entonces llegamos los dos juntos gritando el nombre del otro. Había tocado el cielo con la punta de los demos.

Caí sobre el cuerpo de Bella, tratando de recobrar mi respiración. Ella estaba igual que yo. Me sentía tan bien y completo. Haber esperado valía completamente la pena.

Me gire y quede a un lado de Bella, ella tenia los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunte después de unos minutos.

-Si- dijo Bella abriendo los ojos- gracias Edward.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte atrayéndola a mí.

-Por esto, por darme el mejor momento de mi vida.

-También fue mi mejor momento.

-Te amo.

-También te amo- le dije antes de besarla.

Bella se acomodo en mi pecho y yo nos tape con las sabanas. A los poco minutos Bella se quedo dormida. Su pelo cubría su espalda y yo pasaba mis dedos por la extensión de esta.

-Te amo Edward- dijo Bella entre sueños.

Después de eso fue yo quien se quedo dormido y mis sueños no fueron distintos a la realidad. Bella y yo juntos amándonos.

La luz me dio de lleno en el rostro y eso me obligo a despertar. Abrí mis ojos y lo primero que encontré fue a Bella a mi lado. Amaba despertar y lo primero que veía sea el rostro de ella.

Estaba dormida boca abajo, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Le di un beso en la frente y me levante. Le prepararía el desayuno, de seguro tendría mucha hambre.

Busque mi ropa y me la coloque. Solo el pantalón.

Fui hasta la cocina y comencé a preparar huevos, con tostadas y jugo. Calenté algo de café y comencé a colocar todo sobre la mesa.

Entonces sentí unos pequeños brazos apretando mi cintura.

-Buenos días- dijo Bella.

-Buenos días amor- respondí y me gire para besarla.

Ella respondió a mi beso, pasando sus manos por mis hombros, para enredarlo en mi cabello.

Cuando me separe la quede mirando y estaba cubierta por la sabana, la tenia muy bien sujetada a su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunte.

-Mejor que nunca, y deja de preguntar eso.

-Ok.

-¿Qué preparas?- pregunto mirando sobre mi hombro.

-Huevos y puedes ir al closet ahí un bolso que tiene ropa, Alice dijo que te serviría.

-Alice siempre tan preocupada- dijo Bella.

-Si.

-Iré a colocarme algo más cómodo.

Me dio un beso y partió rumbo a la habitación, yo volví a colocar atención en los huevos. Cuando tuve todo listo lo lleve la mesa y Bella apareció.

Tenia puesta una de mis poleras y solo eso. ¿Qué quería Bella?

Ella me beso y se sentó. Yo no podía sacar mi vista de su cuerpo. ¿Por qué me había esto?

Me senté con ella a comer, lo que había preparado y comenzamos a conversar. Bella quería que saliéramos a alguna parte y yo me quería quedar aquí con ella por siempre. Pero debíamos volver, por su padre y la loca de Alice, que estaba seguro que pronto llamaría.

Bella decidió darse un baño, después de que me ayudo con la loza. Yo fui a tomar nuestras cosas, las cuales habían quedado regadas por la habitación.

Deje la ropa de Bella sobre la cama, guarde la mira, tome mi ropa limpia listo para ir después de Bella a darme un baño.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar sobre la mesa, lo tome para ver que era Alice la que llamaba.

Lo lleve a mi oído para escuchar el saludo de Alice.

-Hola hermanito ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien Alice.

-Y ¿Bella?

-Ahora se esta bañando- me senté en la cama.

-Bien, espero que le guste la ropa.

-Yo creo que si le gusta.

-Bueno eso no era lo importante. Quiero saber que paso anoche- sabia que para eso llamaba.

-Es algo entre Bella y yo- justo en ese momento entro Bella.

-Es injusto, dime.

-Nos vemos Alice, Bella ya volvió.

-No Edward di…- y corte la llamada.

Bella venia con un jeans, una blusa y sus zapatillas. Se veía hermosa.

-¿Era Alice?- pregunto Bella.

-Si, quería saber que paso anoche.

-Era obvio que la pequeña duende no se podría aguantar- dijo sonriendo- después igual me hará contarle.

-No tiene por que contarle.

-Se enterara igual. Ahora ve a bañarte, le diré a Charlie que pasare el día contigo.

-Ok.

Pase por su lado, claro antes de besarla y me fui a dar una ducha.

Cuando estuve vestido, la casa ordenada y todo listo, nos fuimos con Bella en dirección a su casa.

Llevábamos las manos entrelazadas y un como silencio se extendía por el auto, era el mejor día de mi vida.

Bella pido permiso para pasar el día en mi casa y claro antes Charlie le pregunto a donde la lleve y que hicimos. Bella le contó todo menos, la ultima parte.

Dejo todo en su habitación, nos despedimos de Charlie y nos fuimos rumbo a mi casa. Estaba vez escuchamos música y comentábamos las canciones que iban apareciendo.

Al llegar a la casa, no bajamos y abrace a Bella. Antes de llegar a la puerta apareció Alice.

-¡Bella!- grito.

Bella me miro con horror.

**Creo que no me demore nada en subir este capitulo. Me llego la inspiracion hoy espero que les guste es mi primer Lemmos y no se si esta bien. Dejes sus comentarios =D y gracias a la gente que esperaba por que volviera a escribir despues de estos capitulos no me pienso demorar mas. Bueno eso estoy nerviosa por saber su opinio, igual me costo escribir si creen que lo hice mal porfa dijanlo haci no vuelvo a escribir de este estilo. Eso besos y saludos. Gracias por leer. Deje Review. Danii. **


	38. Graduación

38- Graduación.

Bella POV.

No alcance a decirle nada a Edward y ya Alice me tenía dentro de su habitación encerrada. Por que si, había cerrado la puerta con seguro y todo.

Rose estaba sentada en la cama, me miraba igual que Alice, quería saber todo y yo no estaba preparada para contarles.

-Vamos Bella suéltalo- dijo Rose- ¿Cómo estuvo?

-¿Qué cosa?- me hice la loca.

-Sabes de que hablamos.

-No se de que me hablan.

-Bella dinos que hiciste ayer. ¿Qué hizo Edward?

-Me hizo una cena en la casa, que tiene tus padres. Lo pase muy bien, bailamos, comimos, conversamos, nada mas.

-No te creo- grito Alice- se que paso ayer Bella, lo veo en tu ojos. Están más brillosos.

-Nada paso ayer- dije cruzándome de brazos.

Ya sentía que estaban a punto de sacarme toda la información. Pero daría mi lucha antes de contarles.

-Vamos Bella, solo debes decirnos si, nada mas y prometemos no preguntar- dijo Rose.

-No les creo.

-Es verdad Bella, solo debes decir que si- dijo Alice.

Bueno, solo les diría que si y se olvidarían de todo.

-Entonces, si paso. ¿Conformes?

-¡Ah!- gritaron las dos- ¿Cómo fue?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Lo prometieron- dije.

-Lo lamento Bella, esto es emocionante. Ahora cuenta.

Respire resignada, no me quedaba de otra tendría que contarles, si no, nunca saldría de aquí.

-¿Qué les puedo decir? Fue perfecto, mejor de lo que nunca me lo imagine y eso es todo.

-¿Cómo es Edward en la cama?- pregunto Rose.

-Rose- dijimos Alice y yo.

-Lo lamento, no lo puede evitar- sonrió.

-Bien y eso es todo lo que digo.

-Ahí Bella, eres toda una mujer ahora- llego Alice a abrazarme.

Le respondí el abrazo y después de eso se olvidaron del tema y lo agradecía tanto. No me gusto para nada contarles esto.

Me contaron sobre el baile, como habían ido vestidas las chicas. Lo mal que se veían muchas y los bien que se veían los chicos en terno. Alice me hizo reír que casi deja a Jasper, por Matt. Aunque eso seria imposible, Alice ama a Jasper.

Esme nos llamo a almorzar y bajamos con las chicas riendo, por las ocurrencias de Alice. Antes de llegar al comedor Edward me abrazo por la cintura y me pego a el.

-¿Cómo estuvo el interrogatorio?

-Bien.

-¿Bien?- pregunto extrañado.

-Si bien, solo me preguntaron que hicimos y les conté.

-¿Todo?

-Si todo.

-Eso significa…

-Si saben que tú y yo lo hicimos.

-Ah, bueno Emmett y Jasper también saben, casi me sacan a golpe la información.

Me reí de eso, no me podía imaginar a Edward, teniendo miedo de Emmett y Jasper.

-No te rías, no fue nada de chistoso.

-Para mi lo es.

-Siempre en mi contra- dijo Edward antes de besarme.

Me apoyo en la pared y me beso, con más pasión. Edward si sabía como derretirme.

-Chicos vengan a comer, se les enfría- grito Esme.

-No te preocupes mama, con lo acalorados que andan, calientan la comida de nuevo.

Se escucho la risa de Alice y Jasper, y un golpe.

-Ahí- se quejo Emmett- ¿Por qué me pegas Rose?

-Por idiota.

Se escucharon mas fuertes las risas y nosotros llegamos a la mesa.

La comida paso sin ninguna novedad, claro siempre ahí una excepción y esa fue Emmett haciendo bromas de doble sentido. Yo creo que al final, Esme y Carlisle, también se enteraron de lo que paso anoche.

Al terminar Emmett pidió ver una película y todos fuimos con el. No se en que momento me quede dormida, pero sentí mi cuerpo ser elevado y después de eso nada.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, estaba en mi habitación. Todo estaba oscuro y me sentía sola. Me senté en la cama y comencé a mirar. ¿Dónde estaba Edward? ¿Cuánto tiempo dormir? ¿Alguien habrá llamado a mi padre?

Me levante, y tropecé con mis zapatillas, cayendo de golpe al suelo. Me dolieron mucho las manos, pero creo que fue solo el golpe.

-Bella- dijo Edward al entrar- ¿estas bien?

Prendió la luz y me dolieron los ojos, por lo cual los cerré y mire hacia bajo.

-Bella ¿estas bien?

-Si, solo me tropecé, algo común- dije poniéndome de pie.

Edward me ayudo y se sentó conmigo en la cama.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las nueve.

-Vaya e dormido mucho.

-Si, bastante.

-Tengo que irme- recordé a mi padre- mi padre debe estar preocupado.

-Tranquila, Alice ya lo llamo y le dijo que te quedarías.

-Ah, entonces volvamos a dormir- dije bostezando.

-¿Aun con sueño?

-Así parece. Ven duerme conmigo.

Me recosté en la cama y Edward se recostó a mi lado. Tenia sueño otra vez y no sabía por que, pero podía seguir durmiendo y eso era lo importante.

Edward me dio un beso en la frente y pronto mi conciencia se fue a negro.

Al despertar tenia mucha hambre, no había comido desde el almuerzo del día anterior. Me estire en la cama, y Edward ya no estaba a mi lado. ¿Dónde estaría?

Me quede ahí en la cama, no tenia deseos de levantarme, aunque tuviera hambre no me quería levantar.

-Vamos Bella arriba- dijo Alice al entrar- vamos a salir, ahí tiene ropa, cuando bajes comes algo para que no muera.

Dicho eso salio de la habitación, tome la bolsa que me había traído, fui al baño de Edward y me bañe. El agua relajo mas mi cuerpo relajado, no quería salir del agua caliente.

Me puse los jeans, la polera y todo era pequeño y apretado como le gustaba Alice. Por suerte habían zapatillas en ves de esos zapatos altos, no estaba de humor para caerme.

Peine mi cabello con los dedos y salí.

Estaban todo en el living, los salude y fui a la cocina, aun tenia hambre. Como siempre Esme dejo todo ahí para que comiera.

Esta mirando por la ventana, mientras tomaba mi taza de café, cuando alguien me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos.

-Buenos días amor, pensé que no despertarías nunca.

-Lo lamento, tenia mucho sueño.

-Es la actividad nocturna- dijo Emmett entrando- los primeros días era así, pero se acostumbran- tomo una soda del refrigerador y salio.

Edward y yo nos miramos, esa si que había sido una buena ocurrencia de Emmett. Nos pusimos a reír, el y sus locuras.

-¿Crees que sea verdad?- pregunte después de un rato.

-No se, podríamos probar- dijo Edward a mi oído.

-Chicos nada triple x hoy, ya que saldremos- dijo Alice al entrar- ahora vamos.

Me termine de tomar el café, mientras Edward me rogaba con la mirada que nos quedáramos, no encontraba que fuera buenas idea, por ahora, por que si me quedaría, pero también teníamos que pasar tiempo con nuestros amigos.

Pasamos la tarde en las calles de PorAngeles, Alice se compro varias cosas, Edward me regalo un lindo peluche. Pasamos a tomar helado, y nos reímos de Emmett, por que era igual que un niño pequeño.

Edward me paso a dejar a la casa, mañana solo tenia ensayos en el instituto y Edward dejaría su renuncia. Quería ser libre de esa responsabilidad, antes de la graduación, según el quería ir como todo un novio a verme, y yo por supuesto estaba muy feliz por eso.

El día lunes paso tranquilo, no vi a Edward, ya que tenia que dejar todo los papeles de su materia listo para finiquitar todo. Yo pase todo el día en el gimnasio ensayando para la graduación que seria el miércoles.

El día martes Alice me llevo de compras a PorAngeles, quería algo lindo para la graduación y para que voy a mentir, quería verme bien ese día, así que por primera vez la acompañe gustosa.

Después de las compras mi padre estaba en la casa, un poco emocionado pensando en que me graduaría, que ya no seria una pequeña y que ahora estaría sola en la universidad. Aun no le decía que tenía pensado irme con Edward, pero se lo diríamos en la cena que prepararía Esme para los graduados.

Así llego el esperado día miércoles donde ya no tendríamos que ir al instituto, esta era la última vez. Por fin podría estar con Edward sin esconderme, eso era lo que mas me importaba.

-Vamos Bella es tarde es hora de la graduación- dijo Charlie desde abajo.

-Ya bajo papa.

Mire por ultima vez mi reflejo en el espejo, mi vestido negro era perfecto. Llevaba una cinta por detrás del cuello, una hermosa caída que me llegaba hasta la rodilla. Me coloque unos zapatos negros de tacos altos, por lo menos sabia que no me caería. Tome una chaqueta y baje.

-Hija te ves estupenda- dijo mi padre cuando llegue abajo.

-Gracias papa.

-Ahora vamos que llegaremos tarde.

Fuimos en el coche patrulla de Charlie, aunque no me gustaba dijo que se sentía mas como manejando en su auto.

Al llegar estaban todos los estudiantes y los padres. Alice llego a mi lado y me arrastro por el instituto ya que estaba atrasada y debía buscar mi toga y el birrete.

Nos sentamos en nuestros lugares y los alumnos fueron subiendo. Cuando fue mi turno estaba nerviosa, pero no paso nada. Pude ver desde el escenario que los padres de Edward estaban junto a mi padre, y Edward sentado a su lado, sonreí y Edward me devolvió la sonrisa.

Cuando ya había pasado todos los estudiantes, hablaron algunos profesores, luego algunos alumnos destacados y por fin lanzamos los birretes al aire.

Fui donde mi padre el cual me abrazo, estaba muy orgulloso de mi. Podía ver un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Esme y Carlisle también me abrazaron, Emmett y Rose también, no los había visto, pero estaban muy animados con todo esto.

Entonces apareció Edward, el cual me abrazo, me sentía tan bien en sus brazos.

-Felicidades amor- susurro en mi oído.

-Gracias.

-Te veías hermosa sobre el escenario.

Me ruborice.

-Bien gente, vamos a casa- dijo Carlisle.

Papa me dejo ir con Edward, varios nos miraron pero ya no estábamos haciendo nada malo, por lo que no me importo.

Al llegar a la casa, todos entramos, menos Edward y yo, ya que el quiso que esperáramos un poco.

-Edward ¿Qué pasa?- dije cuando nos bajamos y no me dejo entrar.

-Tengo algo para ti.

-Te dije que nada de regalos.

-Lo se, pero pensé que este te gustaría.

-¿Qué es?- tenia curiosidad.

-Esto- me dejo una llave en la mano.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es la llave de nuestro nuevo departamento.

-Pero ¿Cómo?

-Ya te dije que estuve viendo, y uno me gusto. Llame para comprarlo y me enviaron la llave, solo debo ir a firmar.

Estaba sin palabras, ahora era de verdad. Edward y yo nos iríamos a vivir juntos. Me lance a sus brazos y lo bese.

-Gracias Edward.

-De nada amor, ahora entremos Esme nos espera.

Al entrar ya todos estaban sentados en la mesa, por lo que ocupamos nuestros lugares.

Emmett como siempre era el alma de la conversación, tenía tema de todo y Charlie estaba muy entretenido. Alice comentaba con Rose, sobre una nueva película y yo solo conversaba con Edward.

-Es hora de decirle- dijo Edward.

-Si- dije y me coloque seria- familia tenemos algo que decirle- dije y todos se callaron.

-¿Qué es hija?- pregunto mi padre.

-Papa, Esme, Carlisle, e decidido ir a estudiar a la misma universidad que estudio Edward.

-Que buena opción- dijo Carlisle.

-Si lo se, y Edward me ofreció que comprarnos un departamentos para vivir juntos, el iría a trabajar y yo me preocuparía de mis estudios.

-Quiero un departamento al lado de ustedes, también iré a la universidad de Edward- dijo Alice.

-Yo también- dijo Emmett.

-Me parece la idea, todo estarían juntos y se apoyarían- dijo Carlisle.

-A mi no me parece- dijo mi padre- no puedo creer que te vayas a vivir con el, llevan muy poco tiempo juntos, no creo que sea una buena idea. Podemos buscar otro lugar para que vivas, me parece lo de la universidad, pero que vivas con Edward no.

-Pero papa, Edward es mi novio, prometió estar siempre conmigo y yo con el.

-Hija no me parece la idea, ustedes son jóvenes, como para irse a vivir juntos, lo lamento hija pero no.

Eso fue lo último que dijo mi padre.

**De Verdad Lamento La Demora Pero No Tenia La Inspiracion u.u Este Es El Penultimo Capitulo El Siguiente Sera El Final, Lo Se Fue Muy Pronto Pero Hasta Aqui Era Mi Idea. Espero Que Les Gustara El Capitulo De Hoy :D Quiero Sus Opiniones Para El Ultimo Capitulo, ¿Creen Que Charlie Deje Que Bella Se Vaya A Vivir Con Edward O No LA dejara? Quiero Saber Que Opinan. Bueno Como Siempre Saludos A La Gente Que Lee y Deja Review Me HAcen Muy Feliz :D Tambien Dejenme Un Review Con Sus Opiniones Y Como Esperan El Ultimo Capitulo :D Tambien Pasen a Un One-Shot Que Subi Hace Poco Esta En Mi Perfil Se Llama Pa Lo Oscuro. Un Saludo a Kelly Y Elhoo Que Siempre Leen Mis Historias Gracias Chicas :D Y Gracias A La Gente Que COmentara Este Capitulo. Espero Sus Opiniones Mucho Abrazos Danii :D**


	39. Final

**Prologo.**

39- Final.

Bella POV.

Estaba cruzando el campus de la universidad, feliz por que mañana no había clases, había sacado excelentes notas en las pruebas y ya no tenia ningún examen más que dar. Tendría un gran fin de semana para poder salir y hacer cosas que no hacia hace mucho, mis estudios me tenían muy consumida. Aunque servia de mucho, no tendría que dar ningún examen de recuperación de materia. Eso era algo bueno para mi primer año.

En mi camino a mi auto, salude a varios de mi compañeros, tenia una buena relación con la mayoría, solo tenia problemas con dos chicas, pero era un tema aparte.

Subí a mi Audi descapotable. Fue un regalo de mi padre, dijo que no podía ir a la universidad en mi vieja camioneta, no era algo para una universitaria.

La ciudad me gustaba mucho era agradable, claro que ahora hacia mucho frió, pronto seria la navidad y tenia muchas ganas de ver a mi padre. Desde que me había mudado aun no lo veía.

Fui a comprar algo de comida china, tenía ganas de comer eso, y como hoy no quería cocinar, era lo más rápido.

Pase al lugar de siempre, me gustaba la comida de ese restaurante, compre algo para llevar, comer en mi departamento era lo mejor, tenia la mejor vista.

Al llegar a mi edificio, estacione en mi lugar de siempre, tome mi bolso unos libros que tenia sobre el asiento y subí. Conocía a la mayoría de la gente que vivía en el edificio, ya que la mayoría eran universitarios.

Al entrar me di cuenta de que Alice otra vez dejo todo regado por el departamento. Esa chica nunca se estaba quieta y no ayudaba lo necesario en el orden.

Comencé a recoger su ropa, la deje toda sobre el sillón, sus libros también estaban regados por los sillones. Alice me las pagaría, no podía ir dejando todo a su paso.

Limpie la mesa, busque un plato y me senté frente la ventana mirando el paisaje. Vivía en el piso 17 y eso me dejaba admirar la ciudad.

Cuando termine de comer la exquisita cómoda china, lave el plato. Limpie la cocina, también el living. Fui a la habitación y comencé a recoger mi ropa. Esto de estar estudiando era molestoso a veces, no me daba tiempo ni de hacer mi cama en las mañanas, y en las tardes solo llegaba a estudiar o dormir.

Hice la cama, me gustaba el cobertor negro que tenia, aunque a Alice no le gustaba yo encontraba que se veía bien en la habitación con las paredes blancas.

También tenía una gran vista desde el dormitorio, las ventanas llegaban hasta el suelo y tenia un balcón, pasaba algunas noches mirando las estrellas, aunque en este tiempo prefería mirar desde adentro.

Fui al baño y este ya era mi desorden, tenía mis cepillos por todos lados, el secador de pelo en el suelo. Mis toallas dentro de la tina, tenía todo un desorden dentro del baño.

Coloque cada cosa en su lugar, limpie la tina, el suelo, el lavamanos, cada rincón del baño quedo brillando.

Estaba cansada, esto de ordenar no era bueno. Me recosté sobre mi cama, pero no pude ni cerrar los ojos cuando Alice grito.

-Bella ¿Dónde estas?

-En mi habitación.

Apareció Alice con un montón de bolsas.

-¿Recuerdas el peinado que Rose te enseño?

-En el que ahí que ocupar el alisador.

-Si, ese.

-Claro.

-Pues necesito tu ayuda, pero primero deja cambiarme.

Alice salio de la habitación y se encerró en el baño. Yo me volví a recostar en la cama. Mi mente comenzó a divagar por todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que había venido de Forks, las clases que tenia en la universidad. Estaba un poco agotada pero solo me quedaba un semana mas en la universidad.

-Bella ayúdame- dijo Alice.

Traía un vestido blanco, que necesitaba ser abrochado.

-¿Qué te pasa Alice? no puedes.

-Es que estoy nerviosa.

-Solo saldrás con Jasper, es como siempre.

-No, siento que pasara algo, no puedo estar tranquila.

-Solo respira.

Alice me hizo caso y termine de subir el cierre del vestido, como siempre se veía muy bien.

-Ya Bella arregla mi cabello, tengo que estar lista a tiempo.

-Si Alice.

Se sentó frente al espejo y comencé a pasar el alisador por el pelo, no es que Alice lo tuviera enrulado pero quería que sus puntas quedaran más locas, de lo que ya eran.

Me demore quince minutos, Alice termino de retocar maquillaje y en ese momento tocaron la puerta.

-Ese es Jasper- grito Alice- puedes abrir.

-Claro.

Fui a la puesta y delante de mí apareció un nervioso Jasper. Momento nervioso, algo era extraño aquí.

-Ho…hola Bella.

-Hola Jasper pasa, Alice ya viene.

-Si gracias.

Jasper entro pero no se sentó, jugaba con sus manos y miraba el piso, no entendía muy bien que era lo que estaba pasando.

-Hola Jasper saludo Alice.

Este levanto la vista y se quedo embobado, literalmente. Su boca se abrió por completo.

-Ho…hola Alice, te ves hermosa- dijo Jasper y Alice se sonrojo.

-Gracias.

-Entonces ¿vamos?- pregunto Jasper.

-Claro, adiós Bella y gracias por todo.

-Que les vaya bien- dije antes de cerrar la puerta.

Volví a mi habitación ahora si podría descansar, estaba segura de que Alice no vendría a molestar, por que al parecer esta noche pasaría algo muy importante.

Me recosté en mi cama, por fin podría descansar.

Ahora podría recordar todo, había traído este tema en mi cabeza desde hace algunos días. Había recordado la cena de la graduación, cuando Charlie decidió no dejarme quedar con Edward.

Recuerdo de que la cena termino con el ambiente tenso. Charlie se quiso ir después de terminar aunque Esme le pidió que se quedara el no quiso. Yo me quede con Edward muy triste por que no me podría ir con el. Sabia que tenia la edad suficiente para hacer lo que quisiera, pero entrar en una pelea con mi padre no era lo mejor, no quería quedar enojada con el por siempre.

Pasaron semanas completas en las que tocaba el tema con mi padre y el se iba o me decía que no tenia ninguna intención en conversar, ya no sabia que hacer. Pasaba mis tardes con Edward viendo como el también estaba triste por la noticia.

Lo acompañe varias veces a la ciudad para ver lo de mi universidad y algún trabajo para el, aunque mi padre no quería que viviéramos juntos, aun podíamos vivir en la misma ciudad.

Edward no me quiso llevar al departamento, ya que decía que solo me lo mostraría cuando pudiéramos vivir juntos.

Después Alice planeo un viaje para todos a las vegas, por algunas semanas. Charlie no me quería dejar ir, pero Alice como siempre lo convenció. Lo pasamos muy bien, salimos a conocer, en las noches íbamos a discos y con Edward pudimos pasar mucho tiempo juntos y a solas. Me sonroje al recordar, cuantas veces nos amamos.

Me levante para darme una ducha, tenia que relajar mi cuerpo para poder dormir.

Tome una toalla y fui al baño. Al tocar mi cuerpo con el agua, este se relajo por completo, estaba segura de que mi espalda estaba tensada, tenia mucho peso encima por tantos exámenes en la universidad.

Me en volví en la toalla al salir, cepille mi cabello y mis dientes. Fui hasta la habitación y tome una de las poleras de siempre, era un forma muy cómoda de dormir.

-Me encanta como se te ven mis poleras- dijo esa voz que tanto amaba.

Me gire y encontré a Edward apoyado en la entra de la habitación. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

Venia con su chaqueta, la camisa y un pantalón de tela negro.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy?- pregunte acercándome a el.

-Bien, pero mejor ahora- dijo tomándome por la cintura- te extrañe- escondió su rostro en mi cuello.

-Yo igual, cada segundo te extraño.

Edward me miro y me beso. Como siempre sus besos me dejaban como en otro mundo, nunca me cansaría de ellos, era completamente exquisito. Pase mis brazos por detrás de su cuello, y el me agarro del trasero para que envolviera mis piernas en su cintura.

Con cuidado me dejo caer sobre la cama, besando mi cuello y subiendo sus manos por mis piernas. Solté un gemido cuando su mano paso por la parte interna de mi muslo.

-Bella creo que es mejor que me bañe primero- dijo Edward.

-Bien pero no te demores.

-No, dame diez minutos- me dio un beso y se levanto.

Tomo unas de sus toallas y se metió en el baño.

Me quede recostada en la cama.

Después de que volviéramos de nuestras vacaciones en las vegas, Edward hablo con mi padre sin que yo me enterara, ya que Alice me llevo de compras. Cuando llegue a casa mi padre me dijo "tienes mi permiso para vivir con Edward cuando estés en la universidad". No entendía nada, le dije que me explicara pero el no quiso, dijo que era algo privado. Llame a Edward pero el no me contestaba, no sabia como mi padre había cambia tan rápido de decisión.

Al día siguiente estuve todo el día en casa, nadie me decía nada, no se cuantas veces llame a Edward pero este nunca contesto.

Estaba un poco molesta cuando tocaron la puerta, ni me moví de mi lugar, pero Charlie me llamo y me hizo bajar.

**Flash Back.**

Al llegar abajo estaba Edward quien me miraba nervioso, no sabía que era lo que pasaba pero mi padre estaba tranquilo. Llegue donde Edward y le di un rápido beso.

-¿Qué pasa pregunte?

-Vengo a hablar con tu padre.

-Pasemos al living- dijo mi padre.

Edward se sentó conmigo en el sillón grande, mientras que mi padre tomo asiento en el mas pequeño enfrente de nosotros.

-Charlie hoy e venido a pedir la mano te su hija- dijo Edward y yo me quede sorprendida- la amo mas que a nada en este mundo, es la mujer con la cual soñé pasar el resto de mi vida y por eso e venido hoy a pedir su mano.

-Bueno que puedo decir, tiene todo mi consentimiento para estar juntos, se que se aman y se que tu cuidaras a mi hija.

-Bella- me miro Edward- te amo con todo mi corazón, eres la persona con quien deseo estar por siempre ¿Bella quieres casarte conmigo?- y Edward saco una cajita aterciopelada donde había un hermoso anillo. Muy parecido al que ya me había regalado, solo que este tenias diamantes y no solo una perla.

Me quede estática, no sabia que pasaba y no entendía bien. Mi padre sonreía y podía ver el nerviosismo en los ojos de Edward.

-Claro que quiero- dije sonriendo.

-Te amo- dijo Edward, sacando el anillo y colocándolo junto al otro.

-También te amo.

Tomo mi mano y la beso, luego tomo mis rostro y me dio un calido beso.

-Así se hacen las cosas- dijo mi padre.

Pero no le preste nada de atención, solo podía ver a Edward, ver todo ese amor en sus ojos se me hacia irreal.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Después Edward me contó que había ido a hablar con mi padre, que el le dijo cuanto me amaba, que no quería separarse de mi, y que cuando me ofreció vivir juntos nunca había sido con malos propósitos, o con otra intención. Por eso le ofreció pedir mi mano en matrimonio, a mi padre le pareció la idea y Edward paso todo el día buscando el anillo, que según el debía ser perfecto. Si me lo hubiera pedido con la cinta de algo igual lo acepto, amo a Edward más que a nada en este mundo.

-En que esta pensando esta hermosa mujer- dijo Edward casi encima mío.

-En todo lo que te amo.

-También te amo- dijo dándome un beso- te amo mas que a nada en este mundo.

-Estaba pensando lo mismo.

-Sabes tengo otra idea mejor que pensar- dijo Edward levantando la polera.

-Así ¿Qué?

-No se, algo como esto- metió su mano por la polera hasta llegar a uno de mis pechos.

Logro que soltara un gemido y arqueara la espalda.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que si quiero- respondí.

-Bien- Edward me beso.

Esa noche nos volvimos a amar como tantas otras noches nos amaríamos. Por que estaba segura de que Edward era el indicado, era la persona con la cual quería pasar el resto de mi vida. Por eso nuestro matrimonio estaba fijado para las vacaciones de verano, era la mejor fecha. Deseaba que llegara ese momento, quería ser de Edward para siempre.

**Fin.**

**Aqui El Final, Si Lo Se Fome xD Pero Encontre Que Era La Mejor Forma De Acabarlo :D Me Gusto Y No Me Gusto Si Soy Extraña xD Pero Bueno ¿Que Les Parecio? ¿Les Gusto? Quiero Saber Su Opinion :D Tambien Quiero Agradecer A Esa Gente Que Siempre Leyo El Fic Mucha Gracias :D Kelly, Elhoo, Ivo, Laura, Carlita16, Karin Cullen Son Las Que Siempre Leyeron Y Me Apoyaron Gracias Y Tambien Gracias A Las Demas Chicas Que No Las Recuerdo A Todas :D Pero Gracias. Creo Que Llorare Es El Primer Fic Que Termino u.u Y Tambien Me Da Pena. E Tenido En Mente Hacer Una Continuacion Pero No Lo Se Si Eso Pasa Obvio Que Les Aviso, Solo Debo Tener Una Idea Loca Para Continuar xD. Bueno Eso Es Espero Les Haya Gustado Todo El Fic Y Sigan Leyendome En El Otro En La Sombra De La Luna Que Esta En Su Proseso xD Y Pronto Subire Otro Fic Asi Que Esten Atentas xD Saludos y Muchas Gracias Por Leer Danii :D**

**PD: Dejen Review Quiero Saber Que Les Parecio Ultimo Capitulo Y Fin Del Fic :D Se LEs Quiere Mucho :D**


End file.
